Death and Merging, War and love
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: Death was already a given factor in the game but that has changed to due the favor called in that brought Death Gods to play. Changes occurred, merging began, and destiny has been changed into lost and forgotten prophecies. Thank you all for the 21,000 views! Hiatus due to lack of free time and lost of three chapters I had written months ago.
1. The Death God Sekireis

Death and Merging, War and love

Author side note: I like both of these series so I would to write this, and basically the setting is after the Arrancar saga aka Aizen's BS and its season 2 setting for the sekirei, please enjoy!

I will try and post a chapter every two to four weeks unless I'm not feeling well or I lose one of the ideas.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Chapter #1: The Death God Sekireis

In Soul Society, Aizen's defeat and Ichigo's revived powers, the soul reapers enjoy the unusual peace, Captain Zaraki and his squad grew bored of this peace while Captain Kyokaku and Unitake enjoy drinking until they pass out, Captain Unohana and her squad relax and slowly heals Kyokaku's and Unitake's alcohol poisoning. At the soul reaper academy, the Head Captain, Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya help out the students learn their kido spells, and Soi Fon, Omeda and Yoruichi go for a picnic due to a foolish choice by Omeda when he lost to Janic when he tried to guess the name of the Captain of Squad Zero in a game of 20 Questions, the ladies clothes, yellow and green dresses that are skin tight, make Omeda blush and Soi Fon slams her fist into his eyes, Yoruichi then kisses her with such passion that Soi Fon's top descends off, Omeda runs, knowing if he stayed he would be killed in seconds. Momo awakes in her room at the Squad Five barracks, the room full of winter time flowers, she realizes Toshiro was there knowing he was trying express his guilt for almost killing her, Rangiku walks in, half intoxicated, with some sake and chocolate then hugs Momo, and pops open the sake.

Everything is going fairly well in the soul society, however in the world of the living, at the hospital, Ichigo sits by Orihime's bed, his combat pass hanging out of his pants pocket, Orihime lays there unmoved, Ichigo remembers when she fainted, her mind corrupted by that bastard Tsukishima, he remembers how Byakuya slayed him, Ichigo smiled until he found Orihime, he still cries for her to wake up, and as he got up and grabs a drink, Uyru walks in, his school uniform and has Ichigo's in his bag,

"Ichigo, your sisters asked me to give you your uniform... how is she?" He see the dried tears on Orihime's cheek, Ichigo stands up,

"She's the same...damn it!" he makes a hole in the wall, "I couldn't protect her!" he begins to cry again, Uyru sighs and smacks him, "You idiot, it's not your fault!" Uyru tosses Ichigo the uniform, his sad expression appears as stone face, "Uyru, I failed to realize the truth before it was too late!" Ichigo screams but Uyru summons his bow, "This was my fault Ichigo, I was attacked by those bastards and I never said anything in till that night, so I caused this!" Uyru's emotions overcome him, and he starts crying like Ichigo. While that was happening, Rukia sneaks into the room, readies her hands and bitch slaps the both of them,

"You fools, stop crying and get your ass to school, before I give Nee-sama a reason to kill you two." Uyru leaves the room and Ichigo goes into the bathroom and changes, Rukia got down on to her knees, and began a chant, Ichigo comes back into the room, his uniform on, he walks over to Orihime and kiss her right hand, "I'll be back after school with Tatsaki." he leaves with Rukia, who just got into her gigai. Later that same day, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsaki and Chad go to see Orihime, when they get there, Renji, and Captain Unohana are in the room, Orihime beginning to awake, everyone's face brighten up,

"I...Ich...Ichigo... whe...where are you?" Orihime say in a weak tone, Ichigo rushes over to her, his eyes fill with joy, "I'm here Orihime." he grab her hands and looks into her eyes, her cheeks become rosy red, "Ichigo...I'm sorry about what happe..." he kisses her, everyone but Tatsaki was enjoying this moment,

"Ichigo, stop interrupting her with your lips, you pervert!" Tatsaki hits him in the head, he turns around and stares down Tatsaki and then Renji put his zanpakuto to his throat,

"Ichigo, stop this stupid staring contest, and start caring about the woman, who just woke up and you were at her side everyday for the past three months, ok." Ichigo nods and goes back to Orihime, Tatsaki sighs; Unohana places her hand on Tatsaki's shoulder,

"I think they need sometime to themselves, don't you" she starts to leave the room, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Tatsaki also leave, as Orihime hugs Ichigo, and they kiss so much passion, that Ichigo's shirt comes off.

About 250 miles away, the moon hovers over the city where the sekirei plan is unfolding, on top of the MBI building in the center of the city, Minaka Hiroto or the Game Master, watches the battles of stage two and the escape of sekirei #95,

"Dam that boy...but he is making the game interesting but I hate when those Ashikabis break the rules of the game." he screams out loud, his fury unmatched at this moment, "Well if those rule breaker bitches want to finish the game...Takami!" he calls his woman, she walks up in a lab coat and white business pants,

"Minaka, what the hell do you at this hour?" she yells, he turns around; "I need to call in a favor, contact Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Takami freezes "Are you serious! Why in gods name do you want me to contact Mayuri?" Minaka makes a fist, "Look Takami, if we do call in the favor now, he wouldn't try using us in one of his experiments, so contact him now!" Takami runs inside, Minaka starts doing an evil laugh.

Three days later, deep inside the squad 12 barracks, Captain Kurotsuchi is fast at work on a unique machine, and his hands begin to bleed, his sweaty pits are barely unnoticeable and his computer begins to blink, he gets up, head captain Yamamoto pops up on the screen,

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I have just been informed of your current experiment, and if you continue, I may have to send troops into your lab and place you under arrest, you do understand?" Mayuri heard the head captain; he sighs and begins to press keys on his keyboard,

"Head Captain, I have just sent you all the information on the project and I hope you may hold a Captain's meeting soon because I wish to present my plan to save the city of Teito from the demon known as Hiroto Minaka..." the Head captain grabs his bread, "Mayuri, if what you sent to me is your plan, then I may hold a meeting tomorrow at noon. Good day, Kurotsuchi." the chat ended, Mayuri begin to tweak his mysterious machine.

After the meeting, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, Chad, Uyru, Orihime, Soi Fon and Yoruichi enter the squad 12 barracks, Ichigo begins to be creeped out by the weird tentacle like wires everywhere,

"Man this place has gotten creepier than I remembered" he looks back at Orihime, her cute pink dress matches her soulful eyes, he trips over a loose wire, and rips open his uniform, his semi fit body fills Orihime's eyes with sinful desires, Momo laughs at Ichigo and also trips but falls on to Toshiro, her breasts revealed themselves to him,

"Shiro-chan... I'm sorry" she modestly covers her boobs, Toshiro blushes, and kisses Momo on the hand, Rangiku cries a little and says to herself, 'Why can't I find love like that?', he dodges loose wires and Uyru stares at Rangiku's ass, while Chad ignores everyone, and hums to himself, Soi Fon puts her arms around Yoruichi,

"My little bee, why don't you follow the others that way." she gracefully kisses Soi Fon's neck, and she forces Soi Fon to release her.

"But why Lady Yoruichi?" she asks as Yoruichi grabs Orihime and Toshiro, "Soi Fon listen to me and continue down the hall with the others or you get no..." she whispers the last part into her ear, her eyes widen, "Yes my lady!" she quickly moves down the hall. Orihime appears to be puzzled,

"What's going on, Yoruichi?" she questions her and Toshiro whispers the answer into her unpierced ears, "WHAT? YOU SERIOUS?" she screams then Toshiro covers her mouth,

"Will you shut it, its a secret you, boob for brains!" after that comment, Yoruichi and Orihime try to smack Toshiro, which he dodges allowing them to hit each other's hand and give him an evil glare. "Why does every woman do that to men?" Orihime laughs at him while Yoruichi grabs his left ear and drags him, 'I'm the captain of squad 10 yet to these two I am a little kid, dam women...' he says to himself.

Everyone else entered the a white room, pods everywhere in the room, then a TV screen raises from the floor, Mayuri and the Head Captain appears on it,

"Attention everyone, the newest mission I'm sending you on requires Mayuri's assistance..." Yamamoto stops talking and lets Mayuri have the spotlight,

"The mission you all have been chosen for is dangerous, the target is Minaka Hiroto and you will have to follow the rules of his game that we are throwing you into and..." Mayuri stop as Uyru opens one of the pods,

"Mayuri shut up so we can get into the pods and start this crappy mission that we are forced to go on, alright!" Uyru's rage makes him the center of attention, and Ichigo nods then everyone gets into the pods and in a room right next to the pod room, Yoruichi, Orihime, and Toshiro watches from a glass window that appears to be a solid wall on one side, and someone enters the room, his red hair and topaz eyes brighten the room, his zanpakuto on his back,

"Lady Yoruichi, do you know where Lady Fon is?" the soul reaper asks, Orihime looks at him, and taps Toshiro's shoulder,

"Toshiro-kun, who is that guy behind us?" he looks backs,

"That is the 3rd seat of squad 2, Janic Kouken." Yoruichi overheard Toshiro's whispers to Orihime,

"Kouken, she is in this room in front of us, and if you here to escort us to Teito, then watch what happens." Janic sits right next to Yoruichi, his eyes glued on to Soi Fon, the room filled with pods glows bright and Mayuri begins manipulate the stats of everyone physically, mentally, and spiritually.

"It's remarkable!" Mayuri laughs and the lights turn dark, the pods open, bursts of steam rush out, Ichigo stands up, his vision blurry and his appearance the same and he helps Rangiku help and sees her body. "What the hell happened to you clothes Rangiku!" she looks down and her body has become thin and more youthful, she then looks at Ichigo,

"Ichigo you have no room to talk, little dick." Ichigo quickly covers himself, and everyone laugh at him except Orihime who eyes are glued to Ichigo's body, she slams herself into the window, Toshiro smirks, 'A dumb blonde trapped in a red hair's body' he said to himself then he sees Momo's body, her breast weren't flat anymore, his jaw drops as Orihime breaks the window, everyone sees the broken window, Ichigo rushes over to Orihime, her arms covered in cuts,

"You alright Orihi..." he pauses as his body becomes warmer and warmer, 'what is this, I feel like I'm on fire' he thought, Orihime touches his chest, "Ichigo what's wrong?" her hand feels wonderful on his burning body, he falls to his knees, "Orihime, your touch is so cooling" he stares into her eyes and Mayuri appears on the TV screen again, "You idiot kiss her already!" he screams at Ichigo, and Orihime kisses him, and Ichigo's pink wings light up the room.

One week later, Inside Maison Izumo, Miya aka the Land Lady, starts waking people up for breakfast, Uzume left already, Kazehana, barely sober, walks down the stairs, Miya gives her an evil stare, Kagari gets up due to the pain in his chest, Miya comes into his room,

"Good Morning, Breakfast is ready, Kagari are you alright?" he nods and slowly heads down the stairs, the other rooms are empty, and the last room to be check is Minato's, she opens the door and see Minato fast asleep, Musubi on his right, Tsukiumi on his left, Matsu on his legs and Kusano on Musubi's belly, Miya clears her throat,

"Sexual Relations are forbidden here at Maison Izumo!" Everyone jumps up in shock, screams of terror and Miya's evil stare sends everyone runs out of room, but Minato, his body paralyzed by fear,

"Miss Miya, I'm sorry about this, I...I...I didn't know they snuck in again" Minato gets up, Miya laughs, "I know its not your fault but NO Breakfast for you!" she walks out of his room, "Miya! That's not fair!" He painful goes through breakfast without eating; he goes into the living room and turns on the TV,

"Breaking News, MBI president has a warning!" the reporter on TV says, "Everyone get in here quick!" Minato yells,

"Minato what's wrong?" Musubi asks as everyone comes in, "It's the game master; he has something to say on the news." Everyone sits and watches,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, MBI has just informed me that our Special Ops units are coming here for some combat training, please be advised, if you see any person's wearing this symbol on the clothing, please do not approach them. Thank you for your time." Minaka finishes his statement, and flashes the symbol that appears to be the same symbol as the one on the red glove that Rukia wears, Matsu becomes scared and her body shakes uncontrollable,

"Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Ku come to my room, now!" she runs up the stairs, Minato begins to worry,

"I am not worried, so Minato, do not worry thyself!" Tsukiumi places her hand on Minato, Musubi hugs Minato,

"Minato, no matter what, we will protect you!" they walk up to Matsu's room, "This is bad, this is really bad guys!" Matsu presses key after key and pops up data, "Matsu, what is so bad?" Minato asks, she brings up a file, "This man is named Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he was the one who helped Minaka bring the Sekirei Plan to reality..." Minato and everyone glare at the picture,

"Ram hair!" Ku laughs and everyone laughs as well, "Matsu, there is something I don't understand, why this bad?" he asks, Matsu brings up another file, "This is why, the special Ops team... they're Shinigami!" everyone becomes lost,

"Shinigami?" they all say, Matsu sighs, "They are death gods or soul reapers as most people call them but from what I'm reading here Mayuri made them appear to be Sekireis and they will have to play by the rules of the game except none of them have numbers, and there is no data on any Ashikabis, but the only video of these death gods, is a guy named Ichigo and here is the video." she plays the video, its the battle between Ichigo and Aizen, Musubi and Tsukiumi are become fired up and Minato is scared out of his mind, and when Ichigo unleashed the final getsa tensho in the video, his black energy, and his Mugetsu attack, its destructive power makes Musubi want to fight and she slams her fist into the closest wall, "I want to fight him, he seems really strong!" she starts jumps up and down, her melon sized breast bouncing up then down with her, Tsukiumi becomes angered by Minato's staring, "Water Celebration!" Minato is blasted by water.

Elsewhere in the city, a white blast defeats a blonde sekirei,

"What the hell are you?" the weak looking boy ashikabi says as he looks up at the black suited Sekirei, with a blood red mark and a huge sword, on his back, his Ashikabi a orange haired woman with big boobs,

"I'm Ichigo, Sub-Shinigami Sekirei!" he becomes terrified, "Death god, I'm out of here!" he runs away, "Ichigo, great job!" Orihime hugs Ichigo, "Orihime, the Head Captain, Yamamoto told us to be serious." she begins to cry, "Ichigo..." her tears soak Ichigo's clothes, "Don't cry, Orihime, I'm sorry." she looks into his eyes and she kisses him, his pink wings appear, "By my contract, My ashikabi's nightmares will be purified, Bankai!" Ichigo regains his famous bankai with a few changes such as light pink wings on his back, "Tensa Zangetsu!" he grabs Orihime and leaps into the air with her, she blushes, "You're amazing Ichigo!" he smiles and says to himself, 'I'm just happy you haven't changed Orihime but now its time to find everyone and defeat this Game Master'

On top of the MBI building, Minaka watches Ichigo and Orihime, "So this is the great Ichigo, right Mayuri-san?" Mayuri walks up,

"Minaka, would I lie to you?" he smirks, and Minaka twitches, "I do trust you, and now my game will go on to a whole new level, Soul Reapers and Sekireis doing battle, this will be glorious!" he starts with the evil laugh again and Mayuri say to himself, 'Foolish man, this is now our game and you will not see our victory.' he start to laugh as well so he won't be suspected of anything.

In the shopping, distract of the city, Toshiro waits for somebody to be done shopping,

"Captain, do I look good or what?" Rangiku comes out in a furry outfit that looks a lot like her zanpakuto,

"Rangiku, it...it...looks great on you!" he says because he was enchanted by her breasts, Momo also comes out of the store,

"Shiro-chan, do...do I look good?" Momo's outfit looks a little like Musubi's clothes except Momo's breasts are more exposed, "Momo...I...I lo..." Rangiku puts Toshiro's head into her breasts, "Rangiku... where is... housing located?" Momo and Rangiku blush, "Why Captain?" they both grab one of Toshiro's arms, he feels an undeniable sexual rush and he runs to the nearest hotel, "Captain, you're heart is pounding, its so cute." the girls say as a cold chill overcomes the cheap hotel room, a long blue haired man with a light blue 'X' across his face, Toshiro looks over at him,

"Master, I'm sorry for interrupting your umm... 'fun' but Yamamoto says that only Ichigo, Orihime, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi are the ones who have arrived here and the soul reaper named Janic Kouken is patrolling for hollows." he leaves the room, Momo's nipples are harder than a brick, Rangiku kisses Toshiro's neck, he grabs Momo's nipples, she cries out in pleasure, and she stripes everyone's clothes right off,

"This is going to be a fun day." Momo says as things start getting hot and heavy, Momo's red wings appear and she takes Toshiro body for her own.

Meanwhile, inside the MBI building, Uyru and Chad awake, their clothes appear to be torn up and a strange ashikabi stands over them,

"Hello gentlemen, you appear to be lost" the nice person, Ichinomi, helps them to their feet, three women, two grey haired, and a pink haired, appear out of the shadows, Uyru realizes where they are at.

"You're an ashikabi but not just any ashikabi, you are the master of the dis..." a sword is put to his neck, and to Chad's neck a pair of claws and a fist, "Girls that isn't needed." they lower their weapons, "Now, you two are in a hole with two choices, the first is run and most likely get killed by my girls, or..." he reaches over to them with his hands, "You join my squad and follow my orders." Chad remains quite, and Uyru summons his bow, its blue color turns red and he draws back,

"If you can dodge my arrow then we join you, but if you get hit, we can go on our way." the women start to launch themselves, at Uyru but their ashikabi nods his head in agreement,

"Haihane, Benitsubasa, and Karasuba I can handle this, pullback." they listen and step back, then Uyru fires the shot at Ichinomi.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... see you soon.


	2. The Disciplinary Nightmare

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author Side Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to four weeks unless I'm not feeling well or I lose one of the ideas, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story but I'm adding and/or changing some things to make thing I want fit in.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Chapter #2: Disciplinary Nightmare

Uyru's red arrow quickly rushes at Ichinomi, Karasuba and the other two members of the Disciplinary Squad watch carefully, Ichinomi dodges it at the last second and it shatters the window that was behind him, Uyru's eyes pop out of his head,

"How did you dodge that?" he questions as Ichinomi walks up to them, and he touches the back of their necks,

"Do you think being the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad is easy...?" He sees their wings pop out, Uyru's are red and Chad's are white, "These girls are always trying to attack, it is no wonder how I had to become an evasive person." Chad stands up, his eyes blankly starring at Benitsubasa, she becomes angered,

"What is your problem, big guy? You want to fight?" she punches Chad in the stomach, he doesn't even flitch,

"Sorry but I don't hit women." He brushes off his coat, and Haihane begins to laugh, Benitsubasa looks back at the ugly grim reaper, Chad notices the unfeminine Haihane, "Yo, man with the claws!" Haihane's happy mood turns south for the winter,

"MAN YOU SAY, I AM A WOMAN!" her claws make a slicing sound, "READY YOURSELF, FREAK SHOW, I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP INTO PIECES!" she lunges at him, his right arm morphs, "Giant's right arm!" his shield like forehead deflects the attack, Uyru begins wondering why Chad said the name of his power in English and not Spanish, and Karasuba walks over to Ichinomi,

"I think this will be fun to watch." she whispers as Chad launches his El Directo, causing a huge explosion, Uyru looks over at Haihane, her clothes charred to pieces, her B cupped boobs hanging out and the only piece of clothing left on her was her panties, Benitsubasa helps her stand up, "Get off me..." she pushes off Benitsubasa and tries to slash Chad's head off, but he grabs her and touches one of her pressure points, she falls asleep. Takami comes out of the elevator, she pauses at everyone,

"Ichinomi, I see you met our guest and ... You destroyed my office!" her face becomes infuriated, and she pulls out a desert eagle from her pants, "Takami, relax I'm willing to fix it for free, just put the gun down." Ichinomi calmly talks her down but the gun remains out, Uyru's eyes turn blood red, he shoots the gun out of her hand,

"My master said put the gun down..." Uyru kneels down, Chad's eyes turn white, and he kneels down, "Ichinomi, did you force them to emerge?" he nods calmly and walks over to Benitsubasa, he grabs her chin, "My dears you all have seemed to have gotten dirty by our new members, why don't you go take a nice hot shower?" Benitsubasa blushes as he kisses her cheek, she grabs Haihane and heads to the stairs.

(Flashback time)

20 years early, on that island were that madman Minaka found the Sekireis, a fleet of ships surround the island, tanks began to land on the rocky surface of the island, helicopters search the area for enemy troops,

"Eyeball 1 here, nothing yet..." a pilot reports and then he spots a woman with long black hair and wearing the Discipline Squad uniform, "Eyeball 1 here, I've sighted a person, and she...ah DAG IT AHHHHH!" she destroyed the helicopter with a light gust of wind then she forces the other three choppers to crash into each other. The tanks were start to move to the center of the island, and a man, wearing black suit and a yellow scarf, a katana in his hands, not drawn for its scabit.

"Fire!" One of the tanks shot at the man but he taps the ground with the end of his katana, a quake caused the round to going off target and help in the destruction of the tanks. Elsewhere on the Island, a woman with grayish hair kills trooper after trooper with her dark grey blade, her smile made the men run but it was too late, blood covered the rocky island ground and on the edge of the island, a silver haired woman slashes at a warship, it explodes, and she quickly finishes the other warships, a brown haired woman stands by her, a fire castes an orange glow upon them, the others walked up, the glow gave each one an intimidating look.

Unknown to them, two fighter jet were only five miles away from the island, their targeting system lock on to them, but a silver haired man appeared on top of the cockpit, he taps the glass and the whole cockpit becomes frozen and as the jet falls, he grabs two of the missiles on the right wing and throws them at the other jet, it shatters to pieces and finally he lands in front of them,

"Number Zero, it's been awhile." The silver haired woman says, he looks at them and removes his discipline squad coat,

"Yes it has...but I'm back." they stand there as the fire dies down.

(Flashback over)

North of the Teito Tower, at Maison Izumo, Minato and Ku sit watching the news, Minaka and MBI are the main news story for the 15 day in a row, he ponders about the Sekirei plan and the recent success of the escape,

"Minato!" Musubi yells, trying to get reach for something, Minato and Ku enter the kitchen,

"What's wrong, Musubi" he asks as Musubi turns around, "I'm trying to get a pot off the shelf but I can't quite reach it..." she once again tries to get it, Minato pulls up his sleets, "I'll get it for you." he says "Thank youuuu..." as she says that she falls and lands on Minato, her huge breast into his face.

"S-Sorry." They begin to blush, "I'm in pain, but maybe a little happy, too." he says to himself, they get up and together get the pot, they total ignore Ku as Musubi begins chopping up a vegetable, "Musubi, you're making lunch?" he asks, "Yes since Lady Miya is out, so I'm making it." "I'll lend a hand too, then." he readies his hands, "Oh, thank you! In that case, would you mind peeling the onions for me?" "Sure." he starts peeling as Ku stares at him, her cute face hiding her anger, Minato get something in his eye.

"Ack, it burns!" he rubs his eye as Musubi grabs a napkin, and starts wiping his eye and he looks at her then says to himself, "Gosh, she's cute." he moves a little, "Please don't move." "Ah, sorry." she continues, Ku yells out,

"No fair!" she grabs Minato's arm, "Ku will help too!" she wines a little, "But it's dangerous for you to play with fire or kitchen knifes..." he says with a worried face, "Leave this to Musubi!" Musubi says as she makes a fist with her smile, Ku becomes quiet, her eyes begin to tear up, "Ku?" they ask and Ku's anger finally gets the better of her, and that onion he was peeling now has vines popping out of it, Musubi appears calm,

"Ah, vegetables are winding around us!" Minato freaks out at Musubi's comment, "Ku, No! You shouldn't make vegetables so lively!" her raging vines continued to grow; Matsu opens a panel, and laughs at the scene in the kitchen, Minato and Musubi look up and see her.

"Matsu!" she puts her right hand to her lips, "Truly an explosion of Kusano's jealousy." Minato begins to sweat, "What are you doing up there? Hey, stop laughing and do something!" he says as she continued too laugh for another minute, "That's a pretty tall order..." she says as she starts getting down but a vine grabs her and she screams.

Moments later on the table, Musubi on the bottom, Minato on top of her, his face in her boobs, and Matsu on top of him, her boobs in his hair, "I can't move!" Musubi says, "What do you call this? Perhaps, 'Early Afternoon Kitchen Time with the Bondage Wives'..." Matsu says, trying to cheer everyone up about being trapped by vines of a little kid,

"Attaching stupid porn titles won't help our situation!" Minato yells trying to breath. "Ku, where are you?" he calls out trying to figure out where she is, Tsukiumi walks in, and begins to become enraged,

"All of you... What are thy doing in the middle of broad daylight?" Everyone looks at her clutching her fist, "Tsukiumi!" "Minato, you would disregard I, your true wife, to engage in such unseemly activity?" she points her finger at him,

"I guess this would look unseemly to you..." she pops a blood vessel at his remark; "Water Celebration!" water begins to encircle her,

"Tsukiumi don't! Your water will stimulate the plants growth and..." the plants over took the room and a vine goes out the window and Miya, who is almost home, sees the vine,

"Oh?" minutes later, inside she listen to everyone's side of the story,

"I see. So then..." "I'm sorry, Lady Miya. I still haven't finished lunch yet." she apologizes as Tsukiumi, Matsu and her breast jiggle around Minato's face,

"Musubi, apologies won't help us!" Miya's demonic mask appears behind her, "Here at Maison Izumo, Impure and Sexual games are prohibited!" she says in a threatening voice, everyone but Ku freaks out, "Miya, you think we were playing a game?"

After getting freed, Miya forced everyone to plant the overgrown vegetables, Kazehana drinks as they carry the heavy vegetables,

"Kazehana, I do not recognize you as a resident here." Miya says as she prays,

"You're so cold, Miya. Oh I see you remembering your husband's death, right?" Kazehana says "I wonder what he would have thought of the situation now...if he was alive." Kazehana turns around her chest jiggles,

"If he had lived, he would not have ever permitted this." A MBI helicopter passes over the house, "When a sekirei meets their ashikabi, their body reacts in an irresistible way...whether that is fortunate for that sekirei, or not, but it depends." Kagari washes his/her face and hides his/her chest; Miya looks over at Kazehana,

"So, what about you, Kazehana?" Kazehana puts down the sake, "Oh' you have noticed?" Miya stands up, "You can't stay in the outfield forever." Miya rings a strange bell, "A maiden's heart is a complicated thing, and I'm here to see if he makes me feel that way." Kazehana watches Minato water the freshly planted carrot.

About a half hour later, above Maison Izumo, Ichigo carrying Orihime in the air, Ichigo's pail face begins worries Orihime,

"Ichigo, maybe you should get to the ground and power down your Bankai." she asks,

"Orihime, I will..." he faints and they begin to fall from the sky, "Ichigo!" she screams, and tries to wake him, sadly no luck, they fall faster and faster, she screams, Uzume just walks out the door with a sad face and hears Orihime's screams, she looks up and sees the falling couple, her sexy outfit change was faster then lightening, she grabs them and gently places them on the sidewalk,

"Thank you, Veiled Sekirei!" Orihime says as Uzume walks away, fearing a battle between Minato's sekirei, Orihime then knocks on the door of Maison Izumo as Ichigo rapidly changes to his shikai then his fullbring and finally his human body, his pink wings glow fades away. "Hello? Is anybody home?" she asks, Kagari answers the door,

"Hello there." Orihime tears up, "My boyfriend and I were just walking and some idiot hits him, I need help carrying him...can a big strong man help little o-me." Orihime uses her charms, Kagari hinds his chest, "Sure, where is he?" he follows her and they carry Ichigo into one of the unused rooms,

"Miya, we need help in here!" Kagari yells, Miya comes up the stairs,

"What happen to the poor strawberry?" Miya notices the large wound on the back of Ichigo's head, "Me and my boyfriend were walking and some drunken old man, hit him upside the head with his empty sake bottle and he and his friends were trying to take my melons for their own." she grabs her melons, "Oh my, how did you escape?" Miya said as a worried mother, "Well a busty brown haired girl help me out by giving them broken marble sacks." Miya laughs but Kagari was checking himself, sadly his marble sack had gotten smaller.

"It's just good that you and your boyfriend are safe..." she says and she looks at the time, "Oh my, I need to start making dinner." she leaves the room, and passes Musubi and Tsukiumi, Kagari walks out and sees the girls,

"Kagari, what tis going on?" Tsukiumi questions him, he sees her panties, "Well Miss Panties Flash, a young woman and he injured boyfriend are using the last vacant room." Kagari walks away; Tsukiumi opens the door and sees Orihime, her neon green underwear brightening up the room, Musubi walks in and waves.

"Hello there, my name is Musubi, and may I welcome you to Maison Izumo." she smiles and hugs Orihime,

"Hi! I'm Orihime, and this is my boyfriend Ichigo, it's so nice to meet big boob women, where I come from, I'm the largest breasted woman in town." she smiles as her breast jiggle a little, Musubi saw Ichigo, her eyes give a blank stare, and she begins to hear the voice of Yume aka The Sekirei of Fate,

"The Blade of Fate has returned, Soon the Dark Souls will be free, and Only The Bringer of Flaming Love will purify The Three Phantoms..." Musubi awakes her palm on Ichigo's mark, Tsukiumi smacking her with water arrows and Orihime passed out on Ichigo's lap,

"Musubi, what tis thy doing?" Musubi stands up and walks out, Tsukiumi begins to worry, "Musubi, what is happening to you?" she spoke to herself.

Day changes to Night and all you could hear was some poor Ashikabi losing more than just his sekirei.

Back at the Teito Tower, in the women's shower, Benitsubasa and Haihane, their bodies exposed, the dirt falls out of Haihane's hair, and she moves the hair over her left eye reveal it's untouched beauty, Benitsubasa's muscular figure gleams as her soapy body is cleaned,

"I took a look in the Top Secret MBI Databank..." Haihane says as she move her hair back over her left eye,

"Yeah yeah what did you find on #08?" Benitsubasa's impatience begins to bug Haihane, "I found that she really was the leader of the Second Generation Discipline Squad but she is dead..." "That does not make any sense... may be #88 really is #08?" They wrap their towels around themselves and Karasuba walks in,

"Karasuba!" they said fearing a punishment but she removes her bath robe,

"They aren't the same person, #08 is her own self... If you are going to do what I think you are going to do...then bring #08 out for me..." she begins her shower, Benitsubasa and Haihane leave the room, and as they got to their bedroom, a cold breeze harden their nipples, they open the door, and see two males, one has silver hair and wearing a sapphire blue suit and has a black sekirei mark and the other has blood red hair and wearing a red and black t-shirt and black pants with a pair of brown, steal toed boots, also he looks a lot like Janic,

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you two are?" the men look at Benitsubasa, and she begins to remember who the one is, "Number 100, Ichi, It's been along time" Haihane calmly greets him,

"Haihane, Beni-no boobs, you're members of the Discipline Squad?" Benitsubasa charges at Ichi, fist first, he easily dodges her attack, "I told you to never to call me that ever again!" she yells not even noticing the silver haired man has his pinky finger on her Sekirei mark,

"Shut the hell up, No Boobs or I will turn you into a man with mini M&M sized private parts." she closes her mouth and sits down, Haihane sits right next to her, "Umm...is your name Reiten, good Lord?" she asks nervously, he smiles and reveals his dark demonic sekirei wing, "At least one of you has brains...I am Reiten, but do you know my number?" Haihane gulps and looks around for her prized claws,

"Umm...I...I think you ar...are number zero" she covers Benitsubasa's mouth, knowing she would ask a stupid question, Reiten walks over to Benitsubasa, he looks over her body and taps her mark,

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" she rubs her mark and her body begins to feel more relaxed, "A minor, painless adjustment... you really need to stop bothering with Number 88, her ashikabi and the other Sekireis that are with them because the Shinigami will handle them." Benitsubasa stands up, "Why should I let the Shinigami handle my rivals?" Haihane tries to walk out but Ichi grabs her arms.

"Now, now, you may miss the best part." He makes a metal bar into a set of handcuffs, "How can you do that?" she can't move her hands, Ichi shakes his head, "Haihane, have forgotten? I'm the Sekirei of The Earth, anything that grows or comes out of the Earth, I can manipulate it at will." he closes his eyes as Reiten's inner demon appears, a silver fox with numerous tails and its soulless black eyes, Benitsubasa falls too her knees and Haihane screams, they kiss his ankles,

"We're sorry, please no more!" they back away and he smiles as the demonic fox fades away, "Ichi, I'll be at home, you can stay out and party like you normally do..." Reiten teleports away; Ichi frees Haihane for the steal handcuffs,

"Sorry about that ladies." he walks out, and disappears, Haihane whispers into Benitsubasa's ear; she nods and quickly gets dress and goes out.

On the roof, Reiten watches the lifeless city, and sees Benitsubasa jumping roof top to roof top, Ichi jumps up and lands on one knee, he smiles,

"They didn't listen, did they?" Ichi looks at Reiten, "Just the way I wanted" he turns around, and summons up a psycho energy sword, "Now, let us restart our battle." Ichi brings forth a tower of jade crystals, and he thrusts large crystal pillars at Reiten, he dodges them with ease.

"Is that all you got?" Reiten slashes the air and the crystal tower shatters, and they clash under the fall shards of crystal.

On the streets of Teito, Benitsubasa defeats a sekirei and her ashikabi for planning an escape from the city, "Damn it, I'm so irritated!" Her anger starts to attract Hollows, their pail masks reflect light like mirrors, and she sees these huge monsters.

"Extreme Quake!" she slams her fist to the ground and the quake destroys all of them but one, it was human sized, its mask look a lot like a dragon, and it has four arms.

"Girl, you aren't human, are you?" His voice sounded like a mix of Michel Jackson, and a beaver, "What is it to you, Freak? You're good as dead in one hit." She charges at him, they exchange blows, she backs off, and her uniform was torn.

"If that's all you got, then you're dead meat." He thrusts Balas at her, she barely dodges them, but her clothes pay the price, her bra and panty are the only things left, he grabs her arms and legs with three of his hands.

"Good bye, little girl!" He begins to charge a cero; she punches his masked face, causing a small crack. "You Bitch!" he puts the cero to her throat, and it begins to burn her skin, but out of nowhere, Janic appears behind the hollow.

"Ah a Vasto Lorde, what a rare sight." Before it could even turn its head, Janic's zanpakuto pierced its head, and it fades to black dust as Benitsubasa falls to the ground, "Miss, are you alright?" He helps her to her feet and gives her first aid.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She enjoys being helped but she tries to hide this, "I saw you in trouble and I'm helping you out, beside you are in your underwear..." she smacks him.

"Sorry. I can't help it, you got a cute body!" Janic blushes a little, "I bet you get told this all the time by girls..." She says in a sexual way. "Yeah what?" He wants to hear what she says, "You're a bit of pervert!" he falls out and hits his head.

"Thanks for helping me, my name is Benitsubasa...maybe next time we meet I can return the favor." She starts to walk away, "Benitsubasa...huh, sounds like a fiery curry." He says to himself.

Inside the bath of Maison Izumo, Minato, asleep in the water, begins to experience a nightmare, he stands at a battlefield, Ku is down on the ground, her sekirei mark fading away, near her was Matsu, her clothes were torn to pieces and her mark was gone. Tsukiumi was on her back, she was bleeding badly then a flock of crows fly up, Minato sees it all, he was horrorified. He awakes and sees Musubi but the number 08 sekirei symbol on her belly but he soon realizes that it's not there and that it is only her nude body in the bath with him.

"Hi Minato!" she says with her cute voice.

"Musubi! What are you doing in here?" he quickly uses his hands to cover his private area, he blushes like the virgin he is. "Well I came to tell you that dinner was almost ready, but when I saw you peacefully sleeping I thought I join you and waited until you awake." Tsukiumi and Ku enter the room and find them bathing together, they both show their inner demons, Tsukiumi's appears to be a gorgon with blue dragon scaled armor and Ku's looks like a mix between a fairy and a tree.

"Minato! Thy shall be Punished, Water Celebration!" Minato tries to run from Tsukiumi but her water does more the just hurt him.

Outside, Benitsubasa jumps onto the roof, she sees Minato running from Ku and Tsukiumi,

"That monkey will pay for what he did..." She says as a creepy yellow lion like stuff animal sneaks up, reaches into her exposed bra , and takes it off, revealing her 'A' sized breasts.

"The rumors are true; you are Beni-No Boobs!" Kon says, running away, "Lustful Stuff Toy, prepare to be disciplined by number 105!" She begins to chase Kon.

Watching from the sky, Janic stands next to a silver haired shinigami, wearing a unique coat with the Squad Zero emblem on it,

"Lord Hio, are you sure that it was wise of me to bring Kon to this haven of breasts?" Janic looks and sees Kon playing an interesting game of hide and seek.

"Kouken, I thought it be more...interesting and besides, I can't wait to see Miya's reaction." Lord Hio disappears into the night, "Wait a minute my lord, why Lady Miya's reaction?" Janic sighs and get back to his lonely patrol.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... see you soon.


	3. The Wind Blows My Way

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author Side Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for posting before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story but I'm adding and/or changing some things to make thing I want fit in.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: This will be the longest chapter so far. As well as there might be some limes and or Lemons. And some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #3: The Wind Blows My Way

The Sun glows upon Maison Izumo, silence was the tone as Kazehana sneaks herself into Minato's room, she slowly makes her way over to him, then positions her body over him, her lips closes in to his, her cheeks are redder than a strawberry, not Ichigo. Aloud crashing notice disturbs the peaceful silence; Minato awakes and sees the busty sekirei over him.

"Kazehana! What the?" Minato tries to move back, her breasts rub against him, and his virgin body doesn't know how to react.

"Ashikabi..." She moves to the window, his perverted mind finally realized what might have happened to him. "Kazehana, you haven't emerged yet, have you?" He stands up as a huge cloud of dust and dirt pass the window, Kazehana opens the window and sees Ichi inside a crater in Miya's garden.

"Damn it Reiten! I was using one of my timeouts!" Reiten appears on top of the fence.

"I'm sorry, did you say timeout? This isn't a Football game, no timeouts!" Reiten launches a pulse of energy at Ichi, but a light gust of flowery wind blocks the pulse. "Greetings Reiten, do you happen to be blind this morning?" Kazehana floats down, and dusts Ichi off.

"Kazehana, I can see just fine and I know Ichi just ruined my sister's garden." Minato's jaw drop. "Lady Miya is your sister?" He asks as Reiten stares him down. "Sashashi, Minato right?" Minato nods in fear, Reiten's eyes were as scary as Miya's.

"So he's the guy who tamed Tsukiumi? Amazing, he looks completely average." Ichi laughs little sadly he gets a cold chill down his spine, Miya stands behind him, she may be smaller than him but her aura makes him want to curl up into a ball.

"Lady Miya! I will fix the garden in a few...please forgive me!" Ichi quickly puts his hands together and a 1.0 quake shakes the yard and Miya's garden becomes like new and a bush of black roses looks like a complete likeness of Miya.

"Ichi, your gardening skills are great but you need to learn to not land in my garden, ok dear?" She smiles as he sighs and everyone goes inside for breakfast even Reiten, who isn't hungry at all.

Somewhere in southern Teito, two women walk out of a hotel, one is a dark skin tone wearing an orange top and skin tight pant with white boots and the other is lightly tan but appears more white than anything and she is wearing a sluty outfit.

"Lady Yoruichi, why do I have to wear revealing clothing like this?" Soi Fon asks as Yoruichi touches her exposed belly and back then she kisses Soi Fon's cheek.

"Because you're my little bee and I'm your favorite pussy cat." They blush uncontrollably as they lock lips with each other but unknown to them, Soi Fon's subordinates are watching, Omeda is about ten feet behind them and the half asleep Janic is on the roof of a pizza place, he stands up and opens his eyes wide.

"Dam!" He says as he cracks his back, Yoruichi hears him but hears something even more creepy, a rubbing sound, Soi Fon begins hear the rubbing as well, Janic face-palms himself as he sees Omeda playing with himself.

"Omeda!" Soi Fon slams her foot into Omeda's face causing him to fly into five building, Janic jumps down and bows to Yoruichi.

"Greetings Milady, what a glorious day minus Omeda's rude behavior." Yoruichi sighs and looks at the enraged Soi Fon. "Kouken, maybe you should go and nap for the day." She says but Janic opens his mouth. "Janic please you know your captain when Omeda does something stupid." He sadly nods and flash steps away. Soi Fon walks over and Yoruichi hugs her tightly.

"Alright my little bee, let see how Captain Hitsugaya is doing?" They started walking to where Toshiro is."

Janic was in the far west of Teito standing in the grass that has withered into strands that feel like nails that are breaking in half with each step he took. He was walking to a large tomb that had the name Kouken on it in gold. The moment he arrived there, a single tear fell from his eye and when it the ground a massive eye appeared and all of the land surrounding the area returned to looking like new. Janic stood there lost in his memories of his failure to protect those he cared about most. He fell onto his knees and sat still.

Mutsu was walking and he was growling because his Assakabi (Editor's Note: It is meant to be misspelled!) was once again being a gay douche bag and had got on his nerves. As Mutsu walked the earth was shifting and creating tremors beneath the ground, the vibrations were felt throughout all of Japan.

At Maison Izumo Miya felt the vibrations and called out to Ichi as she was still making lunch. "Ichi, stop shaking the ground!" Ichi who is floating in the air by holding a leaf shaped butterfly that was flapping. Ichi shouts back "It's not me!"

Miya walks out just finished making the lunch and sees Ichi, Miya frowns already knowing that it had to be Mutsu and sighs, for she misses her old friend. "Mutsu, I hope you are alright." Miya says in a low whisper. Ichi heard and frowns as he lands on the ground and feels the vibrations "Damn, Dad's Assakabi must have pissed him off." he says to himself.

Mutsu sees Janic and walks up to him sits by him. "Janic, are you alright?" Mutsu looks at Janic's face and sees a small smile.

Janic sighs. "No, I'm not alright." Janic's frown returned once he recalled why he still was upset. Mutsu sighs and lifts Janic's head straight. "My friend, it helps to look at people when you talk to them. Now tell me what's wrong."

Janic looks at Mutsu and sighs. "I'm sorry. But I should have been able to protect them." Mutsu nods in understanding. "You know, sometimes the way to life lies in the path of death. Perhaps you weren't meant to protect them in order to save them." (Editor's Note: This will be explained later for those who don't understand and also it is a foreshadowing.)

Janic looks at Mutsu not understanding what the hell he meant and it was driving him crazy internally but at the same time he happened to see the wisdom and knowledge gained through life in his eyes that held something far more and thus Janic couldn't help but nod in agreement but still didn't understand why for somehow how he knew it was true but settled on the fact that it was. "Mutsu, that only somewhat helped, for I don't understand what you said but I know it is true."

Mutsu chuckles and place his hand on Janic's shoulder and says "Everything will be okay in the end and unfortunately I have to get going." Mutsu growls and stands up and wave bye before walking off.

Janic waves bye and understands his annoyance at leaving but Janic then stands up deciding that the place was giving him too many memories and has he left the eye on the ground disappeared and returned the land to how it was.

High noon in the skies of Teito, a senkaimon opens up, three Shinigami walks out, Rukia in a white kimono holding her beautiful Sode No Shirayuki, and to her right, Byakuya in his usually uniform, looking off in the distance, finally to her Left, Renji with Zabimarus, in humanoid form, wrapped around him.

"Renji, can you please get that ape off of you?" Rukia graceful lands on the roof of a building, Renji tries to pull his zanpakuto off but they're stuck like glue.

"Master don't listen to the frozen drama princess; let us warm your body and heart." The female ape woman kisses his neck as the small half snake child slowly releases his grip and slides down and away from a furious Rukia. "Bitch, you are a weapon not a real woman, so stop being a sluty monkey!" The jolt of static electricity between the ladies, their spiritual pressures become intense, but Byakuya steps in and glares at them.

"Silence your tongue or may my Senbonzakura cut them out!" He draws his zanpakuto, they shut up and Zabimaru lets go of Renji, he strenches his cramped up arms.

"Thank you Captain, I'm sorry..." Renji shuts his mouth at the glaring eyes of his Captain. "Let's just find Hitsugaya and the others so we can begin the meeting." They were ready to leave but the Senkaimon stays open, an unusual spiritual pressure can be felt.

"What is that? Renji asks as a tan woman hiding her mouth, her stomach is exposed, and has a huge sword on her back, Rukia smiles.

"Oh, you didn't hear, she is on our side and she looks good in our Shinigami uniform, doesn't she?" Rukia greets the blond haired woman, as Renji gets a nose bleed. "Virgin." Byakuya says out loud, the busty, tan woman walks over to him, she looks deep into his eyes.

"Yes, he is, and the man I'm looking for isn't a virgin." She helps him to his feet and Rukia readies her hand. "Hado #5 Spiritual Bitch Slap!" Her small slap sends Renji flying, the woman laughs as Byakuya smirks, they flash step away.

Back at Maison Izumo, Musubi and Tsukiumi, both wearing sexy maid outfits, hang the wet clothes on the clothes line as Minato, with Ku in his lap, talks on the phone with his sister, Yukari, he hangs up the phone and sighs.

"Who were you speaking with, Minato?" Tsukiumi stares at him. "It was my little sister!" He says waving his hands making sure she stays calm.

"I haven't seen Yukari in awhile?" Musubi says with a smile, Tsukiumi looks over at her. "You know her?" "Yes, she's adorable and so much fun." She smiles, they turn their attention back to Minato.

"I've arranged to meet her tonight." He says. "Is that alright?" "Yeah, she asked how you were, Musubi." Tsukiumi begins thinking why she did not know about Minato's sister.

"Really? Aww! I want to go with you!" Musubi says as Tsukiumi disappears, Minato laughs a little then realizes Tsukiumi was gone. On the roof of Maison Izumo, Kazehana holds up a glass of sake.

"Cheers!" She looks over at Tsukiumi, who is staring off into the sky. "You seem to be in a bad mood, Miss Panty Flash." Kazehana turns to her side.

"What are you doing over there?" Tsukiumi asks. "The room's all noisy, and Miya's annoying." She says with drunken red cheeks, and she drinks some of the sake.

"Midday sake tastes great!" Tsukiumi closes her eyes. "There's no midday or midnight for you, not the way you drink all day." "I've had a broken heart for some time now." Tsukiumi turns around after hearing Kazehana's words.

"Broken heart?" "To mend my wounded heart, I went out on a long journey." Kazehana pours some more sake into her glass. "But while I traveled..." She looks inside the glass. "Why did you travel?" Tsukiumi questions Kazehana. "Somehow I wound up on a sake-tasting tour!" Kazehana laughs like an idiot, Tsukiumi popped a vein and sighs.

"I was a fool to hear you out... Is your broken heart the reason you still haven't emerged?" Kazehana become quiet and serious. "Maybe it's just that I never met a better man?" Tsukiumi begins to remember how she used to be before emerging. "I don't know. I was indifferent to such matters before emerging. Or may be I was biased against them?" Kazehana took a drink from the sake bottle.

"But now, you're all lovey-dovey with Minato, right?" Tsukiumi begins to blush like a Japanese school girl. "Of course! No one thinks of Minato more than me!" "Isn't that enough? You don't have to have a basis for love, do you? Miss Panty Flash." Kazehana hit a nerve of Tsukiumi's.

"You have no right to tell me that! Also...Don't call me Miss Panty Flash!" Tsukiumi jumps down, blushing the whole time, Kazehana rolls back on to her back. "Yes, I suppose I have no basis." She naps on the roof. In the Kitchen, Miya finishes the dishes, Minato tell her about his plans for later that night.

"Ah, with your sister?" She asks. "Yes, so I won't be needing dinner tonight." Miya smiles. "Understood, but next time, please bring her here if you can!" "Yes Ma'am!" He says hoping not to upset her, He walks out of the room, and sees Tsukiumi, fully dressed in her usually outfit.

Near the center of the city at an American styled sports bar and grill, Janic, inside of his gigai, waits for a waitress to come get his order, a woman wearing a silk black dress and flip flops walks in, her long black hair covers her exposed back, Janic sees the woman causing his jaw to drop, she sits at his table.

"Kouken, it's been along time since we chatted." Her voice was calm and peaceful, he picks up his jaw from the floor.

"Captain Unohana! You look like your 21 again!" He looks at her soft hands as she laughs a little, "You're too kind, and now why are you in a place like this?" She fixes her dress, making sure her breasts do not pop out.

"I was thinking about eating a plate of buffalo wings with a side of American French fries and something called the tower of onion rings from Red Robin..." He is stopped by her index finger on his lips. "I know you better than most of my own squad, you eat when you're upset...so what's the matter?" She removes her finger from his lips.

"Nothing is wrong." She glares at him, after his remark. "Tell the truth, Kouken!" He jumps out his skin as Unohana's inner demon appears. "Ok, ok... just get that thing out of here." She smiles as they see that the bar has emptied minus the waitresses and cooks, he sighs.

"Just being here in this city...where my past life stains my memories..." He tries to hold back the tears as Captain Unohana moves her chair closer to Janic and grabs his hands. "Kouken, sometimes you must let your feeling out, your sadness of your past lost, your anger at Omeda and your passion for Captain Soi Fon." Janic blushes a little.

"How do you know my feelings for Captain Fon?" He asks but she stands up, and calls over a waitress. "Kouken, like I said before, I know you better than most of my own squad..." As Kouken lets out some of his emotions, the waitress arrives at the table, her mini skirt was so short it could be sluty.

"Hello guests, I'm sorry for the wait, we were cleaning up a mess in the kitchen, now can I start you off with some drinks?" She looks at Unohana's body, it's divine like compared to her own, Janic clears the tears from his cheeks. "Yes, I'll have water with a lemon slice, and the boy will have..." He interrupts.

"Milady, I'm not really in the mood to drink..." He says as Unohana ignores him. "He'll have a Lunar Sunrise." The waitress writes it down. "Are you sure you want the Lunar Sunrise for him, Ma'am?" She nods and pulls out a bag, slamming it on the table, Janic's eyes widen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Janic asks, Unohana pulls out five pure silver coins, "Before you go my dear, I have something to ask of you..." The waitress's eyes grow wide as Unohana whispers her request. "That will be done right away, Ma'am!" The waitress skips her way back to the bar, Unohana softly hugs Janic.

"Kouken, I hope you enjoy your meal, I got to get to Captain Hitsugaya's place so the Captain's meeting can begin." Janic blushes little as she releases him. "Have a nice day and after the meeting can you give these things to Lady Miya?" He hands her a box of home made cookies and a sapphire blue wrapped gift box.

"Ok but I must change the name on the tag." She flash steps away as the waitress returns to the table. "Our most honored guest, we have just closed the bar for you and now while we wait for your feast to be prepared..." Three other waitresses come over, each with a different colored Lunar Sunrise.

"We are at your command, Master!" His nose bleeds as they push his chair to a large table, ironically called the King's Round Table, and let's just say if he was a virgin, he's now a man with experience.

In southern Teito, Yoruichi and Soi Fon arrive at a three star hotel, room 13, Soi Fon knocks on the door, and Byakuya answers the door.

"What took you two so long to get here?" He asks as Soi Fon looks down with a light blush moving her fingers into together from each hand back and forth and replies "Nothing."

Yoruichi and Soi Fon enter the room and see Toshiro,

Hyōrinmaru standing in human form by Toshiro,

Byakuya who had returned to his standing spot, Unohana, Kenpachi, and Mayuri stand in their designated positions in-between large televisions that are on the wall.

The other captains who were not physically there appear on the televisions and Toshiro asks "Why is Kenpachi here?"

Kenpachi grins and laughs "I heard there was a battle royal going on and I wanted to join in!" He pulls out his sword and has some of his energy flaring up. "I'm going to kill all my opponents!"

Yachiru jumps onto Kenpachi's back and bites his shoulder. "No, no power up fighting or no candy for you!" Unohana says, "Now, now everyone, we can have our fight later."

Head Captain Yamamoto says "Hello? Can you hear me?" Unohana replies "We can hear you, you old fart." Yamanoto glares "No need for insults, Dr. Kevorkian. Now lets begin the mee..." all of sudden Reiten appears in the room and the first thing, he says, "Dr. Kevorkian is not a good come back, roasted geezer. After all, you did loose your chicken wing."

Byakuya looks at Reiten and confuses him with Lord Hio. "Lord Hio, get out of here." Reiten just smiles. "I'm not Lord Hio, dimwit." Reiten turns to Yamamoto, "How could you let a dimwit become a captain?"

Byakuya glares "I'm a not a dimwit!" Reiten turns back to Byakuya and says "You fucking lost to a fucking strawberry over a fucking issue you fucking have you fucking dimwit!" The entire room becomes silent until Reiten looks at Yachiru and teleports her out of the room and Kenpachi asks "Who the hell is this guy?" Kenpachi is thinking to himself because everyone could fell Reiten had a lot of power, "I_ want to fight him!"_

Toshiro answers and says "Father, why are you here?"

Everyone says at one time in a loud voice "WHAT THE HELL?"

Reiten just smiles and gives Toshiro a hug. "Doing some work." Reiten looks at Mayuri and says. "You can start explaining, before my patience runs out on you."

Mayuri cracks his neck. "Reiten is a sekirei, his number is zero...he is the first sekirei ever created, which makes him the strongest, and his abilities revolve around every kind of psychic powers..."

Kenpachi grins and charges at Reiten. "I love strong opponents to die!" Reiten just looks at him with his glare and a silver fox with soulless black eyes and numerous tails are brought forth and Kenpachi back away quickly and becomes still. "Father was that really necessary?" Toshiro asks. Reiten smiles and says "I'm going to leave, please keep me informed on what is going on." Reiten teleports out after calling Byakuya a Dimwit once again.

Yourichi looks at Toshiro and asks "How exactly are you his son?" Toshiro doesn't answer.

Byakuya glares at the spot where Reiten was still thinking of Lord Hio and Squad Zero. (4th wall break)Editor/Co-Author "Oh, for love of all gods, Byakuya stop being such a prick! I mean seriously, didn't you just hear Mayuri explain that he isn't Lord Hio and he isn't in Squad Zero! No wonder you are a dimwit, I swear, I have got to change it to make you more intelligent sooner or later. Or are you this dumb because you have been dealing with the Fucking Strawberry? So what that your wife died, Squad Zero had nothing to do with it, you prick. If you don't clean up your act, I'll write in later that Lord Hio demotes you down to an Academy student with no power for being what I and the author like to call "JACKSON". Now I'm going to go and stop breaking the fourth wall for this part of the chapter before I go on one of my never ending rants about why I hate Strawberry Kurosaki." Author "We need to get the hell out this so we can get to the fucking good stuff" (Fourth wall break over)

Soi Fon turns at the shocked faces that were on everyone besides Toshiro. "Did everyone hear those two voices?" Toshiro walks over to Soi Fon and whispers into her hear, "Yes, we all heard it now shut your mouth before we all get edited out the story for five chapters, I don't want to be edited out because I finally got to have sex with Momo and strangely enough Rangiku." Toshiro returns to his spot and Soi Fon nods with a deep blush and thinks to herself, _"Toshiro with two women and still has energy? I wonder how good he is?"_

The captain's meeting continues, with the usually order of thing, in other words, it's completely boring for most of the captains...

In the eastern part of Teito, Janic sits on the edge of a building; he sighs then places his zanpakuto down.

"Advice, that I could hardly understand from an old friend, words from one of the motherly figures in my life...not even the greatest lunch of my life, failed to heal the wounds...Damn It All!" He screams into the blue sky, his stress begins to affect his spiritual pressure and his zanpakuto floats in midair.

"Kouken..." A feminine voice says, Janic looks around. "Who said that?" He stands up and sees his weapon floating.

"Are you really that stupid, Master?" She morphs to Shikai form, a claymore like sword with five eyes down the middle of the blade. "Metsuki!" He is in shock, as a purple glow veils Metsuki.

"I don't remember if you have ever seen my true form." The glow becomes bright as the sun and can even be seen from Teito Tower, where Benitsubasa sees it.

"What the hell is going on in the east?" She makes her way to the Elevator, Uyru and Chad are inside.

"You've seen the light too?" Uyru asks, Chad stays stills and thinks to himself _"The moment I saw Rangiku."_ Chad turns around and wipes his mouth before anyone notices that he started to drool, Benitsubasa nods and they push the first floor button, while they descend the tower, Janic watches his zanpakuto transformation, a eye mark appears under her and it rises, her feet, which appear to covered by greaves, appear then her body is slim but hidden by a royal purple colored cloak and finally her face is masked and her unruly brown hair, which touches her shoulder.

"This is your human form..." He pauses for a moment, she laughs at his silly face, "By your reaction, your amazed at my cloaked look but if you're stunned now, then you'll die when I take my mask off." She reaches for her mask with her gauntlet covered hand; He flash steps over and grabs her.

"Let's not rush things now..." He lets go of her. "So why did you come out?" He looks into her masked covered eyes, and she grabs his chin.

"Why you ask?" She smacks him, he doesn't even flitch but the building next door was turned to ruin and he coughs up a little blood, Benitsubasa, Chad and Uyru sees that savage show of strength, Uyru cleans his glasses off.

"That is the power of Kouken's zanpakuto..." He begins to sweat like a track runner, Chad keeps his cool but Benitsubasa blushes uncontrollable, and says to herself. "What amazing sword he owns, but why in the hell does he look a lot like Ichi." They hide on the roof of a nearby building as Janic looks at his blood.

"You always are blaming yourself for everything that has happen to you." Metsuki's voice sounds distressed. "Your brother's death and your wife's murder..." Janic grinds his teeth.

"It was my fault; I couldn't protect them...I..." She smacks him again. "Do not interrupt me!" He downs to his knees.

"It's not your fault, you could never control the way the world works, your human life is over, stop living in the past!" She grabs his hands and looks into his eyes. "Master, its time to move on..." She begins to cry, Janic wraps his arms around her, feeling the deep sadness that he is causing her.

"Metsuki, I didn't realize that you felt my pain too..." She sees something moving on the roof of the building she didn't destroy as Janic sighs. "Who's over there? I heard you move." He lets go of Metsuki, turns around and lifts his right hand up.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" Pale blue flames rush out of his hand and destroys the thin wall Benitsubasa, Uyru and Chad were hiding behind, Uyru and Chad freeze up at the sight of Janic as Benitsubasa tries to hide her rosy red cheeks. "Uyru, Chad and ... umm No boobs, why are you spying on me?" Benitsubasa makes a fist.

"My name is Benitsubasa not No Boobs!" Uyru and Chad laugh as Janic walks over to them; he looks at Benitsubasa's neck. "Amazing beings you sekirei are!" He softly touches her neck, she begins to blush redder then a strawberry.

"Kouken, you're the reason why I saw the light a moment ago." Uyru says as Janic finishes his exam of Beni-No Boobs. "Uyru and Chad, how in the world are you in the discipline squad?" Uyru opens his mouth but Metsuki floats over and places one of her eye marks on Uyru's discipline uniform.

"You didn't use your brain, and forgot to aim, correct?" Everyone's jaws drop except Janic's, he looks at her. "One of the many powers I haven't mastered, right Metsuki?" She nods and turns around. "Master, the Black Sekirei is near..." Karasuba appears, Uyru, Chad and Benitsubasa kneel down, Janic stare her down.

"Kouken, you have returned home, and you've even brought more fools to discipline." She walks over to Benitsubasa, and whispers orders into her ear. "Understood, Ma'am. Grey, Purple, we are moving out." Chad shakes Janic's hand, then leaves with Benitsubasa, Uyru sighs.

"Why am I called Purple?" Karasuba grabs his throat. "Because of your uniform, now get out of my sight." She lets him go and he leaves.

"So what are you still here for?" Metsuki asks, Karasuba draws her sword. "I'm stronger than I was before." She smiles after his remark as Metsuki taps Janic's shoulder, and puts her lips up to his ear. "We will finish our little chat later...now we get out some of your anger." She returns to her sealed form, and he readies himself, they lock blades.

"You will bleed again and again!" Karasuba slashes away as Janic block each attack, his rage begins to pour out of him like a river as he strikes back and overhead, Reiten stands in midair.

"Good little Shinigami, and the black hearted sekirei, I know he is going to win." He continues to watch.

In an alley, Minato and Tsukiumi walk, he worries about his sister's reaction to Tsukiumi. "Tsukiumi, I really don't need a bodyguard." She turns around. "Why are you scared of me meeting your sister?" He swallows his fear of Tsukiumi's anger problems.

"The Sekirei Plan is a secret!" she sighs. "Just puff out your chest and say that I'm your true wife, tis that so hard to say?" He sweats like a dog. "That's a bad idea on so many levels..." Tsukiumi senses something coming.

"Get back, Minato!" She summons up a watery shield, which blocks Haihane's charge and that shield shatters and Haihane lands on the ground. "The Discipline Squad!" He says in shock.

"Number 104, Haihane." "What are you after?" Tsukiumi guarding Minato from the horrible clawed woman. "We also are participating in the game." Haihane says.

"Minato, stay in that spot, I can handle her." Tsukiumi whispers to Minato. "A fight thou want, then a war thy shall have." Water begins to flow all around her, first forming orbs they turn to arrows.

"Water Arrows!" Then thousands of arrows rush at Haihane, she dodges then flees to the roof tops, Tsukiumi goes after her. Minato is grabbed and thrown to the ground, Benitsubasa and Chad stand over him.

"Is this the guy, Benitsubasa?" She slams her fist into Minato's gut, "Yes it is, now get him to the Brewery!" Chad picks him up, and they disappear.

On the roof tops, Tsukiumi continues to launch arrows at Haihane.

"First you challenge me, then you run, you're a coward!" Haihane jumps on a wall and thrust herself at Tsukiumi, slashing and missing each time, Tsukiumi slams a huge burst of water at Haihane's chest, she back flips into the air and crosses her claws but she doesn't see Tsukiumi, then from behind, Tsukiumi forms her Water Blade in her hand, sending Haihane back down to Earth. "Water Celebration!" A torrent of water makes its way to Haihane but Uyru appears and with a single red arrow blocks Tsukiumi's attack.

"Haihane, let me play with dumb blond, go and help No boobs at." Uyru pulls back his bow. "I think I've given Red enough time." Haihane runs away, Tsukiumi begins to move but an arrow nearly hits her chest.

"Number 9, also known as Tsukiumi, I am your foe now." He says, she looks at his uniform and notices the Shinigami symbols. "Tis thou a Shinigami Sekirei and why would thou assist the Discipline Squad?" She questions as he adjusts his glasses.

"I am considered a Shinigami sekirei but I am not a Shinigami, I'm a Quincy!" Tsukiumi looks at his feet and says, "Massager where thy winged sandals? Does thou have a message from Lord Hermes?"

Uryu has a vein pop "I'm a Quincy not a messager!" Tsukiumi replies, "Oh, so thou is a gay fisherman? You should not let the others know about thou's arrows, they enjoy them so." (Author/Editor's Note: For those who don't know, Tsukiumi speaks mostly in old English and thus gay doesn't mean gay it means happy. Arrows, refer to that fishermen in the old times and very rarely now days, fired arrows into the water to get the fish.)

Uryu growls and leaves while saying to himself, "I don't have the time to keep dealing with a dumb blonde, after all I should have given plenty of time for Red and Blue." Then he quickly leaves.

Tsukiumi says to herself after he left. "Thy fool couldn't tell thy brain, what I saith to him." Then she remembered he said something about stalling for time.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi starts to search Teito.

In one of the shopping distracts in the north, Musubi and Ichi carry bags full of vegetables.

"Musubi, are you sure you know where that store is?" Ichi asks when Musubi stops.

"Here we are!" She smiles and Ichi checks his wallet, a woman in an office suit comes out and sees Ichi.

"Excuse me sir, is your name Ichi?" He nods and the woman grabs him then brings him into the store. "Lady Niumi asked us to design a romantic suit for you, Ichi." He looks deeper into his wallet and says to himself.

"If it costs as much as I think it will, I'm going to be in deep shit..." He begins to sweat as the Emerald green suit is presented and the tag said 'Paid in Full', the woman offers him a rag. "Ichi, please stop freaking out, you will do fine." He wipes his forehead, then looks at the clock on the wall, it say 3:49pm.

"Oh Shit! I'm going to be late!" He quickly changes into the suit, and bows to the woman before he bolts out the store and creates a huge dust clouds that completely covers Musubi as it clears, she smiles and thinks. "That Niumi must be a scary as Miya when she is mad." She continues shopping.

Ichi jumps from roof top to roof top as the sun begins to glow orange, he creates a clear crystal mirror and checks himself for blackheads and he combs his unruly hair. "Please let me make it on time!" He passes over Janic and Karasuba, she pants like a dog while Janic puts away his zanpakuto.

"You have reached your limit, and I will not hit a bitch while she is down." He begins to walk away, she stands up and charges at him, Reiten, using only his pinky finger, blocks her attack, Janic turns around. "Lord Hio, what are you doing here?" Reiten looks at him, and sighs.

"Sorry, I'm not Lord Hio." Janic looks at Reiten's sapphire suit and sees the sekirei symbol, Karasuba tries to attack Janic again.

"Disciplinary Nightmare." A black bolt of lightening strikes and freezes Karasuba's entire body in a layer of ice, and readies his left hand. "Karasuba, you know better than to try something twice when I'm around." He bitch slaps her so hard that she is sent through five buildings.

"Why do I have a feeling your Lady Miya's brother?" Janic says as Reiten turns around. "Kouken, you are smarter than you look..." He teleports away, Janic sits and scratches his head. "What was his name and why can't I remember?" He begins to meditate with his zanpakuto in his hands.

At the Michu Sake Brewery, Minato awakes, his vision is blurry.

"Where am I? What the...?" He tries to free himself from the rope tied around his wrists, Benitsubasa stands near him with his cell phone in her hands.

"You're awake? I'm borrowing your phone." She finds Maison Izumo's home phone number and calls it, at Maison Izumo, Miya grabs the dry clothes off the clothes lines, she hears the phone ring.

"Can someone get that?" Ku gets up and goes to the phone, and picks it up.

"Hello. Who's calling?"

"Put the big breasted woman on." Benitsubasa asks. "Big breasted?" Ku isn't sure who she is asking for since there are five big breasted women living there… "Just put Number 88 on! She's there, right?" "88?" Ku becomes more confused, she begins to count. "One...two...three...four...five..." "Wait, why are you counting?" Benitsubasa asks, Miya nearly finished what she was doing.

"Ku, who's on the phone?" Miya asks. "Who is this?" "It doesn't matter who I am! Is she there or not?" What little anger management skills Benitsubasa had, has just went out the window. "Ku is right here!" "That's not what I'm asking! Number 88!" Kazehana gulps down pure medical alcohol.

"That's the stuff!" Her drunken blushing makes Matsu sigh.

"I can't believe you really drank it all. You'll ruin your health." They make their way down the stairs as Matsu sees Ku on phone. "Kusano, who's on the phone?" "Who is this?" Ku asks again.

"I told you, it doesn't matter who I am! Shut up, and just let me talk to someone else! Okay?" Her outburst echoes through empty brewery. "Okay!" Ku hangs up the phone, and Benitsubasa pops a vein in her forehead. "She hung up on me!" She begins to redial the number.

"What are you trying to do?" Minato asks, she looks over at him. "I want to defeat number 88 right before your eyes." He freaks out and remembers what happens during the escape. "Musubi?" "Yes, If I defeat her, that weirdo will appear again. You think I'll take a defeat like that lying down?" Her eyes fill Minato's with fear.

At Maison Izumo, Ku tells Matsu the phone is for her.

"Kusano, if you put this part down, you hang up the phone." "I hung up phone." Kazehana rubs Ku's hair.

"If we wait, they're sure to call back." Ku smiles and turns to the phone waiting for it to ring, her eyes focused on the phone, it rings but Kazehana gets it. "Yes?"

"You don't sound like Number 88." Benitsubasa calmly says. "88? Why am I not good enough?" Kazehana still drunk. "Let me talk to someone serious. I don't care who!" Her voice turned aggravated. "So rude." Kazehana hangs up the phone; Benitsubasa explodes with anger, nearly breaking Minato's cell phone in the process. "They hung up again! Those stupid... What the hell is their problem?" Minato begins to sweat, she turns around after calming down a little bit.

"I guess it'd be faster to get your help." She tries this one more time and luckily for her Matsu gets the phone.

"Hello?" Matsu asks "Matsu!" Minato's voice comes over the phone. "Minato, is that you?" Everyone is stunned by what Matsu asked. "Don't listen to what this person says!" The phone is taken away from his mouth.

"Get it now? Your Ashikabi is in my hands." Benitsubasa says. "Who are you? Are you after Musubi?" Matsu questions Benitsubasa as Kazehana has her ear close to the phone. "Just put her on the line already!" the impatience discipline squad member demands. "If you don't, your Ashikabi's life will be..." Minato uses his head to knock the phone out of her hands and he breaks his phone. (Author's side note: I just love how after this part of the story, he magically gets a brand new phone, I really wish the phone company he uses was real or at least have his money. Greedy lol)

"What's the big idea?" Benitsubasa screams. "It's broken! Aw, now I can't get their phone number!" She throws the ruined phone, and glares at Minato. "Do you understand the position you're in?" Minato tries to get up.

"You think I'd let others face danger for someone like me?" While this was happening, Matsu and Ku begin searching for Minato with Matsu's computers.

Benitsubasa walks over to Minato. "Now then, what shall I do with you? You might have said the cheeky thing but deep down, you're scared, aren't you? Go on and cry." He continues to try to get up. "Y-You think I'd be scared?" "You guys really piss me off, and geez, Haihane's so late. If it's not one thing, it's another..." She turns her back and Minato gets to his feet and begins to run.

Rushing over the roof tops of Teito, Kazehana jumps into the sky and sees the brewery, remembering the background noise when she had her ear to the phone. Minato searches for a way out.

"I've got to get away!" He looks around. "Where would you run?" Benitsubasa over on a shelf, he looks up. "I'm getting pretty tired of you running around like that." She cracks her knuckles; he begins to back away as flower petals begin to fall.

"Bingo!" Kazehana appears in front of him. "Kazehana!" She frees his hands from the ropes.

"What's the big idea, barging in and doing as you please?" Benitsubasa shouts, Kazehana grabs a brown colored bottle of sake. "This is rare choice sake, Hanakinbai!" She hugs the bottle like it's a newborn, Minato sighs.

"Where did you..." "This warehouse has tons of choice labels!" She blushes and drinks a bit of the Hanakinbai. "You're drinking it." He worries for his safety as she smiles. "You picked a great place."

"Why, you...!" Benitsubasa jumps down and swings first, Kazehana dodges her punch and kick then blows Benitsubasa a few feet with her wind. "You want a fight with me?" Kazehana walks closer to Benitsubasa. "I've got not basis for one." "You're really irritating. I'll kill you in no time!" Benitsubasa gets into a stance.

"Kazehana!" Minato says as a pair of claws are held at his throat, Kazehana looks back.

"Haihane, took you long enough!" Benitsubasa places her hands at her waist.

"I wanted this week's episode of Naruto Shippuden recorded." "For crying out loud!" Benitsubasa says, Kazehana begins to plot her moves carefully. "Now then, what shall we do with you?" They begin to get a little cocky.

Tsukiumi catches her breath after hours a searching for Minato. "Minato...Where are you?" She screams into the sky, while Musubi calmy walks home, thinking how Minato will love her...umm curry rice.

Back at the brewery, Minato tries not to move do to Haihane's claws around his neck.

"Kazehana, run for it!" Haihane inches her claws closer to his throat. "What'll you do?" Benitsubasa smirks. "Why don't we take this one's head?" Her voice sounds like she is about to enjoy something.

Outside of the brewery, Chad stands next to an exhausted Karasuba, a lone flower petal cuts Chad's cheek, he touches it and gets a small cut on his finger.

"Things are getting really entertaining." Karasuba says as the wind blows.

Outside of the city

A van is moving towards the city of Teito and it suddenly breaks down and won't start. "How the hell are we going to make it in time?" a voice says.

A beautiful young woman with long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and snow white skin wearing a long black skirt and a black long sleeve shirt that shows her stomach and just a little cleavage. "I'm sorry but you aren't needed this chapter."

The voice from the van says "But, we were meant to start working today." The beautiful woman smiles and says "You start next chapter and be sure to say Itchy not Ichi." The beautiful woman walks away.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... see you soon, and Happy Holidays!


	4. The Wind's Answer 2 Why the Earth Shifts

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for posting before he finishs editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story

**BUT**

I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in.

**_ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US._**

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There might be some limes and or Lemons. And some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #4: The Wind's Answer to Why The Earth Shifts

On the northern bridge in Teito, MBI troopers open fire on a rolling metal ball.

"Don't let him escape the city, fire at will!" Their bullets bounce off of the sphere as it quickly passes them.

"Damn! Every freakin' time the Discipline Squad isn't around, these idoits always attack me...Oh Fuck! I only got two minutes before I'm in trouble!" Ichi continues rolling across the bridge until tanks, on the other side of it, fire at him, destroying the metal sphere and before he could even stand up, MBI completely surround him.

"Number 100, put your hands up and go back into the city!" Ichi smirks, as seeds fall out of his shoes. "Come on fellas, I'm the Sekirei of the Earth, I need clean, fresh air, so can't you cut me some slack?" They point their machine guns at him.

"If you wanted fresh air, go to the public park...Men. Ready, Aim...Fi...ahhh!" Ichi muniplates the seeds and the vines constrict the troopers as Ichi dodges tank fire and destroyes them with his last seed. He finally gets off the bridge, and runs through Teito's cursed forest, which is still in the city limits, he stops at the front of a house that has the archectexture of ancient japanese and greek home, he dusts himself off and summons up a dosen roses: two red, two white, and two black, he also forges a 24k diamond ring with 23k silver in it. A black haired woman, wearing an emerald green dress that exposes her body and some of her chest but the rest of her is covered and around her neck is a pendant with topazs and emeralds on it.

"Ichi, Hello! I'm amazed, you're on time!" She hugs him, he begins to feel warm, his heart rate jumps up but he remembers something Reiten told him.

"Ichi, when ever you react to a person who shall become your ashikabi, hopefully a woman, remember you let her kiss you..." The message echoes through his mind, he hands her the roses, she blushes.

"Aww! Roses, Ichi you shouldn't have!" Niumi leads Ichi inside to the living room, she puts the roses into a vase, the warm fire and his own inner flames makes himself sweat, his cheeks are rosy red. "Ichi, are you ready for our date?" She grabs his arm causing him to pop up, she giggles. "I think that's a yes." They go back outside, and walk deeper into the forest, flowers rise up and bloom behind where he traveled, she looks back.

"You're a blooming romantic!" Ichi remains silent, waiting for the right words to come to him so he doesn't look like an idoit, she snuggles closer to him and they continue to walk.

At the Michu Sake Brewery, a stand off between Kazehana and the 3rd Generation Discipline Squad members, Benitsubasa and Haihane, Minato's neck is inches from Haihane's claws.

"Well? What's your deal?" Benitsubasa asks, her piss poor mood makes her voice sound abit like a man.

"I was simply lured by the aroma of sake." Kazehana calmly answers. "Bullshit! Don't tell me you're this guy's Sekirei-"

"She's not!" Minato screams, they look at him. "That person has no relation to me! So leave her out of this!" Kazehana feels touched by his selflessness.

"Geez, you're irritating. Haihane, give him a reason to scream." Haihane smirks and readies her left hand claws, she pauses for a moment.

"Crap...I want my show in HD." "Oh, for crying out loud!" Benitsubasa pops another vein in her head and her voice turns femine again, Minato realizes he could get away for Haihane's smelly arm pits, he elbows her in the gut.

"Kazehana, run for it!" He tackles her into boxes full of sake.

Somewhere else in Teito, Tsukiumi lands on top of a street lamp.

"I can't find him. Where on Earth are you, Minato?" She looks around and sees Musubi, walking in such a relaxed way. "Musubi!" Musubi looks up and sees Tsukiumi jump down.

"Tsukiumi! Have you met Yukuri?" Musubi asks. "Forget that. Minato's been displaced by the Discipline Squad!" Musubi puts her right index finger on her cheek. "Dis-plated?" Tsukiumi sighs as they head back to Maison Izumo, but unknown to them, a woman in a shinigami uniform watches their every move.

"Water and a close ranged fighter...hmm its about time that the shark hunts for dinner." She changes into a white arrancar outfit, and zips up the front, hiding her mask, then flash steps away.

Back at Maison Izumo, Matsu located Minato's position as Tsukiumi and Musubi walk in.

"Ahh perfect timing you two." They sit down and Tsukiumi explains what happen to her. "Quincy...are you joking, Tsukiumi?" Matsu asks as Ku giggles. "Does thy face lie?" Matsu sighs, "This makes our problem really bad...the non-messager Quincy are deadly archers, and he always has the devil's giant with him..." Ku stops giggling and everyone sit in silence for a brief moment.

"I can't just sit here talking about giants, Minato needs us!" Musubi stands up and looks at the computers screens. "Matsu, at that wharf, right?" Tsukiumi stands after Matsu nods and they race down the stairs, Matsu grabs a cell phone.

"At least take my phone!" They ingore her, as Matsu gets a depressed look on her face it makes Ku sigh, "Big Brother..."

"Those two will be fine." Miya walks up the stairs, they look at her. "Besides..." Miya looks at the wind blowing the tree branches.

Now back to the brewery, Haihane sits, her eyes covered by her grey hair, Benitsubasa walks over and almost instantly notices the horrorible mix of B.O. and sake.

"Ugh, that Stench! What are you doing?" "Sake...No good...eyes spinning..." The intoxicated disciplinee tries to rub her head and her sharp claws draw bloods and it flows as she screams.

"Are you some kind of moron?" Benitsubasa yells at the drunken fool as Minato finally moves, Beni-No Boobs sees him. "Hey...He's getting away! Hurry up and capture..." Kazehana blasts Haihane into some cardboard boxes, Minato feels Kazehana's soft breasts on his back.

"Kazee-hanaaa!" "You little..." Benitsubasa charges at the not yet couple, Kazehana spins around Minato and floats into the air,

"Flower Banquet!" She sends a tempest of flowery wind at Benitsubasa while holding a bottle of sake, Kazehana lands gracefully and Benitsubasa stands up from the dust cloud.

"You guys think that the Discipline Squad is..." Haihane gets to her feet. "A Walk in a park!" Her moment of above the influence over. "The Discipline Squad, y'know... The Discipline Squad is... What was..." She cuts herself with her claws again, Benitsubasa sighs.

"He's hopeless." Kazehana drinks the last of the sake in that bottle as Chad pops in.

"I knew it!" He points at Haihane, laughing like a creepy mad man, Minato sees the giant non japanese man, and thinks to himself, "What the...Is the Discipline Squad getting bigger?" He hides behind a stack of boxes, Kazehana smiles.

"Now then, Let's get serious now?" Strong gust begin to encircles her, "Good, I was just thinking the same thing." Benitsubasa readies herself and Haihane magicly gets sober.

On the roof tops of Teito, Tsukiumi almost flash steps across each one as Musubi barely keeps up,

"You're too slow, Musubi!" "Right!" Musubi begins thinking to herself as Tsukiumi gains a hell of a lead, "Tsukiumi's going faster than she ever did in grocery races! It's amazing!" Tsukiumi continues to run fast as hell. "Just wait, Minato! I shall not fail you!" Unknown to her, something is waiting to block her path.

"Ola Azul!" A shot of water rushs at Tsukiumi, she barely dodges the attack, "Impressive, your reflexes are good, water user." The tan woman in the arrancar uniform appears out of the shadows. "Thou are in thy way!" Tsukiumi says as water begins to flow around her body in a circle, Musubi stops a building away, watching the scene Tsukiumi was about to create.

"Shall I introduce myself, my name is Tia Halibel..." Tsukiumi summons her water blade and tries to slash Halibel out of her path but Halibel blocks with her hand. "Little one, your sword shall not cut me." Tsukiumi's blade bursts apart, Halibel grabs Tsukiumi's wrists, Musubi begins to react when a cold mist surrounds her, and Hyorinmaru appears next to her.

"Which blonde do I save and who do I hurt?" Musubi laughs as Tsukiumi kicks Halibel in the gut, freeing herself, at small wall of ice spilts the two watery woman.

"Geth' out of my wayth', the fishy whore shall..." Hyorinmaru begins to growl, Musubi jumps down to Tsukiumi, "Ladies, there is no time to explain what is going on, I need you two to save your master." He turns his back and sees Halibel smashing the icy wall to pieces.

"But..." The girls say as Halibel fires a yellow cero at them, Hyorinmaru deflects the harsh attack, but he loses his right arm. "Go now!" Hyorinmaru screams, the girls runs. Halibel walks closer to him.

"So how did you survive, Halibel?" He questions her yet her eyes glare at him, water flows around her sword. "How dare you interfere with my hunt, Dragon! Your death shall be quick!" She slashes and clashes with his icy skin, the water all around her sword froze instantly, and he uses the ice to heal himself, and creates his blade in his hands.

"Why do I always get the crazies?" She growls like a lion and her blade meets his blade, water and icy shards are created with each strike they make, his moves are elegant and controlled while her's are savage and unbalenced.

Simular battle is happening at the brewery, Kazehana gracefully dodges Benitsubasa's punchs and kicks; she growls each time Kazehana's chest jiggles and bounces as she dodges, Kazehana goes on the offensive and launches two blast of wind at Benitsubasa, the first blast misses but the second only damages Benitsubasa's uniform in the chest area, she jumps and Haihane begins a hack and slash tactic that really does not work, Kazehana easily dodges her claws that need a trim job, Benitsubasa finally lands an attack on Kazehana but its a light tap while Haihane actually rip a small amount of Kazehana's clothes, she does an amazing backflip through the air, and lands on her feet with a smile.

"My, you're not too shabby." "Don't try acting so casual, old hag." Benitsubasa tries a putdown on Kazehana, thinking the elder can't do comebacks, "Oh, is that how it looks to you, washboard?" "Washboard?" She finally looks at her exposed right breast, she blushs, screams and quickly covers herself up as Haihane laughs.

"Washboard...It's better than Beni-No Boobs. Heheh..." Benitsubasa looks back at Haihane, who whistles and burbs. "You saw, huh?" Minato comes back down to Earth from day dream land. "You saw, didn't you?"

"Saw? I really wasn't looking..." Benitsubasa begins to cry, Chad opens his mouth and as he is about to talk, Karasuba grabs him by the ear.

"Grey, I don't care if you just saw your first set of boobs, keep quiet, and let her get angry." He nods as Karasuba goes back outside. "A man other than Natsuo saw?" Benitsubasa's sadness turns to anger.

"You're dead. You're So Dead!" Minato freaks out as she rushes at him, Kazehana blocks the attack just in time, wind meets fist and Haihane sweeps down and slashes Kazehana's blind spots, taking more than just a sleeve, and a hell of a kick sends Kazehana into a metal crate, she sits up and notices her bloody right shoulder.

"Dear me. This might be looking bad." "You think you can beat the two of us by yourself? Haihane." Haihane charges with blinding overconfodence, Minato uses the empty sake bottle, and trips up Haihane. (Author's side note: He is more useful than Sakura from Naruto! LOL!)

"What are you doing?" "So sleepy..." "God, you're so useless!" While the Discipline Squad has a Sakura moment, Minato runs over to Kazehana's side.

"Now's our chance!" Minato begins to be heroic as Kazehana blushs and she gets lost in his eyes. "Hurry!" She nods and they get up but Benitsubasa sees them getting up.

"You won't escape!" Her palm glows pink and she does the body motions for one of her special moves. "Extreme Quake!" The ground rumbles and the 'I' beams on sealing begin to fall. "Watch Out!" Minato pushs Kazehana out of the way and a huge dust cloud puffs up then quickly clears, He is under the metal beams, blood drops from his chin to the ground.

"Ashikabi!" The Discipline Squad stands ready to cause more pain. "You should have just called out Number 88 to begin with." "Come on! Pull yourself together!" Kazehana cries out to poor Minato.

"It's got nothing to do... with Sekirei or Ashikabi. Someone gets injured because of me...I'd never want that to happen. Never! I don't want... any more feelings like that..." Kazehana feels the selflessness of his words and actions like a bottle of rare sake and says to herself, "So this is the boy's...How very pure..." Benitsubasa prepares to use her favorite special move.

"Give it up!" Petals begin to float all through the air. "Pul...huh?" She stops as Kazehana creates a tornado inside the brewery and blows Benitsubasa back. "What the...?" Minato stands up.

"Yes, I have no basis for this." "Kazehana?" Kazehana puts her hands on his shoulders, and looks deep into his eyes, "Do you want me? I wouldn't ask that. I...I want you." "Hey...wait... Kazehana..." She forces him to the ground, her body in between his legs. "You worry for me. You cry for me. And, you love for me. That's the kind of person we need. I've become reliant on the wind that blows from you. But, it's pleasant." And finally, they kiss with such passion, his eyes widen from it.

Back at Maison Izumo, Miya watches the wind blow, Kaguri walks by.

"Good Morning." "Good Morning, at this hour?" "I've had trouble sleeping lately." Cheep small talk hides the real problems he is having. "It seems a little quiet. Where is everyone?" Miya looks towards the sky.

"The wind has swayed." Ironicly the wind blows Miya's hair. "What?" "It looks like you're finally become one of the last three." "The last three? You mean...?" He realizes what she means. "Now then, I'd better get dinner ready." "Hey, Miya!" Kaguri is left with his thoughts.

Now its time to smack you readers back to the romance...at the brewery, a tornado spins around the love birds, and the Discipline Squad is having a bad hair day.

"What the hell is going on?" Benitsubasa asks as Kazehana finally removes her lips from Minato, her mark pulses, and Minato sees a vision of Kazehana's body, in its natural state.

"So Hot...Something hot is running wild inside me...My feelings for Him are melting, warmly, gently. Thank you. Now I can finally blow off my old love." Her glorious wings are revealed, purple and hot pink glow brighten the room.

"She emerged." Haihane says with a pitch of fear in her voice, "Huh?" Benitsubasa's confusion finally gives her a headache as Kazehana stands up, a vortex of wind and petals surround her.

"By the Winds of my pact, My Ashikabi's dark clouds shall be blown away!" Discipline Squad tries to run from Kazehana's inchantion. "Flower Whirlwind!" The howling wind bursts from her hands and slams into the Discipline Squad.

Outside of the brewery, Tsukiumi and Musubi reach the damned place.

"Over there!" A tower of violent wind pierces the roof of the brewery. "What was that?" "Who knows?" The two are clueless and don't see the Discipline Squad blasting off again.

"I swear...this always happens to the bad guys...crap I missed the new episode of Pokemon!" "I swear they will rue this day! Also, Shut the Fuck up about TV!" And with that, the disfixional Discipline Squad disappears, where I can't say for now.

"Wow..." Minato is in shock and Kazehana grabs him. "Sekirei #3, Kazehana, I recognize you as my Ashikabi... A new heart." She smiles not knowing that he misunderstood they last part. "A new carp?" Somehow a yellow light illuminates Kazehana and her hair blows in a...umm attractive way, Minato can help but stare...until Tsukiumi cools them down with a little water."You Two!" Minato sees Musubi and Tsukiumi.

"What in blazes are you doing?" "Kazehana, have you emerged too?" Minato gets the blues while Kazehana smiles and blushes away, and they walk outside, and the yelling begins.

"Minato! What is this all about?" Tsukiumi gets in his face, as Musubi cheerfully smiles. "Minato, You're amazing! It's your fifth emergence!" "Musubi, be silent!" Tsukiumi turns complete bitchy on Musubi and points at Kazehana.

"You! What happened to thy broken heart?" "Didn't I tell you? You do not need a basis to fall in love." Kazehana hugs Minato, Tsukiumi makes a funny face then breaks the barrier from bitchy to get the fuck off my man. "Will you not cease this?" Water flows around her in an epic way, Kazehana releases Minato.

"Oh my. I thought I said this before." Wind and petals begin to blow around Kazehana in an epic way. "The only ones who can talk to me like that are Number Zero, Number One and the Game Master."

"Don't..." They girls stop. "Everyone, let's get along...please?" The injures he has finally caught up with him and he begins to fall. "Ashikabi!" Kazehana catches Minato with her chest, the girls encircle him as a black car pulls up and Takami steps out smoking.

Standing on a ship, Karasuba and Chad stand.

"That was quite the entertaining spectacle." She says as Chad notices her damaged clothes and dirt covered hair. "Captain Karasuba, are you sure you're alright?" She looks at him, and smiles. "Yes Grey, I'm good but..." She falls into his arms. "I can't stand up anymore, can you carry me back home and maybe I will reward you." She pitchs his nipples and he lifts her up and begins to carry her home.

The sun nearly has set, somewhere in that forbidden forest, Ichi and Niumi are sitting at a glass table, their crystal plates have only crumbs left on them, Niumi grabs Ichi's left arm.

"Ichi, I never thought in a million years that a man could cook like that!" She blushs as he places his hand on her cheek.

"Your beauty, your heart and your soul have touched me in a way that I can only express by..." He stands up and offers his hand to her, "May we dance, my Blossom?" She takes his hand and he leads her to an open field, he places his left hand on her waist then with a flick of his right hand, some romantic music begins to play.

"You little angel, how did you get this lovely music?" They begin to dance the walts, their moves matched the music perfectly. "Niumi, somethings are better left a mystery." She continues to enjoy the dancing yet behind some trees, Reiten and the woman, who stopped the van, watch Ichi and Niumi dance as a band plays the romantic music.

"Itchy and my sister are enjoying this night, its nice to see them so happy." She smiles, Reiten smirks and lowers his hand, the band slows the music, Niumi puts her head on Ichi's chest.

"I love playing Cupid." He laughes evilly as two figures begin to finally fall, "Hmm... Reiten, what is that?" She asks him. "My dear, Sakuya, all you need to worry about is the chances for snow tomorrow." She ponders the meaning of Reiten's words as they look back at the love birds, Ichi gets down on one knee, and pulls out the ring he just forged and the music stops.

"Niumi, will you be my Ashikaaa...!" Benitsubasa's forehead bashs Ichi and they roll down the hill and she lands on his chest, breaking two of his ribs and Haihane lands claws first on to his private area, Ichi screams so loudly that it shatters the windows at Higa's office building.

"Dam that old woman! Oh well, at last we landed on something soft." She looks down at Ichi, his eyes spinning like a globe, Haihane painfully removes her claws from Ichi, his eyes go blank.

"Wow. We just defeated number 100!" Haihane cheers but Benitsubasa jaw drops, taps Haihane and points at Niumi, her eyes appears to be glowing green.

"YOU WHORES! GET OFF MY MAN!" Niumi grabs them by their ankles and throws them back into the city, Reiten and Sakuya sigh and they both say, "If he was defeated by them, then I'm going to throw him in hell myself." Niumi looks into Ichi's hallow eyes, she cries and begins to walk away, but he grabs her left hand, everyone looks in shock, except Reiten.

"Niumi, let me restart..." Ichi gets back on one knee, blood pours out from his private area, he puts the ring on her left ring finger. "Niumi, will you be my Ashikabi?" She blushs as Ichi becomes warm, his heart rate goes off the charts, he stands up and stares deep into her eyes, she wraps her arms around him.

"As of this moment, your body, mind, and soul is now mine!" She kisses him, his eyes widen, the bleeding stops and their lips are lock to eachother, his wings begin to form, hot metals rose up from the ground and creates the base, next leaves from trees whirl around them, cooling the metal and finally many kinds of precious gems and crystals fuse together then enclose the metal, the wings glows a neonish green as the unused metal and gems float around the love birds.(Author's side note: I was lessoning to Kate Perry's I kissed a Girl when I wrote this part of this chapter.)

"By the Core of my Pact, a Global Meltdown will Shift the Ground, Searing Earth!" Ichi says as the ground begins to shake, somewhere in southern Teito, Mutsu stands inside a coffee shop waiting in a line, hoping he can evade his Assikabi for a few minutes and instantly he feels the quaking of the Earth, and he smiles and thinks to himself.

"My son has finally emerged...it looks like Reiten's plan shall happen after all." He gets a black coffee and sits down, watching the humans freak out about the strength of the Earthquake, and he begins to think of the day Reiten began another one of his plans.

(Flashback Begins)

In the New York City, about 17 years ago, Mutsu walks inside Central park with a one year old Ichi in a baby carrier, Mutsu looks at Ichi, nearly seeing his reflection in Ichi's looks minus his light brown hair, they arrive at the playground, and Ichi plays in the sandbox while Mutsu watches him, Reiten and on his back, a black haired baby boy the same age as Ichi.

"Mutsu, this is a surprize meeting!" Reiten greets Mutsu, little Ichi grabs hold of Mutsu's leg, he was scared of Reiten. "and is that..." "Reiten, if you are here to bring me back to the squad, you may as well forget about it!" Mutsu picks up Ichi and Reiten sighs. "Relax, I'm not here for the squad, I'm here to have a nice day with my youngest son, Niheru. Besides, if I were here for that, you wouldn't be able to stop me." Mutsu sees the truth in Reiten's words and puts Ichi down.

"Reiten, you have a son?" Mutsu asks as Reiten puts Niheru in the sandbox with Ichi, "My old friend, we have alot to talk about." Reiten and Mutsu find a bench and chat as Ichi builds a sand castle that takes up half of the sandbox, Niheru cries alittle but a light bulb appears over his head and he makes a little dragon made out of dark energies and it charges at Ichi's castle.

"What do you mean he has no powers?" Reiten calmly asks Mutsu. "Ichi hasn't used them yet or he has none at all..." Mutsu sighs, Reiten pats his friend's back.

"I know when he gets his powers, they are like your's." "How Reiten?" But when he says that, they hear aloud scream. "Ichi!" They rush over seeing a ruined sandbox, Niheru surrounded with dark energy and Ichi crying, a crystal slashes Mutsu right cheek, "My son can..." Rocks and crystals float around Ichi and Niheru creates a shadow sword that looks the size of a toy one, and the two boys clash, Niheru slashs down Ichi's rocks, they quickly move, Mutsu tries to intervene but Reiten stops him.

"Let them play, they can't hurt each other." Reiten smirks as they watch their sons, Ichi and Niheru land on top of the monkey bars, a rocky sheild in Ichi's hand and Niheru thrusts his sword at the shield, the weapons breaks then the boys both begin to glow, Ichi glows green while Niheru glows black and they charge at eachother and a huge burst of energy shines through all of Central park.

"Ichi!" Mutsu yells as the bright light from the the boy's clash dims, Ichi and Niheru stand two feet apart, panting alittle, then they smile, lay down on the ground and finally start napping.

"Mutsu, one day your son shall be something great...but somethings in the course of time must happen before that takes place.." Reiten carefully picks up Niheru and walks away, Mutsu notices something around Ichi, a floating topaz, he grabs it and glows orange.

(Flashback over)

Mutsu looks up into the sky. "Why couldn't he have kept my looks?" He holds up that topaz to the moon, it glows green. A loud, annoying sound pierces the silence of the night.

"Testing 1...2...3...Testing, Testing!" The entire city hears the mic check from the mysterious van. "Good Evening Teito, this is your new friendly Neighborhood Moblie Bastard Idoit Watch Comidy or N.M.B.I.W.C for short..." This message echoes through out Teito, Mutsu sighs.

"Minaka had to hire the idoits from a crapy anime to get his messages out." Mutsu finishes his coffee and runs in the direction of the noise. "We are here to tell every Ashikabi and Sekirei that that we will make your lives hell and..." At Maison Izumo, Miya grabs her sword, Matsu see the demon appear around Miya.

"Miya, please calm down!" Matsu tries to keep Miya from leaving the house. "That Sekirei number 100, Itchy has just emerged!" Miya begins to laugh as Matsu hides in a corner, Mutsu stops on a roof top near Teito, he laughs alittle.

Back in the forest, on top a newly formed pillar, Ichi stops kissing Niumi when he heard the message. "Sakuya." He turns around and glares at Sakuya and Reiten but Niumi forces his attendtion back to her. "Ichi!" She forces his lips back onto her's and he grabs her ass. While the lover birds continue making out, Reiten looks over at Sakuya.

"Why?" He asks her with a devilish smile, she smiles back. "I'm just cruel." She begins to walk away, Reiten felt an aura and his smile faded away. "What is it, Reiten?" "Nothing, its nothing..." He stands up and they walk away, but it was not nothing, someone sits watching everything that just happened, his black hair covers his forehead, and dark energy encases his fist.

"Why do you favor him?" He fades into the shadows.

At a water

fountain, Yukuri and her sekirei, Shiina, sit hoping to get through to her brother, who is late.

"I just can't get through." "Could something have happened?" Shiina asks "Geez, My brother's such a jerk." As Yukari becomes alittle depressed, her phone rings and a minute long conversation happens then she hangs up. "What's the matter?" "Something urgent came up and my brother can't make it." She looks at the phone number. "But...Why would Mom call to tell me that?" She wonders.

Outside of some random Teito hospital, Takami hangs up her phone and begins to walk in, a single petal floats by her face, Kazehana stands on a street light, glaring at Takami.

"Kazehana." Takami says as Kazehana looks away. "Don't worry. I won't do anything bad. Please tell Miya that." Kazehana jumps out of sight, Takami gives a small smile. On the roof top of the hospital, a double bladed sekirei in a green outfit runs for her life but Karasuba has already caught up to the sekirei, her bloodlust smile makes the sekirei try to run again sadly Karasuba impails her and blood oozes out of the defeated sekirei.

"It's not enough...It never is." She flicks the blood off her sword and Chad comes out of the shadows, in mexican clothes and mirrocks in his hands. "Am I enough?" Chad begins to shake what his mama did not give him, Karasuba dices his clothes to pieces, taps his penis and it grows two sizes. "This might be..." Chad begins cheer yet she grabs his balls and turns them purple. "You get back to the tower and lay in my bed...You're about to get a promotion that only two have ever had." Karasuba kisses his cheek and he dashs away.

Feathers float through the air, Minato looks around and he thinks he sees Musubi standing nude with her wings out.

"Teach love to all of the little birds..." Yume says as she glows, "That is your..." Minato covers his eyes and then he feels something soft on his cheek, he opens his eyes to Musubi placing a wet nap on his forehead.

"Musubi?" "You're awake! Thank goodness!" She smiles but Tsukiumi pushs her head down.

"Minato!" "Huh? I'm..." He sits up and sees that he is in a hospitol bed. "Minato, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" "No...I'm in a hospital?" "It's a hospital run by MBI" As they explain things to Minato, Takami grabs his charts and heads for the elevator, it opens up, Toshiro stands with his sexy bodyguards, Momo and Rangiku, both of them wearing collars.

"Hitsugaya, What are you doing?" Takami gets in the small space of the elevator.

"Its none of your business, Minaka's Slave." Momo answers with a fireball in her hand, Toshiro closes his eyes, Rangiku glares at Takami, the elevator reachs the floor Minato is on, and Takami quickly gets out and walks up to the door of Minato's room and she hears abit of their conversation.

"Told? By whom?" Takami opens the door and begins acting like a Doctor. "Looks like there are no brain abnormalities." Everyone in the room look over, Minato gasps. "You lost consciousness temporarily due to head trauma. Well, you should be able to get out in three days."

"M... Mom?" The girl begin to twitch after what Minato said. "Mom?" They say together, Takami walks over to the side of Minato's bed, Tsukiumi and Musubi can't react and outside of the room, Rangiku and Momo burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Toshiro facepalms himself then grabs his women by their collars, "You idoits need to shut it." They quiet up and wait for their chance to talk to Minato.

"You've lost some weight, haven't you? Have you been eating right?" "Umm...oh crap, I was going to hang out with Yukuri!" "I called her all ready, she understands." Minato and Takami continue talking about random B.S. until Tsukiumi interrupts.

"Takami, you really are..." Musubi finishes Tsukiumi's sentence. "Minato's mother?" Minato looks at his sekirei.

"You know my Mother?" They look at Takami, and she sighs. "Yeah. Where should I start? I told you I worked for a pharmaceutical company, didn't I?" "Y-Yeah." "Sorry, that was a lie." Minato yells out. "A Lie?" Takami grabs one of her business cards and shows it to Minato. "MBI Sekirei Plan senior staff, Takami Sahashi. Due to extenuating circumstances, I temporarily secured you, son." "MBI..." Minato begins to think about what his mother was doing through out his childhood.

"I've had adjustments from Takami before." Musubi breaks his train of thought. "Adjustments?" He says then thinks to himself, "What kind of Adjustments?" Musubi walks out of the room to get some warm water for Minato's forehead toil, she passes by Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku, paying no mind to them.

"Minato, there's something I'd like to ask you." As Takami begins questioning Minato, outside of the room, Toshiro gets an unpleasant feeling down his spine,

"Captain, are you ok?" Momo touchs his shoulders and the building shakes, inside the room, Minato hugs Tsukiumi for protection, she blushs and Toshiro walks into the room.

"Takami, I'm sorry for interuption but..." He walks over to Minato, who is holding onto Tsukiumi by her hips, "Minato Sahashi, may your sekirei assist for a few moments?" As Minato was about to answer, a beam of energy that looks alot like a cero destroys the window of the room, glass shards fly everywhere, Hyorinmaru appears on the floor, panting like a dog, with ice floating around him as Halibel stands in mid air in the newly created hole, Tsukiumi pulls Minato off of her body,

"Fishy whore has'th return'th for thy prey." "Tsukiumi!" Minato tries to stop Tsukiumi as Momo and Rangiku enter the room, Tsukiumi summons her water blade and slashes at Halibel and her zipper breaks causing her masks to be revealed, Toshiro looks and does not see the number 3 tattoo on Halibel's right breast as Halibel sees Toshiro, her masks begins to crack.

"What the..." Momo summons a fireball in her hand and throws it at Halibel, who dodges it and flees to the roof, Tsukiumi chases her and Hyorinmaru stands up, walks over to Toshiro.

"Master." He bows to Toshiro, Minato notices the symbols on Momo, Rangiku and Hyorinmaru's backs and he begins to freak out. "S-Shinigami Sekirei!" Toshiro taps Minato's shoulder.

"Relax, Sahashi...we are on your side for the moment." Minato relaxes alittle."Wait, what do you mean by 'on your side for the moment?" Toshiro ingores Minato. "Hyorinmaru, we as in Momo, you and I shall help the sekirei out, while Rangiku stays and questions Sahashi." Rangiku frowns as Momo carries Toshiro out of the room but she looks at Minato and she gets a face like whenever Matsu is about to 'experiment' with somebody, Minato becomes uncomfortable but as Rangiku reachs for Minato, Takami puts her desert eagle on Rangiku's mark.

"Rangiku, I will kill you if you even touch my son because I heard about what you did to Kouken." Rangiku stops and turns around. "So even you know about that fun night." Takami vomits alittle in her throat. "What the hell is your definition of fun?" Rangiku giggles and smirks, "Well I define 'fun' very differently..." Minato begins to get into a wheelchair, and speeds out of the room, Rangiku chases him, and Takami tries to gun Rangiku down but she is a very poor shot, even Uyru could at least hit Rangiku's fat ass.

On the roof, Tsukiumi is knocked down by Halibel's sword, and as Halibel tries to bite Tsukiumi, Hyorinmaru kicks Halibel away from Tsukiumi and he help her up as Momo lands on the roof and puts Toshiro down.

"Captain, what should we do now?" Momo asks as Halibel stands up. "Cascada!" A huge rush of water is released from her sword, Tsukiumi reacts first by using her hands, and diveres the water around everyone, Halibel thrust more water at them, Tsukiumi's hands bleed from the razor sharp water, Toshiro sees Tsukiumi's pain, and he grabs Momo and Hyorinmaru.

"You two, we are stopping this now." Momo nods then jumps over the wall of water and launches fireball at Halibel, burn her top to nothing but embers, Halibel stops attacking Tsukiumi and aims for Momo. "Ola Azul!" The shot of water dashes at Momo as Hyorinmaru freezes Halibel's legs in a thick block of ice, she tries to break out of it but Momo places a dozen fireballs all around her after slashing the watery attack into two, Tsukiumi escapes the wall of water, her hands bleeding, her clothes torn to pieces with only her panties left on, her eyes are glowing blue.

"Thy blood that was spill'th by thy foe shall stain your soul! Blood Arrow!" Tsukiumi's very blood forms a single arrow and it zooms past Toshiro and it breaks part of Halibel's mask, her mouth is now expose and Tsukiumi falls to the ground, "Now only death awaits me." Halibel begins to cry as her mask cracks more and more, pieces fall to the ground, Toshiro walks over to Halibel.

"Don't cry." Toshiro wips away some of Halibel's tears, her heart begins to pound, her body warms up, and she thinks to herself, "What is this feeling? Is he the one...my heart." Toshiro gently grabs her chin.

"You, who has sacrifaced so much, and gain so little...your life must have been painful than even in death, you'd never died...you loyally served an idoit hoping to keep your friends alive yet he stabbed you in the back and left you for dead... it does not matter how you survived, now it time for you to be rewarded for you being who you always have been ... you." Toshiro just catches his breath when Halibel kisses him, Momo becomes enraged and tries to attack Halibel but Hyorinmaru grabs Momo by her collar and holds her back, Halibel's body begins to glow a light blue and her mask shatters and the pieces form her sky blue wings, Tsukiumi looks up and sees Halibel's wings.

"Tis great." She says as she tries to stand up. Elsewhere in the city, Janic finishes meditating and gets up to crack his back.

"That feels prefect." As that happens, Soi Fon appears with Kon in her left hand and a scroll in her right, Janic sees her. "Captain!" He bows to her, she throws Kon to him.

"Kouken, that thing is your responiblity, Make sure he does not peep on me anymore." Kon jumps out Janic's hands.

"Hello, Earth to flat chest, I'm..." Soi Fon stings Kon, her mark of death appears on his forehead, Janic grabs the idoit and covers his mouth, "Captain, I understand, I shall keep him under control." He readies to begin his partol.

"Kouken, I'm not done with you yet." She walks over to him and places the scroll into his hands while her free left hand grabs his ass, she quickly leaves and Janic thinks to himself, "Did I just feel what I think I just felt...no way I must..." He opens the scroll, he reads it, his jaw drops as Kon jumps up and reads aloud.

"By the order of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Royal Guard of the Spirit King, the 3rd seat of Squad Two...shall battle the Lt. of Squad Two...in mortal combat...at noon tomorrow..." Kon looks up at Janic and sees him smiling.

"Tomorrow, we shall see at last who is the real assassin is."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, which is going to be filler because I am delaying the Homura crap for two to three chapters... see you soon.


	5. In The Shadow of The Blade's Edge

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in.

**_ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US._**

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and or Lemons. And some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #5: In the Shadow of the Blade's Edge

The sun rises up, and at the home of Niumi and Sakuya, in Niumi's bed, Ichi awakes next to her, wearing only his underwear.

"Where am I?" He feels Niumi's right breast fill his right hand, "It's so soft, I never thought in my wildest dreams that boobs could be so soft." Ichi said to himself but Reiten passes by the room and overheard Ichi's thoughts.

"Virgin." Reiten continues down the hallway, Ichi growls a little at Reiten's comment as Reiten walks back and slowly opens the door, "By the way, Sakuya just woke up, you better get out of here." Ichi begins to remember the last time he pissed off Sakuya in the morning when he tried to sneak into Niumi's Room, he then gets out of bed and calmly leaves the room but as soon as the shuts the door, he bolts to his room, gets dressed, looks through the hallways, making sure Sakuya hasn't left her room yet and he goes back to Niumi's room, and places a white rose with a note onto her bed right next to her.

"I will see you later, milady." He kiss her forehead and leaves the room then exits the house with a glass of orange juice in hand, he slowly walks the path until he reaches the beginning of one Teito's bridges, MBI troopers laying dead on the ground, Ichi examines the bodies. "This wound...what swordsmanship..." A man in a stealth force uniform slashes at Ichi, he gets a small cut and he drops the glass.

"3rd seat Kouken, you must be executed." Ichi looks puzzled. "Kouken? I'm sorry you got the wrong guy." The stealth force member attacks Ichi and he dodges. "Enough of your lies, Kouken!" Ichi dodges the quick slashes of the dagger, then five other stealth force members appears before Ichi, each one have daggers ready, and their soulless eyes stare at Ichi, he slams his fist, that is covered in rocks, into the stealth force idiots, knocking them down to the ground. "I said I'm not my Godfather!" With his stone covered hand, he blocks the attacks, their speed is laughable to him. "You guys are members of the stealth force...you're not even worthy of being called Shinigami, you slugs." He bashes one of them in the head then dodges petty slashes from the stealth idiots, but soon more stealth force operatives arrive, Ichi becomes wounded by three of their blades, he jumps up and begins to run to the center of the bridge.

Back at Niumi and Sakuya's house, Sakuya enters Niumi's room and sees the flower next to her sleeping sister.

"Itchy, Itchy, Itchy, always with the flowers whenever he think he did something wrong." She laughs as she grabs the white rose, reads the note and it says.

To: Niumi or Sakuya/Reiten, you noisy pains in my ass

I will be in the city for today because I heard rumors of my godfather being in town, so I thought I see if they're true or not. Hopefully I shall be back by sunset and if I am not, I may have been caught up in a battle with some sekirei who thinks they are better than me.

Love Ichi.

Niumi rises up, and sees that Sakuya sitting next to her in the bed.

"Good Morning Sister! Did you scare off my Ichi?" Niumi asks as Sakuya places the rose on Niumi's lap. "Itchy, left this for you, he'll be back at sunset." Niumi reads the note and smiles. "Sister, are you going out with Reiten tonight?" Sakuya pats Niumi's back. "Yes I am and if things go my way, we might not come home till tomorrow night." Niumi smirks as Sakuya stands up, "It smells like breakfast is ready, so can you please get dressed?" Niumi looks down and sees her exposed breasts as Sakuya leaves the room.

On the bridge, Ichi bleeds from his gut as he throws boulders at the stealth force but they dodge and encircle him, 20 on 1 is not a fair fight, yet Ichi blocks their attacks as another member of the stealth force walks up and takes off his ninja like mask.

"Open and Reveal all, Metsuki!" His blade turns to a great sword with five eyes down the center of it, his red hair shines in the morning light, he begins to slash the air and 20 eye symbols appear in the air and are placed on the opposing stealth force members, by the time they notice, it was already too late. "Chimako!" Janic slashes and all 20 of the stealth force are wounded where the symbol was on their bodies, they all fall down around Ichi, and his eyes widen as Janic slams his zanpakuto into one of the surviving idiots.

"Godfather Kouken..." Ichi walks over to Janic but takes a step back after seeing Janic's demonic eyes, Janic blinks and his eyes return to their normal topaz color, he looks at Ichi's freaked out face. "I'm sorry about that Ichi, so how has my only god son been?" He shakes Ichi's hand and it appears as if they were looking in a mirror except one is in a black stealth force uniform and the other is in a green jump suit like clothes. "I have emerged, Godfather." Ichi says Janic laughs a little. "So you're the reason why this happened." Janic pulls out a cell phone and plays a video.

"We are live here in Hawaii where unending eruptions have nearly tripled the side of these islands and also similar eruptions along with several earthquakes have happened on each of the major continents..." The female reporter says as the video ends, Janic puts his phone away, Ichi's jaw drops. "Wow, I really went all out last night didn't I?" Janic pats Ichi on the back.

"Yes you did...can we go somewhere else because it not safe for me to speak in the open like this." Ichi nods and Janic grabs Ichi's wrist then flash steps away.

At Maison Izumo, Orihime awakes next to Ichigo, she sighs.

"Ichigo, why aren't you up and about, it's been so lonely without you." She begins to cry as Miya enters the room.

"Good morning dear! Oh, strawberry is still out cold?" Orihime removes the tears from her cheeks as Miya walks over and opens the window. "Landlady, after I help you with breakfast, may I go out for a little bit?" Miya nods and Orihime stands up then they go down the stairs as Matsu and Kazehana chat quietly in the living room.

"Good Morning Miya and Orihime." Matsu says with a smile, Miya smiles and goes into the kitchen but Kazehana grabs Orihime and drags her back up the stairs, Matsu follows them into the room, where Tsukiumi sleeps, her wounds ache yet she hasn't awaken. "Orihime, I read that you have the power of healing that is at a god like level, so can you help our friend?" Orihime pulls out her blue hair pins and puts them on her tank top.

"I can but one of you two need to help Miya out with breakfast." Kazehana bravely stands up.

"I'll help Miya but you're giving me some sake later." Orihime nods and summons a yellow barrier over Tsukiumi and begins the treatment as Matsu studies Orihime's powers.

At a small house in the northwest of Teito, Janic and Ichi appear in front of the door.

"Wow, so that's traveling by flash step." Ichi says as Janic opens the door. "Godson, welcome to the Kouken family home." Ichi looks at the living room of the house; Janic sees how Ichi was walking. "Ichi, do you have any broken ribs?" Ichi stops and turns around. "Why do you ask?" Janic walks over to Ichi and pokes him, "Ouch!" "That's why, you're really bad at hiding your injuries." Ichi sits down as Janic's hands glow a dark green. "Ichi, stay still for a moment please." Janic places his hands over Ichi's chest, the pain Ichi has is dulling down, and Janic moves his hands then the door bell rings, Janic gets up to see who is at the door.

"Good Morning, Lady Yoruichi." Janic bows to Yoruichi as she walks in.

"Morning Kouken, so did you sleep well?" "Yes I did and I need to thank Renji and Rukia for assisting with patrol last night." Yoruichi smiles and they walk into the living room, Ichi remains quiet as Yoruichi pitches his cheeks. "Wow Kouken, your gigai looks like a younger version of you but why did you dress yourself in green?" Ichi becomes angry.

"Hey I'm not some mod soul in a gigai, I'm a sekirei!" Yoruichi looks over at Janic. "Kouken, I never would have thought..."

"I'm not Gay, Lady Yoruichi!" Janic yells, Yoruichi laughs. "Why don't you prove it?" He blushes as Yoruichi forces him to the wall, she grabs his wrists, binding them to the wall, Ichi stands up and starts to stop her but a hand grabs his shoulder.

"Ichi, wait." Ichi looks back, thinking that Reiten was the one who said that but he sees Lord Hio, "Hold it, your..." "Just watch, minion of my creation." Ichi sits back down as Yoruichi slowly moves in for a kiss, Janic readies himself.

"Kouken if you don't stop, I will kill you!" Soi Fon stands in the entrance to the living room. "My Little Bee, as your superior, I order you to relax and watch your master enjoy your soon to be Lt." Yoruichi opens up Janic uniform to reveal his semi fit chest, he has a gut but his pecs are defined, she wraps her arms around him and moves in for the kiss.

"Yoruichi, as your superior, I order you to let go of my student and everyone else needs to find a seat!" Lord Hio's commanding voice causes everyone's eyes to widen, Yoruichi releases Janic, jumps into the LazyBoy love seat and Soi Fon sits on her lap, Janic sits down on the sofa on the end opposite of Ichi. "With that, Good Morning Everyone!" Lord Hio looks at Janic. "My lord, may I ask why you are here?" "Kouken, I'm here to wish you luck, and to tell Soi Fon that her squad is going to be...rewarded for their loyalty." Janic and Ichi bust out laughing as Soi Fon looks lost.

"Huh?" Soi Fon says, Yoruichi begins to laugh as well, Lord Hio grabs Soi Fon's chin. "Listen well, if you do not get your squad under control by next week, everyone except your Lt. shall die from my shikai." Soi Fon holds Yoruichi tightly as Lord Hio turns around and looks at Ichi. "Ichi, how is Reiten doing these days?" Ichi sighs.

"Well you could say that he is umm...cruel and sadistic." Lord Hio smirks. "Lord Hio is it, umm... I always wondered... did you create the Sekirei?" Ichi looks up at Lord Hio, he places his hands on Ichi's shoulders. "I don't have much time but I shall tell you this..." Everyone listens closely. "It was 795 years ago, The Spirit King and I were playing a game of chess, when I ask if I could create a group of guardians for him so he could feel safer when squad zero is dealing with problems that 13 court guard squads couldn't handle, he agreed and after 13 years passed I made six prototypes, each one had different powers but one night the last one I created out of the six began to attack the others, and one by one they were absorb into that one and when morning came, the one stood, his power equal to my own but he passed out and his body was unstable and started to fall apart and I knew the only ones who could help me was the 3rd Seat of squad two at that time, Urahara and a mad man named Mayuri, they stabilized and finished the first Sekirei..." Lord Hio breathes in and Ichi realizes who it was.

"Reiten, right?" Ichi asks. "Yes, Reiten, number zero and as quoted by the Spirit King 'The other son I always wanted" ... well now, I must be going, good day to you all." A sekaimon appear and Lord Hio leaves, Janic stands up.

"Does anybody want something to drink?" He asks as Soi Fon leaps up, "Kouken, I must find out what is going on with my squad." She flash steps away, Yoruichi stands up and grabs Janic's arm.

"You're a sweetheart, Kouken but I have to get the captains to place the barrier." "Barrier, why do you need a barrier?" Yoruichi puts her finger on Janic's chest and the squad two flower symbol appears. "Gentei Kaijo!" The symbol glow and fades away, and Janic's spiritual pressure becomes so massive that Ichi is forced to the ground.

"I...I thought only Lts. and Captains had t...to wear the limiters." Janic walks over to Ichi. "Some Shinigami who have high level spirit energy must also wear it, even if they are only sub. Shinigami." "You mean that idiot is limited at this very moment?" Yoruichi smirks.

"Yes Ichi, even the somewhat foolish strawberry has one but his is inside the combat pass he carries around." She and Janic walk to the front door, "Janic, good luck and don't lose." She hugs him and flash steps away, Ichi stands up. "It took you long enough." Janic walks into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of red Gatorade then tosses one of the bottles at Ichi, he caught the bottle.

"So Godfather, I think you need a battle plan." Janic grabs a chair as does Ichi, "You want to form a battle plan with me, what the hell do you think I am stupid!" "Yes I do because I noticed that your zanpakuto is gone." Janic looks at his side and his zanpakuto is missing then he realizes who has her. "Yoruichi, you really are a cat burglar."

Somewhere in Teito, Omaeda and the stealth force traitors stand, plotting for the battle.

"Lt. Omaeda, are you sure 3rd seat Kouken is a traitor?" Everyone stares down Omaeda as he doesn't answer the question but then a mysterious man who looks a bit like Aizen, except his eyes are purple and he wears dark blue MBI trooper uniform, and he has a folder in his hands, he tosses it on a wooden table, pictures of Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, each one appeared like they have been murdered, the traitors looked shocked.

"Your captain, Captain Hitsugaya and Lt. Matsumoto have been murdered by you trusted 3rd seat Kouken, and the only squad who can bring them justice is squad two!" The stealth force cheers and begins chanting "Down with Truth!" Omaeda shakes the lier's hand.

"Thank you very much." The man smirks, "What can I say? I just thought it be more entertaining if you had your loyalty of the squad of assassins and besides..." He gets an irritated look on his face. "That red hair punk needs to learn a lessen for hurting my lady." He begins to think of Karasuba as Omaeda clears his throat.

"Everyone get to your positions and at noon, this city shall be a hidden battlefield." The stealth force traitors and Omaeda flash step away, the man grabs a wooden chair, sits down and looks at the murder photos but they change into nude pictures of the 3rd Generation Discipline Squad minus Chad, Haihane, and Uyru, He drools as someone walks into the room.

"007, how did I know you were here?" Takami says as Sainero wipes his drool off his face. 007 smiles and says "I'm not James Bond but, I am acting somewhat of a spy." He chuckles.

Takami sees the photos and gets an evil idea, grins and quickly puts a small camera where it would see everything 007 was doing with the nude pictures. "Well, finish your project and be sure to pay visit to 010, when you are through."

Takami leaves the room and laughs evilly, while 007 began masturbating to the photos and moaning.

- hour and a half later-

Takami just finished showing the video to Karasuba and Benitsubasa.

Karasuba just smiles. "He hasn't learned." She looks at Benitsubasa who is blazing with fire and rage. "I'm going to kick his god forsaken ass!"

Meanwhile, 007 is walking towards a hospital, a black Cadillac passes him, 007 sees a glimpse of the driver. "Higa's secretary on this side of city... now its spy time!" He begins to follow the slow moving Cadillac until it parks in the hospital parking lot, the secretary gets out of the car then he adjusts his glasses, and walks into the hospital unaware of 007 following him. On the roof, Uzume and Chiho stare at the blue sky, but the peaceful silence is broken by the loud foot steps of the secretary.

"We need to talk, #10." Uzume becomes a bit irritated.

"Chiho, I'll be back in a few minutes." Uzume kisses Chiho on the cheek and she goes down the elevator with Higa's secretary. "So, Kakizaki why are you here?" She gets right to the point, he pulls out his cell phone and shows a picture of Omaeda. "Higa asks you to kill this swine of Shinigami because this target..." 007 appears behind the two of them.

"That will be impossible." Kakizaki's eyes widen and so does Uzume's. "Number 07!"

"Wait he is a sekirei? and a single number?" Kakizaki begins to freak out. "Yes I am but that's not important at the moment...the reason why your target shall be impossible to kill..." Number 07 shows them a picture of Janic, and Uzume smiles a little bit.

"It looks like I have another day off, bye bye Kakizaki." Uzume grabs number 07's wrist and in the blink of an eye, they are gone, Kakizaki grinds his teeth. "I'm sick of that bitch, but if she can use shortcuts to get free time, then I can use them to my...I mean Higa's advantage." He laughs evilly and calmly as he leaves the hospital. Uzume and 007 appear back on the roof, Chiho smiles and wheels herself over to them.

"Uzume, is this man a friend of your's?" Uzume pats Chiho on the head, "Kind of, we have not talked in a long time." 007 sighs and walks over to them.

"Hello miss, I'm sekirei number 07, its so nice to meet you!" He shakes Chiho's small, gentle hand. "I'm Chiho and you're so nice." She smiles then yawns as a nurse in a pink nurse's uniform comes out the elevator.

"Miss Chiho, its time for your medicine, so please come with me." Chiho hugs Uzume and leaves with the nurse, number 07's face becomes serious.

"Uzume, we need to talk." Uzume turns in the direction that wind blows. "Can we talk where the battle is about to begin?" Number 07 nods and they start to travel across roof top.

Outside of a hotel somewhere in southern Teito, Hy

ōrinmaru sits, looking depressed as loud moans roar out from the room, Rangiku walks up and sits beside him.

"So they're still going at it?" The door cracks open, they peek inside, Halibel licks Momo's neck as Toshiro thrusts inside of her, Momo kisses Toshiro causing her red wings to burst out, Halibel moans louder and louder as Toshiro continues to thrust into her and then Momo pinches Halibel's nipples, she moans again and kisses Momo and that makes Toshiro become even harder and the power of his sexual attacks force Halibel to organism, Momo continues to pinch Halibel's nipples then she starts to suck on them, Toshiro causes Halibel to organism again and he finally pulls out, Momo nearly flash steps from sucking on Halibel's breast to enjoying Toshiro's large manhood, Rangiku blushes at the glorious sight, Hy

ōrinmaru looks away and he feels joy for his master is finally doing something that has always evaded him yet Hyōrinmaru has a deep longing for something, then as he thought of what he might have been longing for, Rangiku sees his face, she closes the door. "You look like you need to talk." She gets closer to him, but he turns his back to her.

"You wouldn't understand." She touches his back, each one of Hy

ōrinmaru's muscles was extremely knotted, she started to unknot them, "You're lonely, aren't you, Hyōrinmaru?" He is in shocked, "Do not deny it, you thought you need a place to belong..." He begins remembering the zanpakuto rebellion, and how he found his home at Toshiro's side. "But now, you want something more." He turns around, his back feels heavenly, he grabs her shoulders.

"Who are you and where is the real Matsumoto?" Rangiku laughs as she wraps her arms around him, "Hy

ōrinmaru, I do have my wise moments... now you need a woman, who is as cold as you are." He sighs. "A woman as cold as I am, that is only a fantasy." As he said that, a thick fog began to roll in, Rangiku exhales a white puff of cold air, her face turns pale white and ice crystals lightly encase her body, Hyōrinmaru breaks the ice then quietly opens the door to put Rangiku inside, Toshiro see this but Momo's mouth has completely engulfed his manhood and a horny Halibel locks her lips with his.

On a nearby street, two female sekirei stand back to back, one has sky blue hair and is wearing damaged clothes while the other has light orange hair and has chains around her neck and breast, also she is in a white robe.

"Akitsu, we must continue to perfect the ice fog, I want master to use me for something besides him enjoying my ass." The blue hair one says, Akitsu nods with a non emotional look on her face as a steel colored blade pierces the frozen foggy barrier and takes another piece of the blue haired sekirei's clothes, Mutsu appears and grabs the blue haired sekirei.

"Taki, you must learn to use the fog as a cover for your physical attacks or our Assakabi will never use you for combat." He throws Taki to the ground as he stares down Akitsu, her blank, soulless eyes, he charges at her, she freezes the fog around Mutsu's legs and wrists, he breaks ice and he cuts off her night sky panty, and Hy

ōrinmaru watches off a rooftop, his dragon eyes piercing though the fog yet he only sees Akitsu, her body jumping around and the ice that she uses casts a light blue glow on her skin, Hyōrinmaru's eyes turn to hearts, and he starts to imagine himself kissing her and the fog starts to clear up from around Akitsu and Mutsu, it forms a huge ice statue of Hyōrinmaru and Akitsu, Mutsu sees it after he removed the sleeves of Akitsu's white robe.

"Akitsu, I think you got an admirer." She looks up, sees the statue and its creator staring at her, she remains un emotional on the outside but she says to herself.

"Beautiful he is...and he does have cute eyes..." She starts to blush a little, Mutsu sees her cheeks that are usually pale, now they are light pink, and he walks over to her but he forget that he has his sword still in his hand, Hy

ōrinmaru sees Mutsu coming at Akitsu and in a flash, an ice cold blade is at Mutsu's throat.

"Drop your weapon, or freeze to death." Mutsu hears the seriousness of Hy

ōrinmaru's words but instead of dropping his sword, he sheathed it, Akitsu walks over to them, Mutsu gives them some space as he thinks to himself. "I hope she is not a cold hearted bitch to him, if I remember correctly, that man is no man..." Mutsu starts to make a phone call as he helps Taki to her feet, Akitsu feels Hyōrinmaru's green hair as his tail tickles her,

"I'm Akitsu, you're a good looking guy...but..." She remembers why she must repay her adopted master, Hy

ōrinmaru sighs as the statue falls to the ground and it shatter. "I understand..." He touches her forehead, "You have already emerged, I knew you were too beautiful to be untouched..." He begins to walk away, Akitsu is in shock and grabs his tail, he turns around. "You called me beautiful..." She hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder. "Save me from my curse..." Mutsu walks back over to them, Akitsu fell asleep on Hyōrinmaru, Mutsu picks her up.

"She isn't one of my master's sekirei sir, she is a discarded sekirei, its a curse placed upon them if they are unwanted by their chosen ashikabi..." Mutsu disappears with Taki at his side and Akitsu in his arms, Hy

ōrinmaru goes back to his spot in front of the hotel room and ponders the meaning of Akitsu's last words.

In central Teito, Janic and Ichi appear in front of Teito Tower an half hour before noon, Ichi looks a bit on edge.

"Godfather, how in creation am I standing miles off the ground in mid air?" Janic sighs. "Ichi, you are standing on spiritual energy that just so happens to be mine." Ichi still looks lost but keeps his mouth shut so Janic can focus, but they notice a loud crunch and Omaeda munching down on his rice crackers like there is no tomorrow, Janic pulls a kunai out of his ninja like boots, throws it at Omaeda, sadly one of the stealth force traitors blocks it, Omaeda freaks out.

"Yo, Lard ass! Stop stuffing your face and get your overweight, non-stealthy ass up here!" Omaeda jumps up while continuing to stuff his face, Janic glares at him, he begins to choke, "Your pitiful, no wonder my request has finally be approved." Omaeda gets two of the stealth force traitors to save him from choking.

"Approved what?" Ichi begins to laugh at Omaeda's pure stupidity, Janic ignores the foolish Lt. as he scouts out where each one of his former comrades are, he smirks. "Ichi, I am sorry what I'm about to do." He flash steps behind Ichi, and points his left index finger at him, "Hado #1, Sho!" A huge force sends Ichi back down to Earth, Janic watches as his godson bounces off the head of one of the stealth force traitors and his body acts like a ball inside a pinball machine, knocking down idiot after idiot as the two around Omaeda are hit by ninja stars in their necks, they fall to the ground, Omaeda drops the bag of rice crackers when he realizes his comrades are getting their asses whipped.

"Crap, I'm going to..." Omaeda begins to back away like a coward but he runs into a barrier, and Captain Unohana appears, in her proper uniform yet her hair isn't the same old boring style, its hanging behind her as her chest is a bit exposed but not too much, Janic bows.

"Gentlemen, there is only 15 minutes left before the match begins so let us enjoy a good idiot thrashing." She smiles, Janic walks over and sits in a formal manner at her side, "Dear, why do you always show me great respect?" "Captain, that is a stupid question, you are one of the people who raise me." Unohana pats his head, "I'm glad you remember why." A woman with silverish hair appears, on her left arm is the Lt. badge for Squad 4, and in her hands is a pot of hot tea and three cups.

"Thank you Ise, will you please stay for a bit of tea with us?" She nods and sits in the same formal matter as Janic, and they begin to chat while Ichi finally stops bouncing around and he sees his godfather and the ladies near him, Ichi becomes jealous and rises his fist into the air, knocking out a stealth force traitor who tried a sneak attack.

"You son of bitches dare try a sneak attack, when I can hear ever step you make!" Ichi slams his fist into the ground, boulders rise up, they levitate in the air, he rises his hand out of the Earth, slowly opening it then his palm completely opens up in a quick jolt and the boulders bash a large group of the stealth force traitors into a building, you can hear their bones snapping in two, and see the blood leaking out of their bodies, Ichi then blocks a fury of slashes and he slams his steel toed boot into the gut of some idiot and it was sent flying. Back in the sky, you see Captain Unohana and her Lt. routing for Ichi as he takes out nearly one hundred stealth force idiots in only five minutes, Janic smiles and drinks some of the fresh green tea, he enjoys the flavor of the tea as he thinks to himself.

"Ichi, you have grown stronger...but you have not embraced the full aspects of your powers...destruction is not always true power..." He begins to remember a small portion of his human life, he sees a beautiful woman one moment but then her corpse on the ground, and a man holding a ninja sword covered in blood,

"Awe what sweet memories..." He hears a dark voice, it laughs evilly as more recent memories began to pop up, one has Omaeda dropping off stacks of paperwork, another shows Janic flirting with a girl then Omaeda pushing him away and steals the girl with a ring, "You really hate him, he steals from you, he undervalues you and he enjoyed making you suffer..." Janic continues to see everything that Omaeda has done or force him to do, Janic grabs his head, Unohana sees a vein popping out his forehead, Ise tries to snap him out of his delusion but it fails, Ichi looks up and sees his godfather in pain but also finds Omaeda finally moving.

"If I didn't know any better, I say he's about to..." He realizes what Omaeda is doing. "Godfather look out behind you!" He screams but Omaeda flash stepped over, his overweight belly jiggles in a gross way, he draws his zanpakuto and begins to slash, it felt like time was going slow for that one moment, but then Janic grabs the sword and in one second, he jabs Omaeda in the gut 15 times and sends him a good distance away, he then stands up.

"Captain, I'm sorry but I must begin the battle now." He gets a kunai and locks blades with Omaeda, Unohana sighs. "He could not have waited three more minutes." Ise looks at the time and sees that its 11:57 am, they watch as the blades clash, sparks fly into the air, but Ichi knocks out the last two more of the stealth force idiots, he sits down and tries to marvel at the sparks of battle yet he feels a sense of boredom, Janic jabs Omaeda in the gut again but this time, he drew blood, Omaeda looks down and steam comes out his ears.

"How dare you ruin the stomach that was created by the gods!" Janic pukes in his throat a little, "If the gods created that than it must have been when they were drunk." Omaeda charges at Janic, yet nothing of his piss poor attacks even touch Janic, Omaeda growls. "Smash 'em to death, Getsuburi!" His zanpakuto's blade changes into a spiked ball and chain, he spins it around then begins to throw it, Janic dodges each swing and after fourth one, he grabs the ball with his bare hands, Omaeda thinks he hit Janic but a redish glow forms around Janic's free hand.

"Adamantine Blast!" A black and red fire ball roars out from Janic's hand and Omaeda is engulf in smoke, Janic lands on a nearby roof. "If that kido killed you, then you deserve to die." He watches the smoke clean and nothing was there, he looks around, seeing no one but Omaeda appears behind him and slams his zanpakuto into Janic's back and sends him into the next building, it crumbles a little.

"Godfather!" Ichi sees what happens and starts to move but someone hits him in the face, a man in a blue MBI trooper uniform stands near Ichi.

"Boy, you should not worry about him..." He vanishes and appears behind him, "You should worry about yourself!" He punches Ichi and when Ichi reacts, the man vanished again, he calms himself and starts to think. "Ok, I did just get hit but how can a human move so fast..." He blocks another punch and tries to hit back but no luck. "Hold the phone..." He sees the sekirei symbol on the back of the man, and he closes his hand and one of the boulders arose again then rushes at the man, "Foolish boy." The man disappears from Ichi's sight and slams his knee into Ichi's gut, "I am number 07 and I am the one who will kill you." Number 07 drags and slams Ichi into the side of a building, he punches Ichi in the face a dozen time, his nose bleeding and lip busted, Ichi kicks number 07 away, but before they could re-engage in a physical battle, a woman in a white clothes, jumps down and grabs number 07's fist.

"I told you to go home, 07." Uzume stares number 07 down, he laughs. "Come on, I just was clearing the city of one weak sekirei." Uzume tries to kick him in the private area, he blocks and backs away, sensing more to this sudden change of demeanor, "That weak sekirei you're targeting is my son." His eyes widen and he takes a good look at Ichi, Uzume hears someone walk up, number 07 turns around but is quickly forced to the ground by Benitsubasa.

"Karasuba needs you, 007, get your ass back to the tower, we have a... special surprise for you." Number 07 jumps up and grabs Benitsubasa, he smiles like an idiot, they teleport away, Uzume chuckles a little as she walks over to her son, Ichi, who has his back turned, she hugs him.

"Hello son, how have you been?" Ichi tries to get out of thigh gripped hug but can't get out. "Hi Mom, I've been good...just at the moment I feel like crap." Uzume turns him around, and removes the blood from his face, "What's the matter son?" "When I was attacked by that man, one moment he was right next to me but then he wasn't...and for the whole time when I thought I landed a hit, it was like I didn't..." He tears up a little bit and she puts his head on her shoulder, "Ichi, the man that attacked you, his powers that I know about are teleportation and illusions." She hugs him again and they have a relaxing mother to son moment as Niumi walks up behind Ichi, she is fuming mad.

"ICHI!" Ichi looks back and sees his master, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "What the hell are you doing with another woman and why are you hurt?" She shakes him like a rag doll as Uzume taps Niumi on the shoulder, "Miss, can you please let go of my son." Niumi looks at Uzume's beautiful body, "Did I just hear you right, you said that my Ichi is your son?" Uzume nods and Niumi's jaw drops.

Only a few hundred feet in the air above Ichi, Janic and Omaeda continue to clash in a battle of flash steps and jiggling guts, Omaeda begins to pant like a dog as Janic coughs a little.

"Dam if this battle keeps going like this, me and my Getsuburi are finished unless..." Omaeda talked to himself and he flash steps then appears behind Janic, and Omaeda puts his hand in front of Janic's eye. "Bakudo #21, Sekienton!" Redish smoke surrounds Janic and blinds him since Omaeda starts playing dirty and he launches his Getsuburi at Janic, he dodges but the spiked ball bounces off a building and comes back, Janic is hit in the thigh yet he continues the dodge the rest of the attacks by listening to the noisy weapon not knowing that the chains of Getsuburi are closing in on him until Omaeda jolts the chain, it cling, clangs, and traps Janic's arms and legs, the smoke finally disappears.

"Damn it!" Janic tries to free himself from the chains but Omaeda forces the chains to tighten then he brings Janic over. "Well now, it looks like I'm going to live, goodbye truth!" Omaeda pulls out a knife from his fat rolls, Janic smirks. "You were always too dependent on your zanpakuto..." "What are you saying?" "I don't even have mine with me." Omaeda looks and become enraged because Janic was only using half of his true power, he finally goes for the finishing blow but then the clouds began to darken.

"Shunko!" The chains burst and white energy sends Omaeda into the side of a building, many small fragment of his zanpakuto inside him, Janic stands with the top of his stealth force uniform is in pieces and it began to fall to the ground as his well toned chest glows and some of the metal from Omaeda's weapon float around Janic, Omaeda's face is full of fear and confusion. "How did you learn that?" Janic slams his fist into Omaeda's gut and causes him to cough up blood, in happened in a flash that Omaeda's foolish mind can't understand how Janic has so much power, Janic then kicks the fool into the air and flash steps a few hundred feet to where the fool would stop and start to fall back down to the Earth, he begins to destroy Omaeda, his attacks were as fast as the speed of light, but if any human was looking, it would only appear to be bolts of lightening striking some buildings, it bounces from building to building and in seconds, they crash into the ground along with tons of glass and metal, Ichi holds Niumi tightly as a crater the size of a school bus is created as Janic still bashes Omaeda into the ground, he growls like a lion with each blow and Omaeda's body has become nothing but a pile of bloody lard, he jumps out of the crater, and saves a falling woman, and he stops glowing then he begins to fall to the ground as the woman runs, cause she has no idea what just happen, but Uzume catches him.

"Well, well, well, good job Kouken!" Janic looks up and see that his face was in Uzume's chest, he blushes and stands up. "Uzume, its been awhile and I'm sorry for where I landed." Uzume laughs and hugs Janic, Ichi grinds his teeth.

"Godfather, get your filthy head away from my mother!" Niumi laughs and stares at Janic's chest. "Ichi, that's your godfather...I wonder if he would be interested in dating a beauty like me." Niumi starts to walk over but Ichi holds her closer to him. "Niumi, I thought I was enough for you." Niumi again laughs and kisses Ichi's neck, "I was only kidding, Ichi...but his abs are dreamy!" She stares some more at Janic as Uzume pats her on the head.

"Niumi is your name, my son picked a beautiful master." Niumi blushes and hugs Uzume, Janic walks over to Ichi as he wants his mother to stop enjoying Niumi's hug, "So Ichi, do you know where lord Reiten is?" The air becomes colder, everyone starts to see their breath and Niumi turns to Janic.

"Mr. Ichi's god father, Reiten is with my sister and they're on a date." Janic sighs, "My name is Ja... did you say he's on a DATE?" And as he spoke, his eyes widen and then, everything fades to white.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ... Preview Segment: Author walks into a unique recording room, "Hello, loyal readers, skimmers, and masturbators...yes we know you do this but please keep that to yourselves...Now then, this is the first time I am giving a small preview of the next charter."

"Like hell you are!" Then after he heard someone say something, Reiten, Sakuya, and Akitsu appear in the room, each one looking serious yet amazing, the Author twitches in a weird way,

"Reiten, how did you get in my realm?" They face palm themselves as Akitsu freezes the Author's legs and arm.

"So you are the author...we got a message from the editor, and I quote 'My large gutted friend, I let you and your OCs have their fun and they killed off the worst of all of the Lts. but now, its time for my god like OCs to have their cruel and se..." The Author burst into flames, "Reiten, I have already decided that I would let you have 'Fun' but I still need to have more moments for the Canon Characters, so The Discarded Ones are not being introduced yet!" Akitsu glows light blue and grabs the author's throat.

"You must die." The author feels her anger, and sighs, "Aki..tsu...I wanted to... include a mo...moment for you...and Hyorin...ma..ru..." She drops him, and smiles, Sakuya walks over to the Author.

"What's your definition of 'Fun'?" He catches his breath and he whispers something into her ear, she blushes as Akitsu gets closer to the Author, and he whispers something into her ear causing her to blush too, and they kindly kiss his cheeks and Reiten's eyes turn black, and the Author starts to feel death but Sakuya wraps her arms around Reiten, "Calm down, or the Editor might not keep his promise if you kill the Author." His eyes turn back to normal, and they disappear,

"Good God." The Author cries out.

The Editor walks into the room. and replies "Yes?" The Author hits his head on the table, "Well your Demons and the Ice princess were here." The Editor just smiles. "With that all said and done, See You Soon and Happy Valentine's Day!"


	6. Snow White Surprize

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in.

**_ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US._**

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and or Lemons. And some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #6: Snow White Surprise

Few Moments before the white out, inside a high class Greek restaurant, Reiten and Sakuya sit at a candle lit table, both have a glass of wine and a bottle of sake,

"Dinner was great, Dear." She blushes uncontrollable as she stands up and sits on Reiten's lap, "Now I want desert!" Her scarlet colored lip move closer towards Reiten's, but at the last second, his left index finger stops her lips.

Sakuya instantly felt the undeniable pain of rejection. It was always like this, she would believe that she found someone to love and accept her but it would be nothing more than a twisted reflection of her own desire, for it never could be. She fell in love with just one other man, and only one, though that love was a lost and forlorn because that love had merely used her, at a time of weakness to hurt those close to her. Niumi had paid the brunt of her mistake. Sakuya vowed to never again love anyone again out of fear of the unforeseen despair and agony of losing her sister and older brother.

Then out of the endless void of creative thought and hopes, came her dream anew. He was Reiten. He understood her. He cared for her. He treated her like an equal. But now has she watches the way he stopped her. She no longer wanted to be fooled again. Sakuya was envious of Niumi and Ichi. They had what she wanted, what she needed and yet no longer felt she deserved it and never should have desired it. They had love, they had hope, they had trust, they had acceptance, and they had a future filled with nothing but the endless possibility of having a family unlike any other.

How could Reiten deceive her? How could he just play with her? Sakuya for the first time since that incident with love's mistake and her sister, started to see her spirit cracking and fading out of reality.

Reiten was fully aware of her thoughts and pulled Sakuya closer to him and teleported them to the same spot where the first met.

"Sakuya, my beautiful, sweet Sakuya, How could you even think that I was using you? Rejecting you? Do you not see the reason for why I stopped you?" Reiten asked, as he turned her to see where they were.

The clearing they were in was surrounded by sakura trees and the clearing itself was filled with blue, red, pink, purple, and white tulips, the Nyx (Note: Nyx is the Primordial Greek Goddess of Night) was beautiful above with the moon and stars. "I wanted this to be done right because you deserve it, my princess." Before Sakuya could speak, Reiten tickled her ears and her scarlet lips pin themselves to his lips.

About 75 miles away, Janic, Ichi, Niumi and Uzume are chatting as a pillar of light reaches up and reflects off the moon like a mirror, clouds forms everywhere except over one spot,

"Wait did you say DATE?" Janic yells as he sees ice and snow beginning to falls, hectic wind slams into everyone's faces, Ichi as a weird look on his face,

"Please god or Lord Hio, let this be the work of an icy dragon and or a frozen princess." Niumi chuckles,

"Ichi, it is the work of a princess and Reiten." "What?" Ichi said that as a tempest of numbing ice and soft snow quietly encases them.

Ichi's screams could be heard from 75 miles away as Sakuya tenderly glazes at Reiten's demonic sapphire wings, she feels the cooling mist from his wings against her face, he smiles,

"I'm so glad you like them but there is much more pleasing sights that you are going to see." Her cheeks turn light shade of red as she removes Reiten's dress clothes and his undershirt, she marvels at his chest, fit looking and it gleams in the moonlight. Sakuya's hands feel every muscle on that amazing upper body of Reiten's.

He leans down and kisses her again, it was so strong that her dress, shoes, and underwear flew off of her swim suit model body, she blushes even harder as her nipples become as hard as stone by Reiten's expert tongue techniques.

At the snow covered Teito hospital, Minato wakes, his eyes are heavy, and blank, he sees Musubi on the edge of the bed, and he begins to ponder some thoughts,

"This game, its more than survival, how do I stay fair and right with all of my sekirei? how do I give a piece of my heart to one without giving too large of a piece to just one of them?" Thoughts like those keep rushing through his mind, he grabs his pulsing forehead and tries to calm the hurricane that is his thoughts, Musubi awakes and looks at the distressed face of Minato, she stands up and hugs Minato,

"Minato, are you ok?" Her chest makes a nice pillow for the head of his, "Musubi! I'm sorry if I woke you." "Its ok, were you getting a headache?" He feels her heart beat, a slow calming beat, he kiss her neck softly, "I was until you calm the storms of my mind but I want to reward you and yet I can't..." Musubi grabs Minato's hands, she looks deep into his eyes,

"Minato, may I give you some of my special Man pleaser?" Minato thinks a bit perverted and something starts to rise up, Musubi removes her gloves, uncovers Minato's above average manhood, she taps it and it grows twice the size, "Somebody is happy to see me!" She smiles and wraps her fingers around Minato's manhood and starts rub it up and down, Minato blushes like the virgin he is, Musubi increases the speed of her rubbing, Minato tries his damnest to hold back on the cumming, "Musubi, this is AMAZING!" Unknown to them, Tsukiumi walks off the elevator, looking stone cold, she walks up to the door, hearing the rubbing sound, her body is set a fire, and busts the door down, Minato freaks out and finally releases his cum all over Musubi's face, she blushes.

"What 'tis going on hereth?" Minato looks guilty, and the evidence is all over Musubi's face, she tries to lick the cum off her face, Tsukiumi walks over to Minato, and he begins to shaking like a rag doll, "Answer me now!" Musubi grabs Tsukiumi and whispers something, she looks into Musubi's eyes, "You're such a good friend!" Tsukiumi hugs Musubi then puts her hands on Minato's face, Musubi leaves the room, "Minato, let us sleep cocooned!" Minato's lips are forced onto Tsukiumi's, her beautiful aqua blue wings appear and water encircles them.

Back at the snow covered Maison Izumo, Miya sits with Matsu in front of the numerous computer screens, one screen shows only rushing water on it, another has Musubi cleaning her face and hands,

"Miya, are they in trouble?" Matsu asks as Miya smirks, and holds her sword tightly,

"Those girls will never realizes, that I'm always watching them... their punishment shall be very cruel." And Miya laughs in an evil way, Matsu sigh and says to herself, "Minato, your in deep trouble now, there goes my dream for a hospital orgy." Miya continues to watch as her mind comes up with devious ways to torment the young and the recklessly stupid.

Two hours later back at the romantic location created by Reiten, Sakuya's tongue licks and sucks Reiten's manhood, it is pulsing as her mouth completely engulfs it, he releases his cum into her, and she swallows it all, her cheeks are stained pink by the heated passion that she has given and received from Reiten,

"My princess, if you are ready, your truest reward awaits you." He bring her body close to his, she kisses his neck,

"If I wasn't, wouldn't you think I would have told you no earlier?" She feels him entering her vagina, only 75 percent of his manhood fits inside of her,

"No woman can resist me, Dearest. Enjoy your reward." He begins to fuck her, each movement he makes, she blushes harder and harder, her cheeks now appear as red as cherries, she wraps her arms around him as he continues the thrusting of her pussy. She begins to think about her old love, how he had no experience when they met, she taught him everything about love and sex until he did something so cruel, and unforgettable, it changed her forever, she felt Reiten's pure heart invade her thoughts,

"Remove the painful scars of your former love, allow my soul to merge with your's." Sakuya kisses Reiten again, his wings completely surround them, she feels her soul connecting with Reiten's.

"I love you, Reiten!" He smiles as she said that, he begins to increase the strength of his thrust into her, their minds are coming together, Reiten sees a memory of Sakuya's.

It was a gloomy day, she walks into her home, a scream could be heard, "Niumi!" She runs up the stairs and into Niumi's room, she saw her former love raping her deeply wounded sister, tears and blood leak out of her eyes, something snapped inside of Sakuya, she punches the bastard off of Niumi and out a window, Sakuya jumps down and lands on his balls, a knife was in her hands.

"I hope god is as merciless as I'm about to be." She begins to carve into the cheating rapist, Reiten smiles as he focuses back onto Sakuya, he laid down on the ground, she begins to ride him, he looks up into her eyes, happiness fills them,

"My beautiful Princess..." He grabs her chest and twists her breast back and forth, she lets out a heavenly moan as she cum on top of him, the sakura petals begin to fall and circle the Princess and her loyal lord.

Somewhere in southern Teito, gliding on top of a frozen lake, Akitsu smiles as she skates barefoot(Author's side note: She flipping smiled, that is a rare ass thing for a frozen soul woman to do.) She unknowingly created a heart on the ice and inside of it appears to have an outline of her kissing a certain icy dragon we all know, Taki sits on a bench nearby, looking like she just got laid, Mutsu walks back from the trash can, looking a bit excised, yet calm and collective, he sits down next to Taki, she puts her head onto his chest and looks up,

"Mutsu, are you feeling better, because you made me feel much better and thank you!" She hugs him, he looks confused, "Why are you thanking me...oh god please don't say you were a..." "Virgin." Mutsu's eyes widen and he stands up, then remembers the little bit of blood she had when he entered her, now he says to himself. "Fuck! If I would have know she was a virgin, I would have not touched her, this is just great, she's the clingy type." Mutsu relaxes as she wraps her arms around him once more, "Mutsu, I don't want you to worry, I know about you and your soul mate..." He turns around, "It was about a year ago, on a fog day, I was still hoping to find a master, I saw you on a street corner, you were so good looking, I wanted to say hello but then that female sekirei walked up, dress in all white, I saw you kiss her with such passion, I blushed then the next thing I know, I found a scythe at my throat and a master at my lips." Mutsu realizes what day she was talking about, he stroked her blue hair, "So you saw the woman who owns my heart and who has born me a son."

"Wait you have a son." Akitsu says as she stops skating to await Mutsu's answer, he pulls at a topaz, "Yes, Akitsu I do have a son, his name is Ichi, number 100." She jumps off the ice and lands in front of Mustu and Taki, everyone's eyes stare at the topaz, "Mutsu, why do you have this gem?" Mutsu was about to says something when several ice pillars surround him and Taki, Hyorinmaru appears on one knee before Akitsu, he kisses her hand.

"Hello Princess of the ice, I'm sorry for interrupting but I felt something...ominous and enclosed it." Hyorinmaru stands up but Mutsu doesn't like being trapped so he slashes the pillars down, the topaz gains a dark aura around it, Taki gives Mutsu space as he locks swords with Hyorinmaru, "Sir, I was nice when you disturbed us the first time but trapping me inside an icy barrier for no reason but to say hi to her, that is what sets me off." "Number Five, you are blind if you do not see the evil that you hold in your hand." Mutsu looks into his hand, the topaz changes to a faction of a hollow's mask, looking like a hyena's skull. "What the hell?" Mutsu throws it to the ground, an evil laugh bellows,

"Hello to you all, the darkness which is Hetian has awaken from his slumber...wait a minute, where is the fat one?" The mask floats up and looks around, Hyorinmaru points his blade at the mask, "Fat one, do you mean the young man who controls the earth?" "Yes, tell me where he is, Dragon!" Hyorinmaru only glares at the villainous thing, Mutsu taps the ground, it shakes wildly,

"What do you want with my son, Hetian?" "At least somebody uses my name...hold on, I remember you now, your name is Mutsu, you were with that soul reaper who destroyed my body." Akitsu looks at Mutsu,

"Mutsu, what the hell happen?" Mutsu jumps up and slams the mask to the ground, "Answer my question, demon, what do you want with Ichi?" The mask begin to revert to a topaz,

"You must choose, the destruction of your long time friend or your only son...either way I should have a new body..." The topaz is back in Mutsu's hand, Taki and Akitsu put a hand onto his shoulders, he turns around, "Akitsu, that thing was once a monster known as an Arrancar, I watched as my friend destroyed this monster but he was left with a scar and at the time, I had no idea that my son was around, some of the dark energy of that monster had imprinted into his soul but when he got his powers, he forced some of it out and it formed this topaz." He catches his breath, Akitsu and Taki nod, understanding what Mutsu said, Hyorinmaru keeps quiet since he already knows the whole truth, he walks over to Mutsu, and whispers into his ear,

"Go and check on them, I'll make sure they get home safe, go." Mutsu ways good bye and dashes away, Akitsu turns her back as Taki sits down, and tries to get warmer than she already is, "Hey, Ice Hunk, why don't you two go skating for a little while?" Hyorinmaru and Akitsu both blush at the idea, Taki grabs their hands and puts them together, "Man, you two are like middle school, both worry about going to fast, I just want you two to skate with each other, goodness its like I'm telling you to fuck me hard, right now..." As she started talking away, Hyorinmaru and Akitsu both got closer and closer to Taki, she felts them forcing her to the ground, they gently kiss her neck, she blushes as Hyorinmaru grabs her right breast, harden Taki's light pink nipple and she falls to the ground, thinking that she should have lost her virginity along time ago since she was about to enjoy some icy fun but she went into a sexual fantasy, "Now that loud mouth as been silenced, Ice Princess, may I have this dance?" He offers his hand, she bows and takes his hand, they begin to figure skate, her graceful moves with his skillful control of their movement, he lifts her and the ice rises with them, gliding on the ice with such ease, Akitsu pulls herself closer to Hyorinmaru, he tries to keep himself from popping up, knowing that his master hasn't had good control lately so he strives to not mimic his master, and so they continue to dance over the frozen pond.

All over Teito, snow plows remove the snow from the streets and numerous MBI troops clear the sidewalks up yet the snow continues to fall, Soi Fon and Yoruichi flash step through the rushing white, Soi Fon put on her captain's coat to cover her exposed back, Yoruichi holds the zanpakuto of Squad 2's new Lt. in her left hand, Soi Fon looks down at the ground, Teito appears as a frozen ghost town, so devoid of life that its kind of creepy, her and Yoruichi land on an ice covered roof,

"Lady Yoruichi, are you feeling the strange presence too?" Yoruichi pulls a kunai out from under her orange over shirt and throws it into the blizzard, they hear the sound of a blade deflect it and Mutsu lands ten feet away from Yoruichi, "Stand back milady, that man appears to be a..." Yoruichi puts her right hand in front of Soi Fon, Mutsu puts away his sword,

"Its been along while, Yoruichi." Mutsu says with a calm demeanor, hiding his pinned up worries about that monster, "Sekirei #5, Mutsu, the years have matured an already mature man you were." "Still as hilarious as ever, but why are you here with a seventeen year old? Unless you're the first lesbian cougar ever." Soi Fon makes a fist and tries to pull off with a sneak attack, she flash step behind Mutsu, her foot comes within inches of his head, he grabs her and slams her into the roof, his left foot on her chest,

"Get the hell off of me you bastard!" "Sorry young one, the adults are talking." Soi Fon draws her zanpakuto, "Sting my enemy, Suzumibachi!" Soi Fon's golden stinger is blocked by Mutsu's other foot, he press with enough force on each foot to bind her but not hurt her, Yoruichi comes over and stokes his chin with her finger,

"Mutsu, please let my little bee go, she only stings when she pissed at or jealous of someone." Mutsu sighs and lets Soi Fon up because no man can resist the pussy cat eyes of Yoruichi...well most men can't resist, there are exceptions, "So Yoruichi, who's zanpakuto are you holding?" Yoruichi draws the sword and points it at Mutsu, her demeanor changes, "Who's do you think it is?" Mutsu moves the end of the sword away from his face and he grabs Yoruichi's soft hands, "Please put away my friend's woman." Soi Fon pops a blood vessel at the sight of Mutsu tenderly holding her Lady's hands, Yoruichi smiles and puts back the sword, "Mutsu, do you wish to join us in locating her new Lt.?" "New Lt.? Lard ass is dead, why didn't anybody tell me where the fight was?" Yoruichi begins to travel across the rooftops, Soi Fon right behind her, Mutsu pops a blood vessel after realizing that he was being ignored, he sprints to catch up with them as the snow became heavier, veiling Teito in a cloak of ice-powder.

Through the ice, snow, and sakura petals over that special romance area, the morning sun light hits Sakuya's back as Reiten is doing doggie style, he plows her again and again until she cums for the thirdth time, Sakuya forces herself off of his manhood, she pants like a very pleased dog as her pussy cums like a river,

"I...want more...but my body ca...can't handle anymore." Reiten walks over and kisses her forehead,

"Do you want to continue or do you want a nice drink?" She puts her mouth on his manhood, he releases his cum into her mouth, she drinks it up and she licks up the mess that landed on her body, then she kisses his neck and whispers.

"More." Reiten chuckles, "I'm surprised you want more, we just had sex for almost two days now." Sakuya freaks out.

"Wait, that's impossible, its only been a few hours." Reiten smiles, "My dear, in this place I created for you, time feels like its flowing normal but in fact, time is moving slower here and once we...I mean you leave it, the full effects of us becoming one shall take affect." He picks her up, and her night-gown appears on her, his regular suit magically appears, they leave the area, she passes out from physical exhaustion, he smiles until he senses something evil in the air,

"So the hyena has risen his horrid presence once again, this is going to be interesting." He uses the falling snow and mist to disappear.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ... Preview Segment: Inside a low lit room, two small boys sit playing poker, one has pitch black hair and eyes that are darker than black, and the other boy has steel colored eyes and brown hair,

"Niheru-sama, I'm sick of playing poker, when the hell are we being introduced into this chaotic tale of self gravitating romance and broken laws of physics?" Niheru hits the brown haired boy in the head with a blast of dark energy,

"Sano, quit the Niheru-sama crap, we are Americanized, we use Lord, Sir, Commander, Captain, King, Mr., Master, etc... and I hope we get put in soon because I was only in a fucking flashback, that is bullshit!" Niheru uses the darkness to open the door, there the author stands, "Hello Niheru, and Sano, I have good news and bad news." Sano's eyes glow with joy but Niheru still looks serious, "Author, give us the bad news first." "Well ok, guys there is no way in hell I can fit you two in the next chapter." Sano and Niheru nod at each other,

"Metal Magnet Darkness Fusion Attack, Metal Dragon of the Pitch Black End!" They fuse their unique powers into an attack that looks a lot like a dragon made up of darkness and metal, the author sprints out of the room, the attack follows the author until he turns around a corner and collides with four beautiful women, one has all manner of luck charms on her outfit, one has a rose in her hair, one has on Soi Fon's uniform minus the captain's coat, and the last one looks like a younger version of Miya,

"Hello Author-Senpei!" The four women smile as the dragonic attack bites the author in the ass, he screams, the woman with the bountiful luck smacks the dragon and it bursts into pieces and they strip the other women, Niheru and Sano come around, both look enraged but when they see the nude bodies of the four women, they calm down as the women encircles them and the soft breasts rub gently across their face, "Niheru, Sano, the good news is you boys are finally being introduced and with these beautiful ladies at your side." The luck filled lady flicks a small black cat charm at the author,

"I want ice cream!" The charm glows and an ice cream truck breaks through the roof, landing on top of the author, everyone gets ice cream, including the editor, the author pops his face out from under the truck, "I'm in so much pain." The editor looks at the author.

"I'm enjoying your bad luck, and I'm lucky that this truck has cookies and cream ice cream in it." The author sighs, the lucky filled lady bends over and sticks mint chocolate chip in the author's mouth, his face turns blue, "Oh crap, I killed the author..." The editor laughs and walks over, "I know I shouldn't...but, Author, a girl cosplaying as Uzume wants to fuck a overweight, nice guy." The author jumps up and within two seconds, every single female cannon sekirei, excluding Uzume, is chasing him, all of them screaming,

"Why is it always somebody cosplaying Uzume?" He sprints for his manhood and his life as Niheru and the others pop up, "Next Chapter, Curse and Blessing, this has been your friendly neighborhood Sex Slaves, see you all soon...**You better come back for more**!"

Also Note: We had some technological difficulties, so you are getting two different chapters at the same time, sorry for the huge delay.


	7. Cursing The Cursed Curses

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in. **_ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US._** One last thing, This is the last filler chapter before the nightmare known to us as the Homura arc, do not worry loyal readers, I have a few twists that will really shake up the smoothie.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #7: Cursing the Cursed Curses

The sky is colored lime green, a lush forest spans as far as the eye can see, Ichi awakes on the forest floor, he tries to speak but his voice was silent, he begins to explore the beauty of the forest, each leaf its own shade of green, the bark of each tree all the same brown with a light coat of moss, Ichi looks up to see a cute silver panther laying on a thick tree branch, it glances at him with its purple hued eyes, it jumps down and Ichi notices that it has no shadow also that the trees' shadows have started to slowly fade away, he feels a blade pierce his gut and yet his screams are nonexistent and the blood does not flow downward, he begins to run, the leafs change from green to blood red, huge pillars of iron erupt from the ground ruining the beauty of nature, Ichi is bond by the iron as black four leaf clovers sprout up on the iron, he feels extreme pain from the iron crushing his limbs, although the bone chilling frost that numbed his balls didn't help either. Ichi sees seven figures arrive, each take a unique human form: a princess wearing only ice for clothing, a boy made of metal with what appears to be electricity discharging off of him, a ninja who has a sinister expression on her face and weapons in hand, a demonic boy made from shadows and darkness, a women with roses covering only her breasts and vagina, another princess who has the claws of a tiger, a tail of a fox and Miya's glare, finally a beauty who's charms will hurt you and please you, the iron pillars that trap Ichi begin to morph into a crucifix and he is embedded in it, then each person, who was torturing him, walks up and rips a piece out of him and those pieces form a being, who's sight causes Ichi to cough up blood.

In central Teito, a burst of energy shatters the thick layers of ice like a rock through a glass house, and out of the frozen crater, Janic, Uzume, and Niumi stand as Ichi lays looking like he is having a nightmare, his sekirei symbol starts to emit a reddish energy, Niumi tries to touch him but the energy hurts her hand, Janic sees this,

"Oh no!" He walks over to Ichi, his jaw jumps at the sight of the blood red sekirei wings, Niumi backs up and gets behind Uzume, her perverted eyes become glued to Uzume's fine ass,

"Niumi, did you kiss my son before Kouken freed us with shunko?" "No Uzume because I know Ichi's wings, and those things aren't my Ichi's!" Janic looks back at Niumi, seeing the truth in her eyes, he turns back to Ichi, who has stood up, the blood red wings spanning out, plasma bursts out and hits Janic, he then sees an image of a hyena in his mind, a scar on his left side of his firm stomach burns him so intensely that he is put on his knees, "Janic!" Uzume moves closer but both Janic and Ichi cough up what appears to be white ooze, it began to engulf their faces,

"Uzume, run..." The reddish energy encloses them, Niumi's attitude completely changes and she pulls out what appears to be a sapphire blue mod soul candy. Somewhere nearby, Mutsu, Yoruichi and Soi Fon feel an abnormal spiritual pressure,

"We need to hurry!" Mutsu goes into a full on sprint while reddish smoke fill the area around Uzume and Niumi, Uzume sees through it, her eyes stare at the pale white masks on Janic and Ichi's face, both wear the same mask, "Ichi... Janic." They look at her, and laughter fills the air before they flash step and their claws for hands comes within millimeters of her skin, she spins around and her cloth sends them six feet away from her, "Well boys, it looks like mama gets to spank you unruly brats!" She jumps into the air, hollowfided Janic attacks first, they begin exchanging blows but only Uzume's are actually hitting their target until a hard left kick sends her onto the roof of a building, she gets up and removes the blood from her lips, "What Kouken is this revenge because I chose Mutsu?" He points his palm at her,

"Foolish child, I'm not Kouken!" Her eyes widen when she heard that evil voice, he launches a cero at her, it is orange in color, Uzume cartwheels and deflects the cero, she then uses her cloth to make a blade on her right hand, "Shoal Blade!" She slashes at him, he dodges with ease, "I take it you remember me now." She growls as her foot meets his mask, about three fourths of it shatter off his face, "Those eyes... Hetian!" She charges at him with the blade but in a flash, crystals ruin Uzume's cloth and pin her to the side of another building, hollowfided Ichi, who has one fourth of his mask removed, stands by hollowfided Janic, "Uzume, prepare to be killed by Hetian the Demon!" Both of them said that as they rush in for the killing blow, suddenly the Hetians sense an incredible spiritual pressure, a grey colored whip strikes up and when it cracks the air, a massive blast of water sends the Hetians back, Niumi leaps up, in a soul reaper uniform, the whip coils up, Uzume stares at Niumi,

"I really didn't want to reveal my true identity." Niumi glares at the Hetians, they begin to laugh like hyenas, "Your true identity? You must be some low leveled soul reaper thinking you can make yourself a name if you kill me, pitiful." The double voice of Hetian begins to annoy her, "Can you shut the halo up! Goodness, your voice sounds like a whore giving head and your laugh was too much like nails on a chalkboard." Hetian pops a vein and they charge at her, she spins around, the water from her whip act like swirling blades, and it cuts the Hetians while sending them backwards again, "Who in the hell are you?" The Hetians' wounds heal in seconds, Niumi coils up her whip, "My full name is Niumi Hio." Uzume's jaw drops while the Hetians didn't react, "That's bullshit! I know for a fact that the Hio family has no daughters born to it." As he said that, Mutsu appears behind Hetian possessed Janic and his sword pierces right through Janic's stomach scar,

"Hetian, get the hell out of my friend!" Hetian laughs as possessed Ichi is hit by both Yoruichi and Soi Fon, that body was only glass so it shatters, Mutsu looks at the body he just attacked, it was also glass, Hetian possessed Janic has his hands on Uzume while Hetian possessed Ichi dodges the kicks and punches off Soi Fon, Yoruichi moves closer to Mutsu, "Mutsu, you are a fool, thinking you could kill me like that especially since I have full control over your son's and his godfather's powers." Mutsu smirks as a eye symbol appears on Hetian possessed Janic's hands, Uzume kicks him in the balls, and jumps down to Mutsu, "But how? I should be in full control by now." The zanpakuto, Metsuki, appears before Hetian possessed Janic, she begins to choke him, "Hetian, you know that question you asked me earlier, I made my decision." The hollow eyes of Hetian leave Janic, the mask disappears and he coughs up a topaz, Metsuki catches him and the gem,

"Sorry, master, it had to be done." She floats down to Mutsu and the others, Uzume looks around, "Guys, where did Niumi and the seventeen year old lesbian go?" Mutsu sighs and takes the gem from Metsuki,

"Dear, can you make sure Kouken is alright while me and Yoruichi assist Soi Fon and um... the woman I haven't met yet." Uzume nods as Mutsu and Yoruichi move out, Metsuki removes her heavy metal gauntlets, cloth unwraps itself from around her hands, and her soft looking fingers gently move across her master's face, Janic opens his eyes, "Metsuki, when...did you get h..here?" Metsuki places a single finger on his lips, "Save your strength master, Squad 4's captain and Lt. shall be here soon." As she said that, Captain Unohana and Lt. Ise arrive,

"Ise please assist the young woman, I'll take Lt. Kouken." Ise nods and kneels down next to Uzume, Unohana examines Janic's body, she sees the scar on his stomach, and the imprint of Metsuki's hands around his throat, "It was Hetian wasn't it?" Metsuki nods, she feels so guilty for injuring master, tears drip from her chin, Unohana grab Metsuki's hands, "Its ok, its not your fault... right now he needs you to be strong and supportive." Metsuki wipes away the tears as Unohana begins using the healing kido on Janic, Uzume looks at Metsuki and thinks to herself.

"She must be his hidden emotions, cause for as long as I known Kouken, he is always been cheerful, kind, and gentle yet she is serious, cruel, and somewhat depressed." Ise finishes healing Uzume, "Miss, I hope you are feeling better." Uzume smiles and shakes Ise's hand, "Yes I am, thank you." Ise goes over to her captain and assists in healing Janic, Uzume starts to walk over to him when Metsuki stands up and blocks her path.

"Lets get one thing straight, Uzume, I did not save you because I wanted to, I saved you because its what master would have done..." Metsuki removes the cloth from her arms and hands it to Uzume, "Take this so when master awakes he isn't greeted by temptation." Uzume looks down and sees her nude body, then within five seconds she spins Metsuki's cloth around her, Uzume forms her white outfit but then it changes black, she looks confused by the sudden color change, "Don't you look better in black?" Metsuki snaps her fingers and Uzume is forced to the ground, "Metsuki, I know you don't like me very much, but I don't care if you like me, because I'm friends with your master even if I broke his heart years ago..." Uzume gets to her feet, and induces a color change in the clothing, back to white, "So why don't you learn to forgive me, I was young." Metsuki turns her to Uzume, she sighs.

Somewhere in the sky, Soi Fon pounds her fist and feet into the face of Hetian possessed Ichi, but suddenly Hetian's spiritual pressure nearly triples, and his fist makes contact with her gut, shockwaves were sent through her slim figure and she lost her breath, he smirks as Soi Fon keeps her distance,

"What's wrong Soi Fon? Oh your shocked by my sudden rise in spiritual pressure, well that's quite simple to answer, I had to spilt myself between two bodies so this body only got one third of my true power while the body I really wanted got the most of my power." Soi Fon quickly thinks about what he said and realizes, "Most of your power went into Kouken's body because..." Hetian possessed Ichi now is behind Soi Fon, "Because his body and powers are the ones I really wanted!" Soi Fon is knocked through the building and she is now on the bottom floor, Hetian charges at her, bloodlust in his hollow eyes, he is unaware that Niumi is on the bottom floor, preparing a kido spell, he comes within feet of Soi Fon,

"Bakudo #38 Kurosuposuto-Iki!" Niumi thrust a yellow crucifix at Hetian, it hits him in the gut, his body is forced to the ground, and his arms feel like he was being bound to the floor, a cross appears under him, "What the hell?" Soi Fon stands up and high fives Niumi, "Well Hetian, you fell for one hell of a trap set up by cute little old me!" Niumi smiles and dances as Hetian becomes so annoyed, that he frees his right arm from the Bakudo, and prepares a cero, "Eat this you Bitch, Gran Rey Cero!" A huge orange blast of negative energy roars out of his palm, Niumi laughs, "Bakudo #81 Donku!" A thin retangle barrier blocks the cero yet it still pushes them out of the building as the barrier begins to crack, Soi Fon sees this before Niumi and she put her body in front of Niumi as the barrier breaks,

"Shunko!" Soi Fon barely can contain the reality bending attack, but some of the energy go passed her and wounds Niumi in the shoulder, and huge explosion happens after that, the smoke slowly clear, Hetian possessed Ichi stands over a critical wounded Soi Fon, who is laying over top an injured Niumi, he laughs again, "Well Miss wannabe Hio, it looks like you shall die!" He summons a crystal pillar and starts to bring it down onto the girls but then Yoruichi appear with three yellow triangles around her,

"Bakudo #30 _!" The triangles bind Hetian's arms and mid section to a the same building he just blow a hole in, he quickly frees himself from the kido and rushes at Yoruichi, Mutsu jumps down and slashing vertically, cutting Hetian possessed Ichi deeply, Mutsu pulls out the topazes, and he makes them float as Hetian uses Ichi's blood to draw a symbol on the road, "Mutsu, what ever you are about to try will not work, because in a few seconds my zanpakuto shall come forth and once I release it, your son and all the power he has or was going to have should be mine!" From the symbol that looks a lot like the emblem for the third reight, a handle begins to rise up, Mutsu throws the topazes at Hetian, they pierce his blood red wings and they turn topaz orange as Mutsu slams his katanna into the throat of Hetian possessed Ichi,

"Hetian, sometimes you talk too much." Hetian growls but he can't move his limbs, Mutsu keeps driving his sword deep into Hetian, forgetting that its still his son's body, Hetian smirks, his eyes changes from hollow black to human white, Ichi looks and sees his father's sword in his throat, he can't breath or move, "Why...fa...ther?" Mutsu is shocked by whose voice he just heard, he looks into Ichi's eyes, then he looks at what he has done to his own son, he breaks out in tears, and pulls out the sword, Niumi awakes and gently moves Soi Fon off of her body, she looks at Mutsu and then sees Ichi except his wings are still orange,

"LOOK OUT!" Sadly before Mutsu could react, Hetian's hand pierces Mutsu's chest causing him to cough up blood, "You bas..tard..." Hetian throws Mutsu over by Niumi, she stands up even with her wounds, she holds up her zanpakuto,

"BAN-!" She feels something grab her exposed leg, she looks down and sees a black haired boy with pitch black eyes,

"Miss, I can help you out just sit down and watch." Niumi sits down, she feels somewhat certain that this little boy can keep her safe like Reiten and Ichi, the boy walks forward as shadows flow out of his hands, these shadows grab Mutsu and Soi Fon, they are taken somewhere away from the battlefield, Hetian stares downs the boy, "Those eyes...Perfect, an opponent who is a challenge!" He grabs his zanpakuto, and rushes at the boy, "Sit Hyena!" A burst of dark energy hits Hetian in the head and he is forced to the ground and before he could get up, the boy has his finger on the impure sekirei symbol, "Look, I do not have time for this, so shut up and submit you foolish hyena!" Hetian begins to crack all over, his zanpakuto shatters, "Damn you...to hell...and before I flee inside of this...moron I have one thing to say..." Hetian begins to lose this influence over Ichi's body, it turns from pail white to a light tan, "She...i...is awak...ing!" The orange wings burst and the shards flow into Ichi's symbol and Hetian's masks fades away, the boy removes his finger off Ichi's sekirei symbol, he then looks at Niumi, "Woman, you need practice and warn this guy, the next time I see him, he shall receive my wrath." Niumi stands up and hugs the boy,

"Thank you youngest son of Reiten." The boy's eyes widen, "I'm wiser than you think, little sir." He wants to hit her for the little remark but he just walks away into a shadow and he vanishes, Yoruichi appears next to Niumi, she looks at Ichi, "So Niumi, do you think he'll remember what just happened?" Niumi covers her open wounds with a piece of Ichi's shirt and she lifts one side of him up, sadly her wound prevents her from lifting the rest of him, Yoruichi grabs the other side, "Yoruichi, I hope he doesn't." They carry him back to where Unohana and Ise are healing the injured Mutsu and Soi Fon, Uzume holds Mutsu's hand, Janic sits five feet away as Metsuki whispers something into his ear, Niumi and Yoruichi drop Ichi,

"So you ladies finished off Hetian?" Uzume asks, Niumi sighs, "No..." Uzume jumps up and starts to walk over to Niumi but Metsuki makes Uzume stop, "Metsuki, let go of me." Metsuki keeps Uzume still,

"Uzume calm down." "How can I, that monster did all this!" Everyone looks gloomy, Janic awakes and sits up, he sees everyone's faces,

"I guess Mutsu was forced to do the unthinkable." Uzume turns around and slams her fist into Janic, "What is the unthinkable?" "Uzume...the unthinkable is..." Metsuki covers Janic's mouth as Uzume gets pissed,

"Kouken, if the unthinkable was forcing the topazes back into Hetian...it did not work." Janic looks over at Niumi, "That can't be, me and Mutsu figured out how to put a unique kido inside them and after ten minutes of being back with Hetian, the kido should have bond him inside of Ichi until he was ready to tame him..." Niumi counts on her finger, "Wait, you said ten minutes right?" "Yes." Niumi begins to sweat heavily, "Its only been nine minutes since Mutsu did that." Janic jumps up and points his hand in Ichi's direction, "Byakurai!" White lightening roars out of his fingers and it hits Ichi in the throat, Janic falls to the ground, Captain Unohana just finished healing Soi Fon, so she gets up and smacks Janic, fully knocking him out, Yoruichi sighs,

"Unohana, don't you think that was a little over board?" Unohana laughs and an Demon mask appears behind her, Uzume leaps behind Ise, "I thought the punishment fit the crime, he knows not to use kido when his spirit energies are not balanced therefore I smacked him because he just caused me more work." Yoruichi looks into Unohana's devilish looking eyes, "That fits the crime...so Unohana, my little bee must be on bed rest until tomorrow night." Unohana nods, Yoruichi grabs Soi Fon and flash steps away, Ise finishes closing Mutsu's wound, Unohana walks over to her Lt. "Ise, please heal lady Niumi and then assist her carrying Itchy home, I must get Kouken back to the soul society, his wounds have reopened." Ise goes over to Niumi as Niumi says, Uzume puts Mutsu over her right shoulder, "Uzume dear, you may have the name of a goddess but the next time you hit my Kouken without my permission, I will show you how mortal you really are." Uzume runs for it and thinks to herself,

"I see where Miya gets it from!" Unohana opens a senkaimon, Metsuki carries her master through it, "Ise, we shall return the night of the final feather." Unohana walks into the white light and then she is gone.

Elsewhere, around the location of the ice princess and her new umm... friend, five unusual looking sekirei are hidden behind bushes, four of them being very elegant women, they surround a little boy, who has steel like skin at the moment, as a living shadow arrives, his pitch black eyes hide the fact that he too is the size of a five year old and looks like a five year old,

"Niheru-sama." The steel clad boy bows to Niheru, the women look at him,

"Niheru, we have been waiting for you, what has kept you from us?" The one lady asks as the roses that covered her body gleam a bit brighter around Niheru, he summoned a black orb, "The thing that kept me from you all, was this..." He increases the size of the orb and an image of Ichi appears inside of it, he begins to turn into Hetian, and the orb shows his destructive power and how he dispelled kidos with just sheer will, "This thing is known as Hetian the spirit of mischief, once he and the Arrancar called Arturo ruined the heavens before the mythical squad zero and the head captain of the thirteen court guard squads defeated Arturo and Hetian fled, now he has reeled his ugly face again..." One of the women walks up to Niheru, she looks a hell of a lot like Miya, and she pushes the image back to Ichi,

"Why in the world are we worried about some sekirei who has an ugly version of Loki inside of him?" Niheru uses shadows to give himself so height, he grabs the Miya look a like's chin, "My cousin, Yuki, that sekirei might have the key to saving us from our curse." He pushes her hair to the side to reveal her discarded sekirei symbol, she falls to her knees, tears covers her cheeks, another of the women, who is dressed more like an assassin, comes and loans her shoulder to Yuki, the tears soak the assassin's black clothing,

"My lord, you know Lady Yuki is very emotional, why are you always like your father?" The orb changes the image from Hetian to Reiten, lightening flares behind him, Niheru laughs, "Kira, you say I'm always like my father." Niheru gets an villainous glare in his eyes, Yuki brings Kira's body closer to her own as He gets near them, the woman covered in roses grabs his shoulder and points at the frozen love birds,

"Niheru, we need to stop this, or he'll ruin our future plans." "Yes, we do need to stop them, Sano, Fuku, break them up!" They nod and move away from the others, "Why did you not let me do it?" "My dear, if you would have done it, they may have started fucking each other." The rose covered woman sighs as Akitsu and Hyorinmaru are surrounded by metal orbs, he roars loudly, she holds his waist tightly, the orbs begin to strike him,

"Rain over the frosted heavens!" Three ice dragons form out from Hyorinmaru's hand, their breath coats the orbs in a thick ice causing them to slow down, Akitsu feels someone grab her hips, and a loud snapping sound echoes, Hyorinmaru turns to see Akitsu at the mercy of some woman wearing a lot of lucky charms, he roars like a dragon as he forms his sword and slices the metal orbs that are coming at him into bite size bits, the sparks dance off of his sword, a metal skin boy comes up from behind and pierces Hyorinmaru's chest, ice blue blood pours out from his chest, "Hyorinmaru!" Akitsu screams, he falls to the ground, the other sekirei appear in front of the wounded Hyorinmaru, Niheru glances at him,

"I know you are better than this, divine ice dragon, Hyorinmaru..." He watches Hyorinmaru shake like a leaf as he stood up, Yuki looks in Hyorinmaru's eyes, she sees the building rage and sheltered emotions ready to burst out of him, "Niheru, I think we should wrap this up." Niheru looks at Yuki, he sees that she is worried about something, "Hyorinmaru, leave Akitsu alone, she has faced too much abandonment in her life, she doesn't need anymore." Akitsu looks at Hyorinmaru,

"What does he mean?" She asks, he begins to look gloomy as he remains silent, "ANSWER ME!" She demands in a cold hearted way, "I am not a true sekirei...I'm a zanpakuto..." Akitsu turns away from him, "So you lied to me when we we're skating...you lied about having heavenly ice wings, having a gentle heart..." "Wait, I didn't completely lie to you." She ignores him, "So you even lied about caring about me." "No, I only lied about being a true sekirei, that's all." She is helped up by the lucky charmed woman, "How can I believe you, if you lied to me? ...Good Bye, zanpakuto." She fades away with the falling snow, so do the others, Hyorinmaru falls tp his knees, tears freeze on his cheeks. "DAMN IT!" Massive pillars of Ice form all around him in a perfect circle.

Hours later, in the forest outside of the main city but still legal in the confines of the city, inside Niumi and Sakuya Hio's house (What I introduce their last name, so what? Ichi doesn't know so no one of tell him yet), Niumi sits in the living room, she still outside of her gigai, she looks at her sealed zanpakuto,

"It must have been a hundred years since I had to release you old friend, of coarse we wouldn't be at full power..." She breaks out in tears, a hand wipes away the tears, a man fully comes out of the sword, his skin is clear as water,

"Mistress, please do not cry, it isn't your fault, its mine, I should have spoke up to you when you were alone, maybe we could have practice being in sync..." "Mizurei, I told you before, I'm not your mistress, I'm your master and beside the only mistress in this family is mother..." Niumi just remembered the last thing Hetian said before being force to submit, she jumps up, "Master what's wrong?" Mizurei questions her, she looks at him, "Mizu, return now, Sakuya is coming back any minute, and I don't want you getting yelled at for my mistake..." He knows there is something wrong but he doesn't question her order since she is nearing her depress state once again, he returns to the sword, praying that she will be ok, Niumi walks over to her gigai, enters it and spits out the mod soul candy, she goes to the door and opens it like she is about to leave, but Sakuya is right there, Niumi jumps back due to Sakuya's glare,

"Where is he?" Sakuya says with cold tone, Niumi points to the stairs, Sakuya grabs Niumi by the arm and drags her up the stairs, they walk a few feet until they reach his room, the door was cracked open a bit, Sakuya charges in, seeing Ichi, he is shaking like he is having a nightmare, Sakuya pulls out a knife from her bra, she was about to hurt him, "Run..." Ichi was sleep talking, Sakuya stopped and begins to listen, she hears him saying, "I can't control my body...mother get away...No...get out of my body...Niumi, please get away from me..." He is reliving the events that happen earlier, Niumi looks away, Sakuya remembers why she was going to hurt Ichi and she stabs him in the leg, he jumps three feet in the air off the bed,

"Stop torturing me, You monster!" Sakuya smacks Ichi, knowing he is still not with it, "Get your fat, lazy ass up, Itchy!" She keeps hurting him, she laughs evilly as each slash and smack leaves a cut or a bruise, Niumi wants to scream stop but a small part of her wants him to be punished but she turns around and as she was about to say something, Reiten appears in the window and stops Sakuya,

"Dear, calm down, your upsetting Niumi more than she already is, and besides your torture isn't working." Sakuya looks at Niumi, she remembers the last time her sister was this sad, Sakuya had to convince Niumi not to kill herself, Sakuya even said, "I make sure you'll never be like this ever again..." Sakuya walks over to Niumi and hugs her, Niumi begins to cry into Sakuya's shoulder, Reiten picks up the still asleep Ichi and puts him on the bed, Reiten was going to heal him until his sees Ichi's cuts and bruises disappearing from his skin, "Interesting." He says, the girls look and Sakuya's eyes widen, "How did he do that?" Sakuya walks over and cuts Ichi again, the cut fades away in three seconds, Reiten smirks, "So that means Mutsu put Hetian inside his own son...he really does have a dark side." Sakuya looks at him, "How do you know that name?" Reiten smirks and pulls Sakuya close, he looks into her eyes, "I watched as Kouken and Mutsu fought Hetian, then Kouken told me the story of how Hetian was one of the first arrancars, and how he and Arturo nearly destroyed the soul society until squad zero assisted Head Captain Yamamoto in defeating Arturo..." She believes him and they make up as Niumi sits next to Ichi, she kisses his cheek, he begins to awaken,

"Where am I?" Ichi sits up and checks his chest making sure he didn't have a hole in it, "Ichi, what are you doing?" Niumi asks, "Making sure I'm whole...Niumi, you're safe!" He hugs her, Sakuya looks at Ichi, he sees Reiten and his wings, "Reiten, you emerged!" He screams as he backs himself into the wall,

"Ichi, you must have been completely out of it." "Wait, what do you mean completely out of it?" Reiten sighs, "At this very moment, an everlasting blizzard is building in the sky and all of Japan and the rest of Asia is frozen over." Ichi looks out and sees the snow, hail, and ice, "I guess that's why I'm so cold."

"You're cold, Itchy?" Sakuya checks Ichi's temperature, its 98.7 degrees F, "Your temp. is fine, maybe its psychological." Ichi sighs, "Reiten, was I frozen under your first layers of ice earlier?" Niumi grabs Ichi's hands,

"Ichi, you were knocked out by the first wave ice but somehow you kept me from getting frozen, your godfather used shunko to free us and I carried you home." "Ok, then I guess I was having a nightmare." Sakuya sits on the bed,

"Can you tell us about your nightmare?" Ichi plays with his fingers, "I awoke in a crater, I saw godfather, and mother, then me and him coughed up some white ooze, it over took us, then I lost control of my body..." Ichi begins to tear up, "I hurt mother, badly, then Niumi appeared in a soul reaper uniform, she had a whip like zanpakuto..." Sakuya looks at Niumi with the kind of glare that says we are going to have a chat later, "Itchy please continue..." Reiten laughs, he already figured out why Sakuya is doing this, "Then she began to whip me until godfather started to attack her, I tried to stop him, then he was attacked by my father and even godfather's own zanpakuto KO'd him, I fought some 17 year old lesbian, and Niumi, my body wasn't in my control at all, then I defeated the lesbian, Niumi, and even my own father..." Ichi's head begins to pound, "I heard laughter, that's all I heard after that, it was torture, listening to that..." Ichi punches a hole in the wall, Sakuya grabs him by the throat,

"Itchy fix the wall, now!" She glares at him, he places his hand on the wall, nothing happens, "Itchy, I said FIX IT NOW!" Ichi tries to fix the wall again, sadly the hole remains, "What the...my powers, they're gone." Reiten looks at Ichi, he sees something wrong with the flow of energy in his body, Sakuya begins to choke Ichi, "Itchy stop playing around." "Sakuya, I wish I was playing around, but I can't feel the earth at the moment." Sakuya gets the knife again and bring it closer to his neck,

"Dear, he isn't playing around, he's telling the truth." Sakuya looks at Reiten, she drops the knife, "Niumi, we need to talk without Ichi." Niumi frowns as she gets up, "Ichi, I want you to go for a walk until Niumi calls your cell." Ichi sighs as he gets out of bed, he jumps out the window and lands on the snow covered ground in bare feet, he only feels the cold and lifeless ground, nothing else as he walks.

The next day, in front of Maison Izumo, Tsukiumi and Musubi have their arms wrapped around Minato as they enter the house,

"I'm Home!" Minato yells, Ku runs into the hallway, her face full of life even thought the plants across the globe are being frozen by the hellish ice storm, "Big Brother!" Ku runs into Minato's arms, he stokes her hair, "I'm back, Ku." He says in a calm manner. In the dinning area, Miya wipes the table with a cloth,

"Today we're celebrating your recovery, Minato." Miya says with a cheerful look in her eyes, "Aw, no need to go overboard." He says with Ku in his lap, Matsu looks over at him,

"It's truly a relief that it was nothing serious." Matsu said "Ku worried a whole, whole lot." Ku looked up at Minato, she smiles as he pat her on the head, "Sorry, Ku." Tsukiumi blushes embarrassed by her mistake and her undeserved reward,

"This was entirely my fault for our master getting hurt...I apologize for my foolish, Minato." "Tsukiumi." Tsukiumi and Minato lend towards each other for a kiss but then Musubi appears with a bowl full of food, her demonic inner bear appears and glares at them, they freak out, Musubi looks behind herself and only sees a sad Uzume,

"What's up guys? Ah, you're back Minato! What a mess that was." Musubi still was looking for what scared Tsukiumi and Minato, "Uzume, sorry if I worried you." "So, You've gotten another didn't you?" Tsukiumi becomes angered, "Gotten? Uzume!" Minato finally got what Uzume meant, "Impressive, most impressive!" She says with a laugh but as she walks away, her smile becomes a frown once more, Musubi walks into the room finally, Minato sighs, "Come to think of it, where is Kazehana?" Musubi smiles,

"Oh Kazehana is..." Kazehana appears in a gust of wind, she is only in a nude apron, her hair is blowing in the breeze, "Welcome Home, Minato!" Minato's nose is like a bleeding river, "K-K-Kazehana!" He covers his noses as Matsu pops up like an animated pop up,

"This is epic...!" Tsukiumi also pops up, "What is the meaning of this outfit?" Kazehana places her index finger over Minato's lips,

"My my, how about attaching Misses to your new wife's name? Call me Mrs. Kazehan-" She gets ever so closer as she said that until Miya slams a spoon to smack her on the top of the forehead, her demon appears, "Nude aprons are strictly forbidden!" "Miya, what a frightening face." Kazehana has a huge lump on her head, meanwhile on the snow covered roof, Kaguri lays looking at the grey skies,

"At least something is as grey as I feel right now." It pops the button off its white dress shirt, revealing the unwanted chest, "I won't belong to anyone...I have no intention to, either..." As he thought that, Reiten appears on the roof, "Homura, I pity you." Kaguri backs away, "Oh its you, what do you want?" Reiten smirks, "Its not what I want, I'm here because in the near future, tons of women want you." The snow begins to blur them from our sight.

TO BE CONTINUED, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...Preview segment: In what appears to be ruins, the author and editor step in front of a huge coffin,

"Author, what the hell are we doing here in Hueco Mundo?" The editor questions the author, the author smiles, "Do you know what sits before us?" "Mistress and The True Queen of Hueco Mundo." The author smirks, "That's right, and here is where we are going to create her loyal minions aka the Neo Espada!" The editor sighs, "Do we have to create them now, cause we are about to get into the worst arc of sekirei, Homura...I need energy to stomach editing that." The Author smacks himself, "Dude, I completely forgot that, he was the next arc...now what do we do for a Preview segment?" The editor opens a senkaimon, "How about go tease your OC who doesn't have his powers?" The author sighs, "I'm not kicking a man when he is down, that's luck's job." They both laugh, "Oh, may be we should ask our readers, if we got any left, if they want us to make the Homura crap only two chapters?" The author ask, the editor passes trough the light of the senkaimon, the author soon follows and now is falling to the ground, the editor floats in the air, holding a glass of Lunar Sunrise, he drinks as the author gets an idea, "One of our next Chapters is being called War of the Cannon and a filler chapter is being called Team Reiten Vs Team Miya aka an unfair battle of the sexes." The editor begins to use the author like a yo-yo, up and down, around the globe and walking the dog. Reiten appears next to the editor,

"Did he say something about me vs. Miya, its no contest, I'm the superior warrior." Miya then appears, "Brother, the pervy author said Team Reiten Vs My Team, since there are more sekirei women, it is no contest, my team will win with our lustrous bodies." The author breaks free of the yo-yo trap and gets in-between Miya and Reiten,

"Miya, and Reiten calm yourselves. I'm going to let your two teams clash but Miya to make things fair, Reiten is getting Shinigami assistance, your teams are going to have a total of 15 members." Reiten nods in acceptance so does Miya, "I shall tell you two your full teams after Homura emerges." Reiten sighs, "I already know some members of my team, Mutsu, Ichi if he gets control of the earth again, Homura because he was a guy and he will be a pure guy again, Sainero, and Truth boy if he gets better in time for this clash." Miya laughs,

"Reiten, two of your members are not even in a good position, I now that I can name all 15 members of my team right now, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Beni-No Boobs, Uzume, The thunder sluts, my child Yuki, Kira, for some reason Fuku, Matsu, Ku, Achika aka the woman who is covered in roses at the moment, Karasuba, and Akitsu." Reiten claps, "Sister, your team does seem like a good challenge but I'm keeping the rest of my team under wraps until that chapter comes, then the men shall defeat your women and prove that you all deserve to submit to the power of men!" Miya chuckles, "Brother never forgot fate usually favors women." Miya and Reiten fade away, the author's jaw drops,

"Dude, I can't wait for the Homura crap to be over, I want to see that battle of the sexes." The editor smirks, "Well now, we need to think of a trump card to give Reiten since Miya has Karasuba, Musubi, and Uzume." "I guess you're right unless we..." The author whispers the last part into the editor's ear, "We shall discuss this more, next chapter's preview segment." They clear their throats, "Hope you all join us again!"

Also Note: We had some techinological difficulties, so you are getting two different chapters at the same time, sorry for the huge delay.


	8. The Blazing Feather Part 1:The Breakdown

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in. _**ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US**_.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #8: The Blazing Feather Part 1: The Breakdown

Inside Maison Izumo, Uzume stands against a wall in her room, her cell phone in her hand, she looks so frustrated, she closes it and throws it at the door not knowing that Kazehana just opened it, the phone hits her where Miya just hit her,

"Ouchee, why am I being punished god, why?" Kazehana begins to cry, Uzume hugs her, "Sis, you ok? And why were you coming to my room?" Kazehana continues to cry, "Miya says my nude apron isn't allowed." Uzume strokes her back, "I got something that she can approve of and that suits your personality." Kazehana smiles as she strips off the apron, her back is to Uzume, she sees Kazehana's sekirei symbol, Uzume begins to ponder the evil thought of defeating one of her closest friends in such a dishonest way, but she stops herself from doing that and pitches Kazehana's nipples instead, then they begin to search for something that fits Kazehana perfectly.

Few minutes later, on the eastern side of Teito, you can hear a huge argument happening,

"I want to go see her, Master!" "And I told you we can't go to see her!" Rukia and Renji sigh while watching Byakuya and Senbonzakura argue over seeing some woman, "Senbonzakura please understand, we can't go because..." Senbonzakura holds up his blade, "Because you broke her heart due to your stupid pride and your feelings for a dead woman!" Rukia heard that and she pops a blood vessel,

"Renji, kiss me now!" Renji thought he would never hear Rukia say that, he kisses her, and the clear ice wings appear, "Renji, you can stop it now." Rukia pull him off of her, he sighs as she flash steps in front of Senbonzakura, "You idiot, can't you see my brother is trying to protect you!" Senbonzakura looks confused,

"Protect me from what?" Rukia looks at her brother, "You didn't tell brother." Byakuya shakes his head no, Senbonzakura looks lost, "Tell me what, Master?" Everyone gets gloomy,

"She has a master now..." Senbonzakura turns his sword upside down, "Bankai!" He drops in and vanishes into a sea of glowing cherry blossom petals, Byakuya sighs, "Rukia, Renji we must go to Maison Izumo." Rukia and Renji nod and they all flash step away.

Back over Maison Izumo, petals rain down with the snow, Senbonzakura glares down at Minato, who is enjoying a show from Kazehana, petals form a single blade in his hand, "You lying bitch!" Other petals surround him, Miya walks outside,

"Lovely weather!" She sweeps the snow appear with her broom until a sakura petal cuts her clothes, she looks up and notices the sakura petal blizzard and Senbonzakura, "What do you think you are doing, Senbonzakura?" He gulps at the sound of Miya's voice, he moves down to her, "Forgive me, Miya, for not calling first." He looks at her, she smiles, "Senbon, you know you are welcome in my home but why aren't you with your master?" He knows if he lies, he'll get punished twice, "Miya, I heard that Kazehana has emerged, is it true?" She pets his lowered head, "Senbon, you do realize she will always love you, even if she has another to love." He cries a little, Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji appear; Byakuya bows his head while Rukia and Renji fully bow to Miya,

"Miya, please excuse my emotional wreck of a zanpakuto." Miya smiles, "Byakuya, you're so cute when you ask for forgiveness." She smiles as Rukia walks up,

"Lady Miya, can we come in for a bit?" She gets closer to Miya and whispers, "I need a little help in taming Renji's needs." Miya giggles, "Everyone come on in, we're having a party." They walk in, they take off their shoes and put on their portable gigais, Uzume walks pass them, Rukia saw her depressed expression, and Rukia thinks to herself, 'That woman is near the abyss, I better keep my eye on her.' Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya walk into the party, she yells,

"We're the dancers Lady Miya ordered!" Byakuya and Renji freak out as Rukia uses flash step to change them into Las Vegas dancers outfits, Uzume hears Minato scream "Miya is going kill us...Ku cover your eyes...Tsukiumi stop striping Kazehana...Musubi!" Miya laughs as Uzume passes her,

"Will this be a long outing Uzume?" Uzume looks up at Miya, "Miya..." Uzume continues walking, "I'll leave your room just the way it is, alright?" Miya says as Uzume runs crying, Kaguri/Homura watches from a window.

At a fancy condominium or condo, Niheru the son of Reiten, is seated at a table with Fuku the lucky, Kira the Ninja, Sano the Metal Master, Yuki the daughter of Miya, and

Achika the Desired,

"Niheru-sama, how in creation did you afford this place?" "Sano, I have my ways." Achika places her hands on Niheru's, "Ok, Achika used her sex appeal to get us the place." She smiled and hugged him, on the inside he sigh, longing for a body that would reflect his true age, while on the outside he smiled and hugged her back, Kira slams one of her kunai into the table,

"Niheru, why did you call us together and where is Akitsu?" Sano stands up, he may look five years old but he isn't, "Kira, we called the meeting to discuss what has been happening, and Akitsu is not feeling well, when we spilt her and Hyōrinmaru up, we only made her even more emotionless, her eyes are as grey as the sky..." Sano sits back down, he looks worried about more than just Akitsu, Fuku takes off her charm bracelets,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you please direct your attention to me, I have exciting news!" Niheru sits in Achika's lap, Kira also sits, "I have learned of three important details, first, the sub. soul reaper is too busy taking over the patrol of the city which was truth guy until that incident a few days ago which leaves the truth guy out of the picture. Second, I'm not causing as much bad luck to others lately and finally, our target, number 100 has no control over his powers." Yuki laughs, "Fuku, if number 100 has no powers then freeing ourselves from this curse shall be easy." Yuki says, everyone begins to cheer except Niheru, he thinks to himself,

"What are you up to Father? Feeding Fuku such a lie like that, the earth can't be that strong, can it?" He leaps off Achika, "Everyone. You may go if you want or need to." Kira and Yuki leave together, Fuku looks at Niheru, "Niheru, me and Achika are going for a walk, do you want us to get anything for you?" Niheru thinks, "It be nice if you ladies could get us some food and sodas to stock the fridge." He says in a kind hearted way, "Ok cutie." Fuku smiles as she takes Achika by the arm out the door, Sano walks over to Niheru,

"Why are you always so nice to Fuku?" Niheru summons up a shadowy version of Fuku, and uses it as a teaching tool, "I'm always nice to Fuku because when she is happy, good luck happens for herself and for her friends, if upset or mad, nobody gets good luck except her." Sano nods in understanding, "Wow, I did not understand how her powers worked until now." "Yes, I took me years to figure out myself...now Sano, lets play some Chess." "Ok, Niheru-sama." They pull out a chess set and begin to play at the table.

At Teito Tower, on the 10th floor, Chad sits watching TV, he muscles look swore from something, Karasuba walks in, her evil smile across her face,

"Hello Grey, I do hope you aren't too hurt." She grabs a chair and sit on it in an unusual fashion, "Lady Karasuba, do you have orders for me?" She takes off that grey discipline squad coat, and she points to her back, "Can you massage my back for me?" He stands up and begins to tenderly massage her back, you can hear her muscles loosen and her spine crack as Chad readjusts her, "Grey, I would if you could do two other things for me?" "Yes Ma'am." He begins to relax the tense muscles of her lower back, "First thing, I hope you could make sure Purple has something to do later, and second..." She pauses due to her own body feeling like someone has just sent a jolt of energy through it. "And second, can you please take Benitsubasa out somewhere..." Chad stops and helps Karasuba up out of the chair, "Ma'am, you want me to take Benitsubasa out, like on a date?" He calmly asks, "Yes because she looks so bored and lonely since Natsuo is out of town for a family emergency..." "I understand but what if she wants more than just a date..." Karasuba laughs, "Are you nervous because you think if you have sex with another woman, I wouldn't want you anymore? Grey...I mean Chad; I never would have thought the quiet tough man you are would be such a loyal gentleman..." Chad blushes a little as Karasuba gets closer, "You're such a good toy, go be a great toy for a lonely young woman." "Yes Ma'am." Chad walks to the elevator, Karasuba smiles, "Grey plus Red equals my nap." She goes to her room and locks the door.

Back at Maison Izumo, in the bathtub, trying to soak its troubles away, Kaguri/Homura looks at the still water and sees nothing but fire, endless fire,

"Homura, you see this fire, it represents the eternal suffering you shall face since you are in my hilarious game." Minaka laughs in the crapy sinister villain way,

"Minaka!" Homura slams his fist against the water, his deep hatred and his untamed powers cause half of the water to boil into steam, he begins to remember his early days of life and a chat he had with Takehito,

"Homura, we tried to correct the damage that has been done to you DNA but we only made it worries, the only way to fix it is to emerge and your ashikabi chooses your gender..." He creates even more steam as Musubi, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi strip down to their birthday suits in the changing room and they open the door,

"Hi Kaguri!" Their bodies hidden by the steam, Homura/Kaguri freaks out and covers himself, and submerges his body under the water, "Ladies, I'm a man! Have you no shame with just charging in on me?" Tsukiumi clears some of the steam away,

"You may simply avert your eyes." Kazehana waves her fingers through her hair, "I've got nothing to be ashamed of showing off." He gets a little flustered because they did not even hear what he said; the ladies start to clean each other.

Elsewhere as that email about Homura was sent out to the Ashikabis, on the northern bridge, Benitsubasa sits looking at the water, Chad is quietly seated five feet away from her, his nerves are getting the best of him, he thinks if he comes on too strong, she may say no to him yet if he does not come on strong enough, she may punch him and hurt herself, Chad gets up and walks closer to her, he puts a single finger on her shoulder and she turns around, leaping into his arms,

"Benitsubasa, do you need to talk?" She whispers something into Chad's ear, he puts her on a steel chair, he then removes her boots and stockings that she had on, and he slowly massages her feet,

"Grey, how did you get so good at massaging? Do you want to be a massage therapist?" He lightly taps a point on the bottom of her foot and her nipples and clit become hard and she blushes a little,

"One day, I hope to open a nice office so I can massage women all day long." He gently kisses her legs, she pushes him off, she covers her private areas, and he frowns, "I'm sorry, please punish me." She laughs at his face,

"Why are you apologizing? I just wanted you to slow down; I'm not Lady Karasuba..." She walks over to him and she grabs his chin, "Natsuo showed me that foreplay is the best part. Now get your tight Hispanic ass back over and continue massaging me." He stands up and walks back over but Benitsubasa does not sit down, she looks to the right, seeing someone on the ledge of the bridge. "Hey you, what are you doing?" She yells as she moves closer, that person throws something into the water, then the person thrusts himself over, she barely grabs the collar of the person's green shirt, she sees that it is Ichi.

"Ichi, what the hell do you think you are doing killing yourself?" He looks up at her as she has a difficult time keeping him from falling,

"Benitsubasa, let go of me." She grinds her teeth as she throws him back onto the bridge then she gives him a black eye,

"You fat bastard! Why do you want to die? You have an ashikabi, you have a place to live, and you have..." "I might have an ashikabi and a place to live but how can I protect her if I have no dam powers?" He interrupts her, she looks shocked, Chad even was shocked and he doesn't know who Ichi is.

"You mean the rumors are true?" Ichi only nods as he lowers his head, Chad begins to remember when Ichigo had no powers, he longed to protect his family and friends but he could not do anything but watch, Chad looks at Ichi,

"Fat man, what is your name?" Ichi balls himself up, "My name is Ichi, why do you care fullbringer?" Benitsubasa looks confused since she does not know what a fullbringer is, Chad scratches his chin,

"The Earthly Doctor, that is what your name means?" Ichi nods, "Maybe the reason why you have no power is because the earth itself can't lend you the power since this unusual blizzard is happening all over the world." The sun begins to fully set as Ichi stands up,

"Fullbringer, get her home, tonight isn't a good night to be out." "Why isn't?" Chad asks, Ichi's sekirei mark begins to shoot out sparks of spirit energy, he screams in pain,

"Ichi." Benitsubasa tries to get close to him but Chad stops her, "Lets go, he is being overtaken..." "By what?" He remains silent and carries her on his shoulders and leaves. (Author's note: Ichi will not make an appearance for the rest of this chapter and for most of the next chapter.)

Back at Maison Izumo again, Homura is in front of his room, he is wet from Tsukiumi, Miya stands beside him,

"Miya, As the Sekirei Guardian, I will kill Minaka, and end this stupid game once and for all!" Miya appears emotionless as she thinks to herself, _'Homura...'_ He goes in his room, meanwhile at the other end of the hall, Minato is freaking out about something soft, and he squeezes the air,

"Boobs, I they were boobs." He has a weird facial expression as Ku walks up and over hears him,

"Boobs?" Minato jumps when he heard Ku say something, "N-No, its nothing!" He then begins to examine what happened in the hallway between him and Kaguri, and to himself he says, "That man is a sekirei...no wonder he was poplar at the host club."

Kaguri/Homura sits on his bed and finally sees his phone blinking, he checks it, and he has 68 missed calls,

"Oh crap, Takami must be pissed, better wait and..." The phone rings and he juggles it a little before answering it, "Takami, I'm not a phone sex operator, please don't make me do that aga..." "Finally got through, GET OUT OF THERE!" Takami interrupt him, "What the hell is going on Takami?" "Actually Homura don't leave Maison Izumo because Minaka is on the loose..." A mysterious van appears at the end of the street (Author's Note: Readers, you know what that means, I hope.), "Takami can you hold on a second?" Homura peers at the window and sees the van.

"This is you friendly NMBIWC here to announce that the last feather lives on this street and if its listening to us do not believe a dam thing that old woman you are talking to on the phone is saying, use your last night of freedom for..." Miya appears in front of the van.

"Excuse me but your van is disturbing my peace, leave now or I'll show you how mortal you really are." "Miss Scary Landlady, you do realize you stole somebody else's line." Miya glares at the van, "What crapy minor character said that line because I'm the only one who can pull off that line?" "It was Mistress Unohana!" Miya stays quiet for a few second,

"Oh! Hold it there is only one mistress in this series and I don't want her awake yet." She draws her sword and sends the van flying through the air, Miya smiles, "Unohana needs to stop torturing her adopted son and come visit me for tea, speaking of which the tea she gave me five days ago was very nice." She heads back to her house as Homura leaves out the window, Minato enters the room face first, he walks over to the bed cause he saw the window open, Kaguri's phone rings,

"Takami? That's..." He picks up the phone, "Hello..." "Hold on, Kaguri! Don't do anything stupid! You not Reiten you can't get away with it!" Minato has his ears ranged out by his mother, "Yep, that's mom." "Are you listening, Kaguri?" "U-Um..." He answers her finally, she is surprised by the voice, "Minato?" "Yeah, uh..." "Where's Kagari?" "He just went off." "You can't let him go out right now!" He looks shocked but he says to himself, "I already failed at that, Mom you don't think, do you?"

In the bathing area of Maison Izumo, you can hear Tsukiumi scream,

"HOMURA!" Kazehana looks sad, "It looks like he has been found out?" In Kaguri's room, Minato looks shocked,

"He is the..." "Yes Minato, the final feather is your house mate, Kaguri, his real name is Homura." Takami just explain everything she could to Minato about Homura, "Mom, you said he wants to die killing Minaka..." "Minato, its okay if you kill Minaka, if given the chance but stop Homura now, I'm counting on you!" She hangs up, and he looks at the phone.

"Its easier said than done." Tsukiumi, with a crazed look on her face, Kazehana, and Musubi burst into the room, fully clothed; everyone gives each other a weird look,

"Minato! Why are you in Homura's room?" Tsukiumi's hair violently whips back and forth and that weird song comes on, "Well, it's..." Hours later in the dining room, Minato and his sekirei sits, Orihime and a half sleep Ichigo walk into the room,

"Hello Minato, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Musubi, Ku, and Matsu." Orihime waves and smiles at them, "Orihime, stop being so cheerful, the guy is horrified by the fact his women want him to add another man to the relationship." Minato backs into a corner as Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Musubi and Matsu giggle and Ku looks confused, "Ichigo, too soon." Orihime says to him, Ichigo goes over to Minato, "Hey man, stop freaking out and think about your problem like this; you are only doing this to keep the girls and Lady Miya happy, also since he was a host, you can get some tips from him if you know what I mean." Minato isn't listening, Orihime goes over to Matsu, "Matsu, did you put a transmitter on Homura's outfit like I told you to?" Matsu looks at Orihime,

"Yes I did." Orihime gets an evil smile, "Ichigo, let go get my new boy toy." Everyone looks at Orihime, even Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya who just got done talking to Miya,

"WHAT?" Orihime smirks, "Since your master doesn't want him, I shall take him and use him to my heart's content." Ichigo walks over, "Orihime..." Orihime grabs him, "If you love me, you'll help me." Everyone just watches Ichigo as he sweats heavily.

Jumping across rooftops, Homura looks intimidating as he stops at the sight of the cold hearted Akitsu,

"Discarded Number, Why are you here?" He asks viewing her chest like every man does when he sees a huge breasted woman,

"I'm bored and men need to learn not to use women." "Wait, what was that last part?" Akitsu cross her hands and ice appears around her, "Never mind, I'm going to enjoy burning that outfit right off of you." He summons a fire ball in his hand and the two sekirei begin to clash in mid air, while at the street level, Mutsu and his Assakabi watch the battle.

Outside of Maison Izumo, after Miya convinces Minato to go get Homura, him, his sekirei, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia stand outside, Miya and Matsu are in the doorway, making sure nobody tries to sneak back in,

"Lady Miya, We shall be off." Miya and Matsu wave good bye, "Right, Come back soon." Minato's sekirei walk out into the street, Rukia and Renji pull Ichigo and Orihime to the side, Miya gets Minato's attention,

"Yes, Miya?" "Minato, make sure you bring Kaguri back, he still needs to pay this month's rent." Minato nods at the sight of the demon mask, he walks over to Musubi, she grabs his wrist and they jump into the air, Minato screaming the whole time. On the side of the house, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo stands, Renji looks depressed,

"Orihime, can I ask you a favor?" Renji ask, "Sure Renji, you can stare at my boobs, I don't mind, sometimes I think they got a brain of their own." Ichigo laughs, Renji sighs, "Orihime that is not what I was going to ask, but thanks for letting me know..." Rukia steps on Renji's foot,

"What he wants to say is, would you like to have me as one of your sekirei, Orihime?" Rukia blushes a little, Ichigo thinks to himself, "What did Renji do to upset Byakuya, old man, or Lord Hio? I'm never pissing off a Hio, I like my job, love being able to protect the people I care for, and I do not mind having to follow squad zero's orders..." Ichigo enters into deep thought, Orihime looks overwhelmed,

"Rukia, I thought it was impossible for this to happen!" Orihime hugs Rukia, Renji begins to tear up, Ichigo snaps out of his deep thoughts and punches Renji, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and man up." The boy clash heads, Rukia and Orihime get demonic looks, the boys stop,

"Orihime, I was told by my brother since us shinigami aren't true sekirei we can switch other masters like we break up with one and hook up with another, it like human dating, and Renji has to go back to the soul society due to some paperwork overflow..." Renji sees a senkaimon open behind him, everyone's eyes open wide.

Back in front of the house, Seo and his sekirei walk up to Miya and Matsu,

"Minato's gone... I just got an email that worried me, so I came to check on everyone and why is there white glow on the side of your house?" Matsu brings her ears over to the thunder sluts,

"The truth is we ran out of food again, we are hoping to borrow some again for you all" They whisper to Matsu's ear as Miya gives Seo a look that isn't her glare, Seo gets a huge water droplet on the side of his head, they completely ignore the glow on the side of the house,

"First Uzume, now Kaguri, everyone is...being cold to me, only if they would have said something to me." "Miya, what could you have done?" Matsu asks, Miya's eyes turn to her cruel eyes, "I want kill Minaka myself!" Seo backs away from Miya, knowing all to well she could really do it,

"Miya, if you would get into the battle, it'd turn into a monster battle." Matsu begins to pull a small tablet out from her breast, and puts an ear piece into her right ear, "Takehito wouldn't have wanted you to that, either." "Yeah, he never wanted that, Never a stupid game like this Sekirei Plan" Miya gets a little depressed when Matsu and Seo said what they said, but she quickly snaps out of her small depressed state,

"Just as you and I planned, Minato getting another sekirei, but...Matsu, you know how cruel this will become for him, don't you?" Matsu looks cold, so do the thunder sluts, "Multiple sekirei for one man, and yet only one gets rewarded in the end, huh?" Seo says with a straight face, his girls look at each other,

"Well Miya, its out of character for me, I find myself believing in him...Even with the cruel rules imposed on him by the sekirei, the fate he has been stuck with, I believe he'll break through all of that." Miya looks surprised by Matsu's answer; she and Seo take a unique sigh of relief, "To me, that's quite..." Seo looks like he is about to finish Miya's sentence so she lets him,

"It's just plain not going to happen." His sekirei nod, "Miya, aren't you honing Musubi and the others because you have hopes for them? Seo you took part in Kusano and Tsukiumi's emergences!" Matsu freaks out a little,

"Those are entirely different matters. Rather Musubi and the others are truly wasted on Minato." Miya says as Seo thinks about the boobs Minato has surrounding him, "That is a horrible thing to say about Minato!" Matsu starts walking to the door, "Well, its fine. I'm not being blind. You'll see that soon enough." Miya looks at Matsu as Seo gets shocked by his sluts.

Back at the rooftop battleground, inside a huge burst of fire, Homura pants at little while Akitsu emerges from a wall of steam looking calm and epic, ice shards floating around her, he thrust a fireball at her, she blocks with a wall of ice, then she waves her around and burst of steam distracts Homura and Akitsu flips through the air, and sends shards of ice at him as soon as she landed, he cloaks himself in flames but the ice pierces it like a knife through a condom, Homura appears out of the steam with holes and blood on his outfit,

"I see. That's why you were discarded, such raw power." He stands up, "So dangerous you are...Your beyond anyone's control, Discarded Number...sekirei with their symbol upon their forehead shouldn't be able to gain a new master." Akitsu stands on a high part of the building, glaring down at him as he talks, "Yet, you have a master?" Her hair blows in the wind, "Silent, as always? Well, one last thing to tell you..." He gets a bead of sweat on his chin, he points at her, "AT LEAST PUT ON SOME DAMN PANTIES!" Her dress blows and her beautiful ass is revealed to Assakabi as her glorious pussy is in front of Homura,

"Mikogami." Mutsu speaks up, down at the street level, "I have no intention of complaining about your tastes, but at least let her put on some underwear..." Assakabi is blushing, "Quit it! That was Akitsu's choice!" Akitsu looks down at herself,

"Ah...I forgot to put them on again." Her face turns a bit pink, "It's too late!" Homura screams as he points at her with more than just his finger, "Nobody in this crazy city knows the meaning of the word MODESTY! Barging in when I'm taking a bath, going around town without underwear!" He blushes a little,

"Same as always, Kaguri." He looks up to see Uzume wearing a black version of her combat outfit, "Or should I say, Homura." Her veils blow in the wind, "Pull back, Discarded Number. That's my prey." Akitsu glares at Uzume, "Why would you, Uzume?" Homura asks as Uzume's soulless gaze traps him, "I told you, Uzume is gone." He remembers their last conversation, "Uzume, what happen to you? Who did this to..." "Stop, only the veiled sekirei is here, the outcast who weeds out sekirei!" She throws her cloth at him and binds him, "Will you come quietly? Or do I have to..." She flips through the air and gets behind him, "Kill you." Homura burns his bindings, Uzume jumps away so she doesn't get burned but ice shards almost hit her, she barely blocks them, Akitsu and Uzume glare at each other,

"That is my prey. Master's orders." Ice forms around Akitsu, "I'll show no mercy to those foolish enough to get in my way!" Uzume dashes forward and breaks the shards of coming ice, beginning one of the great clashes as Homura's body starts to smoke, he falls to the ground, his breathing becomes heavier and heavier, his very touch burns his presences into the building,

"Damn...I'm losing control again?" He continues to realize his end is near as Uzume and Akitsu have an aerial battle, white and blue clash back and forth in the sky as Minato, and other ashikabi gather for the coming showdown.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... Preview Segment: In a hallway, Homura stands, he appears to be waiting for somebody,

"Come on damn it." An office door opens and the author walks out of it, "Hey Homura, you need to talk to me, don't you?" Homura nods, the author sighs, "Alright, what's wrong man? I hope you aren't here to complain about the next chapter and what you are being forced to do for fan girl service." Homura uncovers his mouth, "I'm actually mentally prepared for that, I wanted to ask when are you going to explain that group of OC sekirei that have that fancy condo?" The author smiles, "I was going to do that right now, in another part of this segment." Homura looks confused, "What?" "Follow me Homura." Homura begins to follow the author to a crimson door, they open and go inside of it, the room is all white, and a huge television motor is in one of the walls, "Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls alike, welcome to a new part of the preview segment, it is called The Crossover Guide to Our Minds! Now take your seats." Homura looks behind him and sees rows of seats, he sits down, Ichi walks in and sits in the same row, making sure he gives Homura room,

"Homura, are you study up too?" Ichi pulls out a pencil and paper, Homura laughs a little, "Ichi, why on earth are you about to take notes?" Ichi looks at Homura, "Because I just read ahead in our scripts, and found out something horrible." Homura summons a fireball, "You better not be referring to what I have to do." "No, it's about me and these condo owning sekirei, they are goin..." The author hovers over Ichi,

"Ichi, I told you to stop reading ahead, now shut up or I'm going to leave you powerless for the rest of the pure engagement saga, do I make myself clear!" Ichi bows, "Please forgive me, creator." The author walks away and bring up an image on the screen, its all of the discarded sekirei including Akitsu, "Now, all of the sekirei you see before you, they call themselves the Discarded Ones. Abandoned by their original masters for reasons that will be explained in the story, the Discarded Ones banded together and formed their own club if you will. The members in order of strength are: Niheru, Fuku, Akitsu, Achika, Sano, and Kira plus Yuki which are tied for last."

"I have question!" said a voice from within the many seats in the room.

The Author looks out and sighs. "I don't think you should be asking any questions."

"Why?" Asks the voice.

Before the Author could even reply the Editor walks in the room and says two words, "Disciplinary Nightmare." and a massive black lighting bolt it's the voice and froze them. "That voice will stay frozen until after we finish the Sekirei Plan. Now as for the Discarded Ones, I have plans for them and they will be.." The Editor whispers something into the Author's ear and then both the Editor and Author begin to laugh like evil mad men.

Ichi starts laughing hoping to make Homura think he knows what they were planning. Homura doesn't fall for it and throws a fire ball at Ichi. Ichi ducks and looks at Homura, "What the hell was that for IT!". Homura growls and throws an even bigger fireball at Ichi which hits him and he starts running around screaming, "MY BUTT IS FLAMING!"

The Author and Editor laugh at the scene but the Author took mercy on Ichi and put the flame out by using Hydro Pump from Pokemon. Ichi hit a wall and was knocked out. "Homura you are an IT in a way but don't do anything you shouldn't. Also Editor, how long do you think Ichi will be knocked out?"

The Editor sighs, "Most likely until sometime during the next chapter or two. But because of this we didn't exactly go in detail to our guide. Oh well, I guess that will have to remain a secret until later." The Author and Editor leave the room and Homura sees the script and reads ahead. Then his face twists and he shouts, "What the Fucking Hell!"

Reiten teleports in and takes the script from Homura and then turns to him and says, "For reading ahead, your punishment shall to be it until some sexy girl, who is related to freakish gay (Insert 70 Pages of the most vile and vulgar names you can think of, for someone you hate.) like Aizen or Orouchimaru or someone else takes you away from Minato or until Strawberry happens to find a way to have sex in front of Miya without punishment." Homura pales and starts begging but Reiten left with his mind already made up.

Homura cries out to the Author and Editor, "Save me from Reiten's Sadistically Cruel and Unusual Punishment!"

The Author hears and speaks into the intercom, "No promises!"

Then a rift in the reality of all Creation in the multi-verse opens and a small young boy wearing an ice blue outfit with white hair that has a touch of blue in it and snow white skin and sapphire blue eyes and says, "This, after the story thing is over and get back to work on our story! I want to freeze Bugsy!" Then the small child throws ice at the audience and leaves through the rift.


	9. The Blazing Feather Part 2: A Fiery M

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in. _**ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US**_.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later.

Chapter #9: The Blazing Feather Part 2: A Fiery Moment

In the sky, surrounded by hollows ranking from Menos Grande to Vasto Lordes, (Note for Editor: Vasto Lordes is spelled right, Editor's Note to Author and Readers: I knew that, Meathsheild!) Ichigo looks at his watch, and pulls out his combat pass,

"Oh no, the strawberry is going to kill by leaving his body...Menos launch your Ceros!" The Menos fire at him by the order of one of the Vasto Lordes, a small explosion happens but its the menos and the adjuacas who are fading away,

"What's wrong?" The Vasto Lordes turns around to see Ichigo in his fullbring, not using his Soul Reaper powers, a greenish spirit energy emits from his feet, its called Bringer's Light if you have not seen the last season of Bleach, "That's impossible...we been informed you only had soul reaper powers..." The Vasto Lordes looks surprized by this discovery, "Yeah yeah yeah, and I heard this from the other Vasto Lordes for the past two or three nights! Look I really don't have time to play with you, my girlfriend and our friend is waiting for me, so lets end this quickly." The Vasto Lordes laugh at Ichigo, "You must be blind." As the one Vasto Lordes said that, the others starts to attack Ichigo, five in all, Ichigo takes a few hits but he readies his small fullbring sword, whitish energy forms on the blade's edge, he charges at the Vasto Lordes slashing three of them into pieces without releasing the attack,

"What great control you have! Too bad you don't have that kind of control in other areas, Ichigo." He stops his attack at the sound of a familiar feminine voice, the two remaining Vasto Lordes begin to flee, the woman roars and they burst into dust, Ichigo looks and sees full grown Nel in an Arrancar uniform that really hides what should be hidden, "Nel, is that you?" She walks over to him and smacks him, "My name is Neliel, you must ask for permission to call me Nel." Ichigo goes down to one knee and kisses her hand, "Forgive this foolish Strawberry, I've..." She grabs his face and stands him up so she could hug him, "You really are an idiot, you know that..." She lets go and turns her back, he sighs, "Neliel, how in the world did you get this form back? And why is there so many hollows becoming menos or higher? It doesn't make any sense." She looks back, "I shall tell you on the way to your girlfriend, so you finally got with Orihime cause it about dam time." He only smiles as he begins to lead Neliel to Orihime.

Somewhere around Teito Tower, something small leaps from shadow to shadow, stalking a group of busty girls, its black eyes look soulless as it get under the bench the girls sits down at, it claws over to where it can see the girls underwear except they weren't wearing any, it drools like a fat man looking at a pork roast sandwich that is three foot high and two foot wide,

"I love this city!" As the mysterious thing says that, a hollow appears, it appears to look a lot like a Queen Bee, it grabs the girls with its many legs, it opens its mouth but as the screaming girls were about to be ate, a bright orange plushie lion appears and throws a rock into the hollows mouth,

"Hey Ugly Bitch, put down the hotties or face the fury of Kon, the plushie hollow slayer!" The Queen Bee hollow laughs,

"Please, a child's toy is going to stop me." She launches her strings at him, he uses them to climb up and kick her in the eye, she drops the girls to rub her eye, Kon lands in front of the girls, "Ladies, get out of her and remember Kon saved your..." He sees that they left along time ago, he sighs, "I try to be a hero, and this is what I get." "Hero, what a joke?" The hollow grabs him, "You ruined my snack...Now die!" The hollow howls as its begins to squeezes Kon, he screams in pain yet he is a plushie, we can only wonder how he even feels pain, some of his stuffing falls out of the tears in his body, the hollow howls even louder as two people walk out from the shadows, both in Discipline Squad uniforms,

"Every single time I'm about to have a good time with a man, I get fucking interrupted by some kind of BULLSHIT!" Benitsubasa charges at the queen bee hollow, and her fist completely shatters the hollows mask, and it fades away, Kon falls to the ground, she notices him, "ITS YOU!" He tries to run, she picks him up, "So it was you screaming like a little girl?" He wants to smack her sadly he knows he must be a gentlemen and he sees Chad behind her,

"Let that Strawberry alone." Benitsubasa and Kon look at Chad,

"Grey?" He sighs, "What? Is my uniform too tight around my waist?" Kon looks away, trying to remove the image of Chad's package from his mind, Benitsubasa drools a little, then smacks herself, "Are your pants felt?" She gets closer as Kon tries to escape her hold, Chad shakes his head no, "Do you want them to be?" He doesn't even have time to nod as she rubs his manhood, Kon begins to puke up some of his stuffing, Chad stops Benitsubasa from doing the pleasurable action, against his better judgment, "How in the world do you two know each other?" Chad asks, hoping to get some answers, Kon looks up,

"Chad, good buddy of mine, Almost a week ago I think, our favorite truthful guy brought me here because he knew I would have a wonderful time in this haven of boobs." Benitsubasa tightens her grip, Chad brings her body close to his, "Beni, did my foolish toy of a friend say something that upset you?" She loosen her grip,

"I'm sick of men going bananas over boobs, it just disgusting...simply DISGUSTING!" She throws Kon and he screams through the sky as she begins to cry on Chad's shoulder, he pats her back in a comforting manner, then someone wearing a purple discipline squad uniform appears with annoyed look on his face,

"Chad, I'm sorry for interrupting but Lady Karasuba wants to see the both of you, she also said to take your time, she has patience tonight." Uyru says as he wants to destroy his uniform, Chad nods and kindly asks Uyru to leave viva hand sign, Uyru disappears, and Chad puts the emotional Benitsubasa on his back,

"Red, I know only one person who can help you but first we need to see Karasuba." He begins to walk as Benitsubasa thinks to herself, "Who in the hell can help me? I'm usually a flat chested bitch to everyone, and whoever he thinks can help me probably will not." They enter Teito tower and head up the elevator.

On top of a mist covered roof, cloth heads towards to Akitsu, she casts a small amount of ice to block the cloth, they collide and the ice shatters, Uzume spins and launches the cloth again, another ice barrier shatters, the cracking noise vibrates the air, Homura glows bright fiery colors as it is on its knees surrounded by mist, panting like a dog trapped in a car, but down below on the street level, Mikogami aka Assikabi looks to be getting impatient,

"What are they doing? I don't giving a damn about it being one on one anymore. Mutsu, take that fluttery one out!" Mutsu closes his eyes and he senses another ashikabi nearby, he puts his arm in front of his pain in the ass of a master,

"Why, if it isn't Hayato Mikogami of the South." A man with glasses walks up and glares at the assikabi,

"This presence...Another Assikabi." Mutsu gets into a stances where his ass will not be used by anyone as Uzume thrust her cloth at Akitsu, she dodges and sends a path of ice towards Uzume, and that cause Uzume to be forced into a wall, it cracks open, she falls onto all four, Akitsu stands around her pillars of ice, looking cold as ice, Mikogami looks angered,

"Assikabi! I'm the only Assikabi in this city!" The man with glasses sighs, "Let us simply say that you aren't the only one who likes anal, and that fluttery sekirei as you called her works for me and Lord Higa of the East." "Higa...He has no male sekirei, you can't be an assikabi!" The man sighs, "I am his secretary, Kahizaki, not Higa. You will do well to remember that." As Kahizaki said that two sekirei appear behind him, "So long as you behave until we RAPE...I mean capture Number Six, I will not do anything to you." Mikogami looks like he is about to react, Mutsu stops him and grabs him,

"He might enjoy what you might want to do to him but I don't have the stomach for that tonight." He looks around and sees the many sekirei in the shadows, he holds up his sword, "Five sekirei or ten sekirei, it makes no difference to me." He slams the end of it to the ground and the very earth begins to raise around him, the sekirei around Kahizaki protect him from the pillars that was the very street they where standing on, Mikogami sticks his tongue out as Mutsu carries him away, Akitsu sees Mutsu jump pass her as he looks at Homura, "Its too late to get him now, pullout!" He jumps away as Homura continues to pant, Akitsu turns to it,

"You asked me why I have a master." She begins to walk over to him, Uzume looks worried and launches her cloth at Akitsu, and the cold woman leaps into the air causing Uzume to miss, Akitsu lands and stares into Uzume's eyes, "Good eyes, no hesitation in them. Eyes that show a willingness to face death for the sake of a loved one." She turns her attention to Homura, "It's not that someone becomes a master just because they become one's ashikabi. They are a master because one recognizes them as such. That's what I believe." Homura listens with great interest yet he can't show it, "Even as broken as I was, he said he wanted me. Even without his symbol engraved upon my body, he is my master." Akitsu looks up and jumps up, Homura looks up, "You can still emerge. For that I am jealous." She jumps into the night. Uzume retracts her cloth, Homura focus on his friend who is lost in deceptions, she looks epicly evil in that black cloth,

"Will you cum with me?" She stands glaring at him. Homura smirks and replies "I thought you were with Mutsu? But if you want, I'll have you screaming my name and begging for more." Uzume blushes. (Readers remember this line!)

As that was happening those ten sekirei in the shadows of the surrounding buildings begin to fall one by one, the bodies lay defeated, and all barely have any outer damage, a sekirei tries to run but two quick jabs and she falls as Soi Fon looks heartless as she stands over her weak foes,

"This isn't even worthy of being called a challenge...this is only slaughter." Her golden weapon drips blood as she sees Homura, and sighs, "All this for some guy, these people are crazy." Yoruichi sneaks up and hugs Soi Fon but she remains cold looking,

"What's wrong my little bee? Are you mad because I wanted us to be in a triangle?" Soi Fon walks away from Yoruichi, "What's wrong is that I just destroyed ten innocent sekirei for the sake of adding some stranger to our relationship, this seems so..." Yoruichi jumps over and grabs Soi Fon's wrists, "The leader of a squad of assassins showing remorse, you knew full well what you were getting yourself into my bee, sometimes killing the innocent prevents more senseless bloodshed, I think there is something else that is itching at you..." Soi Fon rubs her left arm, "Soi Fon, stop trying to hide your thoughts from me, let me in." Yoruichi lightly kisses Soi Fon's forehead, and than Soi Fon looks into Yoruichi's eyes, "My lady, I wish I knew what was truly wrong with me, recently I feel like something is missing from my life but I don't know what." She turns around and starts to jump from building to building scouting the area, Yoruichi smirks, "I know what is missing, my little bee but every truth could be a lie." Yoruichi senses that Orihime and Rukia are coming, she laughs as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya quietly stands behind her, Momo, Rangiku, and Halibel creep over until Rangiku trips over her own two feet,

"Momo you tripped me!" Rangiku yells, Halibel smacks Rangiku and points at her,

"You tripped over your own tail, you dumbass, ashy pussy!" Rangiku frowns as Momo laughs at her friend's stupidity, "Girls, don't forget, the plan was to sneak up behind master and strip him." Toshiro looks at Halibel,

"I just heard everything you just said Ladies." They all look sadden, "I guess we just failed." Yoruichi laughs as Soi Fon returns,

"Milady, there are no more unwanted sekirei left." Yoruichi pets Soi Fon's hair, Toshiro looks in the distance, "No more unwanted, what about the sekirei belonging to Minato Sahashi and the sekirei that ...um assikabi has with him." Soi Fon looks at Toshiro, "No worries Captain Hitsugaya, if they do not do as predicted, we have been given the order to defeat the sekirei and destroy the memories of the ashikabi." Toshiro looks over at Homura, and thinks, "All this for a hot headed guy, it seems petty but then again, I fell in love with a fiery woman..." He looks at Momo, she smiles at him.

Back over the mist covered building, Uzume and Homura have a stare down,

"If you come along quietly, I won't kill you." Homura glows orange and red as he begins to remember something of his past were Takami first ask him to be the guardian,

"Sekirei Guardian. If someone could at least protect the sekirei until they meet their ashikabi...will you accept, Homura?" He then remembers the numerous sekirei he protected, "Those children...I protected..." He looks serious as he closed his eyes, "They've met their ashikabi. I'm satisfied with that. But..." He grinds his teeth and summons a huge flame, Uzume shields her eyes from the bright light, the flames are orange and yellow in color, it covered his body, Uzume looks like she is about to react.

"Good work. Leave the rest to us." number two, and the two sekirei that aren't his own appear out of a veil of smoke, Homura sees the assikabi,

"Uzume, please tell me you didn't...?" She looks away from Homura,

"Pre-emergence, pre-emergence!" One of the sekirei with assikabi #2 say, "He's burning, Kakizaki. What do we do?" The other sekirei with him asks,

"This one must be unstable. I must ascertain whether or not he is suited to be Lord Higa's Sekirei." Homura look annoyed by the arrival of Kakizaki and that Uzume is working for them, he begins to laugh like a mad man as Kakizaki finally stops adjusting his glasses. "I get it, so this is the kind of game this is. Too bad. You all came on a fool's errand." Homura turns around as the embers from his flames surround him in an epic way, he looks at Teito Tower, "Minaka! If I'm going to be a prize in this hellish game. I'll melt down right here on this very spot!" A pillar of flame enclosed Homura's body, the fire begins to grow rapidly, "Witness the way Number six, Homura, goes out! You Son of a Bitch!" His screaming voice echoes through the city, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Momo, Rangiku, and Halibel move in, Homura looks like he is about to fade away into the fire and flames, "I'm sorry." His tears flows out of his eyes, "Miya... Takami...I can't..." He closes his eyes, a vision of Tsukiumi comes before his eyes,

"You call thyself my rival?" Tsukiumi's image fades into Matsu, "I'm worried about you, Kaguri." Matsu then turns into Minato's lips (Note: I think that is just weird, but that's how it is in both the anime and the manga.)

"I-I was just worried...Kaguri" Homura opens his eyes and he is pounded by a monsoon of water, cooling down his hot head suicide attempt, his body has steam coming off of him.

"What are you doing, Homura?" Out of the steam Tsukiumi appeared behind Homura, "I told you before! I will not permit thee coming to a stop!" He looks shocked as hell by her appearance, "Kaguri!" He looks over and sees Musubi drop Minato on his face jump away as Ku gently lands with a giant leaf as an umbrella and out of a breeze of petals, Kazehana poses in her usual fasion, the up beat heroic music comes on as Homura is in the middle of these girls,

"Sanada of the west? No. Its the North is it not?" Kakizaki asks as Uzume magically has her veil over her face, "You gals...why are you here?" Homura asks as Minato tries to stand up, Homura looks at him,

"Kaguri, you okay?" Minato asks, "Stay away! I told you, I don't need your sympathy!" "It's not sympathy!" He yells, Homura doesn't believe it as Musubi takes a step forward.

"That's right! It's not sympathy!" Homura looks at Musubi, whose cheery face can't possibly say something to ruin the moment (Note: I'm lying), "Musubi and the rest of us came to collect the rent!" Minato's face appears soured by Musubi dumb blonde reason for them coming.

"Homura! You've made a fine mess, deceiving me all this time. When you return, I would suggest coming prepared!" Tsukiumi says with that serious like in her eyes but Homura can only think perverted thoughts of 'Coming Prepared', Ku holds her cute little flower pot, "Kaguri! We've come for you!" Ku said in a cute way as Kazehana has her hands over her breast, looking like she could expose herself,

"I can't have you going and killing douche bag on your own. We agree to help Reiten do that." Kakizaki looks like he just got dumped by the way he adjust his glasses(Note: Serious, every damn time this guy is in a scene, he is adjusting his stupid glasses, this guy must have no life or is blind as a bat without echo location, in other words he's Velma from Scooby Doo but he isn't smart.)

"Are those enemies? What do we do Sir?" The one sekirei with him asks, he whispers the orders into Higa's sekirei's ears as Somebody appears to one of the sides of the roof that has nobody on it,

"Sahashi, I'm here to return the favor." Toshiro appears out of the steam with Momo and Halibel on his arms and Rangiku in a combat stance, Tsukiumi glares at Halibel for a moment than smiles, "Water Shark, you and your master shouldn't be needed, please enjoy the show that is about to happen." Toshiro looks at Tsukiumi, and he begins to feel a little bit of spiritual energy come from her as Yoruichi and Soi Fon appear on the opposite side of the roof,

"Lady Yoruichi wants you, flame user, and if anyone stands in her way of what she wants, you shall feel my string!" Soi Fon's zanpakuto's shikai glows in the moon light, Rangiku glares at Soi Fon, "Captain Fon, Homura is going to the Sahashi kid and besides what would you do with a man? After all, you went for my scraps after I used truth boy for my pleasure." Soi Fon grinds her teeth as she starts charging at Rangiku, but Yoruichi grabs her shoulder,

"Soi Fon, now is not the time for that! Right Now, I need you to calm down and focus on getting me a cute man." Soi Fon calms down as Rangiku looks like she is about to be a bitch until something lands on top of Homura,

"He is mine!" Orihime's breasts have Homura's face in between them as his face turns blue, Rangiku smiles because she believes that she taught Orihime how to use her gifted chest as a weapon, Rukia lands right next to Orihime and she pulls that huge chest away from Homura, "Rukia, what did you do that for?" Rukia holds up the purple faced Homura, "Orihime, if you would have stayed on him any longer, your breast could have killed him, and don't give me that crap that boobs can't hurt men...bla bla bla, that's a load of bullshit, I mean, Kouken is a prime example of what happens when boobs can do to someone's mental state." Rangiku smirks as she walks over to them, Homura has already moved himself behind Musubi and Minato's other sekirei,

"Rukia, I know your trying to say that I tortured truth boy but all I did was use of my wondrous tools that god has given me." She poses, ash falls out of her arm pits and her pussy, "My boobs aren't big enough to kill!" Orihime screams, Musubi looks down at her own chest and magically pulls out a tape measurer, and measures Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Halibel and Rangiku, all of them have similar chest sizes, Musubi then grabs Orihime's chest and measures it, Minato and all of the others are wondering how the heck did Musubi get a tape measurer,

"Orihime, your chest is near the same size as me and Tsukiumi, and we are a bit smaller than that ash women over there, so there for your chest can kill." Rangiku wants to hurt Musubi but she knows she can use this to wound Soi Fon's pride even more, Uzume wishes she didn't have to play as the veiled sekirei because she would have to attack Rangiku and make her feel like Janic did when that ashy woman did that unspeakable torment, Orihime has that look of understanding on her face but as she was about to say something, she feels a familiar spiritual pressure and looks scared as a senkaimon opens, Rukia looks up and becomes frozen, Toshiro even looks up and see Captain Unohana, her body is glowing and her eyes are cruel,

"Everyone, I'm sick of waiting for this to begin, somebody better start fighting and I better see somebody kiss Homura full on make out or I'm going to unleash something few have ever seen." Her spiritual pressure becomes so dense and everyone begins to feel their very breath leave their body, Uzume remembers the last thing Unohana said to her, and she charges at Kazehana, cloth meets wind, then they go to a different roof top to battle as the cloaked sekirei removes her cloak and reveals her dress and purplish hair, Tsukiumi wanted to follow Kazehana but a disk like blade slashes her face, the blade goes and floats around the purplish hair,

"I, number 101, Oriha shall be your opponent blondee." Oriha sends five disk blades at Tsukiumi, all from different direction, she smirks thinking she has Tsukiumi beat but then water shoots up all around her and deflects all five blades back at Oriha, tearing up her dress,

"A sneak attack...how shallow. You have some nerve to bare blades at me with such cowardice. Number 9, Tsukiumi!" A huge torrent of water arises behind Tsukiumi, "If you pick a fight with me, I'll repay you in spades!" Tsukiumi send a burst of water arrows at Oriha as Musubi gets set for her opponent who looks absolutely bored and not wanting to be there,

"I'm Number 88, Musubi, a fist type Sekirei." She punches the air while miss dull and lifeless finishes her physical preparations,

"Number 86...Katsuragi...Foot type...I guess." Katsuragi and Musubi leap into the air and begin to clash. On another roof top, Kazehana summons a small tornado in her hand,

"You're not surprised to see me, are you Sis?" Uzume ask, dodging the small tornado Kazehana just thrown at her,

"Not at all, but did you really think you could vanish from Maison Izumo without me, Miya or even Matsu not noticing?" Uzume gets a little serious, "I'm just no match for you, Sis." "Let me ask you one tiny thing before we begin our battle..." Kazehana says seriously and Uzume looks ready to answer, "Is this all for your master?" "Who else would a sekirei fight for?" Uzume says, Kazehana turns into the greatest enemy of all anime guys, the fangirl mode, "Ah, Its Love! Love! Love! Its so Cute!" Uzume gets a chibi look to her face, "I hate being the only one taking this seriously." Kazehana gets back to reality and dashes at Uzume, "What can I say, it's in our nature." She blasts Uzume into a wall and Uzume throws her cloth at Kazehana, using her wind she dodges but Uzume appears behind her and punches are exchanged like stocks on the stock market on a good day, they land then all you see is cloth meeting petals in the wind.

Meanwhile, Kakizaki tries to make a move for Homura, Ku appears in front of him and her little flower grows into a vine trap for Kakizaki as Rangiku slashes the coming vines with her ash, Momo, Toshiro, and Halibel become trapped as Ku looks evil thinking that all these people want Kaguri for unknown reasons,

"Captain!" Rangiku sees Ku at the base of the vines, she targets Ku with a cloud of razor sharp ash, Ku tries to block with vines but they were no match for the ash, she closes her eyes, Orihime quickly covers Ku with her shield, Rangiku looks confused, "Orihime, why did you do that? That girl is a sekirei and she has my captain bond up." Rangiku thinks about what she just said, Rukia readies her left hand,

"Hado #5, Spiritual Bitch Slap!" Rukia delivers the slap and sends Rangiku flying, she looks down at her hand and sees ash in it, "Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Rukia waves her hand around, and on everything, trying to get the ash off of her, Halibel launches a small shot of water and clears the pussy's ash, Rukia smiles,

"Thanks Halibel." Rukia sees that Halibel's 'Your welcome, now back away', Orihime walks over to Ku, "Kusano, those three people up there are some of my friends do you think you can put them down for me?" Ku shakes her head No, Orihime sighs, "Well, I'll do one favor for you if you put down my friends who are here just to look pretty." Ku smirks a little,

"If I do put them down, then you must show me how to get a boy's whip cream and let me have some." Everyone stops what they are do after hearing Ku say that,

"A boy's whip cream?" Nobody knows how to respond, "Kusano, how did find out about that whip cream?" Orihime asks, Ku rubs her forehead,

"Well, one night I had to go, so I went and then when I was trying to get back to bed, I heard some moaning, and I saw Matsu watching wrestling and she was doing..." Ku lefts up her dress, Orihime and Rukia rushes over to Ku, stopping her from reenacting Matsu.

Back at Maison Izumo, Matsu has a knife at throat, Miya looks intimidating while she holds said knife,

"I'm sorry Miya!" Miya laughs, "I told you before, the downloading, watching, and/or reading of Pornography without me present is forbidden in Maison Izumo!" Miya gets her demonic glare over her and that forces Seo and his sekirei to run out of the house, they know when Miya gets into her torture mood.

Back at the rooftop battlefield, Orihime and Rukia kind of freak out a little as they realize Ku saw Matsu masturbating to porn, but Captain Unohana lands on the rooftop, looks at Ku in a serious way that made Ku want think Miya has come to punish her for being a bad girl again,

"Little one, a boy's whip cream is not healthy for you, it can cause you to have the flu and it even can cause you to grow up without having nice boobs like most sekirei dream of having or already have." Ku nods and bows to Unohana, "But why is that, Scary Old Lady?" Unohana pops a blood vessel and everyone that knows Unohana begin to step back as Momo tries to burn her way out of Ku's vines and Unohana only opens her mouth and Ku jumps up, setting Momo, Toshiro, and Halibel free, Unohana giggles and says to herself, "I wonder what she would have done if I would have actually planned to do something." She smiles as she pats Ku on the head, and everyone but Kakizaki sighs a sigh of relieve,

"Am I being let go too? I'm a good person." Ku looks at him then looks at Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana, two of them fighting with all there might and yet Tsukiumi is only toying with Oriha, tiny drops of water block the spinning blades as Musubi and the foot type exchange some blows and both forced each other to the ground, Ku points,

"I'll only let you go if you tell them to stop attacking my friends." Kakizaki looks mad, "Number 06 will be ours, and your fucking friends are going down." Unohana walks over to Toshiro and whispers something in his ear, he goes over to Halibel and whispers something in her ear, Ku is fuming as her vines begin to constrict Kakizaki even more than they already were, Halibel holds her sword up,

"Vulgar assikabi, enjoy your salad." Kakizaki looks puzzled as Halibel fires water at Ku's plant, it grow three times its size and swallows Kakizaki, Ku sees Halibel, "Thank you Tan Tsukiumi." Halibel smiles, goes over and pats Ku on the head, "Little one, my name is Tia Halibel, former ruler of Hueco Mundo and espada, nice to meet you." Ku looks confused, "Former Enchilada?" Everyone laughs at Ku's cute confusion about what Halibel just said.

In the middle of steam and smoke, Homura and Minato stand, facing each other,

"Sahashi, why are you here?" Homura questions and as Minato readies to answer, Yoruichi sneaks up and wraps her arms around Homura,

"I know why I'm here, its for you, number six aka the host of my angelic fantasies." Homura feels surprised but his heart is screaming 'No!' yet his heads are screaming 'FUCK HER!' as Minato walks over,

"Kagur...I mean Homura, I'm here only because...man I really don't know how to say this." Yoruichi laughs, "How cute! You are acting completely like my little bee was when she came out of the closet." Soi Fon pops up next to Yoruichi and Homura, she is blushing while Minato goes to the edge of the building and almost vomits a little since he is creeped out by Yoruichi's statement,

"You promised not to say anything, Lady Yoruichi." Yoruichi wraps her arms around Soi Fon, "Sorry, it just popped out, my little bee." They make out, Homura and Minato both become a tiny bit more happier by watching the ladies kiss, their tongues entering and exit their mouths, Minato walks over to Homura,

"What I meant to say before those umm...women interrupted us, is I'm here because I need your knowledge!" Homura backs away, "Minato, I'm not sure what you are talking about but Matsu has a higher IQ than I do...and I just gave myself another reason to kill myself." Yoruichi stops kissing Soi Fon, Minato twirls his fingers, "I need your knowledge on pleasing women!" Soi Fon giggles and points at Minato,

"Kid, if you let Lady Yoruichi emerge Homura, we'll let him give you all the advice you want unless..." Soi Fon flash steps to Minato and stokes his cheek with her left hand, "You want advice from an actual expert of women." Minato blushes but Tsukiumi's hair begins to whip back and forth,

"STAYTH OFF THY MAN!" Soi Fon grabs Minato's chin, "I'm sorry I really did not catch that, I was hoping to see this boy bleed like a virgin." Minato chuckles a little,

"Yeah about that, I lost my V-card when I was in the hospital." Soi Fon lets go of Minato's chin and she along with everybody gets that shocked expression, Tsukiumi blushes, Halibel begins to clap,

"Well well well, a wet beauty claiming her prize first, I'm impressed, Number 9." Unohana had already covered Ku's ears as Rukia looks at Tsukiumi, she is moving her wrist around a lot like Kaien Shiba did when he used Nejibana,

"Number 9..." She begins to remember that espada who was number nine that she fought and killed, Orihime goes over to Rukia, worried that she isn't feeling well, "Rukia?" She looks at Orihime, and hugs her, "Sorry if I scared you Orihime, I was reflecting." Orihime smiles and hugs back as Kazehana looks completely pissed even if she is a few buildings away, she could still hear everyone they said since sound travels through the air, Uzume smirks,

"I had a feeling Tsukiumi would be the first but the first isn't always the best, aren't I right Sis?" Kazehana smiles and spins around, "Love is only love when I can give it the best!" Hearts begin to come out of her, Uzume sighs, "Why am I always the only one taking this SERIOUSLY?" She charges and clashes against petals in the wind, both enjoying the fight yet they know deep down, they wish they could do something more fun. Toshiro gets aggravated, Momo takes his arm,

"What's wrong, Shiro?" He looks at her, "I would like this to get done so I can finally get to sleep." Momo sighs knowing that she is one of the reasons he hasn't gotten any sleep, Homura hears Toshiro and laughs,

"I can't agree with you more." Homura begins to set himself on fire, Yoruichi and Minato within the fire, their tops begin to burn off but the flames(Note: They jump into the fire, logic follows some burning of clothing is involved.), Homura feels Minato and Yoruichi's arms around him, and he thinks, "So I'm going to die with a guy who could have been a ok wingman and a smoking hot indian chick around me, I'm ok with that." As he thought that, he sees someone else enter the bright flames, his eyes widen by the sight of this stranger while outside of the flames, Soi Fon charges at it,

"Lady Yoruichi, I will save you!" She gets a little bit inside the flames but it pushes her out and her zanpakuto is glowing red and her skin is getting burn, she screams as she struggles to get her zanpakuto off of her arm, Orihime and Rukia rush over, Soi Fon get it off, Rukia begins to cool it down slowly as Orihime moves closer to Soi Fon and her injured arm, she punches the ground, "Damn it, I let my emotions cloud my judgment." Orihime bends down to check on Soi Fon's arm,

"Captain Soi Fon, maybe the only reason why your emotions cloud your judgment is because you were trained to never let your emotions show but now that someone has shown you how to open your heart, you just happen to be opening it at the wrong times." Soi Fon sighs and knows Orihime is somewhat right but she can't show it, Orihime smiles thinking she may have just spoken out of term as a burst of fire flies up into the air and everyone froze, staring at flames.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... Preview Segment: The Author stands up, looking exhausted,

"Yes yet no! We have finally got to the ending of a chapter that had none of my current major original characters but not to the ending of the Homura arc epic fights, Musubi owning #86, Tsukiumi creeping out Oriha with her Water Festival attack that looks more like a Hydra." The Editor appears,

"Hello, where is the chapter I need to edit? The sooner I do it, the faster I can give myself some much needed brain soap to erase the horrible image of..." The Author hands him the chapter, "Here you go, and I thought I told you, that scene is not as you imagined." The editor take the chapter, "My friend, I was not going to refer to Homura, I was referring to Rukia's poor ash covered hand...anyway don't you have a guide to start guiding Author?" The Author face palms, "Oh crap! I got to get going, Editor I know you are busy so I'm soloing this one, bye." The Author runs into the hallway, the Editor begins to laugh, "You were going to do it by yourself anyway, after all, your fun story, I'm just here fixing errors and keeping your ideas balanced with some of my own ideas." The Editor vanishes as the Author enters that weird classroom like place he created last Preview Segment and sees all of the seats are filled with women wearing stealth force uniforms, and the new Lt. of Squad Two, Janic Kouken stands at the podium, he sees the Author,

"Greetings Creater!" The women look at attention when they all heard their Lt. call the Author 'Creater',

"Greetings Creater-sama!" They say, the Author smiles, "Hello everyone, what the hell is going on in here?" Janic pulls over a chair,

"I was about to finish up my briefing and now, they wanted to stay to listen to your guide thing." The author sits down and laughs, "Ladies and the only gentleman in the room, welcome to the crossover guide to my and my editor's minds, please forgive the Editor's absence, he is editing this as I speak, even if by the time people read this it will already be edited." He wheels himself over to the board as Janic sits down in the last seat that just magically appeared, "Now, Today's somewhat topic is the born sekirei." Five images pop up on the board behind the Author, and they are of Ichi, Niheru, Yuki and the last two have question marks over them, one of the women raises her hand,

"Umm...Author-sama, we were told that all of the sekirei were made in a yellowish spirit water that gave them their unique powers and appearances, how are these five sekirei considered 'Born'?" The Author stands up, that woman looks worried as sees that weird frozen spot where that voice was frozen, "That is a good question Miss, and the only way a sekirei can be born is..." That woman sits down, glad she did not become a frozen statue in this room but Reiten appears in the room, Janic and the women all bow,

"Author, cut the crap about the Beedrill and the Vesiaquen and get to the truth about why my son and the other sekirei had to really be born." The Author looks confused, "Reiten, I was going to get to that and now everyone is wondering what the hell you mean?" Reiten summons a remote control and hands it to the Author, "The Editor said you forgot this and also he wanted me to ruin this guide..." The women looked like they are about to uproar, Reiten smirks, "Looks like my work here is done." Reiten vanishes as the women begin to yell and demand answers, the author tries to speak,

"Tell us about the born sekirei NOW!" They scream, the Author pops a blood vessel and Janic ducks down, after seeing the Author's eyes, "He is about to do something epic, and hopefully not perverted." The Author holds up his right arm and looks ready to snap his fingers,

"Forgive me for the sin I'm about to comment." Janic's eyes widen, "Did he say sin?" Janic rushes at the Author, the women stop bitching and try to duck but everything is going in slow motion, "Dress Break!" Janic hears the snapping of the Author's fingers and he looks behind himself to see the clothes rip off the women like drunk virgins about to lose their virginities, Janic blushes as the women hide themselves,

"Pervert-sama! Why?" The women ask, the author sits down and blushes himself, "Why you ask? Women need to learn when to speak and when to listen, and none of you wanted to listen so I had to use my cruel power to address my rank over you..." He stands up and snaps his left fingers and the pieces of cloth that was the women's clothes reform on them as uniforms that nearly matches their captain's uniform minus the coat, Janic sighs as the women enjoy their new uniforms, "By the way, ladies, I'm sorry for stripping you before in such a vulgar way." The women all bow,

"Thank you for stripping us, Perverted Creater-sama." They all jump down from the desks and land on the Author, Janic sits in the corner, looking sadden by the lack of attention, "Pain in the ass Author, always having his fantasies lived out while me, and most of his ocs have to endure the torture of the plot without any rewards just suffering..." One of the women goes over to Janic, her chest bigger than average, and her hair is aqua blue, she wraps her arms around him,

"Lt. Kouken, you appeared to be lonely, I hope this is alright." Janic looks over his shoulder, "Its perfectly fine, Miss Yuu..." She puts her finger over his mouth, "I told you sir, please call me by my first name." Janic smiles, "Ok Miss Shizuka." She blushes a little not at the way he said her name but at the sight of his fit chest, "Ok, everyone, we need to get this finish up, so back to your seats, please." The women flash step back to their seats except for Shizuka and Janic, the author laughs a little, "Hey, Shizuka and Kouken, stop having a moment, save it for the next chapter and get your butts back to your seats." Janic stands up and helps Shizuka to her feet, the author begins to think to himself, 'He really is the bleach version of me minus my slight anger and weight control problems.' The Author sees everyone seated and he points to the board, "The reason why these five sekirei had to be born is because the five sekirei that were for their numbers, they did not escape the egg stage of their development and this wasn't found out until Takehito and Kisuke examined them and they reported the news to Lord Hio then number zero or the guy who just caused the confusion, came up with the idea of letting sekirei get...um together and thus the problem was fixed quickly." The Author looks at Janic, who wasn't paying attention, Shizuka also noticed and she sighs,

"Why weren't you paying attention, Lt. Kouken?" The other women nod in understanding of the Author as he moves the images on the board, "The only other thing I will say about the born sekirei is only one of them is a canon character..." He clears the board, "I hope you all enjoyed the crossover guide to my and my editor's minds, please come back for more in our next chapter, The Ashes of Battle Enter the War." The Author vanishes in a torrent of lava and everyone else flash steps away. (Author's note: I really do like the next chapter title, its better than this one at the moment.)


	10. The Ashes of Battle

Death and Merging, War and Love  
>Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story BUT I'm adding andor changing somethings to make things I want fit in. ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US.  
>I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.<br>Editor's Note: There might be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later.  
>Chapter #10: The Ashes of Battle<p>

A pillar of fire, flames and steam pierces the thick clouds that hover over Teito and most of the world, it begins to form the shape of the great bird of fire, the Phoenix, it glows red, orange, yellow, white and a mixture of those colors, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kazehana, Ku, Unohana, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Momo, Halibel, Oriha, that foot type sekirei, and even Uzume marvel at the bird of fire as it flies in a circle in the sky as orbs of flames drop off its wings and those orbs fly away then Toshiro feels his phone vibrate, he pulls it out,  
>"World Wide Breaking News, All over the world, the weather has been unusually cold but now these strange orbs, that explode like amazing fireworks, have brought the temperature back to normal all over the world and no one knows how or why these events happened, more at 11." Toshiro looks up and everyone sees the bird burst like a grand finally for a 4th of July fireworks show on dope, steams of flames rain down all over the world and the sky clears, revealing a beautiful white moon, Toshiro begins to laugh,<br>"Now that's a real hot head." Momo and Halibel laugh a bit but only for a few seconds as Soi Fon stands up and tries to look in to the fire,  
>"Lady Yoruichi." As she said that, the fire began to shrink and the Phoenix lands back where the pillar of flames started, Homura, Minato, and Yoruichi appear out of the flames, all three looked exhausted, yet only Yoruichi laid upon the ground unconscious yet she seemed pleased, Orihime and Soi Fon rush over to Yoruichi as Tsukiumi begins to fume at Minato who looks completely weird out, she glows in the moonlight,<br>"How could he do such a thing? I was only thinking about my rival...I never thought how my master could...even..." Oriha jump up into the air, her blades spinning around her, "Shut the hell up you dumb blonde bitch!" Oriha's disk blades spin around and head at Tsukiumi, she blocks every single one of them, barehanded, "A bitch am I? I'm not that one who just commented a sneak attack." Oriha looks confused, "I attacked you head on, it was not a sneak attack!" Tsukiumi's hair begins to whip back and forth wildly, "First you called me a dog and now you won't confess to commenting a sneak attack!" A watery orb glows behind Tsukiumi as her hair goes wild while a couple yards in the air, Ichigo and Neliel stands, Neliel is marveling at Tsukiumi's whipping hair, Ichigo itches his chin,  
>"Why does that sneak attack statement seem familiar?" Neliel laughs and she feels her body being lured in by Tsukiumi's ever flowing hair like a fish to a worm, Ichigo grabs Neliel's arm seems like he trying to be the protective natured person he is, (Author's Note: If only his brain matched his instincts, but then me and my editor wouldn't have something to make fun of.) Neliel's sleeve rips right off and she continues to go towards Tsukiumi's whipping hair as do some weaker hollows are also drawn to the hair and as they are in reaching distance, the whipping hair cracks their masks, those hollows fade away rather quickly, Ichigo sees this, he grabs Neliel's other other but the sleeve ripes right off, she smiles,<br>"Ichigo, you're a bad boy, stripping me in public!" Neliel screams, Orihime hears this and turns around, her face looks like she could transform into something that appeared as a dominatress, Ichigo gets annoyed face, "Nel, I'm not stripping you, I'm trying to stop you from get hurt and wet." He didn't yell so Orihime only heard the word I'm... stripping you, I'm trying...hurt and wet, she creeps over as Ichigo and Neliel are in the danger zone, not realizing that Tsukiumi is ready to unleash her attack onto Uriha,  
>"Water Festival!" The Watery orb bursts into a giant water hydra yet the heads of this hydra are more similar to snakes, these heads bash Neliel and Ichigo right in front of Orihime and Neliel is all wet what is worst Ichigo's hands are on Neliel's chest, Orihime gets a rape face and then her clothes burst off of her, revealing an outfit fit for a dominatress,<br>"Orihime this isn't what it looks like, calm down and breathe!" She starts to laugh at Ichigo, "But I don't want to calm down, I like being my dark side, it is going to be so much fun!" Ichigo sees that he'll have to run so he moves Neliel off of himself, he removes his shirt and hands it to Neliel to use it as a toil as his upper body makes Orihime blush, "Ichigo, you are so willing." Ichigo starts to run, "Willing...Orihime whatever dirty thoughts are peering in that huge chest of your's, they better disappear before we get home." Orihime blushes harder, "Ichigo, thank you I do have a nice huge chest." Ichigo sighs realizing everything important he just said went right over Orihime's head thus a semi-sexy chase scene begins.  
>On the same roof top, Uriha dodges the snake heads while have a freaked out face, "I hate snakes." Tsukiumi appears Uriha, "Then tho mustn't haveth a man yet." Uriha tries to cut Tsukiumi with her disk blades, Tsukiumi's snakes encircled their master and deflected all six or seven blades, "I never wouldth thoughth that thy be defeating a virgin." Uriha runs from the multitude of snakes chasing her.<br>On another roof top, Musubi and number 86 continue to have their close combat battle, feet meet fist, both are even in technique, Musubi scores a body shot, sending 86 a few feet away, Musubi charges in as 86 notices two of Uriha's disk blades coming right at her so she jumps and kicks them both at Musubi, who dodges them with easy but 86 does a side swap kick on Musubi's chest and takes off her top completely, her breasts are out in the open, she wants to be modest but fighting only with one hand against someone who has two feet and a flexible fighting style, modesty can't be done, so once again fist meets foot.  
>Watching this all unfold, Homura finds the strength to stand as looks at himself for the first, he smiles ever so slightly, yet his face still looked puzzled and confounded,<br>"Was that really who I thought it was? and why now of time did she choose to return to?" He begins to reflect on the time when Minaka ruined his life.  
>(Flashback Time!)<br>Nearly 20 years ago, in a secret MBI base, huge explosions can be seen the sky over one of the Hawaii (Note: Not so secretive anymore. Lol), a swarm of MBI troops with fire extinguishers, start to put out the flames as an enraged Homura, who very demeter is too similar to Wrath form Asura from Asura's Wrath Xbox 360/PS3, he growls with fire burning the troopers, he then blitzes pass the burnt remains and continues to crisp up more. Only a little ways down the hall from Homura, a woman walks out of a room that appears to be full of medical equipment, her crimson hair matched that of her doctor yet she was much fitter than he was,  
>"Mr. Kouken, I never knew you were such a good doctor." Janic sighs,<br>"Ms. Hiroto, my captain and some people I trust told me to get a modern education and so I decides to learn more about the o..." He senses the flames and quickly jumps in front Ms. Hiroto, his fancy doctor's coat is burnt as does his flesh, "Homura..." Janic falls to the ground, Homura blindly charges at Ms. Hiroto and his hand wraps around her neck, he roars uncontrollably out of anger, she sheds a single tear and it lands on his cheek, he awakes from his rage, and lets go of her,  
>"What have I done?" Her skin appears as if she just got a sun burn, and from another hallway, Mutsu appears, his worried face turns to disgusted and he sighs at Homura,<br>"Homura, do you not have any control over your...urges!" "Urges?" Homura looks at Ms. Hiroto, her clothes are almost gone, her body glows from sweat and the sun like burns, "This is not what it looks like!" Mutsu rolls his shoulders, "Well, my human nature is telling me to punch you unless someone else has done something worst to her." Homura stands up and takes the punch as Uzume appeared with Matsu and took Ms. Hiroto away as his vision begins to fade, Mutsu looks over at Uzume and smiles.

(Flashback Over, and yes there will be more in the coming chapters)  
>Back to reality, Homura begins to fall to the ground,<br>"Shigo..." Minato, being the too nice of a guy he is, grabs Homura and helps him stay standing as his many burns ache, "Hey man, we don't need you passing out yet I got a lot of questions." Homura laughs, "Only you would have questions, Minato." They both laugh as Musubi lands, half nude, panting and even mumbling to herself as miss foot type charges for the final blow,  
>"The black beast inside...the black bear inside..." Musubi looks up with an gleam in her eyes as a pitch black energy appears behind her that is shaped like a bear, her opponent notices the sudden change, and fails to react in time, "Bear Paw!" Musubi's fist glows and she delivers one hell of a punch to the foot type that send her skipping like a rock over the rooftop, and for nearly a minute, her body is like a rag doll. Musubi finally takes a breather and covers herself, "Once again, I've protected my modesty!" Everyone looks at her and they chuckle.<br>Upon a building due north of the event that Homura has caused, a single sekirei stands with distain in his eyes, and he hates the uniform he is forced to wear, someone pops up right behind him, she has a huge smile,  
>"Sainero HI!" She hugs Sainero, he sighs,<br>"Why me? If my master wasn't related to your's...I want..." He makes a fist and he punches the girl, she stands still, "Sainero, your illusions are still as crap as the last time I saw you." He sighs once more as the girl summons an orb of light, "The light I craft from my powers will glow as long as I live..." Sainero looks at the orb of light and sighs again for the third time, he turns around, "Akiza, I'm going to return please don't leave my barrier." She tries to walk away but is stopped, "Sainero, let me out of here." Sainero fades away like dust in the wind, Akiza shots beams of light at the barrier it doesn't work.  
>(Warning: Fourth Wall break.)<br>In a void, Sainero appears and he smashes his fist into a wall that wasn't there, "AUTHOR!" He screams at the top of his lungs, a being appears, his gut is large and his demeter is calm,  
>"Sainero...why do you interrupt my writing? It is because of Akiza and Shigo, is it not?" Sainero stares into the faceless being, "It is, why on the foundation of the universes, do you add to something you have already declared in a previous chapter's weird ending, by adding Akiza as another born sekirei, you have just made yourself more work trying to explain yourself to the few loyal readers you have!" The Author face palms, "Sainero, if you want me to spoil things for the readers fine, I'll just stop making this story and you will only now misery and one small victory of beating up Ichi..." Sainero looks weird, "Your only buffing, the editor will not allow that to happen!" Author grabs Sainero and Sainero begins to see visions of what would happen if he keeps running his mouth, "You don't have the guts."<br>Back on that rooftop with Akiza, Sainero appears, handcuffed and bond, Akiza is freed from the barrier, "Sainero what just happened? You pissed off my father again, didn't you?" Sainero looks at her, "No, I pissed off God." She laughs, "So you pissed off my father." He pops a blood vessel, "I didn't piss off Lord Reiten, your father...I pissed off God!" She wants to continue the silliness of the argument but her phone hears and the phone number has the name 'Master', she picks up,  
>"Master, hello! Sainero pissed off my father and now doesn't want to admin it...what there is a god...but Father's power is to equal god's, how can anything surpass him...What?! You mean you kissed someone else...but I'm yours and you are mine..." She begins to cry as Sainero tries to figure out how to escape the handcuffs and bindings, "Master, I'm sorry its just I'm the kind of jealous type..." Akiza blushes as a woman's arms wrap around her body.<br>"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine!" Akiza hangs up the phone, "Master Shigo!" Sainero frowns at the sight of the girls locking lips, and then looks up into the sky,  
>"I understand my rare mistake but why do you continue to punish by you?!" He screams and Shigo laughs, "Sainero, I'm sorry that your fate has been cursed but ever since I've known you, you aren't the one to just sit by and let your suffering happen, you live on and some how evade your suffering..." Sainero laughs and smiles, "Thank you, I need that laugh, now do you even know who my master is?" Shigo looks at Sainero deeply, "Your eyes look like you are in pain every time you see your master, so I haven't a clue who your master is..." Shigo breaks Sainero's handcuffs and bindings, thus he stands up, "Thank you, and with that, I will to take you to him." Akiza looks lost,<br>"Take us to who?" Sainero turns away,  
>"To my master and Shigo's older brother...Minaka!" Akiza's eyes widen, but Shigo doesn't look as surprised as her sekirei, "Minaka winged one of us!" Akiza almost falls, Sainero catches her,<br>"I figured he was gay but he took away your right to chose your master..." Shigo goes over and cries on Sainero's shoulder, "Take me to him, he is going to get a little taste of my power." Sainero feels a pulse that came from Shigo, he can't describe the feeling as they teleport away.  
>Back at the main event, Tsukiumi gleams against the blues of her watery serpents, Uriha sweats from exhaustion, her tears become blood thus she begins to feel like this is a losing battle so moments before she allows herself to drown, all of there disk blades go and rips apart Ku's plant, freeing the freak with glasses, he runs in the direction where Uzume is battling as Uriha is sweep away into a funnel of water, Tsukiumi sends arrows of her very blood to slowly torture Uriha until the thin light that she had left her very eyes.<br>A few buildings away, Uzume notices that all of her back up has finally been defeat, she stops trying to kill Kazehana, they both were at there physical limits, Uzume spins in the air and lands gracefully,  
>"I guess we can finish this later, Sis." Uzume flees to the west as the weirdo flees to the east like a dog going back to its master, Kazehana smirks,<br>"We may not be able to finish our fight, little Sis." Kazehana starts to blow in the wind as she listens to it as well, "Well well, tonight will not become still until the morning." A few minutes later, everyone means up on the same rooftop, Minato and Kazehana hold Homura up due to the fact he fainted, Tsukiumi and Musubi stand over there opponents, Toshiro and his ladies look bored waiting for the right time to leave, Unohana has Ku in her arms like a daughter she hasn't had the chance to have, Ichigo is kneeing down hoping Orihime doesn't pull out her whip again, finally Neliel and Rukia are chatting to themselves, Unohana looks around,  
>"Everyone, I know you are all tired so please go home, and rest, my the gods of the realms watch over you all." Ichigo picks up Ku,<br>"Kusano, do you want me to carry you home?" Ku nods as she starts to sleep in his arms, Neliel sighs remembering how Ichigo's back was when she was on it as Nel, Orihime and Rukia smiles, they can see Ichigo being a good father, everyone leaves in a slow manner as Toshiro and Unohana stay, Halibel takes Momo and Rangiku home.  
>"So you're staying as well, Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana says, Toshiro looks at her, "Something is wrong in the air." A sudden bursts of spirit energy fills the air, the ground quakes too, and shards of crystal begin to fall from the sky, Toshiro looks up and sees a large object fall from the sky, "I think we should move." Unohana nods, they flash step to another building and stay out of sight as the object lands on the building Unohana and Toshiro had just moved from is demolished, and the dust barely clears as three sekirei enter it, Toshiro looks at Unohana, "So it seems I was right after all..." The dust fully clears and Sano, Yuki, and Kira surround one worn out Ichi, his left eye is black and bleeding as various cuts and bruises cover his body,<br>"Give up fool and let death be your freedom from our torture treatment." Sano uses his power over metal and magnetization to send needles at Ichi, he deflects them all bare handed, and Ichi smirks,  
>"I don't know who you guys all are...but I need to thank you." Yuki and Kira ready themselves for anything, Sano laughs a little, "Thank us...wait a minute!" Ichi launches a few boulders at them, Sano and Kira dodges but Yuki cuts the boulders into two with her sword, and gets herself close to Ichi as does Kira,<br>"Finally, your mind is in the fight." Ichi somehow dodges a few slashes of Yuki's sword and Kira's fist but when Kira shows her power of weapon summoning, her nun chunks strikes almost break Ichi's ribs and he feels Yuki cut into his left arm, he holds back the screams as he creates a small quake the sends the girls a few feet and he used his moments he had created to climb up to a rooftop where Sano met him with a fist of metal right to the face, Sano then plants his foot on Ichi's chest,  
>"I'm glad we knocked some sense into the suicidal head of yours." Ichi grabs Sano's foot and throws him, Ichi stands up, "...Suicidal, a word you must use a lot, Discarded Sekirei!" Sano growls and they begin to have a close ranged fight, "Don't you dare call me discarded, I have a name!" Sano scores more blows and Ichi feels each hit as if they were a ton of steel just fell on him, "My name is Sano, you better enjoy the name of your killer." Sano's next punch is caught by Ichi, "Sano is your name, it kind of fits you from what I've seen in the short amount of time of knowing your existence." Kira and Yuki appear behind Ichi and both of them stab him in the back, Sano knees him in the gut, Ichi falls to the ground,<br>"Sano, Niheru is coming and we are to wait for him, Achica and Fuku to get here." Sano nods at Kira and they give Ichi some space, Yuki laughs, "Kira, do you think he will survive the night?" Kira shakes her head no, "I'm no psychic but my prediction is we shall finally be saved from our curse." Kira smiles emotionless now as Yuki jumps for joy.

Deep inside Ichi's mind, he stands in this void of thoughts wondering why, he doesn't notice the shadows of his mind beginning to form, a sinister laughter echoes through Ichi's mind,  
>"Who the hell is here?!" Hetian flash steps over and chokes Ichi,<br>"Well hello, I thought you would be dead by now and your powers and mind would be a part of me until your conscious fuses with...but it seems you must have friends in high places." Ichi looks into Hetian's eyes, and you know how people say the eyes are the portal into your soul, well Ichi sees an endless pit of blackness, "So I have a hollow inside of my mind." Hetian laughs and slams Ichi into the floor of the void which begins to morph into a emerald green forest, "Your inner world has appear once more." Ichi is freed from Hetian's grip, and starts to back away, "This doesn't make any sense to me, Lord Reiten told me that when I'm in my inner world no one else but extremely powerful psychics could enter here unless..." Hetian laughs loudly and rips one of the tree in half with his finger, "Unless that person or thing has become part of your soul." Ichi readies himself to fight, "I don't know what you are or who you are...but this is my body and I'm not giving up anything for some monster who laughs too fucking much." Ichi starts to charge as does Hetian, "Then stop me up, you overweight virgin!" Their fists meet and a huge burst of spirit energy sorrows out from both of them.  
>Back in reality, Niheru and the other Discard Ones stand staring down Ichi, whose body is standing but rage has blinded him thus he engages Sano in battle by side kicking him in the face, Sano's skin turns into metal and a very fast pace close combat fight ensues, Yuki and Kira look as if they are about to assist Sano but Achica stops them,<br>"Girls, he will be fine, using only blinding rage can only lead to the defeat of the fool using it." Sano's kick sends raging Ichi through a building, Niheru smiles,  
>"Sano, if he gets back up again, end him." The girls except Fuku all glare at Niheru and he glares right back, "I've made my decision and if you all need know how I did, he is my best friend and he hasn't asked for anything for nearly a month, its you all that want thing...Achica you wanted and got a new place to live, Yuki you want to kill those men whores who tried to rape you and so I helped you do that, Kira you want Sano to be the cook so he is now our cook, and Fuku..." Niheru looks at Fuku, she looks like she has zoned out, "Fuku?" She looks at Niheru and her face looks red, and she whispers into his ear something, he nods, "Everyone, Fuku isn't feeling well and the medicine she took hasn't started working yet so I'm going to get her check out, we shall be back in 15 minutes." He and Fuku leave, Kira begins to play with her nun chunks,<br>"Why does it seem like Niheru, plays favorites sometimes?" Yuki looks confused, "Kira, I don't like what you are assuming." They get into an small chat about Niheru, Toshiro wishes he could zone it out, Unohana pats his shoulder,  
>"Captain Hitsugaya, you seem annoyed, is that Niheru the half brother you were talking about?" Toshiro looks in the distance, "I'm not really should but my father told me that I had a half brother and a half sister, and they were twins that have few things in common...but that's not the time to worry about that, what I am worried about is my zanpakuto." Unohana laughs, "No worries he shall get over his sadness and I think Captain Soi Fon will be happy with her new Lt." Toshiro wonders why Unohana just changed the subject so suddenly and then he senses the multiple spiritual pressures that just entered the area, "Lets see if your adopted son can really lead a squad of women." Unohana and Toshiro look back at the battlefield.<br>Inside of a building, Ichi stands up and his rage is starting to clear, "Why am I always begin dragged into this kinds of fights, someone wants to kill me and I don't know why?" He begins to stench his limbs as a dark voice echoes his mind,  
>"Why you ask? Do you need a dam reason to fight? Fighting to protect the one you love...what a load, fight to stay alive...death has more ways of getting you either way, now fighting for fighting's sake, now that's a perfect reason!" Hetian's mischievous voice causes Ichi to scream, "Get out of my head!" Hetian laughs at Ichi's suffering, "Oh am I that annoying? or is it that you finally realize that your girlfriend and her sister were lying to you? Those hands injured your precious Niumi..." Ichi's anger begins to boil over again, he screams even louder as if he was in pain, everyone in the area hears it, Unohana looks as if she is waiting for something, Toshiro has his phone out he is checking the live feed of Teito from the cameras that Squad 12 set up all through out the city, (Note: You got to love cameras, especially hidden cameras.) He sighs,<br>"Another ruined soul..." He mumbles under his breathe not realizing that Unohana heard him, "I would not said ruined, Captain Hitsugaya, I would said blessed..." Toshiro looks puzzled and when he looks over Unohana is gone, so he finally leaves and now wonders why Unohana said blessed. The ground begins to quake, Yuki, and Kira lose their foot and luckily Sano is a good pillow to land on, Achika laughs,  
>"This isn't funny, Achika. Get Kira off me!" Achika giggles, "Why only do you want Kira off of you?" Kira looks ready to punch Sano as Yuki blushes a little, "I...can't breathe...!" Kira looks and sees that her butt is on Sano's chest as Yuki's butt is on his feet, so she stands up, and helps Yuki up, Sano regains oxygen,<br>"Achika, why did the shaking stop?" Kira asks but before she gets an answer, metal beams from the building Ichi was inside are launched at them, Sano reacts and redirects the beams with a little magnetism, Kira, Yuki and Achika are now back on edge as Ichi bursts from the now crumbling building, his sekirei wings are out in all their glorious green glow with orange through out it as if it was the veins of the wings, Ichi's eyes were completely green, and heartless, Achika smiles, Yuki looks scared so Kira begins to comfort her,  
>"Don't worry Yuki, the scary fat man will be easy to kill, I mean come on the fake ass wings aren't scaring me, he is only trying to distract us." Sano sends a few orbs of metal at Ichi, he hears a cracking sound, "Scatter!" They move right before thousands of glass shards pound the area they were standing, Ichi claps,<br>"I don't know what is happening to me but the energy coursing through my body feels so good!" A pool of lava is seen forming right in front of him, "Oops, I guess I erupted a little early!" He sends lava at Yuki, Achika, Sano, and Kira.  
>A few blocks away, at a 24 hour cafe, Niheru sits in Fuku's lap, and he takes a drink of tea,<br>"Father, I thought Ichi could only use lava when he is using his incantation?" Reiten finishes his cup, "Well son, do you remember when I said you aren't the only one with untapped power?" Niheru nods as Fuku happily pets his hair, "Ichi, my minion, has just performed something called Forced incantation." Niheru looks interested, "So your saying we sekirei can force that power but how is it performed?" Fuku taps Niheru on the shoulder,  
>"My lords, if I may, I believe I could explain how someone can force that?" Reiten smiles, "You may speak Priestess of luck." Fuku smiles, "Well you both know how men and women play with themselves when they are lonely andor horny horn dogs...I think when you force the incantation, you get a feeling of power similar to a hand inducted orgasm, but it will never be as powerful as the real thing..." Niheru doesn't know how to react to Fuku's statement but his father smiles, "Fuku, you are close and that is surprising." Fuku smiles and her cheeks even redden, Niheru is amazed by the fact Fuku is close to right yet he is creeped out by her example of masturbation, never the less Reiten stands up, "Now I must leave but before I go, what are the emotions of a normal incantation? Then after you both figure that out, think of its opposites." Reiten fades away, Niheru hops off Fuku's lap,  
>"Fuku, I know how to stop Itchy, but we'll wait until Achika is within arms reach of him." Fuku looks puzzled, "Why do we wait?" Niheru looks at her, "We will need a cold chill." A cool breeze brushes Fuku's cheek, and she makes that 'OH' face.<p>

On the outside of the city, at an weird looking and ancient tree, Niumi holds a bag full of hot dogs, she is obviously sad, tears fall from her cheeks,  
>"What is wrong, Miss Niumi?" A mysterious voice says, she looks up at the tree, "Its nothing Frank." One of the limbs whips away her tears, "Then why do I find your tears soaking the ground that I am rooted in?" Niumi looks up, "Fine, I am sad because I lied to a boy..." The tree hollowly thinks, "What is so bad about that unless...he is your boyfriend isn't he?" Niumi's face says everything for her, the tree sighs loudly, "Niumi why did you lie to him? Was it to protect him? Or to personify yourself as something you are not?" Niumi begins to explain the events that kind of forced her to lie as Sakuya appears and smashes the fourth wall to pieces,<br>"I swear, if you want a good fourth wall break, you got to do it yourself, stupid Sainero teleporting passed it like a..." She realizes everyone could hear her so she begins to refresh herself, "You all are wondering why there is a talking tree named Frank? Well I don't want to spoil any future events cause I'm not sure what they are at the moment since the editor keeps blocking me from entering the author's mind...anyway Frank is a somewhat comic relieve when we need him in chapters after the Tower of Confusion..." She looks back at Niumi and Frank,  
>"Come on Frank, eat your weenies!" Frank tries to smack the hot dogs away but Niumi stuffs them in, he is choking on hot dogs, "Good possessed tree, enjoy your dogs!" Niumi grips the bag and pours the bag of hot dogs down Franks throat, Sakuya sighs deeply,<br>"I do apologize to the readers who didn't find this funny but this weird Frank moments will make sense in a few months to a year, maybe more...now back to what you all are here for...hardcore, sweat filled, and epically long..." She stops at the sound of pounding, "Sorry there is no lemons coming, now all of you who started to touch themselves better stop touching themselves before I show why I am the spirit princess of hell!" The pounding noise fades to nothingness. Sakuya fixes the fourth wall.

Back in the city, loud cracks and rain of shatter glass fill the air, Sano smashes the glass clone head, "He must be an idiot...thinking glass could beat metal." Sano dashes over roof tops while he ponders what is taking Niheru and Fuku so long. All the while, Ichi smirks, the lava slowly rises up, it encases around Ichi,  
>"I hope this works..." His wings brighten, "Searing Earth, Hydras Form!" The lava around him begins to act as a core as it spouts out tentacle like limbs, each end of the tentacles leaks droplets of lava, Achika laughs, "Aw...somebody must like tentacles, so many games I could play with you..." Ichi commands the tentacles to lash at Achika, she graceful moves around like a dancer, each lash is missing her body, Ichi's rage doesn't help with his aim either, again and again, his lashes aren't even making Achika sweat, "I swear I was hoping for a man to enjoy but your so childish..." She leans back and limbos under the oncoming tentacles, "Temper temper." Ichi opens up a hole in the core to more effectivly see and from six different directions, tentacles try to strike Achika thus she simply steps one foot away, the tentacles collide, "You are know too predictab..." The moment she said that, the lava harden into a spear and thrusted at her, she reacted in time to not get wounded yet she stands, only in her underwear, gleaming in the moon light, Ichi moves closer, "Predictable is what you were about to say...well sorry but I do have my moments of unpredictability." Achika giggles once more, "Alright Mr. Unpredictable, finish me." Ichi looks at Achika, his anger is cooling down as something impure is heating up, "How is the question?" Achika giggles louder as Ichi's nose bleeds, "Lovely a virgin stands before me." Ichi grinds his teeth and the lava flows fast and furious at Achika, she stands her ground, it comes within inches of her as a grin appear on her face,<br>"Disciplinary Nightmare." A voice says as a black bolt of lightening strikes right on Ichi, freezing nearly all of the lava plus Ichi, Niheru pops out of Achika's shadow, Ichi knows Niheru and he places his hand on the ice cold rock that was lava, "Number 100, Itchy, it has been too long since we last met, and you have gotten a wee bit stronger yet..." Mist begins to form from under Ichi's hand, and it glows orange, Niheru jumps over and stomps on Ichi's hand, the glow fades, "You are still an idiot." Ichi tries to punch Niheru but Niheru slams Ichi with darkness and sends him flying right into Sano's metal fist which launches Ichi onto another rooftop, Niheru, Achika and Sano follow,  
>"Niheru-sama, how did you know that I was going to attack him?" Achika smacks Sano, Niheru looks amused, "Achika, you know me to well." Achika blushes and bends over to kiss Niheru's cheek,<br>"We do live together, and we even bathe together." Sano looks surprised by Achika, Niheru slowly runs his fingers through Achika's hair, "Alas I can't never fully enjoy those things until my body returns to its normal age." Ichi stands up, his wings crack and fall to the ground,  
>"So how exactly does beating me up return you to your normal age, Niheru?" They turn their attention to Ichi, exhaustion is ever so obvious, "Well well, your still able to stand even after being beaten, cut, beaten again, lured into wasting your own energy and being slammed by my darkness...father must have increased your defenses." Ichi smirks, his eyes are filled with some kind of pride, "Well, Niheru you could say I got iron skin." Sano holds up his hand,<br>"Iron you say." A small amount of iron is ripped out of Ichi by Sano, he seems disappointed, Niheru laughs at the pun Ichi said, "So you know the truth of what you did to your own master." Ichi begins to fall back to the place his just escaped from, the darkness of his mind as Niheru laughs, "You are like us, betrayed by our masters and so we showed them what betrayal really is, but in your case, you betrayed your's and now she may not love you anymore or she is scared of you!" Ichi gets mad again and charges at Niheru, his speed almost matched the speed of a flash step or a sonido, sadly his attack is block by a small good luck charm, Ichi sees Fuku to his left and assumes that she blocked the attack so he dash over to attack her, she smiles,  
>"Ow, a penny!" She bends over right as Ichi's foot would have hit her and he is now stuck in a wall, "How did she dodges my kick?" Niheru laughs,<br>"You moron, she is the luck sekirei, your not going to be able to hit her." Ichi looks shocked as he frees his foot for the wall, "The luck sekirei..." The moment Ichi said that, Fuku appears in front of him,  
>"Its my lucky day." Her fingers skim Ichi's chest, and suddenly, loud cracking fills the air and now he falls to the ground.<br>In the shadows, large number of new squad two members, begin to move but a huge shrunken flies by, blood soon followed, Kira smiles as the shrunken returns and morphs into Yuki, "Did you have fun, Yuki?" Yuki smiles and hugs Kira, "Yes I did, thanks for throwing me around Kira." Kira pets Yuki, "I enjoy tossing you are like a weapon." She pauses and deflects an incoming shrunken, "We missed another ninja wanna-be." On top of a water thingy, a blue hair soul reaper stands, her eyes look cold as her sword is drawn, the guard is a seven pointed sun and the handle has black cloth wrap on it,  
>"You killed my rookies I was training." The soul reaper flash steps, Kira pushes Yuki away as Nun chunk meets blade, Kira smirks, "Finally, somebody who is a challenge!" Kira begins to use the chunks like a bad ass and deflects slash after slash, and with the soul reaper flash stepping in different directions, Kira's nun chunks seem to be orbiting her while continue to deflect the attacks.<br>Back over to Ichi, he is still on the ground, Niheru, and the others stand over him, "Amazing, you still active, most sekirei with level of damage would be defeated." Ichi looks up at all of them, "But if I was like most, your father would have killed me on the spot years ago." Niheru laughs, "He would have tortured you not kill you, get your facts straight!" Sano hears something and he moves to block the oncoming attacks but as the first shrunken touches him, it explosions as if it was kido, Niheru, Achika and Fuku turn around, Sano's right hand and fore arm are burnt,  
>"What the hell?" Sano falls to his knees as squad two members surround them, and appearing out of the shadows with a squad two Lt. badge on his arm, and wearing a red scarf, Janic Kouken stands epically in the moon light,<br>"Godfather to the rescue!" The members of his squad rush in and confusion is abound and Niheru smirks, "You kids need to go to sleep and have nightmares." Calmly said by Niheru as the discarded ones collide with squad two's newest Lt.

To Be Continued...

Preview Segment: The editor stands glaring at a script and he smiles,  
>"Greetings Readers, Its your friendly editor here to tell you that your author is busy working on his Pokemon story and a few orginal ideas so he can't be with us today, and we are already on the next chapters, one is with the plot but will come when I'm ready for it appear and the other one is a special chapter…" The editor hears somebody,<br>"Yo editor, is the special chapter Miya vs. you…I mean the editor, I mean Reiten? If its not then go fu…" The editor appears in front of nameless reader, "No its not M.v.R. that has been to after the tower of annoyance…and now you going where Aizen wishes he was." The reader is about to answer but Editor makes him vanishes, "Now my patience is gone, and our weird other segment is now unless you all want to have no story to read." A loud echoing group of voices says  
>'Please don't kill the story!'<br>He nods and snaps his fingers thus the room that the other segment normally takes place, the editor and a few key characters from bleach and sekirei are now there: Miya, Kenpachi, Urahara, Yukari, Shina, and Kon, appears in the perfect spots, editor laughs,  
>"Serious, only this many people besides the fill-ins…let me get this over with so I can get back to enjoying fan fiction like the over 3,000 or 4,000 readers do with this story…" The editor sits in a chair that is more of a throne, and on the white board, images of Ichi appear, "Codename Itchy, and a special few sekirei can perform the ability know as the Forced Incantation…" Kenpachi raises his hand, "If you have a stupid question based on if those sekirei are strong or good in a fight, please shut your mouth and Miya what is your question?" Kenpachi looks sad as Miya looks annoyed,<br>"Thank you editor, my question is this…Can you get this perverted thing of my leg before I cut it in half?" Miya glares at Kon, he releases her leg, he sighs,  
>"Why am I so drawn to your beauty?" Miya giggles, "Because you have taste yet need to learn restraint." Miya begins to chase Kon with a scythe in hand, Urahara sighs,<br>"Editor, can you please continue? Those two never change…" Kenpachi sighs as he pictures Kon as Ichigo running away from his sword, the editor points at the board,  
>"The things you need to know about the Forced Incantation. First, the emotions are opposite of the real thing, rage, depression, emptiness, wrath, and several others negative emotions can trigger it. Second, and most obvious, no kiss needed, self explanatory. Finally, and somewhat obvious from the chapter details, the forced is never as strong as the real thing."<br>-Meanwhile in another room in another story-  
>The Author is tied to table with his flesh being burned and his screams echoing through the walls of the multiverse in fanfiction, you see woman looking like Nurse Joy but her eyes are like the blackest void in which spells only eternal pain and sinister desires for the righteous, and she says "NOW YOU WILL EDIT OUT THE PSYCHIC DESTORIER OR ELSE!" the Nurse Joy like demon woman suddenly pulls out a rusty carving knife….<br>-Back to the Bleach and Sekirei Crossover segment room-  
>The Editor is watching as Yukari is staring at him, "Yukari it will never happen and this is why you are being edited out 96% of the time." Yukari stands up outraged "How can you do this to me? I am the sister to main cannon male character! You can 't edit me out because if you do you must edit out Shina!"<br>The Editor laughs evilly and suddenly Yukari is locked inside of a cage, it looks like a small bird cage and it shrink but in the cage you would see Yukari and another girl who looks very much like young girl with a slutly nightgown and the girl dark brown hair with crimson extension in it and it begins to strike.  
>"Now as for you reader, if any of you can tell me where I placed Yukari, you can have a special reward, 1. Your get to have character. 2. You could suggest an idea for a special chapter. Now if you ask for a character, I will tell you that you must have an actual fan fiction account if you want a character. Now back to the forced incantation, the few sekirei's that can do it are exceptionally skilled and trained and before you ask, NO, MUSIBI CAN'T DO IT! SHE'S NOT INTELLIGENT ENOUGH TO DO IT!" <p>


	11. Truth of The Past

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try and post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in. _**ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US**_.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later. Also I haven't finished completely editing this chapter yet **but please enjoy.**

Chapter #11: Truth of The Past

In the early morning, Reiten stands against the barely risen sun, watching Teito for some odd reason, he looks annoyed as if Ichi just did something stupid but ten times worst than that,

"There better be my turn to have an epic flash back that interrupts Matsu stupid censored story telling… Miya, why do you hide your true self from the children?" He fades away behind a passing cloud.

Down at Maison Izumo, silence through the halls as Miya pears into each room, she first sees Tsukiumi mumbling some Halloween story in her sleep, next to her was Kazehana who was resting her head on Tsukiumi's chest, Miya smiles,

"Good girls, play dirty with each other, not Minato." She giggles ever so quietly as she pears into the next room, she sees Ichigo entering through the window, his spiritual body looking tired as his human body is trapped in the arms of Rukia and Neliel, he worries since he remembers the house rules and his body is breaking one of them to his knowledge, Miya slowly enters, Ichigo now looks even more worried but Miya puts a finger over his mouth, "Do not worry, Strawberry, you were working hard, so I can over look this…besides they are both clothed fully, and I don't smell anything." Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that the girls didn't rape his body, as he enters his body and he remembers why he had to leave it home,

"Byakuya, why in the world did you need alone time?" He says softly as Miya leaves the room and he ponders why Byakuya wanted alone time, although he stop caring as he went to dream land. Miya goes to her room, Musubi sleeps on the floor with Ku in her arms, Miya goes over to her,

"Musubi, you can move to my bed since Kazehana and Tsukiumi were playing dirty games in your three's room." Musubi nods and moves to the bed as if she was sleepwalking, Miya goes out and glances into Kaguri's room and to her surprise, Minato and Kaguri are playing poker, Minato shows trip aces,

"Beat that Homura!" Kaguri smirks and reveals a royal flush, and he marks something on a dry erase board,

"I just did and I just earn another date with…" Homura shuts up as him and Minato noticed Miya, "Lady Miya this is not what it looks like!" Minato says with a normal tone of voice, Miya looks cheery, then she looks at the board,

"I'm glad you boys are playing a game that isn't dirty, but why is there different categories for each person?" Homura laughs, "Well Miya, each person wants something different for example, I wanted to go out with Tsukiumi, so I have made a few categories to act like prizes, and with every set of three games, who ever has won two out of three gets to pick a prize…basically I have earned a date with Tsukiumi, and Kazehana, a get away from Matsu free card and a literal from you for not clearing this game prize system with you first." Worry befalls Homura's face as Minato looks at the board,

"Well the only things I've won is a date with Musubi, a tourment for my love card which lets the girls play random games to get a sit next to me at the dinner table, and a give you, Miya, a gift free card and the only way this card becomes unusable is if some possessed toy comes to you and it knows your name…" Minato thinks long and hard about the last part, "I don't that will ever happen." Miya laughs, "You boys made this fun, when I come back up, may I join in the game?" They nods as Miya leaves the room, Minato looks at Homura, "So did Orihime fix you up right?" Homura looks himself over,

"Yes she did a nice job, it feels like I never even got burnt last night." They continue to discuss random things as Miya reaches the bottom step and sees Orihime walk out of the living room, her face could write a poem of disappointment,

"Lady Miya, I don't know what to say…" Miya walks over, "So is he ok or is he no longer a player in this game?" Orihime opens the door and on the floor, Ichi lays with Janic sitting by him, he has a cheerful face,

"Miya, Orihime, he started breathing again." Orihime's mood brights as she and Miya walk in, Ichi looks like crap, his left arm and leg have casts on them, his torso is wrapped up and he has a black eye, "The poor dear made it…but few only benefit from his survival though…" Janic sighs knowing Miya speaks the full truth, Orihime slowly strokes Ichi's face,

"Are we sure that the sekirei aren't cursed?" Janic looks at Orihime as Miya begins to listen, "I mean they fight only to stay with their lover, and if they are defeated, they shall never see their love again…" She begins to cry and leads on Miya to do it, Miya strokes Orihime's hair as the tears rain down,

"What about those of us who lost their masters and yet are still forced to play this damn game?" From behind the door, Yuki walks out, she is bonded by kido, Orihime looks at Yuki's forehead as Janic stands up, Yuki glares at him, "Can you loosen this chain thingy? its hurting my chest." Janic looks at Miya, who nods to undo it even though the nod was more of a glare, Janic undoes it and in that instant, Yuki draws her sword, charges at Janic even though her stops her blade with two fingers,

"Miya, might you introduce us to this feisty and fine young lady that well stands in front of me…I mean us?" He looks into Yuki's eyes, he doesn't even look at any other part of her, she sheaths her sword and begins to walk out, Miya is shocked since she has only seen Takehito make her stop so suddenly, Orihime just looks confused, "Well Kouken, that would be my little princess, Yuki and this is the first time in awhile she has visited me." Janic nods while sitting outside of the room, Yuki looks into a pocket mirror she has,

"What the hell was that…he stared into my eyes just like last night…" She ponders her thoughts as she remembers chasing Janic most of the way back to Maison Izumo.

Else where at a fancy condo, the discarded ones lays on the floor each in z different place, Niheru has his head in Achika's breasts, Fuku has surrounded herself with stuff animals that can be linked with luck in many cultures, Sano, who is the only one awake, examines his arm where the kido inlaid throwing star hit him,

"I wonder if Kira could summon something similar to that weapon…" As he said that quietly, Kira comes through the door, cloth falls off of her body, Sano walks over and keeps Kira on her feet, "Well, I spoke of the devil and I got one angelic ninja." She smiles,

"Sano you're too kind this morning." He sits her in a chair, "What the heck took you this long to get home?" Kira begins to remove her ruined clothing, Sano blushes and turns around to be kind, her night purple bra with light green butterflies on them still look brand new, "What's wrong Sano? You don't want to look at my in what little underwear I am wearing? Or are you just being shy?" He glances at her and blushes, "I'm not shy, I just don't want to stare at something I can't enjoy fully." She sighs, "I know but why don't you fest at the buffet that is right before your eyes…one day you may not be able to indulges that way you want." Sano knows he could begin an argument that could wake everyone up or he could do as Kira says and he could stare at her since she is giving a free pass to gaze, he turns around, his face isn't the only thing that turns pinkish, Kira giggles, "Good boy, if you want, I could let you join me in a bath, Yuki can live without bathing with me for a day…speaking of Yuki, is she home?" Sano was looking at Kira's B+ cup breasts, he snaps out of the hypnotizing chest, "Sorry, she isn't home, we thought she might have been with you…so can I still join in the bath?" Kira sighs one moment but then grabs Sano and puts his face into her chest, "Yes you cute little teenager stuck in a fun size packet." He smiles slightly as he notices Kira's emotions come out and he thinks to himself, "Niheru-sama, I think our curse is starting to lift." They enter the bathroom and you can hear the unsnapping a bra.

While the sun stays in the same place as it was at the beginning of the chapter, back at Maison Izumo, Miya walks out of the living room, Yuki still fix into her mirror, "What is it, Dear?" Yuki freaks out and hides the mirror, "Nothing, Mother." Miya goes over and gets the mirror, "Nothing…the only time you look in your mirror is when you are confused about something or when you're worried that people think you are me again." Yuki stands up, and puts her hand on the mirror, "I don't want to talk about it right now…please give me back my mirror." Miya doesn't let go, "Dear, you need to let your emotions out, I'm your mother, you can trust me." Yuki snaps and snatches the mirror, "Trust you! How can I trust you?! You're the one who ruined me!" She begins to storm out, Janic walks out of the living room and a smack to the face for no legit reason from Yuki as she leaves, Janic's face is redden but he doesn't react in anger like most people would, he looks at Miya,

"My Lady, I must leave now, when I get the chance, I shall visit again with those cookies of mine you love to indulge in so much." He bows and turns around as Miya puts her hand on his shoulder, "Kouken, I do apologize for my daughter, she still blames me for some things." He looks back, "No apology need Lady Miya, I may have deserved that one besides she hits harder than you did years ago." She laughs as he walks out the door, Orihime peers out and sees Miya with a unique expression on her face,

"Lady Miya, is there anything else I can assist you with?" Miya goes over, and smirks, "Lets good beat some boys in poker." Orihime nods as they go up the stairs. Outside, Janic finishes sending a text to Niumi as Yuki, who was hidding in the bushes much like Kira would, appears behind him and she chops him in the neck, he faints, she growls,

"I'm tired of following the stupid rules…its my turn to be wild." She licks her lips much like a couger would after spotting their prey.

At Teito Tower, Karasuba and Benitsubasa enjoy tea, Benitsubasa looks annoyed and she could break her cup at any second,

"Lady Karasuba, why do I have to take classes?" She says, Karasuba smiles, "Because, I thought you needed the education and besides you need to learn how to control your hormones?" Chad walks in wearing a butler outfit, he pours fresh tea into their cups, "Good Grey, now go lay down and tie yourself up like I did last night before those girls that don't do much in the building…played with you." Chad bows and leaves, Benitsubasa sighs, "That's why I'm still have the V-card…because you gave him whores." Karasuba holds her sword to Benitsubasa's throat, she shrinks down to an ant, "That isn't why…I examined Grey well and he isn't right for you…and I like you pure, your late teenage anger flows like a river." Karasuba stands up and lighty brushes Benitsubasa's hair, "Now, please enjoy the Tv or take a nap, either one would be good for you." Karasuba leaves, Benitsubasa looks at the clicker and sighs,

"I not in the mood to watch the anger box." She stands up and walks to the elevator, her eyes heavy from little sleep, the doors open, she goes in and pushes the floor she wants as Uyru, who is also on the elevator, yawns,

"Greetings Ma'am." She nods, "Purple, you look happy…too happy." He cringes when she said Purple but he ignores and looks at her, "Is that a problem? Or do you already know why?" The elevator reaches the floor where Benitsubasa and Haihane share as their bedrooms, they both step out, "Oh you and Haihane are about to prove you rainbow love to each other?" Uyru almost answers but catches himself before he dug even more into the hole Tsukiumi had created with her old English, "Haha…she is a she and Karasuba asked me to use my talents to give Miss Haihane a makeover." She laughs as Haihane walks out of a room, with a smile and she isn't wearing her huge Edward Scissorhand's hands, Benitsubasa looks in shock as Haihane's surprisingly feminine hands grace Uyru's chin,

"Hello Uyru, I'm ready when you are." Benitsubasa looks in awe as Uyru looks Haihane over, "Well my dear, I need time to plan your new outfit but for now, would you like a massage?" Benitsubasa falls over as Haihane proves that she can be a woman, Uyru laughs, "Should we get her to her bed?" Haihane smirks, "Yes and no…get her on my bed, I have a naughty idea." Uyru tries to grab Benitsubasa but he is punched in the gut as she tossed and turned on the floor, mumbling,

"I'm sick of you big boobed bitches stealing my men." Uyru and Haihane go into Haihane's room as they figured that it be saver for them to leave her on the ground, enjoying her unrealistic dreams.

Around noon, the sun is still appeared to be bearly risen, yet at Maison Izumo, everyone is finishing up choirs and by everybody, I mean Homura and Minato are almost about done their choirs that they were forced to do by Miya and Orihime won at poker enough times, both of the guys are sighing, Minato looks at Homura,

"Dude, I feel like me and you just did a marathon…" Homura laughs, "Yeah, I guess we did, and we need to agree on something." Minato nods, "Let agree to never start poker games like that one we did earlier without Miya on our side." Minato stands up and holds out his hand for a handshake, Homura shakes his hand as Miya and Orihime smiles as they sunbathe on the room,

"Lady Miya, they learned their lesson quicker than you thought, so can Ichigo take me out by himself like you promised?" Miya giggles, "But Remember Orihime that was part one, now you need poor little Ichi to awaken and apologize to his master for getting into a life or death fight without her permission and also for not answering his phone when she called him." Orihime balls up, "So I'm not getting that date, am I?" Miya laughs as a ring of the doorbell, Kazehana gets to the door opening it for Niumi, who is wearing a scarlet red blouse and a jet black mini skirt, they hug each other like friends,

"Kazehana, how is my favorite drinking partner doing today?" Kazehana smiles,

"I'm great, but I wish I could say the same for your boy toy in there…" They look into the room where Ichi is, he looks as if he may be starting to gain consciousness, Niumi frowns at the sight of Ichi's left arm and leg, "Kazehana, I want some alone time with my sekirei." Kazehana nods, knowing Niumi is about to do something that would my Miya want to help, Niumi sits down next to Ichi as Kazehana shuts the door, his eyes begin to slowly open, and the first thing he see is the soft and beautiful legs of his master, "Good Morning sleep head!" She says gently as if she whispered it, Ichi tries to sit up on his own but fails due to large amounts of pain from his chest, Niumi helps him sit up,

"I'm…sorry Niumi…" "You're sorry?!" Her calm and cheery attitude turned sour as her hand smacks his face yet to him, her smack felt like a punch from Musubi both physically and mentally, "You didn't come home…you didn't call me and when I called you, you either didn't answer or all I heard was static." Ichi looks at Niumi's enraged face, "If you can give me a moment to explain what happened." She nods and as he starts to explain what happened last night with him and the Discarded Ones, Kazehana giggles because she has been ease dropping on the lover birds, Matsu walks up to Kazehana but she hears Ichi's explanation and she joins Kazehana in laughing as Rukia and Neliel look at Kazehana and Matsu,

"What are you two doing?" Neliel asks, Matsu whispers in her ear, and the three get to ease dropping once more as Rukia walks away,

"They are so childish." Rukia said with a slight thunder in her voice as Musubi, Tsukiumi, and even Ku join in on the ease dropping fest, Ichigo begins to stir at the sound of all of the movement to ease drop on Ichi, he sits up and sees Rukia's frustrated face,

"Morning Rukia, is everything ok?" Rukia could pass for an open book with how her emotions are at the moment, Ichigo can almost read her like one. "Ichigo, its noon and things could be better." "What do you mean by 'Things could be better'?" Rukia is about to answer Ichigo when the whole house begins to shake.

"DO YOU EXCEPT ME TO BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF GARBDGE?!" Niumi's screaming could make eardrums burst so the girls that where ease dropping are all on the ground in pain. On the roof, Miya sighs knowing her relaxation time is over while Orihime sighs knowing there is no way she is getting alone time with Ichigo at a fancy restaurant. Ichi looks scared out of his because this is only the second time she has ever used that tone of voice with him and like the first time, his ears are bleeding, "Master…I speak the truth and if you don't accept it…" Niumi glares into Ichi's eyes, "I never wanted things like this between us Ichi." Her hand glides across his face until he stops it. "This? You mean how I just had a trip down suicide lane to realize that Reiten had sealed my powers like when I was child? Or how I discovered that I was the one to hurt you?…" He looks away from her. "I'm a monster and deserve to be treated as such…" She sees a tear fall from his eyes, "You're not a monster." He looks toward her and gets in closer like for a hug but a swift slap to the face is what he gets. "You may not be a monster however you are an idiot, and deserve to be treated as such." He saw her eyes when she said that, anger nor hate was in those eyes, it was happiness in them as her hug made his entire upper body ache, he ignores the pain and even with him making the funny looking face, they enjoy each others embrace. Peering through the door, unseen by Ichi and Niumi, Miya watches them, feeling confide that Orihime shall lose the bet, she can sense that Niumi hasn't completely forgiven Ichi, while Miya enjoys the lover birds' appropriate display of affection, Orihime appears to have just saved the ease droppers from needing hearing aids, everyone of the ease droppers are on their knees.

"Thank you Miss Orihime!" She smiles wide, happy yet hiding her sadness of not having the chance to get Ichigo to take them out on her dreamy idea of a first date with him, everyone goes back to what the were going to do before they begin ease dropping, Orihime peers into the room beside Miya as Niumi forced Ichi to the wall with her foot,

"So tell me again, why you never returned my calls last night? Was it because you were doing something you shouldn't have?" Ichi's chests hurts from the impact of hitting the wall, Niumi isn't putting any pressure on him but he fears she may since she going to be mad anyway he tries to tell the story of last night as he sits silently, being watched by three women and Ichigo, a sudden knock on the door shocks them all.

"I'll get." Ichigo said since he is closest to the door, he opens it and sees the top of a gift wrapped box, "Um…I think this is mail?" Kon jumps up and kicks Ichigo in the face while the box remains unharmed, "I'm not a Mail man! Kon is here!" He poses as Ichigo grabs him by the throat, "Where in the world have you been? Its been awhile since I seen you…so where have you been?" "Can I answer that later? I trying to find someone, and I thought he might have landed somewhere around here?" Ichigo look confused but drops Kon, "So are you looking for a friend? Or some random girl you found on the street?" They laugh together as Miya walks up behind Ichigo, she doesn't make a sound,

"What is so funny Strawberry?" Ichigo jumps out of his skin as Miya glares at Kon, "And why is there a possessed plushie at our door?" Kon jumps back, "Miss, I'm sorry for the interrupting your time of the day but have you seen a guy who has a gut that could rival a panda's?" Miya laughs, "I may have and may be I haven't." Kon wants to growl yet he doesn't as Miya wonders where Kon is stareing because she can't read his toy-ish eyes, "What a commanding beauty?" Kon says out loud, Ichigo grabs him and shakes him like the doll he is.

"Kon, stop being a pervert in front of my land lady." Ichigo says, Miya is stunned by Kon's comment,

'Commanding Beauty…that sounded like something…no I'm just imagining it.' Miya goes into the kitchen to start preparing a light lunch, Ichigo sighed, "Alright, maybe he could be the one you are looking for." As Ichigo said that, a loud smack rang through the Maison Izumo, Orihime sprints over to Ichigo, her arms grab him like he was a watermelon that she is about to use a shield,

"Ichigo, hold me!" "Orihime, I already am." Orihime realizes Ichigo moved her arms around his waist as his arms cross on her back, they smile at the same time before Ichi was thrown through the rice paper door, his master was fuming, the orange haired princess hides once more behind her hates being called 'Strawberry' guardian, The plushie sees Ichi and leeps over with the gift in tow,

"You moronic fat man!" Kon lands on Ichi, "How dare you make me do all of the heavy lifting as you went off with those cute looking girls." Ichi can feel something sharp at his privates and everyone freaks out at what Niumi has in her hands.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT SCYTH COME FROM?!" Niumi laughs evily as Ichi just wants to cry but Kon coughs up a cell phone, "Itchy before you die, I just thought you should have your phone you know that she called you 10 times last night and your mother called you once as well." Niumi stops at the site of the cell phone,

"You little plushie, why do you have my little Itchy's cell phone?" Kon now faces Niumi's glare, it is equal to Miya's in a lot of ways, he somehow stands his ground…well stands his fat since he is standing on Ichi's gut. "I only have his phone because he dropped it as he was dragged away from me and I just remembered that the gift is for you." Niumi grabs the gift, "And before you ask, he wanted to give this gift to you but those girls and two boys forced him into an unfair battle, six on one." Niumi realizes that Ichi's story is starting to match up with Kon's side of it. "Alright…dam it now I have to explain things to you Ichi." Ichi looks confused as does Ichigo and Orihime who were just staying quiet.

"Do you mean you really are a shinigami?" Everyone's mouth drops when Ichi ask that question, Niumi grabs them all and takes them into the living room.

Meanwhile in Matsu's room, Minato, Ku, Musubi and Tsukiumi sit on Matsu's ultra soft bedding material, Matsu plays with her computer as she normally does,

"So Matsu, I know this might seem a bit unexpected of me but can you please tell us more about the beginning of the sekirei plan?" Matsu giggles, "Minato, do you really want me to lecture you about that?" Minato nods fearing that if he doesn't learn about the start of this game, how could he except to survive until the ending, Matsu bring up a files on her computer that is what the doctor ordered and begins to talk about the S-Plan unknown to everyone but her, Miya is listening onto their conversation, making sure Matsu keeps her horny mouth shut.

Over the sky of Teito, clouds disburse unveiling Reiten against the colors of the sun set, he smiles knowing that he just completely controlled the lighting of the whole day and knowing that stories of the past are being told as he just floats there for no clear reason at all,

"Its days like these I do enjoy…it reminds of the year before this plan had started." He enters his own mind, a spiritual looking chibi of himself surfs the thoughts like waves until he grabs a memory as if it was a shot glass on the bar. "Enjoy the show."

(Flashback, I warned you at the begin of the chapter!)

About 21 years in the middle of the pacific ocean, on an island that appeared out of no where, and appeared only to be a sea mirage to several sea creatures. In what seems like a cave yet its more of a hallway from a Sci-Fi movie, two soul reapers stood in front of the door, one has the squad zero coat on him as his black hair and his zanpakuto has unique green details on the handle and some emeralds in the guard while the other one looks like a chubby and scared, crimson red head soul reaper.

"Kouken, I know you aren't that used to being forced to work on a forced vacation due to the fact you are one of the rare few who actually has never missed work…" Janic look sadden, "I'm sorry Lord um…Naraku, but why am I in a weird looking place like this anyway?" The squad zero member bashes Janic's head. "For starters, I am lord Haraku, Ha-Ra-Ku! And secondly, Its because my Captain believes that a child…I mean man like you could assist us with handling one very important project." Janic growls to himself knowing that he can't even touch the sear power of a Squad Zero member, Haraku inputs a code into a pad on the wall, and the door opens. "Ok My lord, what in the world did you just do? And How did that door open on its own?" Janic is pushed into the room and its filled with giant spherical objects that seem like they are covered by something similar to steel, he looks around as if his world was just changed, Haraku smiles. "Welcome to the information age, Truth boy." A loud laughter can be heard echoing the room, Janic grabs the handle of Metsuki and takes a stance, "It appears that we aren't alone sir." The laughter gets louder as Haraku smirks, "Stand down, he isn't your enemy, Truth boy." Janic looks over at the lord, "He? You knew we weren't going to be alone." Janic tries to draw Metsuki but she and her sheath are gone, Haraku notices as well.

"I'm sorry for taking Metsuki, kid…but I knew the only way you would listen to me is by taking your woman." A cold figure appears as the lights turn the room ablaze and reveal the Sci-fi laboratory with glass floor, Janic stares in shock. "Lord Hio? I thought you were busy preparing for the rebalancing of souls." The figure nods in disagreement. "And I thought you could see the truth of someone's soul…" "Excuse me but from why you are speaking my Lord, you seem to be saying that you aren't Lord Hio." He looks at the figure who looks like a mirror image of Lord Hio, he drops to the floor. "Wait a minute! The only way you have the same exact soul as Lord Hio is if you are…" Reiten tosses Metsuki over to Janic, who is in a state of shock that most people wouldn't ever be in unless they were in the middle of a pure disaster. "Now that we all are on the same size…Naraku, hit the switch." Haraku ignores the mispronunciation of his name, he press a button on a tablet and the steel covers on the spherical objects begin to reveal yellow filled orbs with a person in each one of them, Janic blushes at the fact that there are several birthday suited women around him. "Truth boy, you have been forced here to assist us in the care and study of these beings know as Sekirei." Reiten closes his mouth as he begins to read Janic's mind. 'What the hell have I just got myself into? Women looking so…pure? But how did my mind clear so quickly?' Reiten walks over to Haraku, "So Naraku, what do you think of this kid?" Haraku sighs, "Well, he seems like a normal, average soul reaper but let me guess he either has some special zanpakuto which hasn't been seen in a long time or he has some mental problem that has only helped to define his character and morals." Reiten laughs, "It's a fusion of both really…" Haraku nods even if he doesn't fully understand what Reiten means as someone walks into the room, his hair is grey and his uniform is that of squad 12.

"Excuse the interruption but Lord Hio has asked me to join on this 'Study'." The man says bowing to Reiten and Haraku. "Welcome Takehito Asama, please sit down at the table." Reiten snaps his fingers and a table appears with Janic already seated, everyone else takes a seat. "Now that our newest members of this 'study' have seen the subjects…I can let you meet a few of them." Janic finally gets back to earth and his face is worth a thousand words as Takehito shakes his head in shame.

"Um…How are we going to meet this Sekirei people anyway, they all look like they are asleep?" Reiten snaps his fingers, Janic and Takehito faint, Haraku sighs, "Milord, shall we play some chess while we wait and watch their minds greet the birds?" Reiten pops up a chess set that seems to be eight layers and they begin to play.

Inside Janic's mind, which Reiten is using his power to let Haraku watch this as well, a huge temple like place, Janic sits in the center of what could seem like a great assembly hall, Metsuki appears as a floating ghost eye,

"Master, you are here early?" Janic sighs, "Yes I know, Metsuki, and I wish I understood what the hell is going on?" "What is troubling you? Is it the beautiful women that you were mostly surround by?" Janic blushes. "Yes Metsuki, those women and few men, they each had spiritual pressure, some were still developing it but that purple hair woman…" "Purple haired woman?" She sounds a bit worried. "Yeah, her spiritual pressure had already seemed to surpass that of a captains." Metsuki's eye widen as Miya appears behind Janic.

"Does that scare you?" Janic jumps out of his skin as Metsuki flares up her spiritual energy, Miya laughs, "You should see your young faces…wait a minute, Metsuki you invite us here yet you aren't in your human form." Metsuki has those blue lines appear, Miya sighs. "It seems you don't know who I am…maybe you will remember after this." Miya begins to glow, her body begins to be hidden by a cloak and veiling her face in shadows as a sword formed in her hand, Metsuki's eye widens once more at the sight of the sword's guard.

"Minazuki." Janic slides backward as Miya unveils herself, "So Metsuki, how have you been? We don't talk much anymore." Janic looks at the spirit of his zanpakuto.

"Um...I feel lost...lost in a sea of confusion..." Miya rests a hand on Janic's forehead. "Lost...you aren't lost in that sea, you just need to clear away the fog of your mind." Janic looks up, "Minazuki, the zanpakuto of my adopted mother, why are you involved in this?" Miya snaps her fingers and Janic feels paralzed, "Dear, please call me Miya so none of the younglings get confused since I'm going to be a bird..." Janic and Metsuki try to guess in their minds what Miya is about to say next. "Then I should soar in the skies as one." Miya looks over at Janic, "What is the matter?" "Miya, you are a zanpakuto right?" She nods as he looks up. "That means all of these sekirei are zanpakuto that haven't be completely formed yet and the more likely answer...Their masters haven't been born yet." Miya laughs. "You are somewhat right but you are somewhat wrong at the same time." Janic and Metsuki get a huge question marks over their forehead. "Ok Kouken, Reiten wants you to meet one of the sekirei before you begin your duty of protecting them." Janic smirks for an instance.

"Master, have you finally realized..." "That this Reiten guy is a psychic and he is the one keeping the link between us and Miya here stable." Metsuki smacks him with a small bit of her and his spirit energy. "LET A LADY FINISH HER STATEMENT BEFORE BLURTING OUT LIKE THAT!" Janic sighs. "Sure now we are comunicating just perfectly." Metsuki summons forth some of her symbols. "Miya please leave us...My master and I are going to comunicate." Miya laughs.

"You two so different and so alike at the same time..." Janic begins to take Metsuki's form of 'Comunication'. Reiten just pops up next to Miya.

"Miya, do you mind if we watch comunication between master and sword?" Miya laughs. "It be fun but I was hoping to greet that other man you ask me to meet." Reiten nods. "You always want to be fair like Unohana." She fades away as Reiten watches truth and truth's eyes.

Flashback ends

Reiten yawns as he floats in the sky of Teito. "Well folks, I'm ending the chapter and the flashback. Why you ask? Its simple, the author and editor both have took too long to even post this and now they are examining the second season of sekirei to see how shocking they can make the mini arc, Veils in the vast blue skies." The sky opens up and Reiten sighs. "First you say end it now...let me guess you wanted to add just one more moment to help define one of your ocs that is not me..." Silence filled the air. "I am right but I don't care what you want to add, the readers have waited long enough for you...so go back to writing and if you need inspiration, look at the canon squad zero and look at your version of that squad."  
>"I guess your right Reiten whose lines were written by the editor who has been busy with life and his own stories." The authors voices echoes, "You know I'm right...and with that good bye readers." Everything fades to black.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

(We going to end some chapters with a omake, cause we like a change of pace for some things, and The next chapter should hopefully come before the new year or six days after the start of the new year.)

Omake: The 'Itchy' Conflict

At Maison Izumo, Ichigo and Ichi are glaring down each other.

"What is your problem?!" They scream even if Ichi's wounds and broken limbs scream at him, Niumi and Orihime sighs.

"Why are you two argueing?" Ichigo looks at Orihime. "Its because he is an injured little annoyance." Ichigo screams, Ichi grinds his teeth.

"STRAWBERRY!" Niumi covers Orihime's mouth, noticing that she may say something to make the arguement worst. "Yes I just called you Strawberry and do you want to know why?" Ichigo crackes his knuckles, "Enlighten me." Ichi clears his throat. "I called you that because in the eyes of the editor, you have been a very annoying main character of your series..." "Ok so?" "SO! As a canon character who has had a his characteristics define through hundreds of manga pages, episodes and even four movies, you should have shown more brain development...you just an idiot." Ichigo grabs Ichi and slams him into the wall. "I know I'm an idiot...but at least my character has been define and my original creator cared enough to show me being a hero on several occasions while you being an oc, who hasn't had his day in the live light, is now here forced to sit on the side lines as your future is so unclear and your past is a blank as paper!" Ichi and Ichigo has that weird electro discharge between them and the punchs start a flyin. Niumi and Orihime sighs loudly.

"Why do the idiots always start fights?" Yachiru and Kenpachi pop up from the floor boards.

"That's what happens when you are an Itchy!" Kenpachi notices Ichigo and Ichi fighting.

"Yo! Let's take this outside and make it a free for all." Ichi and Ichigo notice Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"WE AREN"T ITCHY! AND KENPACHI THIS IS OUR BATTLE!" The girls laugh, "If you can complain about the nicknames than you can fight me!"

"Go Kenny!" Kenpachi throws the itchies out of the house and the not so royal rumble begins. Niumi, Orihime and Yachiru smile.

"Well from the looks of that this is the end...see you all later." Yachiru looks confused. "Bouncy and Splashy who are you talking to?" Niumi and Orihime just grin and stand up, Yachiru begins to follow them, "Seriously who were you talking to?" Yachiru knocks on the fourth wall, "Hello?!" Everyone begins to laugh even if Yachiru is still confused.


	12. The Calm

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: As I said before, I will try to post a chapter every two to five weeks unless I'm not feeling well or if my editor kills me for post before he finishes editing, also I will try to stay true to the sekirei story **BUT** I'm adding and/or changing somethings to make things I want fit in. _**ALSO IF YOU REVIEW, NO FLAMES. IT IS NOT CALLED FOR, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM LET US KNOW BUT DON'T INSULT US**_.

I giving credit to my editor, Zero the Winter God, for helping me out with this crossover.

Editor's Note: There **might** be some limes and/or Lemons, also may have some fourth wall breaking and healing later. Also I, the editor, have not double-check this chapter yet due to my busy life, but will do so.

Chapter #12: The Calm

The sun has set over Teito and at the Tower, Minaka and Mayuri stand watching over the city.

"When the hell can I make my announcement?" Mayuri looks disappointed at Minaka.

"You fool! You could have sent the damn email or announce your little announcement to the heavens why don't you?" Minaka growls under his breath, Mayuri rolled his eyes, and he hears Minaka gathering air into his lungs.

"There are one hundred and eight emergent Sekirei...!"

"Okay seriously, Minaka I was kidding about screaming to the heavens." Mayuri says as Minaka seems to be ignoring him.

"And the final feather flapped his wings of light! Finally, all of the event flags for the game's Second Stage have been triggered" Minaka yells even louder. Takami appears next to Mayuri. "Does he always do this?" Takami nods.

"Sadly yes." Mayuri sighs heavily. "So do you want to leave him alone and get some coffee?" She grabs Mayuri by the collar of his captain's coat. "Why did you ask sooner?!" She speeds off with the scientist in her hands.

"Now, flap your wings!" Minaka holds his arms up, his prideful aura fills the sky around him. "Fly to the age of the gods! To an exquisite chronicle of war!" He screams as the backdrop of the moon glows brightly.

A few hundred feet in the air, Reiten walks on a cloud.

"I wonder how Uzume and Mutsu are doing in Kouken's house...all alone." He smirks after he feels a pulse hit him. "Ah they are about to have fun." He fades aways behind a passing cloud.

Across the city, Ashikabi and Assikabi alike have just received the E-mail from Minaka, and it reads.

_I am Hiroto Minaka, President of MBI._

_I have a major announcement for the Ashikabi receiving this E-mail. In order for you all to enjoy this game even further, I have established a new rule. The Ashikabi who have yet to win anything are recognized as no longer having the desire to participate in the game, and all of the Sekirei in their possession will cease functioning!_

And the city fell into a deep silence. The stars in the sky twinkle and the clouds still move in their usual pace. On the roof of a building, Niheru and the other Discarded ones sits and look at the sky.

"Niheru-sama, has the second stage fully begun?" Sano asks as Niheru smirks with pitch black energy flowing around his wrists.

"Yes Sano...and with that we are moving ever closer to the battle against Ichi and the hollow I bonded to him." Sano nods. "I understand but why the son of the Earth Sekirei." The girls listen up cause they too want to know why as well, Niheru turns around. "Do you think he can only control Earth based things...he has a few other abilities that he hasn't even discovered yet..." Kira turns away due to disbelief.

"That sounds like a load of crap." Niheru sighs. "Kira, if you don't believe me then let's go and watch." Every one of the Discard look at Niheru and seem to wonder what he means by 'Let's go and watch'.

Leaving a fancy Restraunt, Niumi has pinken cheeks as Ichi hops on one leg and who seems annoyed.

"Why in the hell did you choose tonight to use part of my gift?" He says, she turns around and with her hand, she strokes his cheeks that blush a little.

"Because you been doing and doing and doing things for me and I thought you would have enjoyed it?" She begins to cry, He flails his free and not injuried arm. "I did enjoy it, and I enjoyed that fact you enjoyed it...but..." He looks down at his many injuries. "I'm unless no matter how many things I do right...I always somehow do something worst." Niumi laughs a little. "I'm sorry but only thing I seen you do is get yourself hurt this bad." She holds his right arm and he smiles for an instant, for some reason his body is forcing him to be on guard. "Ichi, what's wrong?" As Niumi said that, Ichi moves them right as a few knifes pierce the sidewalk.

"Why you really do look like crap don't you, number 100?" Ichi recognizes the voice, Niumi understands what's happening and now is trying to get Ichi out of there but he is standing firm. "Awe, isn't that just cute! You refusing to run...I must commend you on your heart, it could be taken as bravery or pure stupidity." Ichi smirks. "How's about calling it brave stupidity, Discarded shinobi, Kira!" He begins to focus his energy into his right hand, a vein of metal pops out of the ground and he launches it in disk like forms at Kira and she dodges each one.

Watching outside of an 24 hour Tea Shop, Niheru, who is sitting on Fuku's lap, and the other discarded each smile.

"A fake me huh? Pretty good Niheru but when it breaks he will know you created it." Kira says, Fuku looks at her.

"I'm not sure about that, Kira...Niheru isn't going to let his darkness break so easily, and we all know about your sleath clones..." Kira looks annoyed with Fuku, who now is letting Niheru use her chest as pillows. "Fuku, how do you know about my powers?!" "Cause you just admined it." Kira bites her lip, enraged that she was just tricked into revealing something to Fuku. Niheru smirks.

"Girls, please calm down and watch like I suggested earlier." They turn to see fake Kira and Ichi clash, he hasn't moved from his spot and his injured leg begins to ache. 'Dammit, I need to get this over with or run with Niumi.' Fake Kira kicks him in the ribs, he coughs up blood.

"Pitiful...I thought you take this serious and go at me full force but it seems you are distracted." She peers over at Niumi, who looks worried for Ichi. "May be if I remove the distraction, you will be focused." Fake Kira charges at Niumi, her killing intent is like a waterfall, Niumi closes her eyes. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" In a flash, all of the discarded Ones, who are there, are in awe of what they just saw, Niumi opens her eyes to find the fake Kira's chest impaled by what appears to be cloth that came from Ichi's bandages, he looks surprised as well. "How did I do that?" The fake Kira dissipates and Niheru, Fuku, Kira, Sano, and Achika stand before Ichi and Niumi.

"Hello Niumi, it such a shame that you are Itchy's master...he doesn't deserve you." Niheru says, Ichi fling the still extend bandage cloth at Niheru, he rips it pieces. "Temper temper..." "Shut up, Niheru!" Niumi runs over and grabs Ichi as Kira and Sano look like they were going to react.

"Niheru, you are looking good, but I want to know why you are trying to hurt my Ichi?" Niumi askes, Niheru wiggles his index finger back and forth. "Sorry, Ma'am but I can't spoil the fun that I wish to have." Niumi gets flustered as Ichi brings her closer to him.

"Maze of the Witch Doctor!" He snaps his fingers, the ground rumbles and the buildings tumble down creating a three dimensional cubic maze. "That should give us time to retreat...Niumi..." Ichi passes out and without question, Niumi flashsteps away. Black energy pours out of the cube and it shatters, Niheru has a smile on his face as other discarded sekirei look confused.

"How did he escape so easily?!" Sano yells. "He shouldn't have been able to create something of this size in the state he is in." He throws a very uncharacteristic temper tantum, Achika and Kira are quietly enjoying it even though its uncharacteristic of Kira to be quiet after something like what just happened. Fuku just cries.

"They didn't say good bye!" Everyone hears Fuku and jump behind Niheru, he just laughs. "What are you guys so scared of?" Sano points.

"Niheru-sama, whenever Fuku-senpai cries, we always get hurt in someway or form and you don't, so we thought by getting behind you, we willn't get hurt." Niheru looks at Achika, "Why are you behind me as well, Achika?"

"My reason is more selfish reason..." Achika giggles, Kira and Sano sigh. "Why can't miss empathy make Fuku-senpai happy?" Achika looks at Sano, "Because if I do that then I will not have any fun if I can't watching you two get hurt." She giggles as Sano grabs Kira.

"Why is everyone here a bit insane?!" Sano and Kira scream, Niheru turns around and with Fuku and Achika say. "Compared to Reiten, we are sane!" Demonic chuckles and semi-innocent voices fill the once silent skies.

Midnight at Maison Izumo, Miya looks like she is having trouble sleeping, and bags under her eyes don't look right.

"Takehito." She just stares into the ceiling with a blank stare. Beside her, Ku sleeps peacefully with Kon in her arms, and he looks like he just got cleaned, he sneaks his way out of the little girl's arms and pops out of the covers.

"Landlady, is something the matter?" Kon asks in an amazingly kind way, Miya glances down. "Poor little plushie, you shouldn't have left Uzume's room." She grabs him and he begins fearing for his life thus his mind went to the safe and pervy place. She secretly laughs at his flailing little plushie body. 'The way he is acting was so similar to the way when Takehito asked me into bed for the first time.'

(Miya's Flashback begins)

One day when Takehito was alive, Miya skips down the halls of one of the secret MBI locations that are in Hawaii, (Note: This is why MBI couldn't afford to buy out New York lol! Besides other reasons.) She looks happy and so not her usual self, Karasuba watches her pass by.

"Someone must be going for another appointment with the good doctor." She says, Miya stops.

"What are you getting at Karasuba?" Miya and Karasuba's eyes meet with a mondial feeling for each other, disdain. "I'm only saying that he might only be good to you because he wants something from you." Miya breaks the eye contract. "Your jealous aren't you, Number 4...because I'm found my chosen one first." Karasuba walks away, knowing that Miya is right yet she will not give her that satisfaction of proving her point. A few minutes later, Miya sits on a hospital like bed in her uniform, waiting patiently, someone comes into the room, his face looks annoyed and flustered.

"Takehito!" She says happily, he just walks over and wraps himself around her.

"Miya...I have hated the day I've had..." They feel each others heart's beat, and she strokes his back. "I know I'm not good for much...but I will do anything I can to hel..." She is silenced by his lips and her sekirei symbol glows as one of her wings pops out, it is angelic and pure, he removes his lips. "A wing? This is interesting...although there should be two." His face turns sinister and dark, she pushes her body away, "What did you do to me?" She feels off balance yet pleased, he grabs her cheek. "I made you mine and now I want to make us one." He pulls her back over and he forceful locks lips with her and his tongue runs down her throat, their cheeks are redder than red yet no where near crimson. When he takes a break for air, she tries to create some space between them, he grabs her, throwing her to the bed and takes a dominate position over her. "What is wrong Miya? You said you do anything to help me" She wants to remove herself from being under him, it isn't happening and her flushed face begins to tear up. "I am not ready...this all is going way too fast." He smiles at her flailing about, he removes his white doctor's jacket and his other shirt, she stops moving at the site of his chest. "This is what you looking without...oh my." She touches his pecs and she giggles, he kisses her again on the cheek. "Now if you just sit still, we both will enjoy this." She answers by full force kiss, he smiles in the midst of it as her uniform is slipping off of her by his surgeon's hands. And with those hands, our doctor clamps onto the breasts of his patient, she moans loudy. He chuckles. "Your moaning now...man you are going to be screaming my name before no time." He licks from her neck down to her right breast's nipple and he begins to suck on it as his left hand plays with the other breast as the right hand goes south. Her moans get louder and louder, he keeps playing and sucking faster and faster. He moves his mouth down south after opening her legs wide and licks ever so slowly around the pleasurable area, "Stop teasing me!" She moans and he indulgences himself to her, he licks and suck to his fullest intent, Miya moans once more, feeling amazingly pleased by Takehito. Suddenly he stops. "Is something wrong dear?" She asks in a way that is hinting the fact she wants more, his belt flies in the air. "Nothing is wrong...I'm just about to continue the fun in away that steals your purity." Her eyes widen at the site of his manhood and before she could tell him her remarks on it porn star size, she is forced over and in it goes, she screams in pain due to it begin her first time, blood and female cum has covered his manhood and part of the sheets on the bed, he thrust in her, deep and fast. After each pounding thrust, he looks at her face, she is smiling and is wanting more, he keeps going thus their hearts beat as one and Miya realizes something in her head. 'I was right...haha Karasuba, I found my love before you and I became one with him.' She grabs Takehito, bring him in close, "TAKEHITO!" She screams as the left wing pops out of her symbol and its demonic and yet pure in its own right, they kiss furiously and he pounds into her again and again. He feels how drained Miya is, he readies himself to finish her off right. One deep thrust, she blushes as bright as her cheeks can let her with out drawing blood. Two thrusts, and she pitches his nipples so she would be the only one moaning. Three thrust and they share in each other's release, she admires how warm it feels inside her as Takehito lowers her head down to the pillow and her body rests on the bed, lays next to her. "I hope you enjoy yourself, Miya." They sit and embrace each other with smiles on their faces. Sitting outside the door, not realizing that the room isn't empty, Janic sits in front of the door with a dozen freshly made cookies.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to enjoy my cookies!" He almost bites one of the cookies and the door he was leaning on slips open and he rolls all the way to the side of the bed. Miya and Takehito see the door opened but didn't see Janic roll to the side of the bed, "Okay, the cookies are safe." Janic begins to take a bite when he notices a pair of panties on the floor next to a pair of boxers, he gulps as two hands touch his shoulders. "Please don't Karasuba, Kazehana and especially don't be Matsu!" He looks and sees two glares piercing his soul.

"KOUKEN!" The new couple scream into Janic's ears forcing him to toss the cookies into the air as he bows and prays for forgiveness. Miya grabs the cookies, and eats one, she remains quiet, Takehito grabs Janic by the throat. "If she says your cookies suck, you are going to die!" Miya smiled and enjoys another cookie.

"Takehito, I'm sorry for interrupting you and I will be leaving." He leaves.

(Miya's Flashback over)

Miya finally falls to sleep with Kon in her arms, his disillusions of fear faded away, Ku enters the room from her nightly trip to the bathroom, she reaches for Kon and Miya's dark glare somehow appeared out

One day in the week, during the hidden mist of violence that plagues the city, Benitsubasa walks the streets of Teito, not in her normal attire its more of a normal teenage girl clothing.

"Why in the hell do I need Anger Management?!" She punches a hole in a building, civilians look in disgust.

"Hey Freak without any tits, get out of here!"

"Yeah Freak go away!" Benitsubasa wants to hurt them but knows if she does, she could get in a lot of trouble so she just walks away.

"Good rends!" She goes into an alley way and begins to cry. "...I hate humans..." On the roof top above her, Haihane, Uyru, and Chad watch her due to the fact they were ordered to make sure she didn't do anything.

"Benitsubasa..." Haihane says in a surprising caring way, Uyru glances over.

"Is it normal for you to be secretly simpathtic?" She looks at him and sighs. "Normal no but how she is acting today reminds me of when Natsuo, Karasuba and I first met here." Chad looks at her and he wants to hear about that day. "Since you both don't have anything better to do it was about 3 or 4 years ago." Haihane begins to tell her tale.

(A Discipline Squad Flashback)

About 3 and a half years ago, arboretum seems so peaceful yet you can hear the crying of what sounds like a preteen girl. Her pinkish hair is very short and she is balling her eyes out.

"I hate EVERYONE!" She destroys part of a tree and it almost lands on some scientists of MBI.

"Number 105, why do you calm down?" She begins to run. "Don't let her escape into the city." Some of the troopers were called into block the main gate as one depressed preteen sighs.

"You guys piss her off again." She says. "Haihane can't you be more positive?" One of the scientists says, she holds up her huge claws. "Positive doesn't exist in my vocabulary!" The scientists run away and she sighs loudly. "I better go see if she'll be alright." Haihane begins to leave the arboretum.

On the streets of Teito, people look busy with their lives not giving a care about anything as Benitsubasa walks in the middle of the street as the red lights has almost turned red. A red Ferrari speeds down and before the car hits her, she grinds with her fist shaking.

"RED MEANS STOP!" A loud crash and people gather to see what caused it, Benitsubasa brushes off her hand that she used to the smash the car as the driver gets out.

"What the hell?" He freaks out about his car, he sees Benitsubasa and he stands over her in an intimidating way. "You little brat! What did you do to my car?!" He grabs her. "Let go of me, old man!" She tries to get away, but he forces her to the ground, the crowd of people come over and try to help Benitsubasa out, but it was no luck. "And why would I let a little girl like you go who can be hit by a car and come out of it without a scratch...I have plans for you." He has that look like he might just be a predator, and in a flash that predator is slashed in the throat and chest area, the crowd begins to flee at the site of Haihane's blood covered claws.

"What the hell? That little girl is a monster!" The crowd screams similar things as Benitsubasa stands up. "Haihane, what are doing here?" Haihane just looks at Benitsubasa, and says nothing. "Answer me!" Benitsubasa gets angrier just as several police cars pull up. (Note: Holy Crap, actual Cops)

"Surrender and come quiet!" They repeat this again and again, each time they do, Benitsubasa gets a little more annoyed until something snaps in her. "WHY DON'T YOU PIGS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She slams her fist into the ground and it causes a quake that destroys five city blocks, and out of the crater that was created, the two sekirei find themselves unharmed.

"You went overboard you flat chested moron!" "WHAT YOU CALL ME, MRS. EDWARD SCISSOR-HANDS!" The girls butt heads as their eyes look heartless and devoid of a soul.

"Wonderful, two birds with those eyes..." They stop as they noticed Karasuba, who is smiling. They charge blindly at her, fist first, Karasuba grabs them by their fists and forces them to the ground as she aim her fingers at their seikirei symbols. "I have an offer that you two couldn't refuse."

(End of the DS Flashback)

"And that's the day we joined the discipline squad and the day Benitsubasa's rage became uncontrollable." Haihane says as Uyru and Chad see Benitsubasa moving.

"She is on the move." Chad says. "Stealth time boys." They each hide in the shadows, and after a few minutes of tailing Benitsubasa, she finally gets to Teito Community College.

"I guess this is the point of no return for me..." Benitsubasa says as she enters the building and the spies each take a sigh of relief. In room 203, Benitsubasa finds herself the only student there, and she notices the Professor's chair is face the board.

"Welcome student, you may be a minute or two later but it seems you are the only student I have so feel free to sit anywhere and before you ask, my lap is not a option." She gets a confused look on her face as she sits herself in the front row so the Professor, who has a familar voice, doesn't have to scream across the room.

To be Continued...Omake: Tsukiumi's singing of the Twelve Days of Christmas

At the Teito Event Hall, everyone filled the seats as Minato looks worried as Kazehana grabs his arm.

"Don't worry Minato, she will do fine." Minato feels Kazehana's hand start going somewhere it shouldn't go.

"I'm fine and I know she will do great but please get your hand out of my pants!" Kazehana shows her hands yet Minato still feels something in his pants and he feels embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...Big Brother but you said you would give me candy and I saw you put it in your pocket." Ku says tearing up a bit, Minato pats her on the head. "Its okay Ku, here and next time remind me so that way I don't have to freak out in public like that." Everyone is staring at him, Ku smiles as she pulls out her little plant in the pot. "Don't do it Ku." She sighs while everyone gets back to waiting for the performance to begins.

Behind the curtains, all of the stage hands, who seem more like clones of somebody, get the props readies and now they are moving a special tree into place, Tsukiumi is looking at the Lyrics.

"Ichi stuck in a franken tree...four angry Unohanas...12 inch growth...Who wrote this adaptation of 12 days of Christmas?!" Reiten appears and coughs in that way which normally means you just insulted a certain someone, Tsukiumi looks and bows. "Forgive me, its lovely...I'm just not sure if I be the best person to sing it!" Reiten laughs.

"Did I scare you and before you ask...I didn't write this adaption of the song yet you are the one to sing it, Tsukiumi." She blushes slightly as one of the random stage hands appear.

"Everyone, we have everything but the silver and the itchy inside of a tree." Reiten sighs. "He will be in that tree in time." He looks over at Ichi who is avoiding the stage hands.

"I told you guys, I'm not getting in that TREE!" He screams as Niumi and Sakuya appear behind him.

"Why not Ichi?" Niumi says in a gentle way. "Because I am not going inside of something that has really bad breath!" Niumi is sadden by Ichi, "I was hoping you would do it willing now but now I can't give you my secret reward." Ichi's mind when to the gutter as he jumps into Frank, Sakuya giggles.

"Sis, did you just...?" Niumi nods. "Wow, you do take after Mom more." The sisters smiles as they walk to their seats.

A few minutes later, the lights are dimmed as Tsukiumi walks onto the stage.

"For your enjoyment, this singing of the Twelve Days of Christmas!" The announcer says as Tsukiumi washed away her nerves.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, One Ichi stuck in a Frankfort hot dog eating Tree!" Her voice sounds pure and divine as angels. Then the spotlight emliminates Frank, the talking tree, and Ichi is literally stuck inside the tree.

"It smells like hot dogs in here!" Ichi screams, the crowd laughs.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Two Musubi turtle-dove..." The spotlight shines on Musubi's wondrous chest that is sporting a bikini top that has turtle-dove on each breast. "And an Ichi stuck in a Frankfort hot dog eating Tree!" Tsukiumi pauses again. "Seriously get me out!" The crowd enjoys another laugh and quiet down rather quickly.

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three French Minatos!" appearing from floor, three Minato looking clones dressed in french clothing and have the mustache that can be sinister, the real Minato feels embarrassed watching those fakes encircle his lovely water maiden that was his first in the sack. "Two Musubi Turtle Doves and an Ichi stuck inside a Franken Hot Dog eating Tree!" Minato looked into Musubi's doves and forgot his worries. Ichi remained silent knowing that he would only be laughed at.

"On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four mad Unohanas!" Out of nowhere, the Unohanas appears, and their glares are piercing the hearts of the crowd and before they begin to scream, the french Minatos rush over and bow in respect. "Three French Minatos...Two Musubi Turtle doves!" One of the Unohanas goes over and tries to cover Musubi's chest. "And an Ichi stuck inside a Franken Hot Dog Eating Tree!" Ichi sighs loudly.

"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." Five Reitens appears. "FIVE SILVER REITENS!" Each one is shirtless, and the girls in the crowd faint as Matsu grinds his teeth because that spot was going to be five of him up there. "Four Mad Unohanas, three french Minatos, two Musubi turtle doves and an Ichi stuck in a Franken Tree." Tsukiumi lets the band play a few notes without her voice, then she gets back to the mic.

"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six flaming Homuras!" The six appear each is a different color flame. "Five Silver Reiten!" The Reitens gleam in the spot light. "Four Mad Unohanas, Three French Minatos, Two Musubi Turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Ichi's right hand peers out of Frank and its displaying a vulgar hand sign.

"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven sins of Sainero!" Sainero arrives on the stage and all around him, kanji symbols of the seven deadly sins. "Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" Reitens and Homuras chat peaefully. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Ichi's hand was broken by one of the Unohanas, and the crowd loves it.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight fates aligning!" A light jumps out of Musubi and now a chibi Yume is dancing around the stage. " Seven sins of Sainero, Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" the Reitens, Sainero and the Homuras continue to chat peaefully. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Ichi became silent.

"On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine screaming Minakas!" Minakas are screaming from the site of Rangiku when she does have any alcohol for weeks. "Eight Fates aligning, Seven sins of Sainero, Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" Sainero, Yume's chibi, the Reitens and the Homuras now stand behind Tsukiumi. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Musubi looks worried about Ichi and knocks on Frank.

"On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten Uzumes changing!" And out from the curtains, ten Uzumes come out and each one changes to different outfits every 30 seconds, Mutsu blushes as he remembers picking apart each of those outfits before. "Nine screaming Minakas, Eight Fates aligning, Seven sins of Sainero, Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" Minaka is being tortured by Sainero. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Musubi is trying to free Ichi as Unohana is trying to keep her chest covered.

"On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven plots of Miya's!" Miya stands up in the crowd and leaps onto the stage as a powerpoint of her 11 plots is shown on a movie screen. "Ten Uzumes changing, Nine screaming Minakas, Eight Fates aligning, Seven sins of Sainero, Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" Minaka is still being tortured by Sainero as everyone who isn't doing anything on the stage busts out laughing. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves and an Itchy stuck in a Franken Tree!" Ichi sighs,

"Musubi, what is taking you so long? Get me out!" Musubi has been caught by Unohana. "I'm sorry Ichi, I'm being censored!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams though the band is playing loud enough to cancel out the sound of his screams.

"On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve inches grown by Sano and Niheru!" Sano and Niheru walk out and all of the young, immature girls have measuring tape at the ready and they aim at the lower body.

"We didn't grow down there!" Sano yells and that makes the mob sad. "But that doesn't mean we weren't already big down there." Niheru says and with that the mob of girls engulfs the boys.

"Eleven plots of Miya's, Ten Uzumes changing, Nine screaming Minakas, Eight Fates aligning, Seven sins of Sainero, Six flaming Homura...Five Silver Reitens!" Everyone joins hands with Tsukiumi, well everyone who isn't a tree. "Four mad Unohanas, three french minatos, two musubi turtle doves..." Ichi hears the pauses as he feels his sekirei symbol burn.

"Hey kid...I know a way how we can end this song right...if you are interested?" Ichi smirks at the sound of the arrancar that is stuck in his head. "If this has anything to do with Ceros that look like Christmas presents and you possessing me to get out of this smelly place, I'm up for anything!" A part of a mask appears on his face and Ichi's voice sounds like to.

As Tsukiumi begins to finish the song, Ichi pops out of Frank. "And a Hollow Possessed Sekirei bursting out of a Tree named Frank!" The crowd begins to panic and rush out of the theater, Reiten laughs while everyone else prepares to stop Ichi. "Have a Merry Christmas, A Happy Kill-mas and Jolly New Year!" Possessed Ichi yells as one great holiday rumble begins!

Niumi, Sakuya, Ku and Yachiru pop up as if they are in front of a camera.

"We do hope you all have a nice Holiday season and we can't wait to see you in the new year!" They smile as Yachiru looks confused.

"I'm never going to understand who we are talking to, but Bye Bye!"


	13. Watching The Sky

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and still read this story for your almost **10,000 views** if it hasn't gotten that high by the time I post this. I do apologize for the delay but been busy with life and other fanfictions I am writing...its mostly because of life.

Chapter #13: Watching the Sky

After Anger Management class, Benitsubasa looks as angry as ever while she sits at a bench looking up at the sky.

"Who does he think he is not showing me what he looks like and keeping to that comfy looking chair of his anyway?" She growls to herself as he fist begs to break something. A mysterious yet well suited man walks up behind her, his hands full of papers.

"From that fist you are making it seems that this class is perfect for you." When Benitsubasa turns around due to her curisity of wanting to see her professor's face but her eyes widen at the site of her professor's idenity. "KOUKEN!?" Janic laughs at the chibi styled face that Benitsubasa is making. "Wow...I didn't see it before but you do have cute face." She is taken away for a moment by his compliment but then she grinds her teeth. "Why the hell didn't you show me your face during class?" He shakes his head. "It would have defeated the whole propose of the exercise." She looks confused. "Exercise? I thought this was Anger Management?" He face palms.

'She must be joking.' He says to himself.

'You wish, Master.' Metsuki says in his mind as he face palms again. On the roof of the nearest building to Benitsubasa and Janic, some spies, Uyru, Haihane, and Chad, listen to the two of them which leads to Uyru and Haihane chuckling. Janic hears them. "You two male body inspector agents better stop acting like Naruto and come down here." Haihane and Uyru jump at the sheer volume Janic's voice and they jump down while thinking that Chad gave away their position.

"Haihane! Where you two spying on me?" Benitsubasa screams into their ears. Janic silently walks away for a minute.

"Well we have our reasons for being here." Haihane says coldly, Uyru sighs.

"We're here because Karasuba asked us to watch you." Haihane slashes Uyru's arm and leaves some lacerates. He quickly pulls out a needle and some thread which he uses to skillfully close his wounds and repair his ugly uniform. Benitsubasa looks amazed. "Have you always been good at using those things?" Uyru nods and she looks at Haihane. "Can you fix Haihane then?" Haihane growls and has her claws at Benitsubasa's neck.

"What about me do you think needs fixed?" Her claws move ever closer to Benitsubasa's neck. Chad appears out of nowhere and picks up Haihane.

"You shouldn't be doing this right here and besides you two are friends, and friends shouldn't be judging each other." Chad says as Uyru looks shocked because he hasn't heard say that much all at one in a situation like this ever. "I'm not her friend." Haihane says and Benitsubasa runs off, sadden by Haihane's words which is really weird and out of character for her at this current moment (or is it? lol).

Sitting in a hospital staring at her sleeping master, Uzume just sighs as her sadness over take her once more.

"Chiho..." Tears rain from her eyes causing her lap to be soak in them. Mutsu casually walks into the room, he goes over and whips the tears away from her cheeks.

"So this is your master? I do apologize for meeting her under these circumstances..." Uzume looks up. "What do you mean by these circumstances?" Mutsu grabs a seat. "That bastard Minaka just made our lives as sekirei a living hell." Uzume appears even more than when she was crying about Chiho. "In two weeks time, those ashikabi who haven't earned a victory with their sekirei...they will be deactivated." She balls her eyes out once more but Mutsu brings her in close for a hug. Her sobbing is so loud and emotional that unknown to the two sekirei, Chiho begins to stir. Mutsu opens his left eye to see Chiho's eyes barely opened.

"Uzume...what is going on and...why are you crying?" Chiho says worried that this stranger in her room has upset Uzume. Uzume gets released from Mutsu's grip and she takes Chiho by the hand. "Chiho please not worry, he hasn't done anything to upset me, he was trying to comfort me." Chiho gets a sad expression on her face. "Uzume, I know I am not the best master, I hope you can forgive me." Mutsu begins to tear up at the site of Chiho's face yet Uzume looks like she wants to smack Mutsu back to his usual self, she doesn't.

"Miss Chiho, is there anything I may do?" He asks as she finally fully looks at Mutsu and she slightly blushes and thinks to herself. 'He is so nice looking...' Mutsu grabs her hands from Uzume's. "But I must tell you something...me and Uzume are..." He pauses for a moment to glance at Uzume and his eyes aren't his demeter, she sighs.

"Chiho...Mutsu is my..." Chiho latches herself onto Uzume and smiles. "I think I know, he is your boy toy!" Uzume blushes wildly as Mutsu hides his laughter inside his head where it belongs at the moment. "Well Chiho is that...but he is more..." Uzume twiddles her fingers, Chiho gives a genuine smile and leans towards Uzume's ear. "When I'm all better may be use three can enjoy a nice picnic." Uzume hugs Chiho in a nice and comfortable embrace as Mutsu just smiles.

"Should I just leave you two alone to let you enjoy your moment? Or do I join in?" The girls giggles in a cute way.

In the soul society (man this is the first time I have actually doing something in the soul society since the first chapter), sitting at his desk, finishing looking over the paperwork that is being burnt after it leaves his only hand.

"It amazing how peaceful it seems even with that silly game going on." Yamamoto says aloud thinking that no one is about to hear him but someone has and that person forces the door to his office open. "Who goes there?" He shouts, a man walks into his line of sight.

"Sir, I have the last piece of paperwork for you today." That man sets a lone piece of paperwork down, Yamamoto thinks its strange at first but disregards his feelings. "Another thing before I leave sir...Captain Unohana has asked some of us to make sure you are taking your meds at the proper times." The head captain stands up. "You tell that woman to worry about her own damn..." He begins to cough a little. "Are you alright Captain Commander?" He sits back down and opens up a pill bottle. "Please tell her thank you." He pops the pills down his throat as the shinigami flash steps away. Yamamoto slowly begins to rub his forehead, stress from his deteriorating health is getting to him.

"Well Old Wingless Chicken, at least you still remember not to talk ill about my fiancée." Lord Hio appears his hayori seemed a little dusty. "Why has the prince of all souls graced me with his presence?" Lord Hio's ever serious face fully glances at Yamamoto. "Wow it seems you are as set as stone in your ways...but I'm not here to annoy you, much." He laughs as Yamamoto gets that old man glare on him. "I'm here because I thought I would tell you that my father is waking up soon and three of his five knights will be coming to escort you to him after he does awaken." Yamamoto rises an eyebrow. "The Spirit King wishes to speak with me?" Lord Hio sighs. "I thought that was obvious..." He leaves the moment the last word reaches the old man's ears. Yamamoto breathes easier. "Thank god he left...I been holding this one in for over an hour." He cracks his back and in seconds a potent bodily gas can be smelled through out the squad one barracks.

"Good God what is that smell?!" One of the old farts of the squad screamed.

"I guess it was the head captain's fart of the month." One of the younger members says while wearing a gas mask and lieutenant Sabakibe walks around unaffected.

"Sir how are you unaffected by the smell?" Sabakibe looks at the men.

"When you been a lieutenant for as long as I have been for the captain commander, your sense of smell kind of...dies due to a lack of a better word." He walks away as the members of squad one just clap for some unexplainable reason.

At the Royal Palace of the Spirit King that is located thousands of miles above the Soul Society, Lord Hio is sitting in a throne with one member of Squad Zero standing beside him as five are on their knees before him.

"Naraku, I wish for you to go and find the locations of the souls that would be of the Kouken bloodline." Haraku bows.

"I shall do my best sir...but two things before I leave..." Haraku points at one of the members that is on her knees. "Shutara-senpai happens to be Kouken Janic's Grandmother on his mother's side and my name is Haraku my lord." Lord Hio smiles. "I'm so glad you were smart enough to know that...and I will call you anything I want, you're still on my bad side for what happened in Hikufune's strawberry cake incident."

Meanwhile in a mall in Teito, Ichigo sneezes and drops all of the bags he was carrying.

"I wish people would stop talking about Strawberries!" He growls with his fist raised high as Orihime, Rukia, and Neliel are glaring him down from behind.

"I understand Sir." Haraku says as he flash steps away. One of the members, who's black hair looks like a weird adaptation of a 80's futuristic hairdo, elbows a big bold man that has a beard that is bushy but not bushy brow bushy (You Naruto fans will know what I'm talking about).

"Do you know anything about that cake incident?" Freaky Hairdo man asks as he stops himself from putting his wooden pipe in his mouth.

"Kirinji, this is no time to be asking about that." The big guy says, Lord Hio rests his chin on his open palm. "Yo Hot Spring Bitch, Squad Zero's Elite Meat Shield, Pervy Blank Zanpakuto Maker, and The Two Flowers of Mystery I have summoned you here, I would like to ask you favors and I may be giving orders as well." Lord Hio watches as they all turn their full attention to him, "When that Tower of that horrid fool's falls to pieces, I want Shutara and Hikufune to place the last five jinkis in several locations around and outside of Teito, understood?" Shutara nods but Hikufune sighs.

"I hope this doesn't seem out of place...but why do you want those involved in this...if someone learns of the true power of them..." "Relax Hikufune-senpei, our lord wouldn't let just anybody handle them." The three male members laugh a bit at Shutara's statement.

"Shutara, I would to be the barer of bad news but Mayuri Kurotsuchi has been entrusted with three of them and one of the two that Minaka had been entrusted was stolen from by sekirei #2 Matsu a long time ago." Shutara looks annoyed. "Mayuri...for the love of gods why MAYURI?!" Shutara growls out, Lord Hio smiles in a odd way. "Men, I will give your assignment later on at dinner, Hikufune please tell me what we are having after I make a phone call." He pulls out a phone as Hikufune smiles. "Sister...I know its been a long time since we have talked...I know...yes but that isn't why I called, I had hoped for you to..." Lord Hio pauses.

At Sakuya and Niumi's house, Sakuya looks like she is getting lectured rather than talking with her older brother on the phone.

"Okay Brother, the only way in hell I am doing this is if you came visit us or at least force Itchy to stay home while me, Reiten and Niumi do what I want...I am never going to understand how Reiten doesn't know what that is?...Really? Thank you so much and I know you don't like me saying this but...I love you Nii-chan!" Sakuya hangs up the phone three seconds later and starts marching to the girl's Study, which has a wide array of books and scrolls that seem near ancient.

"Niumi, we got things to do and you need to check on your Itchy to see if he is able to walk yet." Niumi sets her dirty book aside. "Why are you asking this for?" Sakuya looks Niumi dead in the eye. "Brother called and asked us to do a few things and if we..." "Nii-Sama called?!" Niumi's mood turns south. "Niumi please don't get like you usually get." "Like I usually get?! Sakuya it must be nice to be able to be loved by everyone in the family but what about me...the only ones out of our family that even wants contact with me is you and mother...and we haven't seen mother in thousand or so years." Niumi leaves the room crying, Sakuya wanted to stop her but she knew that it would only lead to an argument which probably only made things worst. Reiten appears behind her.

"I think you did the right thing by letting her leave the room." Sakuya looks at Reiten and leads on his shoulder tenderly.

"I guess you are right but I wish I could tell her why." Reiten pets her slowly. "She isn't ready and neither I am." She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean that the pieces need to get in position before you try to call check, dear." Sakuya sighs. "Reiten, you and your plans remind me too much of my brother..." He grabs her chin and plants a kiss on her cheek. "That is why you love me." She blushes, and as he leaves he stops and turns around. "By the way, I am always right, my dear." He vanishes from sight as she smiles.

A day later. On the street outside of Maison Izumo, carrying a heavy load shopping bags, Musubi walks beside the light weight of ashikabi that is Minato.

"Man this game is getting worst, that stupid rule that forces people to battle or give up their partner." Minato says out loud in a depressing tone, Musubi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Minato, the sky may seems gray now but if you just put a smile on that face, it soon my clear and become blue again." Minato blushes and tries to take advantage of the moment until a near perfectly timed phone call stop him. "What is it Matsu?" He says.

"Minato, you need to chillax and you got two people following you, one is a sekirei...wait!" Matsu says and Minato looks up to see a very intimidating man with the wildest hair style he has ever seen and a sword that has tons of chips on it. "Matsu, were you about to say something about a man who appears to be one of those death god captains?" "Yeah I was, he is in front of you isn't he?" "Yep, I have to call you back in a minute." Minato ends the call as the man crouches down to his level.

"Yo!" Minato looks so nervous as Musubi walks over and forcefully shakes his hand. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Kenpachi!" Kenpachi laughs and shakes firmly. "I thought I introduce myself to your master, Number 88. I have heard that you like hand to hand fighting and if you would be up to it, maybe we can enjoy ourselves a nice sparing match." Musubi smiles. "That sounds like a lot of fun." They high five as Minato looks super worried and he only snaps out of that weird state when his pant's leg is tugged.

"Hi, I see you met my Kenny, my name is Yachiru, would you like some candy?" Minato looks down and sees the bright pink hair and Yachiru's innocent face. "Its nice to meet you, and sure." She forces an imported blow pop into his mouth as Kenpachi puts away his sword and lifts Musubi up with one hand, Minato is in a state of panic once more by the strength of Kenpachi.

"Lets go, maggot...if you keep that land lady of your's waiting any longer, she might be craving something more than just vegetables." Minato jags to catch up with him not noticing that Yachiru has jumped onto his back.

Several alleys away, Karasuba has just impaled a sekirei that's name is Naraha (Note I may have spelled her name wrong.), her ashikabi stares into Karasuba's eyes, pitch black spheres of deadly vanity.

"Do ya feel dead yet?" She says as a van drives by.

"This is your neighborhood watch, reminding everyone to please be careful using Pirate movie based references at this time, thank you." Karasuba sighs. "Could you please stay there for one moment unless troopers come and rape you?" The former ashikabi is still horrified by her eyes. Karasuba walks over to the van and knocks on the window.

"Can I barrow you loud speaker for a second?" The window slowly rolls down just enough to let a microphone pass out of it, into her hands.

"To all of those Ashikabi and sekirei who are thinking of trying to escape the city, try all you want...I will find you and I will kill you." She then laughs evilly as she walks out of site, and from the van you hear a loud sigh. "Man that was close...I really do hate when people don't even take a hint of my advice and not use movie references..." Karasuba reappears. "I don't like it when people make smart remarks behind my back or under their breathes." She slashes the van into the air.

"Next time we have smart remarks guys, make sure the mic is off." A different and famine voices says from the van. "Yes Lady supervisor of the M.B.I.N.W.C.!" Karasuba smiles and begins to walk away once more while watching the sky.

Elsewhere on a roof, Akitsu sits, her eyes look like pearly voids as she stares at the sky.

"Wow, are you acting too much like yourself." Akitsu turns and to her surprise, Achika is the one who was talking, her outfit, at the moment, is much like a cotton candy pink mini dress except the only amount of skin she is showing is her long and soft limps.

"Achika, why are you here?" The ice cold sekirei says as Achika walks ever so closer. "I think you already know…" The two sekirei are know sitting next to each other, Akitsu begins to look gloomier. "You are a beacon of emotion and I thought if I came over, you might tell me what was wrong like you used to." Achika puts a hand on Akitsu but the hand is pushed away. "Things will never be like they used to be." Akitsu leaves yet Achika doesn't go after her, she starts to cry. "I wish it could been different. I wish I could I used my brain before it was too late." She wipes as the sounds of a man's voice starts to echo in her mind.

"You two are freak! Get away from me!" She balls her eyes out as the image of that man's bloody corpse laid out on the ground and it freezes over, next image is Akitsu's blood stained kimono. "And now we are cursed…forever bound to this world to regret our choices." Achika's whole body shakes as her eyes are swelling up from the flood of tears. Suddenly she feels someone's arms wrap around her and when she looks to see who, her tears stop.

Somewhere in southern Teito, Sano and Niheru are walking in area that is like a slum, except no one is anywhere not even in the shadows, the two stops at a row home that seems untouched by time nor people.

"Sano, do you remember that night, when we met one another?" Sano looks up at the roof.

"Yes Niheru-sama I do…it was when I lost her." He begins to reflect. "The air was chilling, the rain was more like needles of ice…She and I just got home…" Sano than imagines the sound of his fallen Ashikabi's scream. "We opened the door to the living room…in an instant I saw her fall to the ground, and tried to keep her alive as the bastard escaped…" He lets out a few tears as he is reminded how nothing he did work. "Those two minutes seemed like a life time…then her last kiss is all I remember until I opened my eyes and I was about to step off the edge of the building." He pauses as Niheru puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Then you saw me with that bastard's head under my foot, and I said, 'Do you think by joining her in heaven it will save you?' and then I had to watch as you dropped to the ground…" Niheru says. "Niheru-sama, why did you save me?" Sano asks. "Do you think that god would have let me not save you?" Niheru looks up at the sky. "Niheru…" Sano looks up as well. "I guess that means you can't answer me." Sano jumps out of his skin. "I can answer you Sir, it just…I don't like the answer I want to say." Niheru smirks. "Man you take me too seriously! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sama when its just the two of us?" Niheru says as Sano laughs. "Am I one of the sources of your stress Niheru?" Niheru shakes his head. "Not really…the only source of stress I have is my father." He says as Sano looks confused but before Sano could ask any questions, Niheru begins to walk away. "Hey Niheru, wait up!" Sano starts to run and trying to catch up with Niheru.

A few hours later at Maison Izumo, it appears that dinner has been finished, Minato with Ku attached to him like a leech, and his sekirei leaves the room as Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime are watching Kenpachi, making sure the battle lusting captain doesn't try to attack the gentle land lady of their's. Homura is about to leave the room when Yachiru grabs his pant's leg.

"Mr. Hot Head, I have a letter for you." He looks at the little girl.

"Really? And by the way, my name is Kaguri or Homura." "Homo!" He summons a ball of flames. "I dare you to call me that again." He roars like his flames until a oni mask appears behind the little soul reaper.

"Kaguri!" Miya says and Kaguri cools off then takes the letter. "Thank you young one." Yachiru giggles.

"No problem, Ka-san!" She jumps over to Kenpachi as Kaguri leaves with a smile on his face. Ichigo sighs.

"Back to what we were discussing, so Miya, you want us to destroy all of the other homes in the neighborhood soon so you can expand Maison Izumo into a neighborhood of houses that are the same as this one." Ichigo says as Kenpachi smirks.

"You don't get it Ichigo, this nice land lady of your's is going to be giving us permission to destroy things in anyway we see fit…may be we can have our rematch!" Kenpachi says with tons of enthusiasm. "Since you put it that way, I think I'll pass on helping out." Rukia looks at Miya as Ichigo and Kenpachi get into an argument that isn't loud it just a bit pointless and Orihime has no idea how to stop them.

"Lady Miya, what would you like me to do for you during the day?" Miya smiles. "Rukia, you have been such a help with chores…" Rukia sighs as the echo of Minato's sekirei play the Japanese version of Uno and of coarse, Ku is winning. "I know I have been a help but I really wouldn't mind getting out of the house a little bit more and not just at night." Miya was smiling the whole time. "Miya, is something the matter?" Rukia made a funny face when she said that. "Not at all dear, I know how to let you have more day time fun…" Rukia is now waiting for the answer. "If you could, do you mind if you act as a body guard for Minato when he goes out." Rukia and Orihime looks confused.

"Miya-sama, can Minato just used one of his sekirei to protect him?" Orhime asks. "He could dear but I can always be watching them when they go out and I already had to punish Tsukiumi and Musubi with spending a day with the only woman I know who can make woman not want to have intercourse besides me." Almost immediately they think of Unohana's discussion about the Beedrill and the Vespiquen and how it was mind scarring. "I understand, I shall try my best my lady." Miya smiles. "Thank you now I don't have get out the Rangiku Torture Simulator Cookies."

Somewhere in the city, Rangiku trips, Halibel and Toshiro look back.

"Is she alright?" Toshiro sighs. "I guess, this always happens when a horrid phrase is spoken aloud." Halibel looks confused. "Horrid Phrase? Does it have something to do with the Truth boy who was the one that helped me during the Winter War?" Toshiro looks confused now. "It might and you know Lieutenant Kouken?" Halibel nods. "it's a long story my love and he is a lieutenant now…that's nice." Toshiro nudges her to get her attention. "He must have made sure you didn't hit the ground and then he treated your wounds and than he must have apologized for staring at your tits next he took you to your minions, finally you left and you may have made a promise you can't keep…" He catches his breath. "Is that it?" She claps. "Right on the nail." They smile and look up at the sky as Hyorinmaru kicks Rangiku off the roof they all were standing on.

Miya is laughing as Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, and Yachiru are wondering what the hell kind of cookies she is talking about. "Those things aren't nothing." Kenpachi said and now everyone is wondering why in the hell Kenpachi is saying such a thing and Miya is laughing harder.

At an location that can't be disclosed at this time, Homura in his Host suit, he sprays a little cologne on that isn't too strong, and can be noticeable if you have a healthy nose. He opens the door to an apartment to find that no one is there yet the bed has rose petals all around it, and so he takes a seat on it.

"I hope I have not fallen into a cruel trap." He sighs as he lays back and relaxes himself. In the bathroom of the same apartment, two girls sit in the bathtub, one has an unnatural tan that is more like a forever sunburn, and the other is ball of sunshine just in the personally at the moment.

"Master, what if he doesn't like us? What if he doesn't find me attractive because he knows my father? What if I'm ugly?!" The loud sigh echoes through out the bathroom.

"Sekirei Number 102, Akiza, you are worrying yourself to death and if that continues, you might get crow's feet." She says jokingly as her sekirei looks worried as can be. "Crow's feet?" She grabs her master and their breast, which are of similar size(Double B's) touch, they squeeze together lightly. "Akiza, why do you love doing this when you are worried?" "Shigo-sama's oppai (Japanese for boobs for those of you who may not know.) make me feel so safe." Shigo blushes. "I love that about you…some how I can make you feel safe but you're the one who makes me feel safe." Before Akiza could reply, Shigo stuffs her tongue into her mouth and Akiza's wings pop out. "Now that you are better my little light of mine, its time for us to get you to shine." Shigo lets the bath water out of the tub, and after five minutes of drying one another, Akiza goes to put on her panties. "You will not be needing them, not at all." "Master, you always want me to put them on so you can have the fun of striping them off with you tongue…why is tonight different?" Shigo puts on a skirt and sky blue tank top, and smiles. "I might not be able to do that tonight…I may have to go straight to your honeycomb of light." Shigo leaves Akiza to her thoughts. Homura sees Shigo, and how much more mature she looks.

"I don't believe it, I wasn't fantasizing you kissing me than…" He tries to sit up but she pushes him down. "Homura-kun…I know we should get to know each other first but I let you face all of those years of pain and change alone…now you aren't alone and my soul wants to become a part of your's." She removes everything from his upper body. "Now take my virginity and let me make up for those years I was forced to train without knowing if you were safe or dead." A few tears rain from her eyes, and he wipes them away. "Shigo-chan, please don't cry…it will give the wrong image." He says noticing Akiza peering through a crack in the bathroom door. "So is that your girlfriend or your pet?" Shigo blushes. "Homura, she can be anything you want her to be." She turns and waves to Akiza. "You can come in, he doesn't burn…much." She slowly walks in, fully nude, Homura blushes which makes her turn away from him.

"its nice to meet you, I'm Akiza." Shigo giggles at Akiza's jiggling butt. "It would help if you looked me in the eyes as you are talking miss." Homura says in a gentlemanly tone, Akiza turns around. "You have such a sweet voice, sir." She begins to get closer, he holds up the shirt he was wearing. "I hope you don't mind, could you put this on so you are so you aren't so uncomfortable around me." She puts it on without argument, Shigo smiles.

"Look at that, my little light is getting along with my fiery boy toy." The two sekirei look at their ashikabi. "Shigo, did you always ruin the moments? Or did your training teach this to you?" Shigo crawls over to him and kiss his cheek. "That's a secret." Homura pauses for a moment as he remembers how Uzume used to say that and to himself he says.

'Why did you have to go off the deep end, Uzume?' Akiza sighs at Homura's blanking out. "Master, did he used to do this?" Shigo shakes her head no. "I blame your brother than." Akiza says and she pouts until Homura's hand meets her arm, and Shigo's arm. "You both have really soft skin." He says as Akiza turns away again and Shigo gets closer.

"So Homura, can I repay you now?" She nips at his neck as Akiza wants to cry a bit, Homura goes to comfort her. "There there, Akiza-san…I don't want to be unfair to you." He turns to Shigo. "If you want to repay me, you first make must make sure she is pleased first." Shigo blushes just as hard as Akiza. "Homura, you want to watch don't you?" Homura stands up and goes over to a chair and slowly sits down. "Only if Akiza says yes…if she doesn't I'll go into the bathroom and enjoy myself." Shigo laughs. "What is so funny?" Shigo points to his pants. "Either way, your spear will be happy." Akiza gets off the bed.

"Master, I want him to watch…but I was wondering…um…" Her nerves are getting to her, and Shigo is blushing because she thinks she knows what her sekirei wants. "Akiza, I think Homura will not mind making you a full woman like me yet I don't think he could handle the both of us." Homura smirks as he puts his hands behind his back.

"Lets make this interesting, you two go at each other as long as you can until you see this hands of mine rest on my belt buckle or you see me only in boxers or less." Akiza lets her body take over and she jumps onto the bed and on top of her master, her clean yet dirty hand removing Shigo's tank top. "This is the first time you have ever been so…forceful." Shigo flips both her and Akiza over and now Shigo is on top, and her hand torn though Homura's shirt and has a firm grasp on Akiza's soft and light pink nipples. "But I am the master and I am always on top." A playful moan comes out of Akiza's mouth. "And you are agreeing with me…that is why I love you, my soon to be bisexual sekirei." Akiza bites Shigo's hands. "I'm still a lesbian and I'm not going down so…" Akiza flips herself back on top and her mouth nibbles on Shigo's neck. Homura begins to heat just by watching them and its only been six or seven minutes.

(No worries, we will find out what happens…just not now.)

Somewhere in the west, Janic walks like he is in a daze.

"How in the hell was I forced to take on several other classes just because of the Discipline Squad is taking them?" He gravels to himself unknown to him that he is being spied on by something so unsightly. It begins to move just as someone taps it on what appears to be a shoulder.

"I am sorry but I have a policy about stalkers." The two jump out of the shadows and Soi Fon looks disgusted by the Vasto Lorde's tentacles that move like dildos. "My God, your doing that in public!" The monster's looks upset.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" Soi Fon looks surprised by the voice of the monster that shows almost like Megan Fox's. "A bitch, am I? You're the only BITCH I see." The monster blushes. "Thank you, I love being called a bitch, keep calling me one with that cute voice of your's." Soi Fon goes to the feudal position as the Vasto Lorde eggs her on into calling her a bitch as Yoruichi watches and laughs.

"My little bee has no idea how not to be cute…even if that thing is taking pleasure from horrid insults." The Vasto Lorde hears Yoruichi. "Indian chick, did you just call me a slut?" The Vasto Lorde begins to rush at Yoruichi, Soi Fon tries to intercept the monster but fears that she might not be able to get near that thing's things. "I am not a slut, your blue waffle pussy!" She is a yard away from Yoruichi, her purple shade eyes glow bright, Yoruichi smirks just as a blood red shield of kido appears and forces the bitch back with some wounds all over her. Soi Fon is filled with anger at the person in clogs and a hat that is holding Yoruichi in his arms, Soi Fon is acting like a jealous cheerleader.

"KISUKE URAHARA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

OMAKE: Uzume's Trip Home?

Walking to the Kouken house, a sad Uzume looks up at the sky.

"Man, this sucks." She continues to walk as her phone rings, its Mutsu. "Hello."

"Dear, what is wrong?" He asks. "Well, Its finally my arc and I have a bad feeling that I might not be going to get the proper amount of story time." She says as he thinks. "Look at it this way, you are getting screen time now and I know for a fact that the author is wanting to write a lemon for us." He pauses to let her take that in. "What do you mean he wants to write a sex scene about us!" She screams and people look at her like she is a slutty bitch but she glares at them like Miya would. "Uzume, the author has admitted that you are his favorite character in this series...its just he wasn't sure if he should prove how Bisexual you are or if he should write what he think you would want to do to Chiho when she gets healthy." She is blushing like a strawberry. "So which one do you think he'll write first dear?" She says, He clears his throat. "Personally, I hope he writes us doing it but either way, I'll enjoy both." "Awe Mutsu...hay wait a minute, are you proving that guys like to see girl on girl?" He coughs a little. "Why do you always want me to answer the weirdest questions?" She giggles. "I don't think it weird for me to be asking my partner if he would like to see me and another woman go at it." Someone passes by Uzume.

"You go sister!" That person says. "Wow, only you would get please to be afraid of you than get some stranger to praise you."

"Mutsu that is not true! There are other females in both series that can do the same thing." He sighs again. "Can't you ever take one of my comparsion complements without trying to ruin it?" She giggles louder than before. "You wouldn't love me if I was any different would you?" She waits for his answer, nothing but silence. "Mutsu, you there? MUTSU!" She than looks at her phone. "It's dead." A box hits her in the head and she find a brand new phone in it and it rings thus she picks it up. "Uzume, you got to love our phone company." She smiles. "Mutsu, if this company was real, our editor and author would have stock in it wouldn't they?" "They would and now, here is my answer to your question…" Uzume continues to walk as she blushes from ear to ear and from her chin to her forehead. She opens the door to Janic's house. "Mutsu that was the most wonderful answer ever! AND I LOVE YOU!" "I love you to Dear, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hangs up and looks in the living room and is amazed by the site. "I don't think we have enough time to explain how embarrassing this is…" Uzume turns to the viewers. "Next time, Embracing the Sky, I hope you join us!" She looks back to the living room. "You two stop playing with my underwear!"


	14. Embracing The Sky

Death and Merging, War and Love

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and still read this story. I may be doing a poll for this story soon but the only way I am doing so is if I get at least two more reviews or get two fellow authors to pm me their opinion of the story or current chapter.

Chapter #14: Embracing The Sky

Outside of an undisclosed location, you can hear the sounds of female moans of satisfaction as Homura is nuzzled between Akiza and Shigo, all of them covered in sweat yet they all are sleeping comfortably. Homura awakens slowly and his face is full of long lasting joy.

'Wow, this is what sex is like…now I fully understand why Miya has that rule in her household…' He thinks as he slowly gets up and puts the girls next to each other than crosses their arms together.

"Now that I think about it, Akiza…which number is she again?" He goes to the bathroom and washes off his face, he looks up and he steps back at the site of what is not his reflection.

"Reiten, what the hell?" Reiten looks calm, his eyes could remind you of Gin Ichimaru's by how they aren't opened but you can see how serious he could be.

"Homura, I was wondering who gave you the right to take my little Akiza's virginity? Cause I know I don't not." Reiten says with Homura being to feel like something is choking him, his eyes begin to fade in and out.

"I…I am…so…rry…" Reiten's eyes open and they appear demonic. "I was too late for apologizes the moment you broke into her." Homura tries to run away from but a sudden force sends him to the ground, an impression appears on his throat.

"Don't worry Homura, I will not kill you. Death is a gift in this world, and I do not give it very often." Reiten's voice echoes loudly in Homura's mind as cuts begin to form all over his body and he thinks chains are starting to wrap around him, he flails around.

"Homura! Get up Homura!" He opens his eyes and find that he was only dreaming that torment even though some of the cuts are on his body from what he could see do to the fact that Shigo was mounted on him a moment ago.

"Don't worry me like that, you started choking in your sleep and I just spent five minutes trying wake you." He glazes into her eyes.

"I did not mean to make you worry, I just had a bad dream…" She grabs his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause Akiza is in the shower, and I need to learn how you tick." He laughs.

"You sure you want to know how I tick? So information may surprise you." She leans on him and he is forced into the pillows.

"I made a contract with you when my lips locked with your's in the blazing flames, I am here for you even if I don't like what you tell me, I must accept it as I have accepted you into me." Homura smiles.

"I warned you." He sits up a bit and begins to tell his tale.

As Homura is telling his tale of what the hell has been going on in his life for the years he hasn't seen Shigo, Akiza sneaks out of the house and heads to a nearby park that has a water fountain by some steps, her hand plays in the water.

"This will be a great place to watch the sunrise and the sunset." She notices something coming out of a shadow and she smiles.

"Onee-chan." She hugs Niheru tightly, and all the while, he is really standing five feet behind his shadow fake.

"Akiza, you always want to hug something…no wonder Father had to call me this early in the morning." She turns away from Niheru.

"You know what you let Homura do wasn't wrong…but it was premature." He says.

"I don't care!" Niheru is slightly taken away from Akiza's statement.

"This is odd…even for you…you always wanted to be daddy's little angel…" Akiza turns around and looks out of character.

"I'm tired of playing the role of the good child…I want to live my life my way, not the way daddy wants me to!" She begins to walk away as Niheru grabs her and forces his own sister to the ground.

"We aren't finished our conversation yet…so don't you dare leave before I say you can!" She tries to kick him off of her but it does work.

"Niheru, let go…your hurting me." He gets a sadistic smile.

"Oh come on, how can I be hurting you? After all, you are my sister." She begins to light up like high beam head lights and he is stunned by the sudden burst of light in his eyes which allows her to get him off and she creates some distance between them.

"Amazing, you have gotten stronger sister…" He appears behind her from her very own shadow.

"But not strong enough." Darkness surrounds her but she summons bars of light to free herself and a battle of light and darkness begins.

All the way over at the Kouken Residence, Uzume, Janic, and Shizuka Yuuma are enjoying breakfast, a very quiet breakfast. Janic sees that Uzume isn't really eating and Shizuka is eating like a pig only when he looks over at her.

'I usually like quiet breakfast…but this one is not my cup of tea…" He sighs as he lends back in his chair. Uzume puts down her chop sticks.

'Man this is weird, I'm feel like crap even through Janic's wonderful breakfast is staring me down, temping me to eat it…why does today feel like a Monday when it isn't?' Uzume stands up.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit before I go out." She begins to walk away, Janic nods.

"Alright Uzume." He saids knowing that he needs to do something for her but hasn't the slightest idea how. Shizuka finished her food and looks at Janic.

'Oh Lieutenant Kouken why are you so…untouchable? Isane told me he hasn't had a good relationship with any girl…yet he is best friends with a chick like that, her tits are three or four times bigger than mine.' Shizuka is blushing from embarrassment but before she could hide her face, Janic sees her rosy cheeks.

'Shizuka…does she like me? I hope she does in some ways but since I'm a Lieutenant now, if I would try to engage into a relationship, it may look like an abuse of my rank…why am I forever single?' He metaphorically smacks himself and then he gets a serious look on his face.

"Shizuka, How was your patrol last night?" She sits right in the chair.

"It was alright I guess…it would have been better if you were there." She mumbled that last part and he looks surprised, she gets that embarrassed look back on her face.

"I didn't meant to say that, I'm sorry Lieutenant." She rushes out of the room and he bashes his head on the table.

"Damn it all…I didn't do anything look at her that time…" Janic's mod soul, that he calls gigai, walks up in a Japanese Dragon plushie.

"Sir, do you want me to clean up?" Janic nods.

"Before you do that…can you tell me where you got that plushie body, Gigai?" Janic asks.

"Well…Uzume brought it with two other plushie but Shizuka is the one who said I looked cute in this one." Janic laughs.

"Yep, the girls know what they are talking about and wait, I just figured out what your name can be." The mod soul looks in shock by the statement.

"Sir…" Before the mod soul can murmur another word, Janic stands up.

"I'm going to start calling you Ryu!" The newly named Ryu jumps for joy for three second then regain a butler like composer.

"Thank you and oh yeah…Urahara is in the basement." Janic gulps the very second the news entered his eyedrum and he bolts to his basement and finds a weird door in the center of the floor.

"They didn't." He grabs the handle of the door and the moment he opens it he is what appears to Urahara's training grounds so Janic jumps down to land right in front of Urahara and Lord Hio stand next to one another, they notice the Lieutenant.

"Kouken, you have such great timing." Lord Hio says, Janic looks annoyed and it is obvious also he isn't trying to hide which is really unusual when he is in front of Lord Hio.

"Good morning Lord Hio, Urahara-san…" Janic almost hisses as Urahara fixes his hat.

"From what your mod soul has told me, it hasn't been anything but good for you." Urahara states as Janic's face isn't denying anything. Lord Hio grabs his chin as his eyes look unamused.

"Alright, I thought it be good for you to get somewhere where you can mediate and have no problems completing your normal duties so I had Kisuke build this place and I have used my godly powers to make this into a subspace area." Janic looks around.

"So why does it look like Urahara's training area that he has under his shop?" Urahara sighed.

"Are you saying that I'm unoriginal?"

"Yes" Lord Hio quickly answers Urahara's question. "Kisuke, its understandable why since I asked you to complete it in less than 24 hours but you could have at least added a hot spring or made it a meadow." Lord Hio gives suggestion as Urahara smirks.

"Who said I didn't?" Urahara snaps his fingers and the ground underneath them morphs into a hot spring although Janic wasn't prepared for it so he falls right into it, he jumps out at the sound of Urahara laughing and holds his blade to Urahara's neck.

"Quit the laughter." Urahara grabs Janic's sword and directs it away from his body.

"Lieutenant Kouken, it seems that you have a distaste of me and I haven't done anything to you and this is only the second time we have ever had a face to face encounter…" Urahara glares at Janic. "Why do I enrage you some much?" Janic sighs heavily as he thrusts his sword into the ground.

"It is because how Captain Soi Fon described you over the years." Lord Hio wants to laugh because he is remembering how Soi Fon tells her stories, Urahara looks worried.

"So how was I described?" Janic clears his throat.

"She would always start by saying how the moment you became a captain, Lady Yoruichi wouldn't even look directly at him…then the day after the hollowification experiences were discover, she walked into the meeting hall and that is when she says she saw you pulling Yoruichi's arms out of socket…" Urahara just sighs as Lord Hio is barely trying to hold back his laughter.

"Okay Lieutenant, I can see where this is going…even through I find it hard to believe that you would believe it so easily." Janic grabs his own arm.

"I guess when you only hear one person's point of view for a long time…you just come to accept it as right." He sighs as Lord Hio walks over to him.

"Kouken, I think it be best for you to hear things from Kisuke's point of view." Janic nods.

"Mr. Urahara can you please enlighten me to what happened?" Urahara smiles as he noticed the change in Janic's tone.

"It will be a long story and Lieutenant you have to get yourself ready to be a Professor." Janic looks at the time.

"I guess you are right…and it doesn't help when you have different classes scheduled on all different days of the week by people who don't understand the realisms of human capability." Janic say getting ready to leave the new training room when Lord Hio grabs his shoulder.

"Kouken, don't forget that I can make your whole life more…demanding." Janic disappears out of fear of what Lord Hio means by demanding. Urahara and Lord Hio get out of there and go sit in Janic's living room.

"It is weird how he like American interiors." Urahara says as Lord Hio seems like he is in another dimension.

"What ever Urahara." Lord Hio snaps his fingers and Ryu is forcefully brought into the room.

"Mod Soul…I have something for you to do but it doesn't have to be done now…" Ryu looks nervous.

"Yes sir?" Lord Hio smiles.

"That gigai Kisuke just finished…I would like to take this to Maison Izumo with in the next few days ok?" Ryu nods thus Lord Hio vanishes, Kisuke has a disturbed look on his face.

"I swear he always leaves without saying good bye." And Kisuke gets hit with a black bolt of lightning. Ryu just shakes his head.

At the hospital, Uzume has took Chiho's bed for a bit since her ashikabi is going through some exams. Her eyes watch the sky through that window, one of the clouds looks like a heart.

'Why does my heart yearn for something that I may never be able to enjoy…?' A beam of sweat rolls down her abdomen, lust has begun to over take her eyes thus she stands up, shuts and locks the door just as she envisions a darkly lit room and a bed.

'Ohhh! I can't hold back any longer!' She jumps back onto Chiho's bed though her mind is drawing out a scene where Chiho is grabbing her breast and is playing with them in a circular motion. Uzume's hands are reacting what her mind is picture as best as they can.

'More! I want more!' Her hands move to remove her shirt and next her bra. She licks her index fingers and she slowly moves them around and around the nipples until they reach the tips. Her imagination has Chiho nudging her nipples with that innocent tougue and with a light nibble makes Uzume moan as the reality she is pinching herself and causing her nipples to stiffen up. Now her fingers run down her belly, unbuttoning her jeans and revealing rosy pink panties that are lancy. She picks Chiho looking rather confused about what to do next yet Uzume takes off the panties.

'Now Chiho let you tongue enter my virgin.' Uzume thinks, using her right index and middle to begin the dirty deed of masturbation. She tickles her insides and her cheeks brighter as more sweat begins to make her gleam in a seductive way also her moans, although quiet, are cute. As she continues to picture Chiho doing romance things to her, Mutsu in his usual attire gets off the elevator thus he makes his way to the door. He also had noticed that heart shaped cloud minutes ago.

'I wonder if she would…no she would most likely say not in a hospital.' He sighs as he tries to open the door but notices that it is lock and he finds that rather weird as he had just saw Chiho begin wheeled into an X-ray room. So he uses his limited control of metal to unlock the door and than he opens the door.

"YES!" He is astonished by Uzume's gleaming body as she stopped and her blushing face turn from enjoy to embarrassment when the sound of the door shutting reached her ears. "I'm sorry Chiho, I didn't mean to do this…something overcome me!" She finally opens her eyes to find that it is Mutsu that is standing there.

"No need to be sorry Dear…I have never seen you play around like this before." She begins to cry as she turns away from him.

"Stop being so accepting of this!" She grabs her jeans and readjust her panties when he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sorry, you know I think its health for you to do this." She stand up so he lets go and watches her put on the bra and shirt.

"You are only saying that because you are a pig on the inside!" She leaves the room, he sighs.

'I might be a pig in your eyes but you are a swan in mine…' He writes a note for Chiho and places it right next to the plushies. He exits the room calmly and with a smirk on his face. On the roof of the hospital, Uzume has her cell phone out and on its screen is Ichi's number.

"I haven't talked to him in a while…I should call him." She clicks the screen and waits for her son to pick up as Mutsu has made his way to the roof and he psyches himself up.

'I know she must be yearning for some action…cause I have never caught her in the act of masturbation…' He smacks himself.

'She is right, I am thinking like a pig today. But I am no pig…I'm a beast!' He walks over slowly, and confident that she will leap into his arm and they will have a passionate moment on the roof of a hospital but she turns around and only sighs.

"Mutsu…am I a bad mother?" He is shocked by the sudden and random question she has just asked but he doesn't panic as he goes all the way over to her just to grab her hands.

"I don't think you are. Why are you asking such questions?" Uzume looks into his eyes deeply.

"I…I don't even remember any moments with Ichi where I wasn't trying to help him train or teaching him something combat related…" She begins to cry as he brings her in close to his chest.

"All I have done is give birth to a tool and sharpen him like a tool…I'm a horrible person!" She yells, he strokes her back in a caring way.

"No you are not." He says.

"Yes I am…I'm terrible!" She disagrees with him once more.

"Maybe Ichi is a tool in some ways but you aren't a terrible person…because…"

"Because of what Mutsu?!" Her high volume interruption echoes in his ears.

"Because Our son is more than some tool!" His voices sends shock waves through her soul and she tears up.

"…" She can't bring herself to speak as he grabs her hand.

"Uzume I know what you are going to say and I will say this only once…I don't care what Reiten thinks, Ichi is something more!" Everything seems to become still as an eerie silence befalls them. A minute or so passes and she leans on to him with a smile.

"Dear I loved your speech but if you would tell that to Reiten to his face, I think he would torture you by throwing you into a room with your Assikabi on Viagra." Mutsu gets a shiver down his spine although Uzume's kiss on his lip.

"Do you want more?" She says sexually as Mutsu grabs her hips.

"I guess your fingers aren't enough to quell your appetite."

"Don't ruin it before it get started." She interrupts but he put his tongue into her mouth and they just give into the moment. After five minutes of making out, Uzume begins a slight strip tease with Mutsu's scarf and he doesn't mind a bit as the quick strip tease strips her of a top and him of a zipped up pants. She blows slightly at his couch and his manhood stand up at the ready.

"Do you want your scarf back dear? I don't want to get it messy." He shakes his head no.

"I have a couple more at home, you can try out that cloth job out now, if you want." She smiles widely and wraps his manhood in the scarf.

"I hope this is as pleasing as it was in my dream." She begins to tug the scarf back and forth as that section that is wrapped around the wood is acting like a pair of soft hands rolling his dick up and down in a zig-zag pattern. Mutsu was enjoying it some by he wasn't expect for Uzume to uncover the tip of his lollypop and licks it gently in a circular motion; he knows he could give in and release quickly but instead his manhood becomes semihard, and she looks up seeing the look than means she is going to have to deep throat him.

"I'll play your game, you cruel lover of mine." She unwraps him and does a slight polishing of the tip then she sucks on his sack for a bit. As she moves up, her hands take the tongue's place and foddles the sack, her tongue glides up to the tip. He looks up to see a cloud in the shape of a heart and he grins from ear to ear when the second his dick touched the back of her throat. Up and down, slow than fast, slightly nipping of her teeth to gliding with ease, she hasn't done this in awhile but her form is the way he like he and after the ten to twelve minutes, he gives in and lets her have some of his seed straight down throat to the tip of her tongue. Not a drop was wasted. Mutsu helps her to her feet.

"Dam, it always tastes so good!" Uzume yells as Mutsu pulls down her jeans and panties to found her honey hole, she blushes wildly.

"Now its my time to taste you." Mutsu says, she tries to resist his tongue roamed over her clit and she fell onto a bed that had fallen from the sky on moments ago.

"Mutsu where did the bed come from?" He looks and just as confused as she was until they look over to their rights to see Fuku standing there.

"Mu-chan, Uzu-chan!" She walks over not caring about what those two were engaged in.

"Fuku, what a surprize?" Uzume says while covering herself, Fuku just blushes a bit.

"Uzu-chan, no one wants to talk to Fuku…everyone is upset with Fuku, Fuku is sad." Uzume pats Fuku on the shoulder but Fuku lands onto Uzume's breasts and Mutsu's face is now full up female cum.

"Fuku, you know how this bed got her?" Fuku nods fast.

"Fuku knows…Nihe-senpai is fighting some chick who is using light and out of his darkness pop this bed and it miss the chick and hit Fuku into a trampoline factory and now here Fuku and bed is." Uzume and Mutsu get that 'It figures' look on their faces.

"You know you interrupted us." Fuku looks at the two of them.

"Interrupted you? What are you two talking about?" Mutsu face palms as Uzume dress herself rather quickly.

"Don't worry about it…so Fuku why is everyone upset with you?" Fuku twiddles her fingers.

"Nihe-senpai, Sano-kun, Kira-chan, Yuki-chan, and Achika-chan don't want me to be around them…" She begins to cry as Mutsu notices his manhood calmed down fast as when we the sound of Fuku's cry reached his ears.

"Hey there, Fuku don't cry, I'm sure they don't me that."

"But Uzu-chan, Yuki disappeared, and Kira has been looking everywhere for her, Sano has been too quiet lately, Achika is the same way and Niheru is just doing what he wants with out telling me anything." Fuku continues to cry as Uzume is trying her best to comfort her and Mutsu had to get back before his master notices that he isn't in his room.

At the sekirei series' favorite place, Maison Izumo, Miya is preparing dinner with the help of Rukia, and Orihime while Ichigo watches Neliel set the table.

"Ichigo, why are just staring at me?" Nel askes as Ichigo snaps out of his delusion.

"I'm sorry Nel. I'm just not feeling myself." As he finishes saying that, the loud echo of Kenpachi's laughing can be heard and Nel observes how Ichigo look more and more annoyed with the laughter. But when he go to try and stop it, Kenpachi stopped the laughing and Ichigo notices Minato's sekirei looking all exhausted excepted for Ku who is high fiving Kenpachi.

"You win little one…now Yachiru please play with…blonde you." Yachiru jump off Kenpachi and taps Ku.

"You're it!" Tsukiumi stands up while watching Ku chase off the speedy Yachiru.

"Thee does not understandth thy child's victory?" Kenpachi looks confused.

"Blondy can you please speak English?"

"What tis thou thinkth I am speaking?" Tsukiumi back talks Kenpachi.

"I said speak some freakin' English BLONDY!" He taps her on the head with the butt of his sword.

"I sayth I tis speaking Engli…" He bops her on the head again.

"Thou…" Every moment she kept speaking Old English, he kept hitting her, again and again, everyone was watching not sure what Kenpachi would do as he kept looking a Miya making sure he wasn't going too far with his punishment. Minato sighs.

"Miya, I think this is going to take a well!" She giggles.

"Not to worry Minato, Homura say he want to talk to you and Musubi in his room." Minato nods.

"Musubi, come here." Minato says as Musubi jumps over with her dumb blonde smile on her face and the head back inside as Kazehana has a look on her that could mean she knows what Homura wants to discuss with them and like a good girl she is, she continues to enjoy Tsukiumi getting bopped in the head by Kenpachi.

Back at that park, Niheru and Akiza both are glaring down each other, he hasn't a scratch on him while she has a few bruises but nothing to serious.

"Why…?" She says in the middle of a slight pant. He just shakes his head.

"You already know why and I'm done playing this game of tag…" He turns his back to her and she begins to cry.

"Why did you evil like mother and father?!" She screams, he steps back around and holds up his finger.

"For one Sister, we aren't evil…well me and father aren't, I can't say for mother yet, we are cruel and sadistic there is a different." He than holds up another finger.

"And second, you don't even understand the concept of evil you spoiled whore!" His glare is no longer playing around, it is a dark and furious as Reiten's. She is so freaked out that her tears are going back inside of her tear ducts and he dives into a shadows and disappears.

"Dammit! I thought I could be the one to save him." She just huddles up into a ball next to a tree not knowing that her brother heard what she just said.

'Sister the darkness that I continue to endure can not be purified…it must be absorbed.' Niheru thinks as he heads home to relax and to check where his friends are.

(Fourth wall break begins.)

Niheru pops his head pass a plane of existence.

"Those girls aren't my friends, they are my chess pieces…Yuki is my cousin so she is like a bishop or something…Achika is the queen with Kira and Akitsu being knights… Also Sano is the only boy so he isn't a piece." He pauses and looks gloomy.

"He is my…friend…dam just saying that sentence burns." He fixes the plane of existence and goes on his way.

(Fourth Wall healed)

Returning to Maison Izumo, we found Minato having a freaked out face and Musubi hugging Homura.

"Papa!" She says.

"Kaguri, how…are you…? Aren't you like a few years older than Musubi?" Minato says not fully understand what Homura has told him.

"I know it's a lot to take in and I'm rather surprised that you aren't freaked out by my Master's plan to lie to everyone by saying that you are my master." Minato bring himself back to reality.

"Nah it's a great idea, and since she is Minaka's brother I'm sure she'll be able to keep her sekirei active with needing a silly win." But he goes back to the freaked out look.

"HOW ARE YOU MUSUBI'S FATHER?!" Homura sighs.

"Musubi, do mind if us boys talk alone?" She looks sad now.

"But you promised that you would tell me about mama and how we all were before!" Homura sighs.

"I know I did but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it in front of Minato that is for when me and you are in private."

"But…"

"I'm your father! Obey me!" She nods and leaves the room.

"That was harsh man." Homura shakes his head.

"No what is harsh is that day we were forced to lose our memories."

"What do you mean?" Minato asks.

"In the early stages of the sekirei plan, the company that would become MBI, discovered that not all of the 108 sekirei were able to function, there was five sekirei eggs that were destroyed…" Homura stops because he thought Minato had a question.

"Oh…umm…how does this fit in with you being Musubi's father?" Homura looks up.

"It is when that they chose some of the single digit sekirei to become parents but we didn't know that they pick us because we thought it was love…I still love Musubi's mother."

"So you were forced to mate?" Minato blurs out.

"They didn't force us, I was always being examined due to my unstable body due to being the first of the sekirei rushed into fully forming and during on of those tests I had to help calm Yume down." Minato recognizes the name Homura said.

"Yume…isn't she number 8?"

"She had a mean right hook and sweet eyes…" Minato has been ignored by Homura as he continues to tell his little love story. Meanwhile outside, Tsukiumi has a huge lump mountain on her head.

"Now what are the rules?" Kenpachi shouts.

"The rules for when I can use the King's English…" She pauses thinking she was going to get bopped.

"Continue!" Kenpachi demands.

"I may not use the King's English in front of you or anyone who may not understand what I may be saying." He nods.

"The only other rule is that I may use the King's English in front of Winged Messengers or Gay Fishermen." Kenpachi stretches his arms.

"Thank god, I have accomplished my goal for the day." Miya walks over to Kenpachi with Yachiru in hand, everyone is wondering how Yachiru was captured so easily by Miya.

"Miya-sama, can I come play with Ku again soon?" Miya smiles as she puts Yachiru on Kenpachi's back.

"Sure dear, but could you try to get Kenny to wear his hair bells like you told me he used to wear?" Yachiru nods and rests her head on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"If you need anything force Ichigo to call me for you?" Kenpachi jumps over the fence after waving her good bye. Orihime comes outside.

"Everyone, the food is ready." They all go in and the first person to notice that Minato and Kaguri/Homura aren't there is Ku.

"I'll go find Big Brother." Ku goes up to Homura's room and enters the room.

"You mean some random organization took Musubi and tried to replicate her DNA but they did more damage than MBI realized and Yume had to sacrifice herself to let Musubi live…wow." Minato says some what understanding everything Homura could explain about the early S-plan without revealing life threatening information like Miya's true identity as number one.

"You got the jilts of it…oh hi Ku." Minato looks over at Ku and pats her on the head which brings a smile to her face.

"Its time to eat, Kaguri and Big Brother." Minato picks her up.

"Lets go join everyone than." They get down the stairs and join everyone for the meal.

Later that night in the south, Mutsu is on the roof of some building looking up at the sky.

"Man, today sucked…minus that little bit of fun…" Unknown to him, Uzume has sneaked out of the Janic's house and is standing with Fuku, Achika, a trampoline, and that bed from earlier.

"Let me get this straight Uzume, you are going to use Fuku's good luck to get yourself laid and what she gets out of this is an understanding of sex since this is the first I'm hearing of Fuku being innocent as a ten year old nun…." Uzume nods.

"What in the hell do I get out of this for helping with getting you so dam horny that you will attack him?" Uzume goes over to Achika and whispers in her ear.

"You mean it cause I also want some outfits designed by you." Achika sees that Uzume really wants to have super night time outdoor roof sex.

"I will and I even have a Dominatrix outfit that can double as the battle and love lusting Siren." Achika begins picturing the outfit in her mind.

'Uzume, the first person to see me use that outfit in battle may be your son…muhahaha!' Achika thinks as she hugs Uzume.

"You have yourself a deal miss going to be super horny number ten." Uzume and Achika smiles widely than they put their arms around fuku.

"What are you two doing?" Achika uses her powers over anything romantic and Uzume begins to explore Fuku's body.

"The Sekirei of Luck is really lucky that she is so pretty." Uzume's dirty hands make their way underneath Fuku's top and is almost under her bra when Fuku pushes Uzume and Achika away which causes Uzume to bump into the bed and sends it to the roof that Mutsu is on.

"What the hell?!" He uses one of the random fichus, that was on around because Mikogami believes uses the roof as he meditation garden, to carefully make the bed land.

"Wait a minute…isn't this that bed from earlier?" He says out loud and face palms.

'Fuku must be pulling some of her luck based mischief again.' He sits on the edge of the bed, enjoying how soft and study it is as Uzume lands onto perfectly without alerting Mutsu one little bit, she slowly makes her way over to him and she had readied herself to take him so she could put him the position that he could only enjoy the ride. Although she has forgotten how Fuku can be and Achika screaming,

"Fuku, please stop we didn't mean to assault you!" Mutsu turns around almost eminently and pins Uzume to the bed, thus this only makes her wetter than she wanted to be.

"Hi Mutsu…" She says nervously as Mutsu just shakes his head.

"I like sentiment but this is really proving how desperate you are." He sees the look she is giving him, it's a look he hasn't seen her give to anyone in almost eighteen years.

"I swear I try to keep you happy and mentally stable by letting you have other women over the years but I never once let myself be taken by another man…there has been times I was on the break of ripping off the clothes of either some random man in that hospital or ruining my friendship with someone who had accepted that he could not have me…" She sheds one tear and it is stop by his finger as she breathes.

"I reminded myself that you would always be there for me…though I guess that is no…" His tongue rushed into her mouth, silencing her. A minute later, he breaks the kiss.

"You worry too much…" He removes his clothes, and it be hard to argue that he wasn't a good looking man.

"Now shut up and let me take care of you, my Doll." He unveils her body as she is still in awe of the nickname that she hasn't heard in years. He flips her over and with his hands, he begins the long awaited treatment for her. Long strokes up and down her back, a kind of wax on, wax off motion in the center of her back. That cause her to moans softly and he can feel how she is shakes in anticipation so he lays next to her.

"So do you want to be on top?" Uzume smiles widely and literally jumps on him, her dripping wet pussy has engulfed his rock solid manhood. She begins to ride him slowly like she is riding a pony, a well endowed pony. He loves watching her chest bounce up and down but he thinks something is missing so he squeezes her nipples, she moans loud and proud of her man for being himself and playing with her like she is a treasure doll. He begins to make some thrusts upward and her ride starts to be like a ride on a mechanical bull, violent bucking of her pussy onto his dick, she moans louder and louder.

"Mutsu!" She screamed as she came all over his dick and he continued to assist in her riding on him even through she leans forward and they kiss passionately for what seem like forever. All the while they were kissing, he subconsciously used his manhood to grind her clit and the tip is just about to her Uzume's personal G-spot once again. Her arms around wrapped around his neck as his hands are on her hips helping force her lower body stay in control while she lets the moment overtake her. She breaks the kiss and feels herself release more female cum on him.

"Dam! Am…I…that…easy toniiight!" She manages to asks as he put his entire dick in her and stops.

"No, you are just enjoying the fact you are the one pointed at the sky…if you don't want to ride anymore, I'll be glad to try some positions we haven't done since we before we conceived Ichi." She gets a bit flustered as she restarts the ride in a violent and sexy way.

"I am no where near done straddling you yet!" After that statement Mutsu plants another kiss on her lips as they continue to enjoy each other's loving and sexual embrace.

From the comfort of his own room in Sakuya and Niumi's house, even if his room seems like another dimension, Reiten smiles in a godly fashion.

"I hate what is going to be happening next…but Number Ten shall be the second of my favorites to fall…What the hell?" Reiten seems to be getting a headache.

"Oh…The Spirit King's Personal Guards seem to be doing something for once…oh that Tsukasa, he is a smart one…" He changes his room back to a normal looking room with an untouched bed and a soft that he is now sitting on.

"I still am wonder why Niumi and Sakuya keep trying to define a word that doesn't exist…Vacation, that sounds like some brand of vacuum cleaner." He holds a glass of sake now.

"Sweet Dreams to you world or Disciplinary Nightmares to…Ichi!" He can hear the sound of something freezing and he laughs and laughs his ass off.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Preview Segiment:

Author: Hiya Folks, Author here. I thought I should be trying to wrap up the Pure Engagement within the next three chapters so however long this chapter is now, the next one may be longer…its not a sure thing.

Editor with a demonic chuckle: How long are you going to keep me from editing your story? Our conglobation for that Naruto story isn't going to write itself.

Author wanting to glare down Editor: This conglobation is still young and unposted, this story as over hundreds of quiet fans hoping for me to post this and with in a short period of time, finish the three chapters of the Pure Engagement so we can unleash the next main arc's title, The Forlorn Ceremony!

Punch!

Editor smiles: I wish you would have waited until next chapter or the omake that we are doing from an idea that you had a while ago.

Author bearly gets to his feet as the newly made lump pulses: Sorrrry! Should I spoil the dirty little secret of Uzume's defeat? Or How Byakuya is going to cheer up Kazehana by letting Senbonzakura act like a…I see what you are doing now!

Editor shrugs shoulders: I have no idea what you are talking about?

Author: Don't give me that! You are trying to make this Preview Segiment an legit Preview aren't you? Its not going to work!

Editor murmurs: But it already has.

Author double takes: What was that.

Editor acts a little godly: I said its about time we freak people out with nude pics of Omaeda.

Author pukes in a thrash can.

Editor laughs: I was kidding…I don't think he's going to stop so lets cut to the O-make…NOW!

Omake- Miya vs. Reiten Introductions:

Miya pops on in the dimension of the fourth wall in a chibi form.

"Greetings stalks of this Fanfic, Land lady Miya here and we got a special treat today/tonight for you all." Reiten appears right next to her.

"What is so special about it? Men are about to prove why we rule the world." She glares at him but it is reflected back at her.

"Anyway, lets explain our teams of fifteen." Reiten says as Miya had to recover from her self inflected pain.

"My team is going to be the girls team." Miya says.

"Great…I was only kidding Miya." Reiten states with no emotion and Miya only smirks.

"Well I thought it be easier for me to take all of the girls I needed so you can try to best your savage boys." Reiten sighs.

"Miya me and you can't participate in this due to over completely over powered nature." Miya wants to cry.

"But that isn't any fun." Reiten doesn't react physically.

"Your taking too long." She tries to react but he snaps his fingers and his team starts to appear.

"Ichi, Niheru, Sano, Mutsu, Sainero, Shiina, Ichigo Kurosaki, Purple, Zaraki, Minato Sashashi, Lightning Sluts' Pimp, Chad, Janic Kouken, Hyorinmaru and Hetian." Miya is speechless for a moment as Ichi walks over to Reiten.

"How is the arrancart or what ever he is called going to play?"

"Like this!" A little chibi appears and kicks Ichi in the side of the head. "That felt good!" Reiten tosses Hetian the chibi over to Miya and during mid flight, Hetian is now a chibi styled hyena cub.

"He looks so cute." Miya acts like a little girl and begins to pet Hetian.

"Why can't I be back inside of Itchy?" Miya giggles.

"So you are gay?"

"No I'm not!" Reiten takes Hetian away from Miya.

"I will give you someone better to pet if you tell us who is on your team Sis." Miya nods while her mind is imagining herself petting Takehito's…package.

"My team shall be Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kazehana, Achika, Fuku, Kira, Yuki…where ever she is…, thunder sluts, Karasuba, Haihane, Beni-barely any boobs, Akiza, and Akitsu." Miya's team appears and Benitsubasa looks like she is keeping her cool very well until Haihane whispers something into her ear.

"What did she call me?!" Benitsubasa wants to choke Miya as Karasuba is holding her back, Janic jumps over and points in Benitsubasa's face.

"I can't believe it…you were doing so good with controlling your anger." He sighs not noticing that all of the girls are staring at him and the guys are face palming.

"What is so funny?" Reiten just shakes his head as Miya appears behind Janic with her demonic glare and her sword at the ready.

"Nudity in front of my daughter is prohibited!" Janic begins running for his life as Yuki is hugged by Fuku and is spilt up by Kira. Ichi is drawing a circle on the ground with his finger as Mutsu walks over to him.

"What's wrong son?" Ichi sighs.

"I almost always have to work in this O-makes anymore, its bad enough he somehow fits me into the main scheme of the chapters…" Mutsu pats Ichi on the back.

"Sometimes we can't understand why the author does these things to us and most of the time none of us remembers anything that happens in the O-makes or preview segiments outside of them." Ichi doesn't feel any better.

"I wish mom had to suffer with us." Mutsu chuckles.

"Ichi you know how your mother gets after finding out people were watching her…enjoy me."

"Dad that is gross." They laugh it up as Niheru and Sano confront Reiten.

"Father…why the hell are we doing this for?" Niheru says as Reiten snaps his fingers and a chart forms with some different pieces of information on it, Sano nods.

"Niheru-sama, Reiten-sama, your justification of this is that this ending would get our loyal readers to enjoy this again because the author is finally using idea in a small but fun concept?" Reiten nods.

"That is correct and now that we have explained the teams, I'm ending the chapter before Kouken gets hurt." Everyone fits into the screen of your minds.

"**Next Time: The Vast Blue Sky! We hope you join us**!" They smiles as Janic has finally gotten some clothes on him from Shizuka.

"How did you know what size I wear Shizuka?" He ask as she nervously flash steps away.

"That is no way to treat your superior…oh and I hope you all have a nice day or night!" He flash steps away as Miya follows him.

"Ssh!" She disappears.

**See you all later!**


	15. Halloween Special

Death and Merging War and Love - 2013 Halloween Special

Author's Note: Hello Readers, new and old, Janic of the Lost Crystals (Formerly Janic the Guardian of Flames) am giving you a chapter that is more or less a true piece of filler, and if you don't want to read the omakes that are influenced by one of my favorite holidays, Halloween, than by all means stop reading this and wait for Chapter 15 which I hope I can finish before Thanksgiving….and before you ask, I will not be trying a Thanksgiving special since it would be weird for Japanese origin characters to celebrate a truly American holiday like Thanksgiving…while I could but I would want to do to write too many Americanization jokes and I will leave those jokes/puns to the creators of Abridge Series.

Special: All Hollow's Eve

Over the city of Teito, a gargantuan garganta rips open the night veiled sky, and hollows pour out by the thousands, ranks ranging from lesser to vasto lorde and even a few Arrancars that survived Aizen and the Winter War he caused.

At the hotel that Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya has practically bought out, a half dressed and ever gleaming Halibel stares out the window, her harden nipples peer out of the sheet paper thin nighty and her vagina dripping with pure female cum. Toshiro walks over, he is only in a pair of boxers and his little yet not little self has made a clear bulge in his boxers. He gently taps her on the shoulder, she looks back and strokes his face lightly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Hitsugaya-kun." He grabs her by the waist and pulls her close.

"Is something the matter? You seem rather out of it." She sighs.

"That I am…" She tries to push him away but his has a tight hold on her.

"You know you can tell me or Momo anything."

"What about Matsumoto?" A group of vein begin to become more defined on his forehead.

"Never talk to her about something sensitive…she can use it against you in ways only Kouken knows about." A shiver goes down both of their spines but it goes away quickly. "Any how, can you please tell me what is wrong?" He asks.

"Alright this shark will bite." She chuckles briefly. "A very special time of the year for hollows." She says as Momo walks into the room silencely, her arms filled with bags. Toshiro nods.

"So the legends are true about Hollows have a holiday or celebration that corresponds directly with Halloween." Halibel nods at Toshiro.

"Yes, it is a time where we hollows would normally gather in one spot of Hueco Mundo and fast until we see a vision of a beautiful woman." Toshiro looks confused.

"Who is this woman, some kind of Deity to you all?" Halibel nods once more before wrapping her arms around Toshiro and giving him a seductive look, than their lips slowly move toward one anothers.

"Shiro-chan! Tia-chan! I bought you both Halloween costumes!" Momo jumps out of the shadows causing Halibel to fall over right on top Toshiro and his little yet not little self pokes his way out of his boxers and the helmet of it is now in the shallow end of the hot spring that is Halibel's vagina. A small moan escapes Halibel mouth before she turns her attention to Momo.

"What is a Halloween costume?" Toshiro is blushing for the fact his hormones are talking over his thoughts. Momo laughs.

"it's a holiday that celebrates the spirits by forcing people to dress up or cosplay around and get candy from others or for most young adults, to party in the costumes and hope they can get some…by the way, Shiro-kun…may I join in?" Momo licks her lips as Halibel feels both the removal of her nighty and the full insertion of Toshiro's shaft. He waves Momo over and she plants her freshly undressed self over his face. "Oh and Tia-chan, Halloween is tomorrow, it is the same day as your Hollow holidaaay!" Toshiro makes Momo start to moan with his dirty tongue as Halibel is made speechless by his slow yet study thrusts into her.

Meanwhile.

Near the center of the city, inside of a fancy hotel, Janic Kouken has just signed the necessary paper work and a check and gives it to a stuck up rich man.

"While Dr. Kouken, you have just gotten yourself the use of the entire hotel for the next three days. My staff will be at your dispersal." Janic nods.

"That will be good, they can assist me in entertaining the important friends I have invited to my party." Janic shakes the man's hand and quickly goes outside for some refreshing air as Uzume stood two or three feet away from the door.

"Man, you look stress as hell, Janic." He turns to Uzume.

"I don't need your condensenting statement." He says before taking a huge breath. "Well, the worst of it is over, now I wait to see who comes to my party." After he says that Uzume gets a knot in her belly.

"Janic, there is something I got to tell you." She says in a low tone.

"What is it?" She whispers that she forget to send out the invites in his ear, he inmeddiately swallows his soul candy and in his soul flash steps away as fast as he can, Uzume sighs. "I think I made things worst." She gets Ryu up and they begin walking home.

At Maison Izumo, Miya, Tsukiumi, Ku, Rukia, and Ichigo are the only ones wake when a knock on the door shocks them for what hour it happens to be.

"I'll get it." Ichigo violenteers and gets the door, Janic is at it and he looks enfuriated. "Luitentunt Kouken, has something happened?" Ichigo ask as Janic walks in, his right arm carries a box while his left is carrying a bag.

"Ichigo, I am giving you an asignment that is by all means unoffical."

"So than why do I have to do it?" Janic grabs Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and holds him to the wall.

"You will do it because I have friends in other dimensions that hold the control of how much power you can have at one time, in any realm...if I wanted to, I could ask them to send you to hell and rip out ever ounce of spirit energy you have." Ichigo removes Janic's hand from his person.

"Alright man, you look like you are stressed and I heard of what you can do to people when you are like this...so what do I have to do?" Janic hands Ichigo the box and the bag.

"You have to deliver this invites, that are in the box, to everyone on the list that is inside this bag along with a costume that I want you to wear." Ichigo looks inside the bag and sees a costume that is white and blue and he looks up at Janic.

"You seriously want me to dress up as a Quincy and deliver party invites for a party that is tomorrow?" Janic nods at Ichigo.

"Yes and if you don't, I'll make you endure something that you might be able to find in hell before I send you through what I originally threated you with." Janic's new threat makes Ichigo's imagination picture the disgusting image of him giving Omaeda a sponge bath and so he dashes to the bathroom to change into the silly Quincy outfit that even comes with a set of winged sandals. Janic laughs so hard that he busts a gut and everyone who is still awake comes to find out why someone is laughing so hard. Miya yawns than glares at Janic.

"Why on earth are you laughing that loud, this late at night?!" Miya's little oni spirit appears behind her, increasing the furicity of her glare until Janic points at Ichigo and her wickedness turns to pure joyous laughter as she fully takes in the silly Quincy Costume Ichigo is in. Ichigo leeps out of the nearest window just to avoid hearing anymore laughing since this seems to be a torturious job. Tsukiumi just happened to be stareing out the window of her room when she sees Ichigo leaping from house roof to house roof in that Quincy outfit, she giggles.

"Thou is a winged Strawberry." She says as Rukia, who was passing by, just shakes her head.

On the streets of teito, the mysterious van drives along, its loud speakers loudly exclaiming.

"This is the M.B.I.N.W.C. reminding you to be on the look out for giant winged Strawberries, if one comes near you and he isn't giving you a invitation than please kill him and if it is not a guy at all, kill it with fire!" And to make a long story short, Ichigo's little delivery service job almost gets him: shot, burned, stabbed, impailed, and raped by Karasuba's sword. Ichigo also had to do his normal shinigami work with some assistanced by Rukia and Byakuya.

The morning of Halloween.

Ichigo returns home right at morning's first light, his eyes are heavy and his legs hurt from the fact he was sprinting for most of the night, and he quietly makes it to his room but before he could fall flat onto his bed. Orihime and Rukia grab him and force him into a chair.

"What are you guys doing?" They giggle as Neliel walks in with a set of fruit based costumes. Ichigo sighs. "Seriously, you guys want to dress as fruit for Halloween and by the way, Happy Halloween, Orihime and Rukia. And Happy All Hollow's Eve to you Nel, I said the holiday's name right, right Nel?" Nel nods at Ichigo as Orihime and Rukia look like they could snap at him.

"Ichigo, we wanted to dress as fruit so we can go with Kusano for trick or treating, Miya told us its her first time and we wanted to help make it special for her." Rukia states.

"Oh! That makes more sense but why does this have to do with me not getting any sleep?" Ichigo asks but by his attitude it seems more like an assinine rant, Orihime pulls something out of her Melon costume.

"We have other costumes for the holiday but the problem is, if we don't go trick or treating with Ku, we aren't aloud to go to Janic's party where we can dress in these." Orihime has a set of skin tight outfits that are similiar to Code Geass knightmare pilot uniform, and Rukia grabs something out of Neliel's Mango Costume.

"Nel thought us girls could cosplay as some Knightmare pilots from Code Geass who are loyal to Zero when he was the Leader of the Black Knights." Ichigo nods but he hasn't seen Code Geass in a long time so he can't remember what Zero looked like and the only thing that is coming to mind when he thinks Zero, is a guy in a fancy suit.

"I think I can do that...Now can I please lay down girls, I can seem to keep my eyes open." The girls nod and they help Ichigo lay down than after he has fallen completely asleep, they leave the room.

All the way back at that Fancy hotel, Janic has managed to convince Ichi to help him out but Ichi doesn't look that into decorating for a party that he isn't even sure if he has been invited to it.

"Alright Ichi, a little more to the left." Ichi moves the crystal disco ball a little to the left and Janic gives the double thumbs up. "Thank you Ichi, we are done the decorating for my party." Ichi jumps down and admires the beautifully decorated ballroom, each table has a gablet at it with freshly opened candles and eight people can be seated at a table. Spider silk hangs across the ceiling and the rails of stairs that lead to two private rooms that both have beds and an abundence of pillows.

"You are welcome Godfather, and the place looks great for us working all night to get it ready." Janic pats Ichi on his shoulder.

"Oh and Before I forget, Ichi. Niumi texted me a ten minutes ago, and she wants you home to help her pick out her costume for my party." Ichi nods but than double takes at his godfather.

"You invited my girlfriend but you didn't invite your own godson to your party." Janic face palms.

"Ichi, you are invited because the invitation I gave Niumi is address to you both." Ichi nods.

"Ooh..." He says as he grabs a set of weird looking keys. Janic looks at those keys.

"Ichi why do you have those keys?" Ichi shrugs.

"I don't know, I can only use three of them at the moment without permission from Reiten." Janic shakes his head, he than turns his head to the sky.

"Hey readers, we aren't going to be explaining these keys for a long time because there were the editers original idea so we will get him to explain them." Ichi sighs before walking though a unique door way.

Afternoon of Halloween

At a fancy condominium, the group of Sekirei that call themselves the Discarded Ones appear to have just finished eating lunch. Niheru, the leader, walks over to Kira, the ninja, and pats her on the back.

"I know you are lonely with Yuki...but I do have good news, we are going to a party later and its a costume party." Niheru says. Kira smiles.

"Where there is a costume party, Yuki will be there." She jumps out of her chair and goes right to her room as Achika, the Empath, grabs little Niheru and puts him on her shoulders.

"You seem excited Niheru." Achika said.

"I was until you picked me up like a child...I hate this body." Achika giggles at Niheru.

"You might not like it Niheru but I adore it." What she just said makes him want to smack her but instead he jumps down than he firmly grabs her ass, which makes him feel a little bit like the teenager is really is. Achika blushes.

"You really are a naughty boy." She says as she prances to her room that she shares with Fuku, the Lucky one. Niheru follows her to the room for the fact he wants a nap and she will not say not to cuddling with him though he really wishes he could do so much more to her. All the while, Sano, the magnetic one, and Fuku where playing a game of checkers, and Fuku is one move from winning the game but Sano sees that Fuku has laid all of her remaining pieces in a direct path in front of his king and Sano takes every single one of them.

"I win Fuku!" She jump out of her chair looking all flustered.

"No! No! No way you just beat me!" Sano just points to the board.

"Fuku, I did beat you but that is only because you blinded moved the a piece you shouldn't have moved and besides it is just a game." Fuku grinds her teeth and growls for a couple more seconds before she smiles and grabs him.

"Okay, it was a fun game, now you don't mind if I try on my costume for the party later in your room, do you?" He shakes his head and she grabs a shopping bag from an high priced Cosplay store and starts heading to his room when she pause and turns around. "Aren't you coming? I need someone to tell me if I look pretty or not." He blush out of embarrassment for a second.

"Are you sure Fuku?" She gets a flustered face again.

"Yes I am. Now Young man, get your ass into that room so I can strip in front of you!" Sano jumps and rushes to his room while his nose bleeds a little. Kira is laughing from her room.

"Wow, Fuku you really love leaving up to your bets especially when she loses." Kira fits herself into some red spandix and looks into the mirror.

"Am I really that good looking?" She is posing in front of her mirror and she begins to take some selfy pictures.

Back at Maison Izumo, Minato is in his room talking to Ku, who is in the cutest little fairy costume.

"And that is why you can't eat any of the candy until after Miya and I check it thoughly." Ku nods.

"I love you Big Brother." She hugs Minato, he smiles.

"I love you too, Ku and I will do my best to make sure you are safe." She smiles before she skips out the door. Minato leans back in his chair.

'Great, what am I going to wear? I forget to go shopping for a costume like Miya suggested me to...' He woes just a a knock on his door makes him refocus back to reality.

"You may come in." As he said that, Tsukiumi and Matsu walk in.

"Minato, Miya noticed that you weren't able to go out and get yourself a costume for Halloween so Tsukiumi asked me to help her pick out a costume that we both think would suit you and we come up with this." Matsu pulls out a Minato Namikaze Jonin Sensei outfit. "Tsukiumi like it because you and the character from Naruto Shippuden share the same name. I like it for the fact you are getting to wear one of your favorite colors which is blue!" Matsu says as Minato tries on the costume but the pants and shoes seem to be a size too big.

"Matsu, I don't want to hurt your feelings but the pants are too big and the shoes keep falling off...there is no way I can wear this." Matsu look heartbroken by Minato's words though Tsukiumi seems unfazed.

"Minato, it would have been nice to see dance in that outfit." Tsukiumi says and Minato gets out of the costume and gently lifts Tsukiumi's chin up.

"Tsukiumi, its okay. I'm sure you and the others will look great in your costumes, I'll be fine with out a costume...maybe Kaguri has a spar suit I could wear." Tsukiumi and Matsu begin to picture Minato in a suit and he is acting like a host, their cheeks bright to a little pink. Minato gets a laugh out of that until Kazehana, and Musubi walk in and they lock their eyes on him.

"Mi-na-to." Kazehana says slowly with a hint of sexual intent.

"Yes, Kazehana." She walks over him and her right hand dives undernearth his white shirt.

"I would like you to see what Musubi and I picked out for you to try on. Would that be okay?" He nods with a set of pinken cheeks on his face and when he looked at the costume he looks confused.

"You want me to dress as a high schooler Kazehana? And where did Musubi go?" Kazehana giggles as Musubi walks in wearing a school uniform from High School DxD.

"Yes Minato, I...We thought you would look good dressed as Issei from High School DxD and we dress as your little Devil harem." She begins to undress which may Tsukiumi and Matsu want to tackle her but they soon see Miya and Homura at the doorway.

"Ka-ze-ha-na!" Miya says in a dark tone and Musubi hides behind Matsu who is hidding behind Tsukiumi.

"Miya, I can explain...my zipper must be broken on my clothes." Miya doesn't take that excuse and the Oni mask makes its appears and Kazehana runs pass her screaming. "I'm sorry Miya!" Miya giggles with the Oni mask disappearing as Homura tosses an outfit at Minato.

"Put it on. It a Dark Magician costume from Yugioh, and girls we got you each a Dark Magician Girl outfit but one of you has to wear the Magician's Valkyria costume." Homura says as he is greeted by a hug from Musubi.

"Thank you Papa and Miya!" Homura pets Musubi on the head before he makes her release the hug as Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Miya look a bit surprized by what Musubi just said.

"Did you call him Papa, Musubi?" Tsukiumi questions Musubi, who nods quickly and glances over at Miya.

"Miya-sama, Can I go take Kazehana her costume?" Miya hands Musubi the costume for Kazehana and than Miya smiles.

"Go ahead dear." Miya says as she grabs Tsukiumi and Matsu. "We shall give you a few minutes, Minato so you can get dressed." Everyone leaves Minato's room so he can get into his costume.

Outside, Miya has everyone grouped together and when Ichigo comes out of the house, she giggles like a school girl.

"My my you look cute, Strawberry Kurosaki." Ichigo endures all of the laughter and giggles since he is getting something in return for the embarrassment as Orihime, and Rukia at his side while Nel, in her child form, sits on top of Ichigo.

"This is going to be so much fun." Musubi says with a bouncy chest full of joy. Orihime smiles.

"Yes we are." Both Musubi and Orihime begin to bounce on their feet as they are so getty for free candy. Tsukiumi and Kazehana don't look that into the trick or treating but Matsu is loving the outside air as she put a satilite cloaking device in her costume so MBI doesn't try to pull anything. Ku is so excited that she crawls up onto Ichigo and gets comfortable, he doesn't mind it since he is used carrying girls around (after all, I don't think he would have invaded the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or Hell blindly for any guy). Minato walks out of the house dressed in the Dark Magican outfit and his sekirei's eyes become glued to him, they don't even notice that Homura has torn shirt and his hard sculpted abs show right though them. Miya notices Homura's some what inappropriate clothing but she ignores it just so she can haunt the very fantasies that Minato's sekirei's are having in their minds, except for Ku since Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, and Rukia have started trick or treating at some of the neighbor's houses.

"Trick or Treat, please give us something good to eat if you don't, smell my feet!" Ichigo says as Ku and Nel repeat, Orihime and Rukia smile widely at them. The old lady gives them some candy.

"I haven't heard that one in a long time...and it is so nice to see such a fine young man taking two adorable little girls out on such a wonderful holiday like this." Ichigo smiles at the old lady.

"I'm just glad I can spend time with my friends and enjoy the afternoon and evening hours walking and getting sweets." Ichigo's answer makes the old lady smile.

"I wish more of this younger generation were like you." She says, Ichigo, Ku and Nel wave good bye. Orihime and Rukia start to walk away but they are stopped by Tsukiumi and the rest of Minato's sekirei.

"What tis the big idea of not waiting for us?!" Tsukiumi asks. Rukia gets up in Tsukiumi's face.

"We are trying to get Ku some wonderful memories and we can't wait all day for you guys to get out of fantasy land." Tsukiumi makes a fist.

"I am sorry that I have a man to oggle at while you are stuck in a despair of loneliness!" Rukia grinds her teeth.

"And what does that mean?" Tsukiumi puts her extremely large bust, that is barely covered by the top piece of her Dark Magican Girl costume, in Rukia's face.

"It means that you will never get a man to love you for the fact your body is inferior to mine!" Rukia looks like she want to gut Tsukiumi where she stands as Miya walks up and bashes both of them on the head.

"That is enough you two! If you girls don't stop this, I will force you to endure a punishment so horrible and Halloween based that it would make a five year mute boy start to scream and I quote 'Holy Mother of Canadian Moon Pies'." Miya says as Tsukiumi is no where to be found. Rukia on the other hand, is on her knees praying for forgiveness and before you know it everyone is enjoying themselves as Ku racks in vasts amounts sugary delights from the North and West parts of the city.

But the moment, the Residents of Maison Izumo, except for Homura who is cooking in a torn skirt, step foot into the Western part of Teito, the only candy they could get was peppermints. Everyone was trying to keep Ku hopeful when they see a huge office building that has the name of one of Higa's companies on it. Matsu crawls right next to Miya.

"I think we should trick this place until they treat with cash or those stocks he owes you." Miya likes what Matsu just whispered.

"Everyone, I think it be best if you headed to the south of the city, Me and Matsu will see if we can find anymore candy in the west." Everyone nods but Musubi.

"Lady Miya, are you sure? Its getting kind of late and didn't Papa say dinner would be done at sun set?" Miya walks over and pets Musubi on the head.

"Yes I am sure, We still don't have enough candy for everyone to share and gamble in games yet. And besides, Kaguri usually preps everything and half way cooks the meal and than when we get home, he'll quickly finish it." Musubi nods in understanding and everyone leaves but Matsu.

"Miya, should we bomb the place or shall we unleash Operation One plus Two equals Hell?" Miya only grins as she heads into the building, Matsu follows and pulls out a semi-automatic assault rifle than loads the clip into it. All you can hear from the building is screams of terror.

Half an hour later.

In the south, Minato, Musubi, and Ichigo are the ones being forced to carry the filled bags of a Dentist's best friends as they all arrive at the last place they have not checked yet, Mikogami's place as Ku gets a weird vib from the place.

"I'm scared." Ku says, Nel pats her on the back.

"It will be fine, Isthigo is here and he'll keep us safe...and if he gets into a fight, we still got all of our other friends around to keep us safe to." Ku smiles after hearing that. Tsukiumi's hair begins to whip back and forth for no reason, Rukia and Orihime watch as Hollows are attracted to her her but are destroyed by the lashing, Tsukiumi looks behind her.

"What are thou stareing at?"

"Nothing." Orihime and Rukia say in unison as everyone knocks on the door of Mikogami's place. And there is no answer.

"Maybe no one is home." Minato says as Kazehana sees someone watching them from the window though she can't make out who.

"They are home...its just no one wants to open the door yet all of the lights are on." Ku gets upset for they have already had a few houses that were like this earlier and she could not hold in her emotions anymore as all of the plants in the area begin to come alive.

"I want candy!" Ku screams. Nel, using her innocent looks, joins in on the mayhem by throwing rocks at the windows.

"Guys cut that out." Ichigo says but no one can hear him do to Kazehana and Tsukiumi also gets involved with the wrecking the place, glass shatters, concrete cracks, vines growl were they should not.

"Serious guys don't do that! We can get in trouble!" Ichigo screams still no one hears him. Musubi rips up the sidewalk and she lungs it at the front door. Minato and Orihime found spray paint from god knows where and they begins to spray paint gang signs on the unwrecked parts of the house, though they know they should not be doing this.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The moment someone says that, the girls and Minato stop what they were doing and run while screaming.

"It was the Strawberry's idea!" Mutsu look confused by what they all said as he doesn't see Ichigo dressed as a strawberry.

"The Strawberry's idea? What kind of Strawberry could have told you to do this?" He says right before he spots Ichigo, and Mustu's facial expression changes. "So you have returned, Samurai Commando Strawberry...it has been sometime since we last met..." Mutsu draws his sword as Ichigo has no idea what is going on, all he knows is that he forget his combat pass back at the house.

"Look I'm not who you think I am." Ichigo says.

"Don't give me that. Every year, we go through this dance, SCS; and like every year, we shall have our epic contest to see how is the better swordsman." Mutsu dashes at Ichigo and in the blink of an eye, Ichigo is on the ground, bleeding from the side of his abdonmin.

"So you have finally chosen to give up." Mutsu says as Ichigo sits up.

"I'm telling you that I am not this SCS person...I'm Ichi...Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami Representive." Mutsu holds his sword at Ichigo's throat.

"Now you are even lowing yourself to being called that young fool."

"You are the fool, Mutsu." Mutsu feels a blade slash his shoulder, and the wielder of that blade is a man with a Strawberry shaped head. "What do you think? I finally landed a hit on you, Mutsu." The man says with a laugh. Mutsu grinds his teeth.

"So you used a decoy, eh Samurai Commando Strawberry?" Mutsu points his blade at the SCS guy while Ichigo ran as fast as he could with a wound. Mutsu and SCS began an epic battle of swordsmenship.

Elsewhere

At Teito Tower, inside Minaka's darky lit office, Sainero has a long rope in his hand as Minaka is following the trail of M&Ms.

"Oh a piece of candy. Oh a piece of candy." Minaka says again and again until he stops at the large box that is filled with M&Ms and Playgirl magazines(Note Playgirl is Playboy's opposites for those of you who might not now). "Jackpot!" Minaka dives into the box and Sainero pulls the rope shutting the box and he quick locks a series of locks from the number lock and key to finger print scanner.

"There. Now I can go enjoy my Halloween at Kouken's party, and who knows maybe I can get myself a lady." He says with a huge smirk on his while he goes right into his room and dresses himself as Sosuke Aizen's Hueco Mundo look, than Sainero looks in the mirror. "Man, I pull this look off better than the guy I am dressing up as." He says as Karasuba walks into the room and chuckles at the site of him.

"What is so funny, Karasuba?" She goes over to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"To be honest, I over heard you talking to yourself." He just looks away from her without saying a word. She starts to walk out when he twist her head around. "Oh, I was wondering if you would like to escort Benitsubasa to Kouken's costume party later?" That question makes him turn his attention back to her.

"Might I inquere why you are asking me to do this? Is it because Ichinomi is already escorting you?" She sighs.

"I'd wish he was...but he went out of the city to visit his parents. And before you ask, Chad is taking me while Purple and Haihane are helping out Takami with the Haunted House, so can you please escort her to the party?" Sainero nods.

"I don't like being Mr. Last Resort but since I need to prove that I am not Gay to some of those creepy fan girls, I shall take her to the party and make sure that she is home when you wish for her to be." Karasuba smiles.

"That is good also that leads me right to my little condisions I have..." Sainero frowns. "One, The party lasts until dawn's first light, if you are home before I am, I will hurt you." Sainero's eye brows rose up. "And two, If you completely abandon her at the party, no excuse will be able to save you from my fury." Sainero laughs.

"Karasuba from the way you are talking, it seems like you rather like a over protective motherly figure." She laughs as well.

"If you think I am being over protective about a girl that I treat somewhat like a daughter but more like a co-worker, than you should see the father of my children." Sainero shivers for a moment.

"I know its Halloween but try not to scare me like that." Karasuba giggles in a warped way.

"How would you like me to scare you?" Sainero sees Karasuba's rape face appear, and he teleports out of the room, she smirks. "You can run from me, Number Seven." And so Karasuba begins the hunt for Sainero as Haihane and Uyru are going up in the elevator, Uyru looks annoyed as Haihane looks devoid of emotion like a certain douche bag emo rogue ninja who should be murdered (and if you are a Naruto fan, you should know who I am talking about).

"Are you sure you want to do this, Haihane?" Uyru asks as Haihane just nods.

"I can't go a day without calling Benitsubasa flat chested, so yes I'm doing it." The elevator stops and they get off of it.

"Its seems like I can't convice you otherwise." Uyru murmurs but Haihane charges right into Benitsubasa's room, she sees that Benitsubasa is cuddled up in her blanket. Haihane pokes Benitsubasa in the butt and she jumps out of her blanket as fast as she can.

"Haihane, I was trying to nap!" Benitsubasa screams.

"So this is what you want to do on Halloween, you nap?" Haihane questions as Uyru stays out of the room, knowing Benitsubasa very well even though he has only worked at her side for a couple months. Benitsubasa makes a fist.

"Yes, all I want to do is nap on Halloween and it is one of the few days I ever get off...everyone else is busy and I really don't know if I can go to the party that Professor Kouken is having." Haihane snickers at Benitsubasa.

"If you went to that party you would win Flatest chested gir..." Haihane is interrupted by Benitsubasa's fist.

"Shut the hell up and go back to being a bitch somewhere else!" Uyru grabs Haihane and leaves before Benitsubasa really went off. And the moment she hears the elevator doors shut, Benitsubasa grabs the nearest pillow and she begins to cry into it.

'I guess I am not pretty...who in the hell wants to be with a girl who doesn't have any thing to stare at...' She lets out all of her tears into that pillow and she doesn't even notice that Sainero has appeared in her room. He walks over and tries to get her attention but to no avail.

"I guess I am a washboard." She said aloud still thinking that she is alone, he chuckles.

"Who in the hell has been telling you that?" He asked and she jumps out of her skin for she isn't used to his ability of teleportation.

"What are you doing in my room? And why are you asking such a question?" She asks right back.

"I am here because I don't want to go to a party by myself, and I am asking such a question because I hate to see a girl put herself down when she is prettier than most are." He butters her up and it appears to be working for she is blushing ever so lightly.

"Wow, I never would have thought you would have asked me out to a dance..." She say as he gets close.

"So would that be a yes?" He asks, she nods as fast as she could.

"Yes and now can you please stand outside of the door...I want to change into the costume Natsuo picked out for me." He bows in an old fansioned manner.

"As you wish, Benitsubasa." He walks out of the room and he leaves the door cracked enough that makes her think it is closed and he can watch her change for he hasn't seen a nude female body in ages except on his computer screen or in dirty magazines that he has to destroy after reading them so Karasuba doesn't try to remove his manhood with her expert swordswomanship.

Night time

At the fancy hotel where the costume party is taking place, in a private room Janic stands looking at himself in the mirror.

"I really hope everything goes right, I invited more people than I ever have before...and I really hope Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't try and experiment on us." He seems to be talking to himself as his Zanpakuto, Metsuki, appears in her usual humanoid form holding a bag.

"Master you worry too much and besides I think I got you a costume that you'll love." He looks into the bag and he gets an undiscrible face.

"Metsuki, you want me to be a Snorelax?" She nods which only makes him sigh. "It is a wonderful costume, but I don't if I can even honor such a cute and cuddly character in the proper respects as it should be in." His responce makes his zanpakuto want to cry but as the mature woman she just happens to be, she just grabs the bag and disappears back into the depths of his soul. He bashes his head into the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He screams, which makes Witch Soi Fon, Neko Yoruichi, and Fallen Angel Shizuka come into the room (note: I am putting what they are dressed as if dressed at all in front of the characters names for the party and Soi Fon's costume matches her cannon personality).

"Kouken, what the hell are you doing in here?" His captain howls like the witch she is dressed as.

"I'm sorry captain Soi Fon, I think I pissed off Metsuki off." Yoruichi chuckles.

"I think she can get over it, tell us what happened." Janic sighs at Yoruichi.

"She appeared and showed me a costume she says I would like but I kind of told her I didn't like the costume in the wrong way." All of the girls go 'Oh!' real loud.

"Well Janic, the only thing you can do is go apologize and tell her that you will wear the costume just to make her smile." He nods at Yoruichi's suggestion.

"Alright I will...but I need you guys to make sure the DJ gets here and help the guest get settled in." Soi Fon puts her hands on her hips.

"Why should we do this? Is it not your party?" Janic gets a serious look on his face.

"Captain, if you don't want me to make you do all of the paperwork that you have been avoiding, than you will do as this host asks of you." Janic goes evil Lt. onto his captain, who knows he has his ways around her orders. Yoruichi smiles.

"We gladly do that for you, now come along girls." Yoruichi drags Soi Fon out of the room while Shizuka stays and she taps Janic's shoulder.

"I was wonder if I could get your opinion of my costume, Lt. Kouken." Janic takes a nice long look at her and he rather enjoys her with black angel wings and her little black dress.

"Wow...I can't take my eyes off of you." He says aloud, thinking that he said that last part to himself. She blushes.

"You really like it? I thought I might have been trying too hard." He walks over and grabs her hands for she was shaking a little.

"Well you aren't trying too hard, and you look smashing." She giggles at him as he uses his index fingers to gently rub the backs of her hands.

"This is so cute." Janic and Shizuka jump thinking Yoruichi popped back into the room but in reality, Metsuki reappeared. "So this is why you didn't want to dress up as Snorelax-kun?" She says as Janic goes and sits himself into a corner. Shizuka looks embarrassed.

"Snorelax-kun?" Metsuki turns to Shizuka and pulls out the costume, Shizuka imagines Janic dressed in it and she turns cherry red. "Janic, you would so cute in it?" Shizuka grabs the costume and hands it to Janic.

"I will put it on since you both think I would look nice in it." Janic starts to put on the costume as Metsuki uses the link between herself and her master.

'So are you sorry about earlier?' She ask.

'Yes Metsuki...I liked the costume, I just say something stupid because I was affraid no one else would have like it.' He tells her and she tears up underneath that mask of her.

"Thank you master." She says aloud and Shizuka look confused but she stays quiet.

An hour later, everyone is here and the DJ is set up. Janic walks out with Shizuka and Metsuki at his side but only certain people can see Metsuki because she doesn't want everyone to see her, he raises his hand up into the air.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and I am glad that all of my friends, and co-workers I can put up with are here. Now lets get this party started!" He says as everyone screams 'Yeah!' at the top of their lungs.

The DJ puts the records down and the music get pumping. Each song is high energy and fast paced. Samurai Ichigo is surrounded by Priestess Orihime, Yuki-onna (Japanese Snow Woman) Rukia, and Neliel-hime (only added the honorific so it would understand that she is a Princess). Each of the girls are taking turns dancing with him and he is enjoying the party.

Minato on the other hand is in the middle of a tug a war between Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu and Kazehana. One minute, Minato is getting grinded by Kazehana. The next his is doing the waltz with Tsukiumi. Than Matsu has taken him so they could do the electric slide. Finally out of no where, Musubi picks up Minato and she gets him to do Gangnam Style with her. And when that is done, Kazehana steals Minato away and the pattern starts all over again.

Homura, dressed as Zero of the Black Knights from Code Geass, has asked Cinderalla Akiza due dance and they just happen to do the Tango. They do it so well that even The Spirit Fox Reiten can over look Homura's inappropriate hand placement.

Janic and Shizuka are conversing with Niheru, who is dressed a Death the Kid, and Aphrodite Achika around the punch pool.

"This is a lively party, Lt. Kouken. And your costume is adorable." Achika says as her emotions are currently all positive. Shizuka smiles.

"Can you believe he almost didn't want to wear it? I had to convice him to wear it."

"No." Achika and Shizuka continue to talk like two normal women that just realized they had some times in common as Janic looks a bit down.

"It could be worst, Kouken." Niheru says.

"Yeah, you are right on with that, son of Reiten." Janic says as he gets a sudden burst of confintant and he comes in and hugs Shizuka from behind, she has gain a nose bleed. "How about me and you go somewhere to talk, in private." Shizuka plugs her nose and lets Janic take her away from the party.

"Well done, Achika." Niheru says. Achika smiles.

"What can I say? I am the Sekirei of Romance and for tonight only, I am the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite." Achika poses in a way that shows off her best features. Sano, who is dressed as Magneto, and Fuku, who is dressed as Meihoshi from Tenchi Muyo, appear with the clothes Janic was in before he put on the Snorelax suit.

"Here you are, Niheru, one annoying and perverted cousin coming up!" Fuku tosses and shakes Janic's clothes until they transform into Yuki of the Discarded Ones (aka Miya and Takahito's daughter).

"Fuku, what the hell are you doing?! Are you honestly trying to ruin my plan?" Yuki yells right before Niheru smacks her.

"She was following my orders, and this isn't an important chapter so you don't need to stuck as Janic Kouken's clothes." Yuki looks around and sees all of the costume.

"Why didn't anybody tell me it was Halloween?!" Yuki snaps her fingers and her dress turns into Sophita's outfit from Soul Calibur series and before Niheru or the other could continue on with the conversation, Yuki is alright out on the hunt for Kira.

"We can't control that girl on Halloween." Sano says with a woe as Niheru smiles.

"Let her have fun, she will be normal with in no time." Niheru says while he takes Achika's hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks her as the music slows down. She nods and lets him lead her to the dance floor and she has to bend down so he can do his best as leading like a man should.

"Fuku wants to dance too." Fuku speaks in the third person as she lays her eyes on Sano. "Sano, dance with me." Sano nods and uses his control over magnetism to rises his body up to where Fuku doesn't have to bend over to dance. Niheru sees that and gets the idea to use his darkness to make himself taller, and both pairs are comfortably dancing in a slow manner.

Over at the snack table, Chad, dressed as a Genie, he has a plate full of cheeses and different kinds of meats all stacked on the plate and he carries it over to Karasuba, who is dressed in a little black dress. She takes the plate and endulges herself in the snacks as Chad sits right next to her and waits for more orders or for someone to ask him for a dance. Close by, Yachiru and Kenpachi, who are dress as Thing One and Two, are enjoying some candy that Kenpachi stole from a fat kid.

Back on the dance floor, Unohana, dressed as Sesshomaru's Mother from Inuyasha, doing the waltz with Lord Hio, who is dressed as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, the two secret yet not secret love birds are enjoying this dance as they both share in a kiss that seems to last an hour but it only lasted a minute.

"You are wonderful." Unohana says as Lord Hio tilts her back and his hands roam through her hair.

"You are more wonderful than I...for the fact I am not that great of a brother as of late." He say, she looks into his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" He sighs.

"I am spent all of my time that I have been at this party on you." She sighs as well.

"Well, if you want, you can go ahead and find them. I can go get something to eat." He tilts her back up right.

"They can wait, they have been waiting for ever since the beginning of the thousand bloody year war, and they can wait a little while longer." He says before taking her over to the snack table.

In a private room that is filled with pillows and silk curtins, Niumi, dressed as Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda, lays on the bed while Sakuya, dressed as Sango from Inuyasha, is almost mounted on top of Niumi.

"Now what have you learned?" Sakuya asks.

"I should not try to attack you from behind while you are trying to teach Ichi about how to listen to you better." Sakuya smiles and than slides herself right next to Niumi.

"Good, now lets take a nice little nap together like we used to before Ichi and Reiten move in." Niumi nods.

"Yeah, it was nice." The girls kind of do the rare sister cuddling, nothing really sexual is happening but it is very close connection can be felt between them that you can mistake it for something else.

Half an hour later, the party is going strong as can be but a sudden rumble makes everyone stop what they are doing and than a hole is blasted right through the roof. Everyone, that is npt important, panics and runs as four figures desend from the hole and land in the middle of the floor.

"So I can check that off of the to do list, crash a party I wasn't invited to." A man says, his blue hair shines in the moon light, he has a part of a hollow mask on his right cheek.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo announces the name of one of his most important and developementive rivals. Grimmjow smirks.

"I'm glad your here Shit Stain Strawberry!" Ichigo grabs his combat pass and goes into his shinigami form and attacks Grimmjow as his responce to that name calling. Blade meets blade as the other three arrancars head over to where Toshiro, Halibel, and Momo are seated.

"Lady Halibel, we finally found you...and what are you wearing?" Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose (aka Halibel's Fraccions) say in unison, they don't even notice that Toshiro and Momo are at the same table. Halibel stands up and poses in her costume that happens to be Black Rose from .Hack series.

"Its called a Halloween costume, and you dress up as something that you aren't and for kids you get free candy. For adults like me, and my...master we go to parties like the one you just crashed with Grimmjow of all people." They bows and look apologizitic until they realize that Toshiro and Momo are there.

"You two! How dare you even be near Lady Halibel?!" Momo and the so called Tres Beastas begin to rumble with one another and Apache charges a cero than launches it at Momo, who dodges it with flash step but Benitsubasa and Sainero are in the line of fire, and all you can see a cloud of dust.

"Damn it, I missed her." Apache says. She spots Momo and when she begins to run after Momo, a female hand grips her shoulder and thrust her into the ground.

"You didn't miss me. You ruined my costume. And you hit Lord Aizen." Apache sees Benitsubasa, who was cosplaying as Natsu from Soul Calibur five up until that cero destroyed her costume leaving on parts of the costume and her bare skin begin exposed.

"Lord Aizen? He is in a prison in the Soul Society, you dumb Washboard!" Apache say as Sainero appears out of the dust cloud with a couple stretches on his Aizen costume.

"I would have never thought you would have actually target you superior, Apache." Apache's eyes widen at the site of Sainero, who is using his simple illusions to make his appearance look completely like Aizen to Apache.

"Benitsubasa, teach this flat chested whore who is the real wash board is?" Benitsubasa winks at Sainero as she prepares two Pulverizers, one in each hand.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Apache feels the stringing and the cloth ripping power of the Twin Pulverizers that were planted right into her chest. The force is so great that the floor cracks and creates a crater. Benitsubasa than unleases a volley of punches to Apache's face. Apache lands on the floor unconscious and so Benitsubasa gets up and goes to look for a bathroom so she can hide her body from everyone's eyes.

Five minutes later, Grimmjow and Ichigo are in the middle of a fierce clashing a blades and the sparks are flying every where but than Grimmjow does a swift kick and it sends Ichigo flying into the wall which cause a little piece of a chanduler falls off and breaks the zipper of Akiza's dress which causes it to fall down exposing the fact she is wearing a bra and Homura quickly removes his shirt to cover her but Niheru had alright seen what Grimmjow caused, and his over protective side comes out.

"Discarded Ones! I say its time we made this fight into a..." Niheru pauses as every one of his Discarded Sekirei friends appear even Kira, who is dressed as Taki from Soul Calibur. "FREE FOR ALL!" Niheru screams this as his Discarded friends begin a large scale battle with any one who they want to hurt as he himself forces his shadows to bind Grimmjow.

"What the fuck is this?" Ichigo smiles as he sees that Niheru is binding Grimmjow.

"It sucks to be your Grimmjow, it looks like you pissed off that sekirei over there and because of that, I think its time for you to see what I learned by watching the history channel." Ichigo slashes at the defenseless Grimmjow, and pieces of skin fall off him, only for them to regenerate back after another two pieces are cut off. Niheru joins in the 3000 cuts torture. Grimmjow screams in agony as Reiten uses his powers to amplify the pain.

And to put a long story short, this long battle left all of the female guest striped except for Niumi, and Sakuya, who were directly in the fight, Uzume and Akitsu, who left with their dates after the fighting started. All of the guests are exhausted as they are on the floor passed out as Ichi sits up at the edge of the hole that Grimmjow created earlier. He has two sake glasses and one bottle of sake as he takes off the gloves from his Link costume and pours sake into the two glasses as a dark figures appears that is dressed as Dark Link.

"Here you are, Hetian." Ichi hands one of the glasses to Hetian.

"Thank you, you little idiot." Hetian holds up his glass as does Ichi. "Cheers to me being able to manifest outside of your body for a period of a day to three days due to the negative spirit particales that were created by Halloween tricks and Cheers to you for having your first drink of Alchol with me on this most enjoyable holiday."

"Cheers!" Their glasses cling together and the quickly down the first glass.

"That's the stuff." Hetian says, Ichi pours himself another glass.

"Glad you are...Kazehana recommended, and so I stole it from the port." Hetian begins to laugh at Ichi.

"You steal something? BAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right." Hetian says right as Ichi shatters Hetian's glass. "Hey, what was that for?" Hetian says.

"You don't believe me, than you don't drink." Ichi puts his lips right on the rim of the bottle and begins to chug it down.

"Damn you!" Ichi finished the bottle.

"What ever! Be glaad I let you have an drinky." Ichi's words are a bit slurred, Hetian laughs.

"Ha, that is what you get for downing a whole bottle for your first time drinking." Ichi punches Hetian in the shoulder.

"Shut it de up it." Ichi says as he looks up. "This hasth been ah great nighty." Hetian burst into laughter once more. After a minute or two, Hetian stops.

"So where did your parents say they were going?" Ichi shrugs at Hetian.

"I realla don't know man but the way me mom es, they are doing something dirty in costumes." The mere thought of his parent have sex makes Ichi vomit on the roof, Hetian laughs.

"Man, you haven't vomitted this much since after the christmas special." The moment Hetian spoke of that christmas special, Ichi vomits even more and Hetian gets a weird look on his face. "Did you just vomit up a sink?" Ichi can't respond for he is still purging himself of those horrid thoughts Hetian planned into his mind. "Geez, we better end this in a better way than with you purging yourself on top of a hotel." Hetian makes the everything go black with the help of Reiten.

In front of the hotel, Akitsu, Uzume, Mutsu, and Hyorinmaru are skating in the freshly frozen fontain. Uzume and Akitsu are enjoying the romantic skating as Mutsu and Hyorinmaru begin to put the moves on them.

"I don't think we got time for an lemon this special." Uzume says, Akitsu looks sad.

"I would have like one...for I don't get a lemon until Chapter 20." Hyorinmaru embraces Akitsu as she begins to cry.

"At least you are going to get one girlfriend, this sadistic and perverted writer is going to kill me off in the next real, non special, chapter." Mutsu, Hyorinmaru and Akitsu get a weird looking poker face.

"Bullshit!" They all say in unison.

"What do you mean by bullshit?" They ignore Uzume's question as she wants answers. "Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Uzume hammers the questions until Mutsu is forced to start one epic make out scene as Akitsu and Hyorinmaru turn away and look up.

"Alright, readers we hoped that you have enjoyed this little special chapter, and we hope for your continued reading and the author also hopes that he can get chapter 15 up before the end of the year and if he does than he'll try to work on sixteen as while...no guarantees though." Hyorinmaru says as Akitsu smiles.

"And one thing, the author and editor would like for all of you to have a safe Halloween, and make sure that you keep all of your candy before you start to eat it...you never know what people will do." Akitsu and Hyorinmaru share in one nice long kiss as Lord Hio pops up in the fourth wall break dimension.

"Good Bye and you will not be seeing Hyorin-tsu pairing begin a legit pairing for this story for a long time...which should be if lucky, 4 to 6 months but like the ice dragon said no guarnatees. Chow!"

To Be Continued...

(Please Note that is the unedited version and it will be edited when I get into contact with my editor, thank you and I do hope you enjoyed.)


	16. 15 The Vast Blue Sky

Death and Merging, War and Love

A/N: Hmm...it has come to my attention via reviewer's and Editor's opinion that there has been a good amount of Love and Merging in the story but where is the war and death? That is a good question and hopefully with in the next two chapters, if I can get them written without life delaying my creativity, you all shall see the dawning of a coming war. Please enjoy.

(Warning: Editor hasn't edited this fully yet so we apologize for anything errors that you may find. Thank you for understanding and you all are great.)

Chapter 15: The Vast Blue Sky

Above the skies of the Soul Society, admist the clouds sits six palaces, five smaller palaces floating around one large tower like structure and this is where the Spirit King and his personal Royal Guard (Note which will be called the Five Shields of Squad Zero for this fanfiction) live. Inside of the palace known as the Kirin Palace, several hot spring workers dressed in weird looking outfits, that are composed of Super Reishi which helps protect them from the dangerous effects of the spirit particle enriched water, tend to Senshumaru Shutara as she and Hikifune soak themselves after an easy yet mundane task of placing Jinki in the world of the Living.

"This feels wonderful!" Hikifune says with such joy as she blushes as her body expands back out due to her spirit energy not being actively used. Shutara sits quietly in the water, appearing rather deep in thought as Kirinji aka the Hot Spring Demon walks over.

"Is everything to your liking Hikifune-san and Shutara-san?" He asks as Hikifune nods quickly.

"I'm enjoying your white Bone pool or what ever it's called." Hikifune says right before she stretches out her arms. Shutara feels Hikifune's hand brush against her side.

"What is he planning?" Shutara speaks this aloud which cause Kirinji and Hikifune to look at her with a strange face.

"Is something on your mind, Shutara-san?" Shutara looks over at Kirinji and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing is the matter...I am just overthinking." Kirinji laughs for a brief second. Hikifune rolls her eyes as she makes her way out of the pool of hot water.

"Thanks for the soak." Kirinji nods and Hikifune leaves. Shutara looks over at Kirinji.

"Can you give me some time to myself please?" She asks and he obilges her request though he doesn't leave fast enough. She breathes a deep sigh but she sinks her mouth under the water.

'Seriously, why in all of the soul society would Lord Hio want the Jinki crystals in the world of the living? It doesn't make any sense to me...' Her deep thoughts leave her blind to her environment as Lord Hio appears behind her, his very presence has all of the minions of Squad Zero who follow Kirinji stay away.

"To answer your question, Shutara, The destiny that I have plotted out is finally playing out and if things go the way I know they will...more than one war will come to an end." He says as everything seems to go black.

Back in the world of the Living, a heliocaptor leaves the park where Shina had just defeated the abused Hammer sekirei. He and Yukari are sitting at a park bench, he is back in his normal clothing, for he was sick of the disguise that did not work, as he waits for Yukari to get out of her fantasy of gropping Tsukiumi's ample chest. She finally get out of her fantasy and her eyes lock on to Shina.

"Shina, I know I may have asked this hundred times already but you aren't hurt anywhere are you?" She say in an overcaring manner as Shina shakes his head.

"I feel alright and I don't have any injuries." He states in his usual calm and collected attitude.

"Thank goodness." She grabs his arm and brings it to her chest, he blushes softly. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, Shina." He begins to think of how she would act if he was hurt and he pics her using a chainsaw to massacre anyone in the area.

"I really don't know what I'd do if any had to you as well, Yukari." She leads on him and they share a somewhat romantic moment on that bench in the middle of the park, where anybody could come up and ruin the moment. Something or someone drops from the tree behind the bench and with two swift chaps to the back of the neck, Yukari and Shina are unconscious and the one who did it was a woman with old woman white hair, wears glasses and has a mole right in the center of her forehead, she could pass for a secretary for a big business. Kakizaki walks up with two other sekirei, one weilds a spear and the other likes like a gymnist with short hair and isn't wearing a sports bra.

"Well done Kochou. I don't remember you being able to do such a thing." She smiles at the complement that really doesn't seem like a complement.

"Thank you Master and tacticians need more than just a brain to survive in this crazy game." He nods at her remark.

"That be very true." He snaps his fingers and the gymnist sekirei grabs Yukari while Kochou places a note with a flash drive right next to Shina. "With that, Higa's plot to weaken the north and the far north ashikabi has began." He say as the spear woman smirks.

"Now its time for us to get back and for number ten to stay with the plan." She says as they all leave the park.

Later on in the night, near the Higa controlled hospital that her ashikabi is being cared for at, Uzume is stuck on the phone, her face is far from being joyous as the conversation continues to upset her.

"Why them? They haven't done anything wrong to you or Higa! ...You think this is mad?! I know you and your little whore live, and you know very well what I can do with only using the band from a pair of your whity tighties..." She pauses as the person (Kakizaki if you didn't already guess that it is him she is talking to), her eyes are fuelled with rage begin to fill with some sadness.

"Leave Chiho out of this...and I'll do want you want..." She than shuts the phone and smashes into the ground as she begins to break down in tears. Each thought is of what she has had to do to keep her master safe, her hand are stained in blood that she can't easily remove. Every fiber of her being is telling her that she shouldn't do it yet she convinced herself that it was for everyone she cared about. And now she is faced with a horrid choice, defeat the many people that she grew to love when living with Miya or risk her ashikabi's safety to protect her friends. She hasn't the clue what she should do, all she knows is what ever choice she does make, there will be no turning back. She wollows in her despair in the shadows all the while Reiten watched. He sighs.

'Tough choice, but if it was me, I'd picked decapitating Higa and Kaki...what ever that fools name is. It would mean save her friends and keeping little Chiho safe in the hospital because the moment Higa dies, all of his sekirei go with him...and if that doesn't happen with his death I'll be amazed and I'll have the chance to do it myself...' Reiten's thoughts seem like he has started a conversation with himself in a sense. '...It kind of sucks to be a form an in game moderator, playing the game while not having to deal with the risks of the game master's rule changes...but seriously, I still willn't understand why we let japanese Michael Jackson be the game master? Maybe its because me and Tsukasa thought it be more fun for everyone with a mortal psychotic manic in control than a pair of immortal cruelly sadistic genus like we are...and why does Niumi and Sakuya keep trying to tell me to go on a vacation; why the fuck do they want me to go on a fancy vaccum cleaner?' He disappears to continue his thinking else where.

The next day, Minato, Ku, Musubi, and Tsukiumi are at the hospital to love for Ku's missing teddy bear, Tsukiumi has chosen to come along to protect Minato and to keep her eye on him for she does not trust Musubi around Minato (mainly because Tsukiumi is a jealous bitch lol). They all reach the recipsionist's desk, though the lady isn't much help do to Ku's limited detail on Chiho. Ku turns around out of the blue and she spots Uzume, who was getting some fresh clothes and bed sheets for Chiho.

"Uzume!" Minato and everyone looks and they rush over in a calm manner to get Uzume, who bears a false smile on her as they begin to catch up a bit.

At the same moment in Higa's office, Kakizaki, and Kochou bring a tablet with live security feed of the hospital before Higa.

"So the north has unexpectedly walked into the lion's den...interesting." Higa says with his business tone of voice, commanding yet composed as he watches Uzume take Minato and his sekirei up to meet Chiho.

"Yes it is and I was hoping to led number ten some assistance." Kakizaki asks, Higa nods.

"Take #18 Ichiya, #16 Toyotama, and #31 Sai to provide assistance...but." Kakizaki adjusts his glasses after Higa took a pause. "If the situation begins to head south, I want you to retreat and I don't want any of my sekirei lost like the last time we faced off with the north." Kakizaki nods.

"I will do my best not to displease you." Kakizaki leaves and Kochou gets herself back to work as Higa breathes a sigh.

'After all, I need my full force since I am also challenging the Far North as well.' He leans back and relaxes in his fancy office chair.

An hour or so passes and back at the hospital, in Chiho's room, everyone seems to be getting along nicely. Uzume scratches her head as she looks over a Musubi and Tsukiumi.

"I know I should have call and told you guys what has been going on and I'm sorry about that but I was hoping you two could do me a favor."

"A favor?" Musubi respond with a question.

"Its kind of a private matter, so would you mind if we take it outside?" Uzume says with an innocent wink, Tsukiumi and Musubi nod and the three of them leave the room as Ku and Chiho begin to hit it off.

"Uzume did give me a birdie outfit, a mousie outfit, and..." Chiho begins to giggle like the girl she is as Minato looks around and begins to wonder were Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Uzume went.

"I'm sorry Sahashi-san, Uzume said she'd only be a minute."

"Oh no, I'm not worried." He says just as something chances his eye outside of the window, and when he looks out it he sees Kakizaki doing something in the shadows and Minato gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "My throat is kind of dry, so while I got to get a drink, please make sure Ku stays out of trouble."

"That is fine, and she willn't be a problem." Chiho says, Minato nods and leaves the room. He makes it quickly outside and when he gets closer to where Kakizaki was standing.

"It seems that number ten has started dealing with the North's sekirei and we are in position to assist if the time comes." Minato's eyes widen when he lays eyes on the three sekirei that Kakizaki has with him and Minato begins to makes his way over to where Musubi and Tsukiumi are. Both of the sekirei are clueless on what Uzume wants as she descends from a nearby tree in her combat white outfit.

"The Veiled Sekirei!" Tsukiumi yells as Uzume lifts up her veil to reveal that she has been the one behind that veil the whole time.

"Uzume? ...You have been the Veiled Sekirei this whole time?" Musubi asks as she shakes in shock and in excitement. Uzume looks at them with a soul-less glaze.

"Yes I have been, I could say how I was trick into becoming this assassin but that would be a lie and it would defeat the purpose of why I asked you two out here." Tsukiumi and Musubi take a step back.

"Why did you ask us out here?" Uzume smirks.

"Can you please die for me?" Before they could respond, Uzume had lunged herself at Tsukiumi though Musubi quickly moves in front of Tsukiumi thus Locking fists with Uzume. "I, Number 10, Uzume here by challenge you."

"I, number 88, Musubi accept!" Musubi and Uzume head butt one another and give each other some space as they both soon regret the head butting. After a minute or two of the word 'owie' being used, Tsukiumi sits back and watches as two of her friends begin to do battle.

On the twenth first floor of Teito Tower, Uryu is about to board the elevator when Shigo and Akiza leave the elavator than apawn passing by him, he spots something on Shigo's wrist that catches his eye.

'Was that what I think it was?' He thinks to himself as he walks into the closest room so he doesn't look suspecious. About a minute later Uyru walks back out and carefully walks down the hall. 'I need answers, I'm tired of being left out in the dark by everyone and I'm tired of this horrid color that I'm forced to wear.' He grinds his tired as he removes every once of purple off of his body and now he is down to a white undershirt and a pair of blue boxers that have a white cross design on each pants leg that most would think are a pair of shorts. He than notices a door that wasn't all the way shut, he goes over and when he peers in, his eyes widen beyond what most would think is natural.

All the way over at the Kouken residence, the soul reapers have gathered in Janic's new training grounds, Toshiro looks toward Unohana, and Isane.

"Captain Unohana, do you know why we were called here?" Unohana nods.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I believe that we all have been asked here so we may finally learn the true reason why we Shinigami have been asked to join in this crazy game of love manipulating fate." As Unohana finished, Soi Fon looks frustrated.

"Where in the hell is my new Luitentent? I swear he never is around when he needs to be." Soi Fon says with a somewhat familar bitchy attitude, Yoruichi flicks her in the head.

"I swear Soi Fon, I think you need some anger management classes and besides, Janic-san will be informed by Kisuke later of all nessesary information that is told here." Soi Fon bites her tongue for she knows that making a comment right now would only prove Yoruichi right. Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime look rather tired of wait. Yoruichi looks over at them. "Come on you three, look like a bunch of grumps. At least try to look more composed." They look a little less frustraighted than they were. Halibel watches as Momo and Rangiku complete some of their backed up paperwork.

"Why do you guys do paperwork? It confuses me so." Halibel says with a huge question mark over her head.

"We have to do paperwork in order so that weaker soul reapers can understand how we Luitentents handle our jobs and so our superiors think we are doing our jobs right." Rangiku says as a look of distain over comes Momo's face.

"With what little work you do, I'm surprised you haven't been demoted." Rangiku pops a blood vessel.

"I might not always do my paperwork, it does not mean I don't do my job as Captain Hitsugaya likes me to do it!" She bellows out as Toshiro sighs.

"The day she does her job the way I want her to do her job is the day, she either dies or is kidnapped by a gang of male prostitues and forced to do their taxes." He whispers into Halibel's ear and she giggles. Kenpachi looks over at Unohana, but they do not speak to one another, Yachiru tugs on Kenpachi's pant's leg.

"Kenny, why are you always so quiet around Uno-sama?" Kenpachi doesn't answer Yachiru at first but with a glare from Unohana makes him think out wise.

"Well Yachiru, its a long story and right now I don't think this is the best place to tell a long story." Yachiru looks upset by Kenny's answer.

"Come on Kenny! You always do this, you say you'll tell me something important or special, before you even can you either get into a fight or a boring meeting!" Kenny sighs.

"I promise Unohana and I will tell you the story of why I am so quiet around her." Unohana glances over.

"I would be delighted to help you Captain Zaraki, but only if you ask me nicely." She says as Kenpachi looks worried and just be he could begin to ask, a senkaimon opens up and a white hell butterfly appears out of it with the ever royal figure that is Lord Hio, the Leader of the Zero Division and Prince of all Souls. Everyone stands up, and bows to him.

"Mostly everyone is here but those who aren't, all have good reasoning not to be here especially the quincy." When Lord Hio said that, Ichigo and Orihime look around to see that Chad, Uyru, Mayuri, and Nemu aren't around. "You all are wondering why I called this meeting, and why I stated my first statement they way I did..." Lord Hio pauses for a moment to take in the looks of confusion on almost everyone's faces. "It's quite simple really. I'm here because its time for you all to finish what the Captain Commander started over a thousand years ago without my permission." Unohana's eyes widen.

"So you are saying that we are going to be..."

"Yes Yachiru Retsu dear, you all are going to be doing that." Lord Hio interrupts Unohana but what he said has everyone else a bit lost though Ichigo looks ready to have an outburst.

"Forgive me but Commander of Squad Zero, can you please explain what you are talking about to the rest of us?" Toshiro asks calmly, forcing Ichigo to relax and begin using his head once more.

"Oh thats right, you all have no idea what I'm talking about and so..." He says as his face turns a bit more serious.

"Our involvement with the so called Wagtail plan was only a farce...out real goal was to draw out the Quincies and elimated any and all who dare to threaten gencidal war on the Soul Soceity and on my family." Everyone is in a state of shock.

"What? The Quincies were extinct with Uyru Ishida and Ryuken Ishida beginning the only Quincies left?" Momo says. Lord Hio shakes his head no.

"If the Quincies were extinct, I would not be here right now and you all would have put an end to this sadistic game that plays with the lives of so many people." Lord Hio says.

"So Lord Hio, may I ask why are the sekirei so important to your plan? After all, you don't seem like the kind of person to have hide a group of spirit beings from the eyes of the soul society without good reason." Ichigo ask which surprises a few people.

"As some of you may already be aware of, the sekirei are zanpakuto." Everyone looks stunned by this except for Unohana, Toshiro, and Yoruichi. "And before you ask, they all were zanpakuto that either haven't been able to locate wielder or the one who is to be their wielder hasn't entered the soul society yet." Ichigo looks confused.

"Now I got more questions...one I thought zanpakuto were born with their wielder's soul? Two What is the true meaning for the Sekirei Plan? Because we all know that it isn't this weird game were a man wearing all white...wait a minute is that Minaka guy a quincy too?" Ichigo asks his questions that everyone is wanting to ask but they weren't sure how to ask. Lord Hio sighs.

"There is always one of those people at the meetings who askes all of the questions...oops I normally wouldn't say that aloud." Lord Hio recovers from his rare momentary heckup. "Not all zanpakuto are born along side their wielder, there are many zanpakuto that have had many masters. For example..." Lord Hio walks over to Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto has had six other wielders and out of all seven of them only Toshiro and the first one have mastered him to the Bankai level." Lord Hio walks back to the center of the floor so everyone can hear him.

"The true meaning of the Sekirei plan was to: help the zanpakuto develop social skills which would helps them bond with people easier. Next, we had to figure out what abilities each zanpakuto had so we can make sure that the one that was meant to wield them could in fact have the capability to one day control the zanpakuto's Bankai. Lastly, so the zanpakuto could let loose some of there frustraightions in a controlled combat environment...though this Sekirei plan would be only the third one we have ever had to do since it is so rare for a hundred zanpakuto not to be able to find their wielder..." Lord Hio pauses again so he doesn't lose track of his thoughts for he has some many other things on his mind that are a little too complex for the average every day soul reaper to even comperhend.

"Wait, my Lord, you are saying that this kind of game has happened before?" Rukia asks. Lord Hio nods.

"That is what I am saying though this time, the combat environment is far from mentally stable, don't get me wrong the physical environment of the Teito is in near perfect condition but the added straight that romance adds has taken its toll on all of the humans who have ended up twisted in this thanks to Hiroto Minaka, a half blood quincy." Everyone nods. Orihime raises her hand. Lord Hio turns to her. "You may speak Fullbringer." Orihime bows her head out of formal respect.

"Lord Hio, why haven't you take care of the Quincies long before now?" Lord Hio smirks.

"That is a great question, Inoue. And I will admit, a thousand years ago, I wasn't as observene as I should have been of the Soul Society for I was trying to deal with the abnormal amounts of Hollows in parts of Europe and North Africa so that left room for the Quincy to grow in number and cause a massively violent battle, though I had fore-seen this battle coming, I wasn't able to see the ending..." Lord Hio say with a bit of a woe. "But now, after a thousand years of waiting, I am using these soon to be zanpakuto as bait though it is dangerous to do so because in the specially designed bodies the sekirei are in houses their souls sphere like cores that can be influenced by large amounts of spirit energy, so in essense, the quincy could force the sekirei to become their zanpakuto." Everyone was taken back by this but they all manage to put their feelings in the pit of their stomachs.

"What is the plan, Lord Hio?" They ask and he begins to lay out the plans before them.

Back at the hospital, Minato and Tsukiumi stand and watch as Uzume and Musubi give each other their fullest. Cloth rips, the parklot cracks, and trees snap in two, neither Musubi not Uzume are giving an inch as Uzume entangles Musubi in cloth and than jumps up so she could use the sun to blind side Musubi with her next attack. Uzume drops like a bullet as her right hand is wrapped in cloth for her Shoal Blade, Musubi luckily moves herself just enough to where only her cothes and the cloth binding her would be cut thus Musubi jump back to get some distance away from Uzume.

"You're strong, Uzume." Musubi says while in the middle of a brief pant. Uzume, who also had a brief moment of breathelessness, smiles.

"You're not half bad yourself, Musubi." Both sekirei, no, both women get back into a fighting stance. "But I can't afford to lose this!" Uzume charges, Shoal Blade first.

"Neither can I!" Musubi says dodging Uzume's attack at the espence of losing what little of her top she still had left. They once again trade attacks like trading cards as Kakizaki gives the signal for Ichiya, Toyotama, and Sai to give assistance to Uzume, and their first target is the unsuspecting Tsukiumi. Minato starts to look around because something doesn't feel right.

"Minato, are you alright?" Tsukiumi asks though she will not be getting an answer due to Ichiya's foot making a nice appearance to her face, Tsukiumi barely dodges the kick from Ichiya's gymnist leg.

"I am Number 18 Ichiya." Ichiya controls her joints like each one is double jointed, trying to land a hit on Tsukiumi, who can't find a way to counter attack until Ichiya knees Tsukiumi right in the gut; that is when Tsukiumi smirks.

"And I am Number 9, Tsukiumi...Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi thrusts a huge volume of water from her hand, and Ichiya has been sent a few feet away. Tsukiumi chuckles as Ichiya is wet and on all fours. "Thy Bitch sits wet waiting for thou master to command thee." Ichiya growls and rushes back over, feet first. Tsukiumi and Ichiya continue to duke it out as Musubi is forced into a corner by Uzume, both of girls don't realize that Sai and Toyotama about to intervene in their fair duel. Sai unveils a huge hidden blade from under her right priestess sleeve and blindly slashes at Musubi, who jumps away. Uzume sees that Kakizaki has put himself in the middle of what is her battle. Toyotama was about to jab when Uzume does the unthinkable and knocks her down also takes her pole arm.

"Why are you two interfereing with my battle?" Uzume asks in a stern tone. Sai takes a step back from the battle worn Musubi.

"Its simple number 10...we are doing what out master wants us to do." Sai walks over to Uzume and looks into her eyes. "What would your master want you to do if she was in your position?" Uzume's eyes widen as Sai starts to play a little mind game that usual would not work but due to Uzume's unstable mental state, it works.

'Chiho...would you want me to keep protecting you even if it means I would have to destroy people I love to do so? Or would you want me to keep my friends safe at the risk of your life?' Uzume asks herself as she unconsciously drops the pole arm right back into Toyotama's hands.

"She is always so easy to influence...no wonder she is in this situation." Toyotama says in a cold manner which made Musubi's blood boil.

"Shut your mouth!" Musubi screams, Toyotama looks over and prepares to charge. "Uzume is strong and caring person, that puts everyone else's needs before her own." Toyotama charges and jabs at Musubi. Musubi is dodging the jabs and slashes.

"Sure. You think she is all noble just because she is spending her time by her diseased master. Than you don't know anything about her!" Musubi begins to slow down and she is taking some damage. "She has selfishly murdered other sekirei just so she could think she is protecting her master when Higa-sama isn't really keeping the girl against her well." Musubi grabs the pole arm by the bladed tip.

"Your wrong." Musubi's hand begins to bleed as Uzume, who has been listening and watching the conversation unfold, begins to shed a tear.

"How am I wrong?" Toyotama demands.

"Your wrong because anyone who cries when a friend is getting hurt, isn't selfish or a meanie!" Musubi pulls the pole arm out of Toyotama's hands and throws it in the air for its bladed end to meet a mass of orange flames.

"Sorry we late. Matsu was worried that something bad had happened." Toyotama grabbed the only useable part of her pole arm that was left and she along with Sai are forced away from Uzume and Musubi by petal filled winds.

"It looks like she was right." Homura and Kazehana appear to even the odds and go thing they did show up but Uzume and Musubi fall to their knees from exhaust though Musubi is looking a little light headed as well. Kakizaki has the gut feeling that this is going to be a lost cause and so he holks his horn two times.

"It looks like we have to retreat." Ichiya says as she jumps away.

"Get back her!" Tsukiumi yells, knowing that she could have won the battle is it had continued. Toyotama and Sai get a nasty look on their face.

"We're not leaving with taking one of you fools out!" They scream as their eyes are glued to the weary Musubi. Toyotama and Sai sprint, weapons at the ready. Homura and Kazehana try to intercept them but they are too slow to react as everyone's eyes widen at the sight of whom has taken the deadly blows from the charred pole arm and the sharp hidden blade. Uzume falls onto Musubi, blood leaks out of her back as Toyotama and Sai flee like the cowards they are. Everyone gathers around Uzume as someone watches from them from the roof of the hospital. The moment is veiled in a depressing fog as the person watching from the roof grabs a phone and calls someone else.

"Yeah. Number ten has fallen...the time is nearing closer for the engagement to end and the forlorned preparations for the ceremony to begin." The stranger dressed in white disappears from the roof.

To Be Continued...

Preview Segament:

Author: Hey everyone, I think its time for an omake that you all have been waiting a while for...

Editor with a hint of sacrasm: The world keeps rotating after all, no one could have gone another second with an Omake.

Author sighs: Oh crap you are having a bad day.

Editor: Of coarse I am, I don't want to smell like fried foods but I have. Now get on with it or else, I'll let you about the horror that I keep in a cardboard box.

Author: ...A cardboard box? Really?

Editor pulls out a cardboard box that is in bad shape and has something oozing out of the bottom.

Author gets back to typing.

Editor smiles as he opens the empty box.

Omake: Team Reiten VS Team Miya, Round One The Pillow Flight? Part One

In a weird blank dimension, Reiten and Miya sit in thrones made of silver and amaphyest while their respective teams are at tables; Reiten's table is similar to King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table though his team is acting more like morden men than Honor Bound Knights, and Miya's table is a more asian long dinner table and all of her team is sitting in a lady like manner.

"Onii-Chan, will you allow me to choose what shall be the first event for the Reiten vs Miya games?" Reiten chuckles at Miya.

"I know most may have figured this out that you really aren't my sister, we just treat each other a lot like family so we started calling one another siblings...you may pick the event if you wish, for I have my five squads of trios paired up in my mind for any thing you could dish up." Miya nods at her brotherly non-brother.

"I guess no one can particapate in more than one event until everyone has particapated in at least one event, right Onii-Chan?" Reiten gives her a thumbs up and Miya smirks. "Perfect! Than the first event shall be the Pillow Flight!" Reiten smirks.

"Odd choice for you Miya. I would have never guessed that you would have chosen an event that would bring out the sexual fantasies of both genders." Miya giggles.

"Its wouldn't be any fun for the readers if I would have picked some silly foot." Reiten sighs.

"Well too bad if its not fun for them, this part of the story isn't important...its more of an excuse for the author to test out different ideas and to give some of the characters he either hasn't been using in the plot some screen time or abuse cannon characters that he may not be liking at the moment." Miya sighs as well.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I'm give the readers a treat." Reiten laughs.

"They got a very nice treat when Takehito dominated you before their imaginations." Miya blushes a little as Reiten snaps his fingers and out of the blankest of dimension they are in forms several skyscrapers that reach far up into a aqua green sky as three representives of his team are walking on the sides of the buildings as if it was natural for them to do so.

"I guess this place is the battlefield for our first event huh?" Seo says in his usual tone of voice as Chad nods. Sano looks around.

"I guess we are in an event for big city brawl, or something like that." Sano notices that the sky begins to rain pillows.

"What the...?" The males say in an echo as the sounds of girlish giggles fill the air.

"You boys look so clueless." Fuku says as she appears with the Thunder Sluts in tow.

"Fuku? What are you doing in the first game?" Fuku giggles at Sano's question.

"I'm here out of luck cause I was trying to find the bathroom and I picked the door that leads here and I took Haihane's place in this event." Sano sighs as Miya and Reiten appear as Projections.

"The first event called The Pillow Flight, you will have one hour for this event and which ever team gets the most points wins." Reiten says and he looks like he is about to begin the game.

"Brother, you can't just tell them that little bit of info and expect them to know how to play." Reiten sighs.

"Why should I explain the rules to something that is so simple that even Peter Griffon from Family Guy could do it without an explanation?" Miya face palms.

"The Explanation is not for them it is for the readers so they can understand that each team can score points by hitting one of their opponents with a pillow and sending them flying more than seven feet away and they also must know that if they are able to send someone into the bonus height zone, the person who performed the amazing smack gets their team three more points." Miya says as Reiten nods.

"Well the readers could have just guessed how the scoring system worked for the Pillow Flight but I guess that ship has sailed." The particapates all look gloomy and impatient.

"Are we ever going to start the fucking pointless pillow fight that seems like an epic piece of filler at the ends of this chapters that the author takes forever to write and/or post?" Sano says as Reiten and Miya glare over at him.

"We were about to start this young man but since you opened your mouth, and the fact it is almost new years, we are going to be ending this part of this Omake here. I hope you are happy." Miya said as Sano gets dirty looks from everyone, even you readers if you want to be giving him a dirty look.

Omake to be ended at the ending of the next chapter...

"Well, I know I haven't had a very scribitive year on fanfiction but I do enjoy writing and I'll keep doing it until I can't type anymore or until I get a job that takes up more than 20 hours of my week." I, the author, said as the editor readies the glasses full of alcohol.

"And from both of us here at Death and Merging, War and Love fan fiction writing corp. We wish you all had a Merry Christmas (or any Holiday you have chosen to celebrate) and Hope you all have a Happy and Creative New Year!" The editor and I cling our glasses and enjoy a drink for the New Year.

"Next Time, Tower of Mass Confusion. We hope you join us!" Both of say in a cliche and cheesy way that seems comfortable.


	17. The Tower of Mass Confusion

Death and Merging, War and Love

A/N: Please enjoy! Warning: Editor hasn't edited this fully (Due to I, the author, not letting him know I was posting this in such a way) yet so we apologize for any errors that you may find and also we Apologize for the delay, I had lost a lot of stuff when my computer crashed in April and this chapter was one of those things so it took me this long to rewrite this whole shabanging thing. Thank you for understanding and you all are great.

Chapter 16: The Tower of Mass Confusion

Part 1

The presence of a shroud of dispair is evident at Maison Izumo. Kazehana has tried to drink her sorrow away but not even Miya's Wedding Sake isn't doing it for her. Homura stands right beside Kazehana, moarning in silence though he has found some ease from the sadness by enjoying the sight of Kazehana in that maid outfit, he begins to remember the last time he saw her in it.

'Kazehana, I enjoyed that night when Uzume and I introduced you to sake...you were so drunk that you started to call me master.' He laughs in his mind. 'If I was weaker man, I think you would still be calling me master." He realizes that Miya has just walked up, and Kazehana has that I'm so busted look on her face for she partically emptied Miya's liquor cabinet.

"May I join you?" Miya asks. Kazahana nods and pours a glass of Sake for Miya and Homura. Both take the glasses of sake and they all enjoy a moment of reflection. Meanwhile down the hall way in Matsu's room, Ku has her head on Matsu's lap, they too are mourning.

"Don't worry Ku, we'll get through this." Matsu waves her fingers through Ku's hair as they sit quietly for a moment or two before Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Minato walk into the room.

"Ku, that is where you are. We were worried that you had left the house." Musubi say as Ku sits up and shakes her head.

"I was with Matsu the whole time." Minato pats Ku on the head.

"Its alright, I'm happy that you are off somewhere alone." Ku goes over and sits on his lap, this made Tsukiumi and Musubi kind of jealous but than they realize that she is still a kid so they pass it off. Minato looks a Matsu.

"Matsu, I want to meet Higa." Everyone looks stunned by what Minato just said, but Matsu can tell that Minato is being serious about this and she cracks his fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" Matsu asks but Minato's eyes hold the answer she wanted so she exits out of programs that she isn't going to be using and she gets a creepy nerdy smile on her face. "Lets done this." She begins to whale on the keyboard of her, long lines of codes role down the red glowing computer screens.

All the way over at Higa's office building, a huge panic has ensued as the stock market prices for Higa's company drops like nuclear bombs, Kakizaki and his sekirei walk in to Higa's office with worried faces. Although he turns around and sighs alreadying knowing what is happening.

"An attack by the north...well executed attack if I say so myself." Higa says as he continues to watch his company go down into the toilet.

Back in Matsu's room, Minato, Ku, Musubi, and Tsukiumi are watching Matsu do battle in her geeky way.

"She is quite enthuised." Tsukiumi says before Musubi and Ku begin to oogle Matsu's determination and focus as each key stroke acts as a dagger into the belly of the beast that happens to be Higa's company.

"Matsu is so awesome!" Musubi and Ku exclaim. Tsukiumi just shakes her head as Matsu continues to pound away on the keyboard. Suddenly, Minato gets a phone call and Matsu pauses her assault.

"Hello...yes this is ...I understand." He hangs up and he looks over at his girls that are his slaves though he is one inexperienced slave master. "We need to get to the hostipal." He says as Musubi and Ku jump to their feet and follow him as Matsu shuts down her hacker mode and sighs.

Twenty one years ago

In the depths of the Ocean within what is to be Kamakura Island. Watching over a the multiple larvas that are to become Sekirei, Reiten sighs.

"I know you are here, Tsukasa." He says in a rather bored tone. Lord Hio walks out of the shadows with his eyes closed.

"I really wished you wouldn't use my first name." Lord Hio says as Reiten just shakes his head.

"Why are you here? I know you aren't here just to attempt to critic me and my lack of giving you an honorific." Lord Hio chuckles.

"Straight forward as ever, Reiten. Very well, I want to tell you that you aren't going to be alone much longer." Reiten nods.

"I know that...you made me to be in your image after all and in this unrestricted state. We are equal." Lord Hio sighs.

"You need to stop talking like that. Your sister is listening..." Reiten looks at the tank that is where Miya is and she is almost finished in physical development.

"I don't know why you want me to pretend that we are related and why did you punish your dearly beloved by forcing her Bankai Minazuki into this form?" Lord Hio smiles.

"I do not call this a punishment...she hasn't been using her Bankai for a few hundred years and you know how much blood lust she can build up." Lord Hio says as Reiten shrugs.

"If you say so." Reiten says as he looks around the different tanks and he stops in front of the tank that has the number five on it and notices that a certain shinigami from squad two is leaning on it as he naps.

"Truth boy, get up!" Janic jumps out of his skin when he heard Reiten's voice and Janic is now bowing.

"Forgive me sir, I mistakingly fell asleep well watching over this sleeping people." Reiten sighs.

"I don't care what excuses you come up with...wait, did you call them people just now?" Reiten asks. Janic nods.

"Yes sir I did." Reiten looks intriged.

"You are the first person outside of me and Lord Hio who has called them people and even looking at you now, your eyes seem to be giving them respect for you aren't trying to stare at them...well truth boy, what else have you been doing?" Reiten ask as he grabs Janic's sketch book that Janic keeps on him. Janic is wondering how Reiten grabbed the book without him feeling it but than he remembers that Reiten is a psychic with all of the paths of the mind that possible. "Interesting sketches and I do like how you drew me...but I am wondering why only some of them have names with their numbers and others don't, explain yourself." Janic grasp as Reiten has his sketch book open to a page that has a manga comic styled sketch of the thunder sluts in a various of the S&M costumes they were nowadays though this page does not have their names next to either one of them.

"Well Reiten, the only way I can explain that is that I can see some of their names and others won't like me seen their names." Reiten nods.

"You can see their names huh?" Reiten flips the page and finds a sketch of Uzume in a festival kimono. "So why is number 10 Ama-No-Uzume only called Uzume in here than? Janic stands up.

"Because she didn't like how long her name is." Janic says.

"How would you know that?" Reiten asks a question he already knows the answer to as he looks over at the tank that Uzume is developing in and he can hear her soul and she loves being called Uzume. Janic looks nervous and as he is about to answer Reiten, Lord Hio puts his hand on Janic's shoulder.

"Kouken its alright, you already sensed it didn't you, Reiten." Reiten nods again.

"It seems all of the children are beginning to stir." Reiten says right before half of the sekirei larvas wings sprouts out for a few seconds and all of the spirit energy from that sudden out burst leaves Janic somewhat stunned but he soon was able to read the different spirit energies.

"Wow...they seem to be cheery!" Lord Hio and Reiten laugh a bit at that.

"You could say that Kouken." Lord Hio says as he looks over at the tank that Mutsu just happens to be in.

"So Kouken does he have a name he would prefered to be called?" Janic looks over at the tank.

"I think so...but I don't remember what it is." Reiten hands Janic the sketch book and Janic looks through it and finds that he has done a sketch of Mutsu where Mutsu is standing in samurai clothing. "Here it is and his name that he would like to be called is Mutsu." Janic says through Lord Hio peers into the sketch book and notices a little note next to Mutsu name.

"So you want him to be called Mutsu but what did he want to be call?" Janic sighs.

"Mitsurugi...and honestly milord, does he look like a Mitsurugi?" Janic asks and Lord Hio takes a second to think and he sighs.

"Well if he was wearing samurai armor I would say so but since I just foresaw how he is going to dress than no he does not look like a Mitsurugi...and that Mutsu name seems like a much better fit." Janic looks a bit cheery now, knowing that one of the beings he is guarding has just gotten a name change. "Kouken, lets see if any of the other want to share their names with you." Janic nods as Reiten smirks at Lord Hio.

'You do know that the names he is coming up with were originally my ideas for their human names, right Tsukasa?' Reiten telepathical says to Lord Hio.

'I know, but you wanted to give some credit to the boy didn't you?' Reiten nods at Lord Hio.

'Correct just like how you wanted to give some credit to that big guy of your father's branch of the Royal Guard for naming things in the Soul Society.' Lord Hio nods. Janic stands in front of the tanks that have Kazehana, and Matsu developing in them, he is sketching away not even noticing that Lord Hio and Reiten are being very quiet in a mental discussion.

'Well Reiten you still are the same as you ever were.' Reiten smirks.

"Of coarse, I am as my creator made me to be...your spliting image." Reiten annouces out loud. Janic turns around in confusion.

"Milords, Do I even want to know what you are talking about?" Lord Hio looks at Janic.

"At the moment, no. Kouken please go back to obversing the children." Janic sighs.

"Yes sir." He says. 'But they look more like birds stuck in their eggs than children.' Reiten chuckles.

'I heard that.' Janic jumps out of his skin when he heard Reiten's voice in side of his head as if he was a thought.

Back to the Present.

At the hospital where Chiho is at, Minato, Musubi, and Ku stand outside of an emergency room as they watch the doctors and nurses do their best to help her.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Minato says.

"Okay." Musubi answers and he walks off down the hall. Suddenly he stop at the sight of a man in a fancy white suit, holding a bonquet of flowers.

"It is nice to meet you, Minato Sahashi." Higa says in a gentlemenly way. Minato nods.

"So you are Ashikabi of the East, Higa." Minato says as the daylight sun from the windows iluminated the two ashikabi.

"Your virtual attack was well executed, and you now have my attention." Higa says as he walks over and hands Minato the flowers. Minato notices an SD card on one of the flower petals. "I assumed that you wanted the data on the disease that the young lady has and they treatments that can help her...isn't that why you attacked?" Higa asked, Minato nods.

"Yes...but will any of this cure her? Minato asks, Higa shakes his head.

"It will only stablize her...Even with all of my resources, I could not find a cure for the young lady but...I do know who might have a cure for her." Minato realizes what Higa might say next.

"MBI." Higa nods.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Now I bid you a dew." Higa says as he leaves. Minato gets the information to the doctors and they do all they can with it to stablize Chiho.

In the far north forest of teito at Niumi and Sakuya's house, the sekirei of the Earth awakes from a somewhat pleasent dream. He goes though his normal routine: warm up exercises, a quick shower, and sneaking into Niumi's room to greet her before Sakuya gets up and kicks him out. Although when he goes to do that last objective of his routine, he finds that Niumi isn't in her bed nor does it look like she has even slept in it in the past twenty four hours. He itches his head.

"That is weird, she isn't here." He stopped itching his head though he looks at the hand he was just itching with. 'Maybe this is why Sakuya calls me Itchy? Now that I think about it I do scratch my head a lot.' He thinks to himself as he heads down the hall only to notice that the door to Sakuya's room was open which is also unusual to him. He peers inside and sees that the room in decorated a lot like Niumi's room though Sakuya's room has more cool colors while Niumi's is more brown and natural colors in it. 'Now Sakuya isn't trying to cut off my favorite and most useful body part...what the fuck is going on here?' Ichi rushes down the stairs and into the Kitchen, and still none of the usual suspects are around. He looks at the table and he sees a note on it thus he begins to read it.

_Dear Itchy, you noisy pain in my methophorical ass_

_As you may have already noticed, unless you are in the middle of a panic attack from going into Reiten's room when Reiten didn't give you permission, Niumi, Reiten and I are gone and the house feels empty doesn't? Don't worry, we haven't abandoned you to completely fed for yourself, we left you some money through out the house in spot you mostly look at or sit at so you can feed yourself for the next two to three weeks well we are on vacation in Fiji. Yes I said Fiji Ichi, and before I get a head of myself, Thank you for teaching Reiten what the hell a vacation is. I am still wondering how the hell you did it. Any how, like I said before we are going to be gone for two to three weeks, and don't forget that Miya wants you to help add a few additions to Maison Izumo, and she wants to have a training hall or arena of some sort so she can train the girls indoors when she doesn't want to be outside. Well I hope you behave yourself and don't wreck my house please!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakuya_

Ichi sighs.

"How can I wreck the house within two to three weeks? I don't know that many people!" He yells to no one and in doing so, he spots some of the money he was left, which happens to be the equlivant of five hundred dollars. 'Wow, they left me this much in one spot of the kitchen...I wonder how much they left me all together." He wants to look but a knock on the door instantly changes his mind set from greedy bastard to act like a normal human as he goes and opens the door. Shina is standing at the door, and he looks furious.

"Where is Yukari?!" Shina asks. Ichi gets his serious face on for he has heard of a grey haired male sekirei attacking people and his Oni master destroying the manhoods of those ashikabi unfortunate to lay a hand on her sekirei.

"Its been a while, Number 107 Shina." Ichi say but Shina jumps the gun and uses a bit of his decaying powers, luckily Ichi got out of the way and the only thing that was ruined by Shina's powers was the front door.

"I'm not here for a reunion, Ichi. I want to know where my ashikabi is." Shina says with a bit of a foul attitude. Ichi sighs as he goes outside so the house isn't in Shina's line of fire.

"Shina, I don't know who this Yukari is and If I knew where she was, I would lead you right to her." Shina jumps over to Ichi is standing which is a wide open yard that has seen plenty of abuse from Ichi training on it every day.

"I wish you would stop lying!" He screams as he sends another wave of his decaying powers at Ichi, who dodges by using a simple hole in the ground and he pops up right behind Shina. Ichi can clearly tell that Shina isn't thinking straight so he isn't going to try to hurt him as he dodges another wave.

"Shina! Why do you think I am lying to you?" Ichi ask but he caught up in one of Shina's attacks and his shirt is ripped to pieces and he is also bleeding a bit from his arms.

Later on that evening, back at Maison Izumo, Minato has just got off the phone with Minaka, who is going to be taking advantage of Minato's glabblness right at this very moment with a very evil email. Anyway, Minato heads down to the living room all manner of thoughts boucnying around in his head like slow motion breast of a braless marathon runner.

'Meet Minaka at the top of Teito Tower before the stroke of noon and I can get what I need to keep my promise to Uzume...' He nearly walks through the paper door into the living room, Minato sits down and all of his sekirei are in the room, Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Ku are seated while Kazehana and Matsu are standing.

"I have good news and I have bad news girls." Minato says.

"Spit it out already." Tsukiumi says in an impatient way. The others are patiencely waiting.

"The Good news, there is a way to cure Chiho." Musubi raises her fist high and Ku mimics.

"That's great!" Musubi says.

"What's the bad news?" Tsukiumi asks. Minato sighs as Homura walks into the room.

"The bad news is that we have to go meet Minaka on top Teito Tower and we have to get up there before the stroke of Noon tomorrow or else we don't get it." Kazehana and Matsu sighs.

"Minato, you do realizes that Minaka isn't going to make this a walk in the park for us tomorrow right?" Matsu says, Minato nods.

"Yes I know...we need to come up with a plan." Homura taps Minato on the shoulder.

"I have an idea that will completely take Minaka by surprise." Minato looks at Homura.

"And that would be?" Minato ask as his sekirei look at Homura, waiting for him to answer. Walking passed the living room, Ichigo yawns.

"Seriously, I wished I don't have to hunt hollows every single night and I really wished we knew why Byakuya hasn't been up with us." Ichigo says out loud when Minato peers out of the living room.

"Excuse me Ichigo, can we have a moment of your time?" Ichigo looks and sees that Minato, Homura and all of Minato's sekirei are peering out the living room and he assumes that they want him for something silly.

"Sure, I got time." He walks into the cramped living room, and about five minutes later, Ichigo is nodding.

"So let me get this straight, you all want me to go to Teito Tower and get you a cure or data for a cure for a friend of your's who is in the hospital, right?" Everyone nods really really fast and Ichigo stands up. "Alright, I'll help you guys out."

"What?" The girls say in unison. Homura smiles.

"Wow, my plan might actually work this time." Homura says thinking he kept that to himself as everyone ignores him.

"Thank you Ichigo." Minato says.

"Don't be thanking me yet. I still have to produce the goods after all." Ichigo says. Minato stratches his head.

"I guess you are right." Ichigo stands up and grabs his combat pass from his pocket.

"I hope you all can excuse me, I'm going now." Ichigo begins to leave when Matsu clears her throat.

"Mr. Kurosaki before you go since you have plenty of time for getting us what we need, can you please answer some of my questions?" Ichigo sits back down.

"Alright what do you want to ask me...Matsu right?" Matsu smiles as she pulls a tablet from out of nowhere.

"Yes I am Matsu and I was wonder why do you have different forms when you are in combat?" She shows pictures of Ichigo in his fullbring, his soul reaper outfit and in his bankai to everyone.

"Matsu you do know that just could be his powers in different stages." Kazehana says.

"You could be correct Kazehana but what I'm confused about is this first form of his because I thought a shinigami had to leave the body to be able to use any of their powers unless you are in a special gigai." Ichigo sighs as everyone, but Homura and Kazehana, look confused about what Matsu is even talking about.

"Do you know why Orihime can heal and project a shield from her hair pins?" Matsu nods.

"She is a gifted human right? There are said to be a small number of them though out the world." Ichigo sighs.

"The correct term is fullbringer." Everyone is now confused.

"What is a fullbringer?" Minato asks mainly so Matsu doesn't look like a dumby of a bookworm. Ichigo clears his throat. Half of an hour later, everyone looks at Matsu's tablet and see that she was able to record Ichigo's explanation of fullbrings and fullbringers.

"And that is what a fullbringer is." Ku, and Musubi clap for irony's sake. Does anyone else find it weird that the japanese alcohol is spelled the same as sake? Or it just me? Ichigo stands up. "Any other questions Matsu?" Matsu nods.

"You saided you are a substiute soul reaper? You aren't a truth soul reaper than?" Ichigo scratches his head.

"I was born a human, Matsu and in some people's opinion I'm not a truth soul reaper." Ichigo uses his combat pass to escape his body and enter his soul reaper form. "But I know what I am!" He leaves as Miya was about to enter the room.

"It seems Strawberry is rather excited tonight, he's going to miss dinner." Minato sighs.

"We asked him if he could help us out with something and than we lost track of time with the planning. I'm sorry Miya." Miya laughs.

"Its okay but I do hope you are able to repay him." She says which gets Minato possibly regret his decision. Musubi, and Ku pop to their feet.

"Do you need help with dinner Lady Miya?" The girls asks.

"Orihime and Rukia have helped me cook it and it only needs thirty more minutes, how about you two set the table and than Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Matsu can help clean up." Miya suggests.

"Okay, we'll get right on it!" Musubi says as they head to the dinning room as Tsukiumi looks furious.

"Curse you Musubi! Don't you think I'm tired of dish washing duty!" Kazehana laughs.

"If this keeps up I might have to start calling you Miss Panty Splash!" Tsukiumi doesn't find Kazehana's new nickname amusing but she doesn't over react because Miya is still in the room.

"Come on Drunken Blow Drier, let go find some way to occupy our time." Tsukiumi grabs a bottle of sake that Kazehana hasn't drank dry yet and she successfully also quietly gets Kazehana to follow her.

Close to Teito Tower, Ichigo jumps from roof top to roof top, scouting the area before he heads any closer all the while he has been watched by the eyes of certain Quincy from the confinds of the tower in question as someone else enters the room from which he is watching.

"Ishida, has the Soul Reaper Representive arrived?" The blonde Quincy asked as he demeter is very serious and composed. Uyru turns his head.

"Yes he has and as usual, he is charging into enemy territory without a plan." Uyru begins to make his way out of the survalance room.

"Are you going to greet him than?" The Blonde asks, Uyru continues to walk out.

"Of coarse...I can't be rude to our guest." Uyru say before he shuts the door and head straight for the elevator. The elevator doors open up, he gets in and notices that the top floor button has already be pressed. "I guess Mayuri was playing around with this before he disappeared so convently." He says to himself as the elevator takes him to the roof and Ichigo sees Uyru walk out of the elevator. Ichigo's shocked expression doesn't surprise Uyru.

"Uyru? What are you doing here? Where is Minaka?" Ichigo asks, feeling a bit uneasy at the sight of his friend in a uniform that is so unfamilar to him.

"Minaka is fast asleep where he belongs. The real question is what are you doing here Ichigo? You don't belong here." Uyru's word were spoken in a foul tone, Ichigo looks annoyed by the way Uyru is acting.

"Well I ain't going any where until somebody gives him the thing that the ashikabi Minato Sahashi looking for to save a girl's live!" Uyru sighs.

"You never change, Ichigo...always willing to sacriface yourself for the lives of your friends and even complete strangers." Uyru steps forward, Ichigo starts to get a bad feeling in the pit of his gut though he passes it off for it could just be hungar pains.

"I could say the same for you, Uyru. Always analyzing your situation and trying to come up with an outcome that grants you victory or an escape." Ichigo notices somethings coming out of the shadows that surround him, and those things would be Quincy foot soldiers.

"Take him out." Uyru says as the Quincy foot soldiers draw their swords and bows.

"Yes sir." Ichigo draw Zangetsu and begins to parry the varity of attacks that are coming his way. He fends off arrow after arrow and slash after slash. Ichigo quickly takes out half of the foot soldiers with a Getsuga Tensho. Uyru once again doesn't look surprised by this though he snaps his fingers again and this time a group of twelve Quincy appear out of the shadows. Ichigo was distracted by the remaining foot soldiers to notice the new wave of Quincy who each have had an appearance in the bleach manga. Uyru gets their attention.

"After we deal with the substitue soul reaper, I shall inform you all of your targets and what information I have on them and their zanpakuto." Uyru says. Each one of the other important Quincy nod except for one, a black haired girl wearing a Quincy logo hat.

"Why the fuck do we have to listen to you Four eyes? We barely know you for a few days and now your giving us order like your Haschwalt-sama or His Majesty?!" Uyru pulls something out of the back of his neck and his spirit energy begins to change, it becomes denser than it ever has been and there is more of it as well. Ichigo takes out the last foot soldier although he wasn't expecting to feel such a difference in Uyru's spiritual pressure.

"You better watch your mouth when you are addressing me girl. I am Uyru Ishida, the last living Pure Blood Quincy and his Majesty has granted me the Letter 'A', and that means I am the Heir to his throne!" Uyru shouts piercing his words through the Quincy and Ichigo's thick skull.

"Uyru!" Ichigo screams, frustraight for he isn't sure about what is going on. Uyru looks up.

"From that dumbfounded look on your face, you must have heard me clearly than but you are confused about why my spirit energy and pressure has vastly went up..." Uyru turns around and reveal the back of his neck where his temporary sekirei symbol was, and its gone. "I discovered how Mayuri was able to make us into this so called sekirei. He made a tiny device and implanted it during that weird blast of light that when we all were first being...quote on quote made into sekirei." Ichigo feels the back of his neck and notices that he has one on him but he can't pull his out. "Mayuri had to do this to me, you, and Chad because we're still living souls...the rest of the soul reapers who became sekirei are inside of special gigai that Mayuri developed and Kisuke improve later on." Ichigo looks confused.

"So I'm guessing this devices can our spirit energy in some way to make us blend in with this sekirei." Uyru nods.

"Yes...but the only way that this devices should be removed is by our defeat within the game..." Uyru says. Ichigo notices that the Quincy have disappear from around Uyru and so he gets defensive position.

"But you figured out a way to weasel your way out of the game, which only explain part of why your spirit energy has changed, it doesn't explain how dark and thick it has become." Uyru shakes his head.

"And if you can't figure that out for yourself, I'm not going to explain anything else to you anymore." Uyru begins to make his way to the elevator.

"Hold on Uyru..." Ichigo tries to go after Uyru but the fist of a large built Luchador looking Quincy knocks him high up as the loud mouth Quincy girl wearing the hat slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Uyru stops and looks up.

"Mala Suerte Kurosaki!" Uyru says before he boards the elevator. Ichigo grind his teeth and he deflects an arrow fired from a Quincy, wearing oval sunglasses and has a funky looking chin for a cannon Bleach character, with Zangetsu before he punches the Luchador Quincy in the mouth and flashsteps a few feet away also before anyone asks, I, the author don't feel like naming all of the Quincy's right now for I would have to name quite of few of them and I want to try and get on with the crazy plot of mine that I somehow keep in order and making sense. Anyway, Ichigo is soon locking swords with the Loud mouth girl and his back takes an arrow and a slash from two Quincy. Before he could even react to that, Ichigo is elbowed in the head by the Luchador and Ichigo is getting more and more enraged as the number of Quincy overwhelm him, and he keep taking hit after hit after hit from his foes.

"Substitue Soul Reaper, quit resisting and die quietly." A Quincy with the afro and rediculus looking teeth says. Ichigo begins to laugh. "Huh?" Ichigo looks at the Quincy after barehandedly grabing a spirit arrow and throws it back at their faces.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He hold out Zangetsu with his right hand and puts his left hand on his right biscep. The Quincy know what he is about to do and one of them pulls out a Medallion of some kind.

"Ban-!" Ichigo's spirit enegry begins to change and his entire body glows, the device on the back of his neck breaks. The Quincy each smirk waiting for him to fully transform. "KAI!" He disappears into a fog of spirit energy as the Quincy who pulled out the Medallion begins to chant under his breath. A minute later, Ichigo slashes the fog apart and reveals his Bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu." He says, the Quincy all look confused.

"Why didn't his Bankai disappear?!" Ichigo flash steps over to the one Quincy who said that.

"Disappear? Sorry I'm not a magican." Ichigo says with some sacrasm in his voice as he attempts to reengage his enemies in heated combat again though on the inside, he is uneasy. 'How could a Bankai disappear? It doesn't make anysense for that Quincy to say what he said.' He thinks as he lets loose a black Getsuga from his blade, the Quincy dodge the large ranged attack.

"Wow, I thought the substitue soul reaper was suppose to be so powerful? But it turns out you're weak." The Loud mouth Quincy girl says with that annoying tongue of her's. Ichigo is getting tired of all of this and puts his hand over his face. The Quincy all look shocked as Ichigo's spirit energy begins to change and his mask forms on his face.

"Interesting. Ichigo Kurosaki can still use hollow powers." Another Quincy appears, its the blonde one from the surveilance room. The other Quincy all bow their heads.

"Haschwalt-sama!" The loud mouth says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That will be enough everyone. I will dispose of the soul reaper myself." Ichigo sees that Haschwalt has drawn a sword.

"You alone are going to 'dispose' of me?" Ichigo says. Haschwalt does not answer he only disappears from Ichigo's line of sight.

"Indeed I did, Kurosaki." Ichigo turns around to find Haschwalt is standing there, and suddenly a loud snap and the sound of something shattering is all Ichigo can hear as he falls to the ground, a huge slash wound that starts from his forehead and leads to the bottom of his abdonmin appeared. He sees that Tensa Zangetsu has been broken and that his mask is fracturing away.

'When did he hit me?' Is the last thing Ichigo thought as Haschwalt sheaths his sword.

"It is truly surprising that you were able to regain the ability to use hollowification...reguardless, you will never be able to truly defeat any of us until you discover..." Ichigo blacks out before he is able to hear the rest of Haschwalt's words. The Quincy gather around Haschwalt.

"Grandmaster Haschwalt, what else shall our majesty wish for us to do?" One of the Quincy ask. Haschwalt takes a moment to watch what he thinks is Ichigo's corpse hit the sidewalk.

"Letters E, F, J, K, and S, you all are to find the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that are here in the world of the living and show them that the Vandenreich(Wandenreich)'s Stern Ritters have come to out of hidding and everyone else, go inform our arrancar minions to get Tia Halibel back to Hueco Mundo." Is what he says as all of the Quincy disappear into the very shadows they arrived in without any agrument..

Part 2

The sunrises over Teito, illuminating the city that is meant only as a battlefield for spiritual beings. We head back over to Sakuya and Niumi's house, the whole house happens to be untouched by Shina's powers of decoy though the same can not be said for the lawn, Ichi's garden, the training field, Sakuya's meditation Garden's gate, and a small portion of the forest that surrounds the house. Ichi stands, panting wildly for he has been trying to dodge and keep Shina for completely rioting the entire place and that has him on the brink of exhaustion as Shina also looks tired from almost twenty four hours of non stop attacking.

"Ichi...are you really telling the truth?" Shina murmurs out in between breathes. Ichi nods.

"Of coarse! You know me better than this Shina...I mean we are both one hundred digit sekirei after all." Ichi says as Shina sighs.

"You are right but it doesn't explain why I'm feeling so angry...I've never felt like this before." Ichi sighs this time at the sight of Shina's personal frustrustion.

"My god, you honestly don't get it do you?" Shina looks confused.

"Get what?" Ichi walks over and taps Shina on the head.

"You're in love Sir Rots-a-lot! And you're so angry with yourself for not being able to keep your master safe, that you stopped using that head of your's..." Ichi feels like crap and begins to stumble to the ground.

"You okay, Ichi?" Shina asks and Ichi nods.

"I will be...after a nice nap and one hell of a brunch." Ichi begins to fall asleep which makes Shina laugh.

"I couldn't agree more." Shina soon fall down and takes a nap after saying that. So tuckered out for such a long, one sided battle due to the fact there is no evidence of Ichi trying to fight back against Shina. Neither one of them realizes that a certain shady sekirei had been observing the conflict, Niheru smiles.

"So Itchy, you look ready for a war...but I'll be the final judge, jury and hopefully, executioner!" He says before fading away into the shadows. All the way at Higa's office, Higa sits relaxed in his chair, waiting for the little event of Minaka's to begin so he can watch from the safety of his office thanks to city wide sekirei battle moderator cameras that Mayuri's squad had set up for many other reasons than this as Niheru pops out of the shadow of his desk.

"Excuse me, you are Higa?" Higa nods.

"I am...I presume that you're a sekirei for you didn't use the door to come here, or are you one of those things called Soul Reapers that I've seen around this city?" Niheru chuckles.

"You were right the first time, and I'm glad to find that some of you ashikabi have paid attention to what has been going on." Niheru says.

"Let's get to down to business sekirei." Higa gets straight to the point like the business man he is.

"Call me Niheru." Higa nods.

"Niheru, I am a busy man and I have a meeting with a CEO of a Multimedia company in an hour so..." Higa presses a button under his desk. Niheru smiles.

"So you are calling your minions to deal with me and if I survive you will listen to me right? Well I'm not affraid to disappoint you." Niheru says as screams of agony can be heard, Higa breaks into a small sweat though he is very good at keeping himself composed, like most good anime antagonists. The door opens up and two of the Discarded Ones, Kira and Sano walk in, Kira had a little blood on her.

"As you can see, we truly mean business." Kira bends down to say something to Niheru.

"I may have went a little overboard and I deactivated number 85 Oshino." Niheru sighs at that.

"We must apologize for the sekirei my friend here has defeated...the last thing you would want right now is MBI picking up one of your allies' sekirei." Higa looks a little down for his hatred of MBI and how noisy they can be in other's privitcy.

"That is alright, after all she was only one more corpse in this game of lust and blood." Higa's words make Kira want to beat the shit out of him but Sano holds her back as Niheru pulls out a folder of documents and places them on Higa's desk. "What are these?" Higa asks.

"Its a contract that states the terms of an allience between you and Mikogami of the South. Before you say anything, Imagine, the East and South using their power and resources to over take the other territories of the city and than maybe even crush MBI." Higa nods in intrigue.

"I will look over it." Niheru snaps his fingers and the three sekirei begin to sink into Niheru's darkness.

"Fairwell Higa." They bow before completely disappearing in the darkness. Outside of the building, they all appear out of the darkness, Sano looked very uncomfortable with that short ride.

"Niheru-sama, the next time you make us leave in your darkness can you please give me a heads up before we do that. That was creepy." He shivers as Kira sighs.

"Crybaby. There isn't anything wrong with traveling through darkness or shadows, which ever we were just traveling through." Niheru looks at the both of them.

"Enough! I don't want infighting to spoil anything." Kira looks confused.

"Spoil what?" She asks. Niheru smirks.

"The Fall of Higa and Mikogami." Niheru says as he begins to walk. Kira nods, liking the idea of the two most influencial ashikabi being put in there places. Sano follows, knowing all to well that there must be more to this; he tries to mentally figure out what Niheru wants Higa and Mikogami's downfall, and why Niheru also is curious about Ichi and why they didn't chase after him that night when the Discard Ones attacked Ichi. None of this is making any sense to Sano and he usually is about to figure out what Niheru is plotting due to the fact they are close friends.

All the way in Fiji, tanning on the beach in bikinis that make most male beach goers stare uncontrollably, Niumi and Sakuya lay, relaxed and calm. Niumi is wearing a dark green one that has bad ass on her behind while Sakuya's bikini is sky blue and has one pink heart on her side of her top and one heart on her behind.

"Sakuya, are you sure it was okay to leave Ichi all alone in the house with money hidden in random different places?" Sakuya sighs, she was trying to enjoy her first vacation in a hundred years.

"He is going to be fine, Niumi. Now quit worring about him and enjoy the vacation that he was able to convice Reiten into taking with us before all of that worrying gives you wrinkles." Niumi instantly pulls out a mirror for she has a fear of getting wrinkles like most women do though most women aren't daughters of a spirit being that happens to be god. Sakuya giggles at Niumi. "I was joking sis, so please relax, you aren't going to get wrinkles." Niumi takes a sigh of relief as a thought enters Sakuya's head.

'If anyone would find out your little secret, Niumi...I don't think you would be safe again.' Reiten walks over to the girls, in his normal suit and tie which is weird but than again he really doesn't understand the need for a vacation thus he viewed them as something that wasn't real until Ichi was able to convice him that vacation is meant to be a change of pace for people and a means to relax. Never the less, whether Reiten complete agrees with the idea or meaning of Vacation, he has himself a cocktail in both hands, one is blue and the other is orange with a lemon slice. He hands the blue cocktail to Sakuya and he kisses her on the cheek before his voice enters her mind.

'You need to stop thinking about that and go do something with her...or do you want me to give you some more pleasant enjoyment.' Sakuya smiles.

"Maybe we'll do that later." She says aloud. Reiten nods as Niumi rushes over and takes the orange cocktail without asking than she grabs Sakuya's arm.

"Come on Saku-chan, lets go dash the hopes of people by playing around in the water." Sakuya loves the idea as she gets up thus the sisters head off down the beach some ways, Reiten takes a seat were Niumi was sunbathing.

'Twins...you got to love em.' He thinks like a normal male would as he uses his psychic powers to get himself some Lunar Sunshines for his own enjoyment. 'I just hope by the end of today, somebody has to be blasting off again.' He thinks again before shutting his eyes and pretending to be relaxing.

On the streets of Teito, Minato, Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Kazehana stroll down the middle of the road, not a soul in sight. Kazehana is used to this feeling of emptiness from her experience in the Discipline Squad, she is staying ever on guard and listening to the wind. Tsukiumi too is on edge but she lacks the experience of large scale combat thus she is more uneasy about the liveless streets. Musubi looks ready for a fight on the outside, on the inside, she is worried about Orihime for when they left, she was balling her eyes out in the bathtub, alone.

"Stop." Kazehana says, they all pauses as a horde of sekirei and ashikabi encircle them.

"They is so many." Minato nerves are starting to get the best of him as Tsukiumi and Musubi go over to comfort him.

"It'll be alright Minato. We can get through this." Tsukiumi says.

"Hey! That's my line, Tsukiumi!" Musubi states wanting to have been the one to say what Tsukiumi said.

"This isn't the time Musubi." Tsukiumi has her head on a swival as a couple of the ashkabi nod.

"The Blonde one with her panties flashing in the wind is right. You Northerns aren't getting to to Teito Tower..."

"At least not willingly." Two of the crowd say as Tsukiumi looks at Kazehana for she has to be the only one who could have baited those monkeys into making a remake about her panties. Everyone prepares for a fight until the roar of a motor cycle rolling down the street gets all of the none important ashikabi and sekirei to look away, giving Minato and his girls the chance to escape as the biker dude pulls right into the middle of the crowd and removes his helmet.

"Yo! Am I late for the action?" The biker dude asks as he gets off his biker and one of the ashikabi walks over, who has balled his fist up.

"Of coarse you idiot! And what is worst you let the Northerners get away!" The random ashikabi tries to throw a punch but all that happens is the biker ashikabi kicks him right in the face. The random ashikabi's sekirei looks pissed as she hurls her ball and chain at the back of the biker's head, so blood leaks out of the biker's head in a cartoony fashion.

"Oh no you just did not hit me with a heavy metal object!" The biker gets serious as a full on brawl begins between ashkabi and sekirei alike.

At the base of Teito tower, Minato's group has just arrived at the front door. Musubi stops.

"Musubi is something the matter?" Kazehana asks and everyone else stop as well.

"I know this might not be a good idea but do you think we can climb or fly up to the top of the tower from the outside?" Musubi asks hestiatly, Minato looks up.

"It seems like a good idea Musubi but I'm not sure if we should attempt some like that when the building obviously has elevators." Musubi sighs.

"Okay Minato..." She says as they are unaware that Chad was laying in wait for them if they would have done Musubi's plan, Chad walks away from the 20th floor windows and as he makes it to the emergancy hidden Elevator, the ashikabi of the discipline Squad, Ichinomi, walks out of the hidden elevator and touches Chad's false sekirei symbol.

"Influence Cease." Ichinomi says that as Chad's symbol glows full bring green and the implant, that manipulated his spirit energy to mimic a sekirei's, falls out. Chad feels the sudden change in himself and he feels normal again.

"What did you just do?" Chad asks, Ichinomi looks at him.

"The power of my Full bring, Influencer...its nothing special, I can put my spirit energy inside of non living objects and manipulate them...It nothing to fancy about mine, I can only influence up to three things at one time." Ichinomi says as he picks up the implant.

"I'm still fairly new to my powers but I'm gain I was able to make you and that Uyru guy my temporary sekirei without that kissing crap, I might seem a little gay for how I am around the girls but that is only because I don't want them to become too attacted to me...I would only hurt them in the end." Chad stayed quiet as Ichinomi talked. Chad than nods.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Chad asks, Ichinomi walks back into the elevator. Chad follows and as the elevator ends down below the lowest levels, Ichinomi hands Chad some documents.

"This city shall be where the war between Quincy and Shinigami restarts and now you need to get Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lt out of this place." The Elevator doors open and in the room are two tank that have both of the Kurotsuchis in them, Ichinomi goes back up the elevator, leaving Chad to his own devices. Back over to Minato's group and they are making their way up the seemly endless amount of stairs and floors as Musubi has that you should have did what I suggested face. They begin to walk through another bland ass hall way when Kazehana's superior sense senses some and without warning she blows Minato, Tsukiumi, and Musubi down the hall way as thick steel security doors drop down and serperate them from her as Benitsubasa appears in the sealed space.

"I think its time for round Two, you breezy whore." Kazehana flicks her hair back and giggles at Benitsubasa.

"I am going to have fun blowing you away, Washboard." Benitsubasa growls as she charges fist first at Kazehana, who dodges the punch that dents the steel and as they start their fight, Minato pounds away at the security door.

"Kazehana!" He screams right before Tsukiumi puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep moving Minato." Tsukiumi says trying to stay focused. Musubi grabs Minato's hand.

"Do not worry, Kazehana is strong like us and she won't lose, you see." Musubi's words reach his sense of common sense and he nods as they get back to assending the tower, his mind still a little worried about his sekirei...no his friend. They traveled three maybe four floors up and than as they walked though another bland hallway, Tsukiumi suddenly stops and than creates and fires her water arrows at Haihane who was waiting to flank them. Tsukiumi than encased her right arm in one of her Water blades.

"Minato, you and Musubi run past her when I make an opening for you alright and don't give me any shit, remember we are doing this to save a life and to repay a debt to the defeated." Tsukiumi says proudly, giving Minato no way to argue with her about the simantics of her plan. She slashes her blade at the so called blue sekirei and they lock blade to claws as Musubi grabbed Minato by the collars of his jacket and his shirt and dashed her way past the dueling sekirei and Haihane smirked.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they find you as a corpse!" Haihane gets away from Tsukiumi only to perform a spinning lung at her. None of our heroes realize they are begin watched by Minaka, and the Emperor of the Quincy (who I called Juha Bach since I've seen his name like that more often than Ywach or how ever else his last name is), Minaka is enjoy it as if he is playing rpg and fighting game mash up as Juha has a monitor focused only on Minato and Musubi, he remains stone cold when it comes to his facial expression, you really can't be sure what he could be thinking at the moment.

A few minutes later, down in the bellow ground level floors of the tower, Matsu and Ku have made there way into a large computer room. Matsu gets to the computer and begins to hack in as she is still a bit shocked by seeing Mutsu again, a man she hadn't seen since she left MBI all of those years ago. Ku watches in awe of her typing speed and Matsu almost makes it in when the girls hear something coming for them. It was some MBI security robots that look like balls.

"Ku, I need you to hold them off, I need more." Ku nods and with her plant, she begins to fend off the robo-balls. She hits and deflects them as best and as fast as she can. Desprite that, little Ku gets overwhelmed by the robo-balls and when it looks like she might get herself hurt, a bolt of lightning roars out of nowhere and disables the bots that could have hurt her. The Thunder sluts and Seo appear out of the door the girls used to come in there. The sluts shock the unliving circuits of the robo-balls and help Ku fend them off as Seo heads over to Matsu who is just a few key strokes away from getting in.

"Seo, you have wonderful timing." Seo smiles as the sounds of shocking metal and lashing plants can be hear.

"Well I guess I do some times..." He says as he moves his head closer to Matsu's ear. "I helping you out, can you help me out now?" He pulls out an SD card and shows it to her as he whispers the full details.

Outside of the tower and a hundred yards away on an office building that is out of the range of the tower if it would suddenly blow up, Uyru stands with Bambietta Blasterbine, Letter E for the Explosion and Bazz B, Letter H for the Heat. Uyru looks at them.

"So you both confirm that you have introduced yourself to the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains and Luietantents that are here and you say we are now in possession of the Daiguren Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura Kaguyoshi, Jakkuho Raikoben Bankai(s), and have captured the Current Rulers of Hueco Mundo, Tia Halibel and Neliel. Is that correct?" Uyru asks and Bambietta nods.

"Yes four eyes, we have left most of the soul reapers stationed here injuried except for the Special War Materials known as Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana..." She says as Bazz B puts his arm out in front of her to interrupt.

"That Zaraki guy prevented us from taking that Neliel arrancar chick and I would have kilt that white haired brat of a captain along with his harem if that crazy Unohana bitch wouldn't have literally scared the crap out of my back up." Bazz B said disrespecting Zaraki and Unohana at the same time, Uyru sighs.

"So we don't have Tia Halibel or Neliel?" Bambietta sighs.

"No we don't." Bambietta's words make Uyru a little flustered but he doesn't show it.

"It is fine, we still have time to capture them after all, the bombs you two enhanced earlier shall make the perfect distracts for Letter V to capture them, right Gremmy?" Uyru says as a early teenage aged boy appears out of the blue, and the looks on Bambietta and Bazz B's face show that they really don't like this kid.

"Yes Ishida-dono, I shall fetch them for the Emperor." Uyru turns around.

"I want them brought to me, His majesty doesn't need to be bothered by the impure beings." Gremmy nods with out argument and disappears as quickly and oddly as he appears. Bazz B shakes his head.

"How can you trust that kid?" Uyru smirks.

"Because he is the only one besides the Emperor who trusts me." Uyru boldly says as Bazz B doesn't say anymore only proving that Uyru is right about the trust issue. Bambietta on the other hand seems to unsure of her emotions for Uyru as she twiddles her destructive weaving fingers. "Any moment now, we shall see a beautiful sight." Uyru says as he begins to stare at the tower.

Back inside of the tower, thanks to Matsu's hacking skills, Tsukiumi and Kazehana have gained the upper hands in their fights and they now stand side by side on the same floor glaring down Haihane and Benitsubasa, whom seem to have taken a little damage on both their clothes and their skin.

"We're done here." Benitsubasa says as he slams her fist into the floor and makes an escape route that they take.

"Get back here Cowards!" Tsukiumi yells wanting to chase after them. Kazehana stops her.

"Tsukiumi, they obviously want us to them." Tsukiumi grinds her teeth for a moment but than calms down from the battle drunken state.

"Something doesn't feel right." Tsukiumi says a loud and before Kazehana could ask anything several exploses shake the tower. And on top of roof, Minato and Musubi have gotten there hands on the SD card that has the information they need to help Chiho when the tower started to shake.

"Well with that I'll be taking my leave." Minaka says as he hops inside of clock, which is in reality an escape shuttle that blasts him out of the atmostsphere and unknown to the Game Master, the Real Game Masters messed with the coordinates of the shuttle so he will be in space for a bit as Musubi takes Minato and they jump off the roof of the explosing building.

Elsewhere in Teito at little before the collapse of the tower, the injuried soul reapers have been gathered in houses that are on the same street as Maison Izumo, which belong to Miya due to some bad gambling choices on the behalf of the former owners. Unohana, Orihime, Isane(I finally got her name right), Hanataro, and several other members of Squad Four try tending to the wounded as Kenpachi and Yachiru stand guard outside. Orihime looks sad as she looks at the unconscious Rukia and Byakuya.

'Why are my friends getting hurt like this and I can't seem to do a damn thing about it?' She begins to sob as Neliel in her chibi Nel form makes her way onto Orihime's shoulder.

"What ith wrong?" Nel asks, Orihime doesn't answer for the answer should be clear as crystal but Nel isn't using her Neliel intelligence. Unohana walks over to them.

"I believe you need a moment to yourself, dear." Unohana says as she jesters to pick up Nel but Orihime looks at Unohana.

"I don't want to be alone right now..." Unohana nods.

"Alright than can you assist me in healing Luietantent Hinamori? She has 3rd degree burns and I don't think a young woman needs to have burn scars on her body." Orihime nods and walks with Unohana to Momo's aid. Next door, Captain Soi Fon looks annoyed and pissed, which seems to be the norm for her as Yoruichi is nowhere in sight.

'Lady Yoruichi...where did you go? And where is my Luientantent?' She can't sense Janic or Yoruichi's spiritual pressure at all as she slams her fist into the bed as she remembers what drew her to use and lose her bankai, the memory of all of there attacks not affecting that Oddly masked Quincy made her angry and she removed herself from the modified gigai and screamed her bankai's name only for it to fade from her and it to be used against her and she watched as Janic took the full force of her own bankai. Mean while in a room on the opposite side next to Momo's room, Toshiro sits, worried and upset, worried for Momo and upset about losing Hyorinmaru's bankai which also means Hyorinmaru can't keep his physical form intact since his main self isn't with Toshiro at the moment. Halibel watches Toshiro quietly, she is worried for Momo but she is more worried about how her mask has return to its original appearance and it is no longer tooth ear rings, she is afraid that he might not like her anymore. None of the can sense that the Quincy named Gremmy has made his way inside of the place as the collapse of the Teito tower shakes the whole city and gives Gremmy his opportunity to capture the arrancars and like that Halibel disappears from Toshiro's room just like Gremmy invisioned it so. He tries to grab up Nel as well but oddly enough Kenpachi walks back inside and due to Gremmy's imagination, he knows this isn't the time to challenge someone like Kenpachi without being prepared for a fight and so he leaves with one prize or so he thinks.

An hour later, at the site that was Teito tower it is now a ground zero of sorts as you can still hear the sounds of an epic battle happening as Musubi and Karasuba are engaged in a battle to the death, Musubi holding her own against the sheer power of Karasuba and her sword. Neither side is scoring a direct blow on their opponent and Karasuba only has ruined Musubi's modesty even more as those boobs bouncy around wildly as Musubi fights. Their battle practically pauses when Musubi sword catches Karasuba's blade. Neither side giving an itch, Minato and the others watching, seeing how having a building has taken its toll on all of them as Musubi's arms can keep Karasuba's blade from going down.

"You have grown strong Musubi...but not strong enough." Karasuba kicks Musubi into releasing her sword, it works but Musubi uses this opprotunity to get her way over to Minato and snag a kiss from him, her wings flow out of her back and than she dashes at Karasuba with everything she has and Karasuba charges at her with both hands on her sword. The clash between the two of them was so earth shattering that the ground caved in under them and Karasuba's sword cracks and the tip flies a few feet away. While Musubi falls to the ground five feet behind where they clashed.

"Musubi!" Minato runs over to his first sekirei and helps her up as best as he can but exhaustion overcomes her face as Karasuba makes her way over, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Ku, Kazehana and Homura, who is strangely still there, all get up and stand in her way.

"You will have to go though us first!" Tsukiumi yells as Minato can see how much everyone cares about each other, it is so strong that even Karasuba can feel it slightly and so she turns around.

"This battle is a draw." She says as she walks off, everybody falls to the ground thanks the heavens that they didn't have to continue the fight.

"Its over." Ku says out loud as everyone but Musubi, Matsu, and Minato cheered.

"It isn't over yet, Ku...we still have to get Chiho feeling better." Minato says, trying not to affect everyone's mood but he knows this game is far from over, even if its a game anymore.

After a few days, everyone from Minato's group is healed and healthy. Chiho is no longer sick and she begins to walk out of the hospital for the first time ever, though she still needs a wheel chair for her own safety. She looks up at the sky thinking of Uzume the whole time. Minato's mother is busy dealing with the construction of the new teito tower. The soul reapers are preparong to go into battle with the Quincy once more as the Quincy's full plans are still a mystery. The stage has been set for the beginning of the Third Stage of the Sekirei Plan and now all of the players and pawns now wait to see what the future has in store.

And We ain't done yet...To Be Continued in Next Arc...

**Preview Segment:**

Author: I'm glad everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue to read this fanfic as we are just about to head into the arc that I'm calling the Forlorn Ceremony!

Editor appearing like he just got off of work: *Yawn* Did you just finish this chapter yet? And what's this stuff about a Forlorn Creamatory? I am not okay with naming an arc of a fanfiction I edited after a place where milk is made.

Author facepalms: I know you just got off man but you mistook the word Ceremony with Creamatory? Besides why in the world would you think that I would name an arc with anything with a Creamatory?

Editor gives a evil glare: I know you too well, you would do it if the arc was nothing but fanservice!

Author just sighs: Why would I only do an arc of complete fanservice? Tell me!"

Editor raises a finger into the sky and one personal and long discussion later.

Author looks stunned: I guess your right.

Editor nod: Dam straight! Now cue one of the omakes so I can get out of my chicken smelling clothes.

**Omake: Team Reiten vs Team Miya Round One The Pillow Flight? Part Two**

Back in that place where Reiten's and Miya's teams are about to have at it. Little Sano glares up at Fuku, Seo looks miserable for his sekirei are ready to get some well deserved revenge, and Chad just isn't caring about what is happening with the others as he looks like a calm and relaxed giant waiting to smash his targets. Reiten snaps his fingers and a clock appears, set to count down from sixty.

"You may begin now." The clock starts and the first one to grab a pillow is Chad and with his strong right hook he sends one of the Thunder Sluts right into a near by building and the guys get a point. Fuku gets a pillows and tries to send Chad flying but even with Luck on her side, this giant didn't move and now the girls have negative one points.

"What the fuck? Why won't you fly?!" Fuku keeps hitting Chad with the pillow and with it failed flight, her team starts to get deeper and deeper into the hole.

"Fuku you lucky moron stop trying to get the big guy! We will keep losing points if we keeping failing to launch somebody." Fuku looks over at her team mates.

"He doesn't want to move and I'm going to keep hitting him until he flies like an Eagle." At that moment, Reiten starting thinking of an giant eagle from The Lord of the Rings and so he pops one up and as Fuku hits Chad with a pillow once more, the eagle swoops down and begins carrying Chad in its talons as Fuku smiles. "Fly like an Eagle. Yea!" She says with joy as everyone has that dumbfounded look on their smiles.

"How could that have happened?" He says with a giggle and as the time flew by, each time really challenged each other, people flew around and Chad was still flying around thanks to that eagle, Seo and Sano are in a real pickle here as Fuku somehow got a plane driven by drunken and wasted pilots to drop off a jar of giant pickles and they are stuck in one of the pickles as they are smacked and shocked through the air...well Seo is getting shocked, Sano is using his magnetic powers to change his charge of his magnetic field so he doesn't get shocked and he frees the both of the them from the pickle and it is now one minute to go and the teams are tied with thirty points each. The two guys grab the closest pillows and everyone charges at one another in an epic slow motion fashion than has the fans and their teammates on the edges of their seats, who will win this game? Find out In the next Omake!

**Final Thoughts:**

**Author:** Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, I would have gotten it out sooner but I just realized how bad I can be at managing the use of my free time. Its already May for cry out loud! Editor's Final Thoughts will be added after he has attempted to fry me in a frier once or has denied me Pizza...hopefully he tries to fry me, Pizza is one of the greatest foods for crying out loud, you can make it in several different forms, you can practically top it with anything except for things that we don't like or know that should never go on one. Example: Freeze Dried Scorpion, just no. They belong in lollipops! And now, I must bid you all a kind goodbye until I start the Beginning of the Forlorn Ceremony Arc!

Next Time: The Three Stage Is Here! We hope you'll just us!


End file.
